


Últimos Guardas Grises

by Warden2033



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anna is Cousland!, Crossover, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age Spoilers, Elsa is the Warden!, Elsanna - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Female Warden - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't konw what i do, Multi, Please Don't Kill Me, Sister/Sister Incest, but it isn't faithful to the canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 104,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden2033/pseuds/Warden2033
Summary: "En paz, vigilancia. En guerra, victoria. En la muerte, sacrificio." Ese es el lema de los legendarios Guardas Grises y el lema que Elsa, una joven maga, juró seguir hasta el fin de sus días con tal de salvar al mundo de los monstruos imparables que desean destruirlo, los engendros tenebrosos, y así impedir el inicio de una nueva Ruina. Con todas las probabilidades en su contra, Elsa tendrá que combatir sus propios temores.Anna Cousland, una joven chica con un espíritu guerrero nacida en una de las familias más poderosas de su reino, Ferelden, busca venganza contra aquellos que traicionaron a su casa y masacraron a su familia sin importarle quien se interponga en su camino...Pero la guerra civil esta próxima a iniciar y el cruel destino guiara con pulso firme el camino de ambas chicas con un pasado que las entrelaza, una unión que ni siquiera el poderoso Archidemonio podría cortar."Últimos Guarda Grises" es un fanfic crosover entre los personajes de la película "Frozen" y el fantástico mundo de "Dragon Age". Una historia épica que narra las aventuras de Elsa y su grupo para salvar Ferelden.Esto también se publica en Fanfiction.net y Wattpad.





	1. Apéndice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este apéndice, el lector podrá encontrar:  
> Una breve explicación sobre el sistema político usado en la historia, además de un texto acerca del calendario usado para el fanfic; ambos sacados de códices del juego Dragon Age: Origins.  
> También una lista de los reyes de la dinastía Theirin (reyes de Ferelden), la mayoría de estos monarcas son personajes canónicos y otros, inventados por el autor; la lista está elaborada por el autor, por lo que es exclusiva para este fanfic, con información recopilada de la wikia oficial del juego.  
> Un listado de los nobles y señores de Ferelden, muchos de estos son personajes inventados por el autor, al igual que sus casas y linajes, mientras otros son canónicos del juego y otros de Frozen. Igualmente, la mayoría de los sitios y lugares son canónicos del juego, mientras otros son invención del autor.  
> Por último, una crónica histórica sobre las guerras entre Orlais y Ferelden. La información fue recuperada por el autor, y parte de esta es invención suya, algunos eventos han sido modificados para el ajuste en la historia. Las fuentes son la wikia oficial de Dragon Age, así como los juegos.  
> Dado que parte de este apéndice es invención del autor, (únicamente con el uso en este fanfic y la intención de entretener), se recomienda no utilizarlo como una fuente oficial para referirse al mundo de Dragon Age. Pero si es de su agrado, el lector puede usar información, casas, personajes, lugares, etc, para otros fanfics y demás obras de su autoría. El autor agradecería si es avisado de esto, pues significaría que su trabajo no fue en vano y otros están interesados en las locuras que se le ocurren. ;)

_**Los Monarcas Theirin** _

Los Theirin son la familia real de Ferelden. La línea de sangre Theirin deriva del Rey Calenhad, es decir, sus descendientes casi siempre se han sentado en el trono de Ferelden desde el año  **42 de la Quinta Era: la Era de la Exaltada (5:42 de la Exaltada** **)** , cuando Calenhad fue coronado durante La Gran Asamblea, luego de haber unificado el reino. La única excepción ha sido durante la ocupación por Orlais, donde el Imperio gobernó durante 58 años hasta que Maric "el Salvador" recuperó el trono.

* Calenhad I Theirin "el Grande", "el caballero de plata" - Coronado en el  **5:42 de la Exaltada**. Primer rey de la dinastía Theirin, gran unificador de Ferelden. Estaba casado con la reina Mairyn. Su reinado fue largo pero turbulento, teniendo que sofocar rebeliones entre otros problemas. Se le atribuye la creación de Ferelden tal y como hoy es. Murió en el  **5:73 de la Exaltada** , al detenerse su corazón durante una cacería en el Bosque de Brecilia, hay quienes rumoran que fue embrujado por elfos dalishanos.

* Rey Weylan Theirin "el Sabio" – el hijo de Calenhad. Coronado en el  **5:74 de la Exaltada.**  Se dice que su padre lo proclamó Rey mientras aún estaba en el vientre de su madre, aunque fue coronado hasta que fue capaz de gobernar. Durante su gobierno, se vivieron años de paz, prosperidad y grandes cambios que hicieron avanzar a Ferelden para mejor, lo que le valió su apodo, además, comenzó con las negociaciones para el comercio con naciones extranjeras. Falleció en el  **6:16**   **del Acero**  mientras dormía, a los 67 años.

*Rey Rayland Theirin "el Débil" – hijo primogénito de Weylan. Coronado en el  **6:16 del Acero**. Carente de la inteligencia de su padre, y de la fuerza de su abuelo, su reinado fue débil e inestable. Enfrentó una rebelión por parte de nobles inconformes, quienes buscaban socavar el poder que ejercía la corona, Rolland fue incapaz de reprimirlos, teniendo que recurrir a abandonar la capital, y ocultarse en  _Pico del Dragón_. Fue apuñalado por sus propios consejeros, mientras cruzaba el Bosque de Brecilia, en el  **6:25 del Acero**.

* Reina Fionne Theirin "la Bella"– sobrina de Rayland, hija de Sorrey Theirin. Coronada en el  **6:27 del Acero**. Es recordada por su increíble belleza, aunque durante su reinado se fortaleció la dinastía Theirin, gracias a las alianzas matrimoniales que realizó entre distintas casas nobles del país. Antes de ser coronada, lideró las fuerzas reales que neutralizaron a los nobles rebeldes; en el día de su coronación ordenó la ejecución de los asesinos de su tío, quienes, descaradamente, habían asistido. Tras su muerte, en el  **7:01 de la Tormenta** , todavía no se decidía quien asumiría el trono, por un lado, estaba el joven Arland Theirin y por otro, la Arlesa Sophia Dryden, prima lejana de Arland; luego de cuatro años, Arland finalmente fue reconocido como Rey.

* Rey Arland Theirin "el Tirano" – nieto de Fionne. Coronado en el  **7:05 de la Tormenta**. Recordado como un líder cruel, inmoral y despiadado, se enfrentó a una rebelión liderada por su prima, Sophia Dryden, Arlesa de Pico del Soldado y Comandante de los Guardas Grises en Ferelden. Arland asedió Pico del Soldado hasta la muerte de Sophia, posteriormente desterró a los Guardas Grises de Ferelden. Además de elevar los impuestos hasta cifras desproporcionadas. Ejecutó personalmente al Arl Demian Edge de  _Edgehall_ , tras un juicio injusto, además de pedir las cabezas de sus hijos. Fue encontrado envenenado a los pies del trono, en el  **7:85 de la Tormenta**.

* Rey Lucian Theirin "el Desafortunado" – hijo de Arland. Coronado en el  **7:86 de la Tormenta**. Poco se sabe de su reinado, pues una guerra civil de una década sucedió al gobierno de padre, por lo que Lucian no tuvo la oportunidad de probarse como un digno Rey, aunque logró sellar varios tratados de paz que terminaron con la guerra. Murió junto a su hija mayor, en el  **8:01 de la Bendita** , ambos entre las zarpas de un oso, mientras se adentraban en las profundidades del Bosque de Brecilia, en la búsqueda del codiciado ciervo dorado; aunque hay relatos, según los cuales fue un hombre lobo y no un oso lo que despedazó y mutiló el cuerpo del rey y el de la princesa heredera, aunque los hombres lobo no han sido vistos en Ferelden desde la Era de la Oscura.

* Rey Vanedrin Theirin "el Mártir" – Segundo hijo de Lucian. Coronado en el  **8:01 de la Bendita**. Con tan solo 13 años, tuvo que hacer frente al deber de regir; a pesar de esto, su amistad con el joven Ardal Cousland, de 16 años, fortaleció su reinado. Enfrentó la segunda invasión orlesiana, en el  **8:25 de la bendita,** e intentó combatir a los extranjeros, pero fue traicionado por Loran Garden, y asesinado en Lothering ese mismo año, junto a su amigo, el Teyrn Ardal.

* Rey Brandel Theirin "el Derrotado" – Coronado en el  **8:25 de la Bendita**. Hijo único de Vanedrin. Tras la muerte de su padre, tuvo que hacer frente a la invasión orlesiana. Sin embargo, su falta de fuerza y carisma para unir al reino, terminaron por hacerle perder la guerra. Fue depuesto por los invasores orlesianos 20 años después, en el  **8:44 de la bendita** , por ello es comúnmente conocido como "Brandel el derrotado". Continuó con lo que él autonombró como "la rebelión contra el imperio opresor", luchando contra los orlesianos, con poco éxito. Murió a manos de bandidos, al cruzar por el Río Dane en el  **8:74 de la Bendita**.

* Moira Theirin "la Reina Rebelde" – Coronada de manera ilegítima en el  **8:80 de la Bendita** , por los señores de Gwaren. Hija de Brandel. Conocida como "la Reina Rebelde" por sus esfuerzos de rebelión contra los orlesianos, tras la muerte de su padre. Una vez que Moira tomó las riendas de la rebelión, esta comenzó a ver la luz, y Ferelden tuvo esperanza otra vez; obteniendo pequeñas victorias y consiguiendo el apoyo de muchos nobles fereldeanos. Aunque nunca fue coronada legítimamente ni llegó a sentarse en el trono, todo Ferelden la recuerda como su Reina. Fue traicionada y asesinada frente a su hijo, en el  **8:96 de la Bendita** , por separatistas fereldeanos "vende patrias", cerca de  _Western Hills_.

* Rey Maric Theirin "el Salvador"- Coronado en el  **9:02 del Dragón**. Gran Libertador de Ferelden, hijo de Moira Theirin y nieto del Rey Brandel. Rey famoso por poner fin a la ocupación orlesiana. El rey Maric, junto con Loghain y Rowan Guerrin, liberaron Ferelden del yugo imperialista. Maric ejecutó a los asesinos de su madre y venció en duelo al rey orlesiano, Meghren, que reinaba en nombre de su primo, el Emperador Florian. Durante su reinado se restauraron leyes, se aplicaron nuevas formas de gobierno y los impuestos fueron regulados. Su periodo de regencia también es conocido como la gran restauración. Además, trajo de regreso a los Guardas Grises a Ferelden, luego de 2 siglos de exilio. Se casó con Rowan Guerrin. Desapareció en el mar, mientras hacía un viaje a Kirkwall, en el  **9:24 del Dragon**. Dado por muerto.

* Rey Cailan I Theirin "el Joven" - Coronado en el  **9:25 del Dragón**. Hijo del rey Maric Theirin y la reina Rowan Guerrin. Casado con Anora Mc Tir. Actual regente de Ferelden.

-De  _"Los Reyes, Reinas, Emperadores, Emperatrices y Gobernantes de Thedas. Capítulo 3: Ferelden"_ , del maese Adrien Lenussie, erudito de la catedral de  _Val Royeaux_ , capital de Orlais.

**—** **X** **—**

_**El Calendario de Thedas** _

Para la mayor parte de las buenas gentes, los detalles de nuestro calendario poca utilidad tienen. Solo sirve para decirles cuándo se celebrará la fiesta de Estivalia, cuándo se espera que empiecen las nieves y cuándo han de recoger una cosecha. La nomenclatura de los años solo atañe a historiadores y recaudadores de impuestos; y pocos, si se les pregunta, sabrían decir por qué nuestra era actual está bautizada en honor de los dragones.

Corre el  **9:30 de la Era del Dragón** , el trigésimo año de la novena era desde la coronación de la primera Divina de la Capilla.

Cada era cuenta exactamente con 100 años, y el nombre de la era siguiente se decide el nonagésimo noveno año. Los sabios de Val Royeaux informan a la Capilla de los portentos vistos ese año y las autoridades de la Capilla los investigan minuciosamente durante meses antes de que la Divina anuncie el nombre de la era inminente. Se dice que ese nombre es una profecía de lo que vendrá, de lo que el pueblo de Thedas se encontrará durante los 100 años siguientes.

La era actual no iba ser la Era del Dragón. Durante los últimos meses de la Era Bendita, la Capilla se disponía a declarar la Era del Sol, llamada así por el emblema del Imperio Orlesiano, que por aquel entonces se extendía por gran parte del sur de Thedas y controlaba tanto Ferelden como lo que es la actual Nevarra. Iba a ser una conmemoración de la gloria del Imperio Orlesiano.

Pero cuando la rebelión en Ferelden llegó a su punto culminante y la batalla del río Dane estaba a punto de empezar, sucedió un hecho peculiar; un arrasamiento, la aparición del temido Dragón Celestial. Se creía que estos seres estaban prácticamente extintos desde los días de las cacerías de Dragones Nevarras, y decían que ver a esa gran bestia levantando el vuelo en las montañas de la Espalda Helada era a la vez un espectáculo majestuoso y aterrador. Cuando empezó el arrasamiento y el dragón celestial diezmó la campiña en busca de comida, la anciana Divina Faustina II declaró repentinamente la Era del Dragón.

Algunos dicen que la Divina estaba dando apoyo a Orlais en la batalla contra Ferelden, ya que el dragón es un elemento de la heráldica de la familia Dufayel del rey Meghren, el llamado rey usurpador de Ferelden. Fuera como fuera, lo cierto es que el arrasamiento del dragón celestial se volvió hacia el lado orlesiano de la Espalda Helada, matando a cientos y enviando a miles más a refugiarse en la costa septentrional. Los rebeldes fereldeanos ganaron la batalla del río Dane y consiguieron al fin su independencia.

Los años anteriores a la fundación de la Capilla se conocen como "Antiguos" y se cuentan al revés: el año inmediatamente anterior a 1:1 de la Divina (el primer año de la primera edad nombrada) es -1 Antiguo, el año anterior es -2 Antiguo, y así sucesivamente.

En total han existido nueve eras, contando la que estamos viviendo en la actualidad. Las eras comenzaron a contarse desde la primera coronación de la Divina en La Capilla. He aquí un listado de las nueve eras y el porqué de su nombre.

 **Era de la Divina**. Se funda la Capilla, Justina I es coronada primera Divina.

 **Era de la Gloria**. La Divina Hortensia I nombra la Edad de la Gloria, prediciendo un gran renacimiento del mundo después de la devastación de la segunda Ruina, y la muerte del Archidemonio Zazikel.

 **Era de las Torres**. Se completa la Gran Catedral en Val Royeaux en Orlais, sus dos torres principales eran visibles desde todas partes de la ciudad y desde millas a la redonda, por ende, fue nombrada en honor a estas torres.

 **Era de la Oscura**. La Capilla Orlesiana convoca las Gloriosas Marchas contra el Imperio Tevinter, que había alzado a la llamada "Divina Oscura" de la Capilla Imperial.

 **Era de la Exaltada**. La Divina Justina II elige el nombre Exaltada, ya que la guerra con el Imperio Tevinter continuaba.

 **Era del Acero**. La reina Madrigal de Antiva fue encontrada asesinada, con cuatro espadas de acero hundidas en su pecho. Debido a esto, la Divina Teodosia I declara la Era de Acero.

 **Era de la Tormenta**. La Divina Hortensia III nombró a la séptima era, Tormenta, previendo una creciente tormenta de violencia en Thedas.

 **Era de la Bendita**. El nacimiento de los hijos gemelos del emperador orlesiano Etienne I es declarado un buen presagio por parte de la Capilla, lo que da nombre a la Era.

 **Era del Dragón**. El primer Dragón Celestial visto en siglos, sobrevuela las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, cortando el paso al ejercito orlesiano. La Divina Faustina II declara la Era del Dragón, prediciendo que será una era de violencia y agitación, marcando el del regreso de los dragones.

—De  _"El teólogo estudioso"_ , por el hermano Genitivi, erudito de la Capilla, 9:25 del Dragón.

**—** **X** **—**

_**Política de Ferelden** _

A ojos de nuestros vecinos, Ferelden parece un caos absoluto. A diferencia de otras monarquías, el poder no emana del trono. En vez de ello, proviene del apoyo de los terratenientes.

Cada hacienda elige a un Bann o Arl al que rendirle tributo. Normalmente, esta elección se basa en la proximidad de la haciendo con el castillo de un señor, ya que no tiene sentido pagar para que te defiendan unos soldados que llegarán a tus tierras demasiado tarde. En su mayoría, cada generación de terratenientes confía su suerte al mismo Bann que sus padres, pero las cosas pueden cambiar, y cambian. No se pronuncian juramentos formales y no es raro oír, especialmente en el quisquilloso Bannorn central, de Banns que cortejan a terratenientes para apartarlos de sus vecinos, una práctica que inevitablemente engendra rivalidades que pueden durar siglos.

Los Teyrns surgieron de los Banns, gracias a adalides que, en la antigüedad, se hicieron lo bastante poderosos como para impeler a otros Banns a que les juraran fidelidad. Hubo muchos teyrnirs en los tiempos anteriores al rey Calenhad, pero este consiguió reducirlos a dos: Gwaren, en el sur, y Pináculo, en el norte. Estos Teyrns aún son beneficiarios de juramentos de Banns y Arls que pueden invocar en caso de guerra o de catástrofe y, recíprocamente, los Teyrns aún tienen la responsabilidad de defender a quienes les han jurado lealtad.

Los Arls fueron creados por los Teyrns, al darles el mando de fortalezas estratégicas que no podían supervisar ellos mismos. A diferencia de los Teyrns, los Arls no tienen Banns juramentados y no son más que Banns con prestigio.

El rey es, en esencia, el Teyrn más poderoso. Aunque Denerim fue en origen el teyrnir del rey, se ha visto reducida a un Arlingo, ya que toda Ferelden es ahora dominio del rey. Pero hasta el poder real ha de emanar de los Banns.

En ningún momento se hace más evidente que durante la gran asamblea, un concilio anual en el que se reúnen todos los nobles de Ferelden y que se lleva celebrando desde hace casi tres mil años, excepto por alguna que otra interrupción debida a las Ruinas y a las invasiones. El espectáculo de un rey pidiendo el apoyo de sus 'inferiores' y trabajando para ganárselo es una fuente de asombro constante para los embajadores extranjeros. Sobre todo, para los orlesianos.

-De " _Ferelden: folclore e historia_ ", de la hermana Petrine, erudita de la Capilla.

**—** **X** **—**

_**Nobles de Ferelden** _

El Rey y los nobles de Ferelden junto a sus familias en el año  **29**   **de la Novena Era: la Era del Dragón (9:29 del Dragón)**. Dos años antes de que estalle la Quinta Ruina, y uno antes de que la Guerra Civil se desate en el Reino.

X

* Rey Cailan I Theirin "El joven". Monarca de Ferelden y Señor supremo del reino. La heráldica real son dos perros coronados de color carmesí, enfrentándose en un escudo cuádruple de oro y níveo. Sin heredero alguno. Joven e imprudente, Cailan deja mucho que desear como gobernante en comparación con padre Maric "el Salvador". Por fortuna su esposa y suegro son mucho más competentes que él.

-Su esposa, la reina Anora Mac Tir. Verdadera gobernante de Ferelden.

\- Su padre, el Rey Maric I Theirin "El Salvador". Desaparecido en el mar en el  **9:25**.

\- Su madre, la Reina Rowan Theirin. Fallecida.

\- Sus tíos, Eamon Guerrin, Arl de Risco Rojo, y Teagan Guerrin, Bann de Rainesfere. Hermanos menores de Rowan.

\- Su hermano bastardo, desconocido. Se rumorea que creció en  _Risco Rojo_  y se fue a la Capilla.

X

* Teyrn Agdar Cousland. Señor del Teyrnir de  _Pináculo_. Su heráldica es una gota verde sobre una torre blanca en campo negro. Lord Cousland es conocido por ser un hombre frío, calculador y severo, pero justo. Fue uno de los mayores generales y piezas claves en la guerra contra Orlais, dirigiendo el ejército del Norte, cuando su padre, William, murió y luego su hermano mayor, Bryce, fue asesinado. Además, fue uno de los cincuenta sobrevivientes de la batalla de Río Blanco. Es el tipo de Señor que se necesita en más regiones.

\- Su esposa, la Teyrna Idun Cousland. Hermana de la Bannesa de  _Mar del Des_ pertar.

\- Su hija y heredera, Anna Cousland. Prometida de Hans Howe.

\- Su sobrino y pupilo, Fergus Eremon. Heredero de  _Mar del Despertar_.

X

* Teyrn Loghain Mc Tir. Señor del Teyrnir de  _Gwaren_. Su heráldica es un wyvern amarillo verdoso en un escudo negro. El legendario héroe de la Batalla del Río Dane, lord Loghain es el señor con la mejor reputación en todo Ferelden, a pesar de no descender de un noble linaje pues solía ser un simple campesino. El general de batalla más importante durante la guerra, lord Mc Tir dirigió con completa grandeza al ejército Fereldeano restante, una vez que el Norte y el Occidente fueron derrocados, compuesto por Gwaren - Risco Rojo - Linde Sur. El Teyrn Loghain, no deja ni dejará de ser el icono Fereldeano por excelencia junto al Rey Maric y la Reina Rowan: los llamados  _Triangulo de Ferelden_. El Rey Maric le otorgó el teyrnir de Gwaren, pues la casa Wyrlon desapareció.

\- Su hija, la reina Anora Mc Tir.

X

* Arl Eamon Guerrin. Señor del Arlingo de  _Risco Rojo_. Su heráldica es una torre gris sobre una colina roja. Lord Guerrin es uno de los señores más respetados en todo el reino. Durante la guerra contra el imperio, el Arl Eamon dirigió al ejército de Risco Rojo junto a su hermana Rowan; además de que rompió el sitio de Risco Rojo, y aniquiló a lo que quedaba de las fuerzas orlesianas. Un señor que ha demostrado amor a su país y hacia su familia. Aunque en los últimos años ha sido duramente criticado por su matrimonio con una orlesiana.

\- Su esposa, la Arlesa Isolda Guerrin. Una noble orlesiana.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Connor Guerrin.

\- Su hermana mayor, la Reina Rowan Theirin. Fallecida en el  **9:08 del Dragón**  por una enfermedad desconocida.

\- Su hermano menor, el Bann Teagan Guerrin. Señor de  _Rainesfere_.

X

* Arl Urien Kendells. Señor del Arlingo de  _Denerim_. Su heráldica es un sol verde en campo blanco con tres estrellas negras. En la guerra contra los orlesianos, el actual Arl de Denerim luchó junto al Rey Maric y el Teyrn Loghain en el ejército de Ferelden. Además de que dirigió la defensa de Denerim cuando Orlais intento reconquistarlo, tras la coronación del Rey Maric. Lord Kendells es el principal consejero del rey Cailan, además de ser un hombre intachable. Lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de su hijo... de quien se sabe, disfruta de la tortura de los elfos en la Elfería de Denerim.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Vaughan Kendells. Un joven sádico y cruel.

\- Su hermana, la Bannesa Landra Oswin. Casada con lord Oswin.

\- Su hermano menor Yoren Veith. Casado con lady Ceryse Veith, enfermo de  _la llaga verde._

X

* Arl Rendon Howe. Señor del Arlingo de  _Amaranthine_. Su heráldica es un oso pardo en un escudo dorado. El Arl Howe fue uno de los principales generales durante la ocupación, luchando junto a sus compañeros y amigos, los hermanos Cousland en el ejército del Norte, compuesto por Pináculo y Amaranthine. Fue uno de los escasos sobrevivientes de la Batalla de Río Blanco. Sin embargo, hay rumores escalofriantes sobre él. Se dice que tortura a sus prisioneros en las mazmorras de Amaranthine, sin embargo, son simples rumores. Lord Rendon fue un hombre honorable, pero se amargó cuando su esposa murió.

\- Su esposa, la Arlesa Eliane Bryland. Muerta al dar a luz su tercer hijo.

\- Su hijo mayor y heredero, Nathaniel Howe. Apodado el "orgullo de  _Amaranthine"_.

\- Su hija, Delia Howe. Es apodada la "belleza de  _Amaranthine_ ".

\- Su hijo menor, Hans Howe. Prometido de Anna Cousland. Apodado "la vergüenza de  _Amaranthine_ ".

X

* Arl Leonas Bryland. Señor del Arlingo de  _Linde Sur_. Mitad orlesiano. Su heráldica es una puerta rejada de hierro verde en campo negro. Muchos le odian por su sangre orlesiana, sin embargo, es más fereldeano que muchos otros señores. Durante la ocupación, luchó en el ejército del norte junto a los Cousland y los Howe, sobreviviendo a la Batalla de Río Blanco. Mató a su primo, el entonces Arl Garreth Garden, separatista fereldeano, y se hizo del poder de  _Linde Sur_. Envió el ejército liderado por el Bann Cerwyn Moon, quien cruzó desde Linde Sur hasta el Río Dane, y llevó los refuerzos al Teyrn Loghain. Aun así, muchos le detestan. Como insulto, le llaman "el mestizo".

\- Su esposa, la Arlesa Joy Bryland. Una campesina de la que se enamoró lord Leonas.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Kendrick Bryland. Comprometido con Ulys Moon.

\- Su hermana, la Arlesa Eliane Howe. Casada con lord Howe. Muerta en el parto.

X

* Arlesa Randa Western. Señora del Arlingo de  _Western Hills_. Su heráldica es un búfalo violeta sobre campo dorado. Fue una de los principales líderes en el ejército de Occidente, compuesto por Colina Occidental, Aliento Invernal y Caer Oswin, una vez que Maric Theirin tomó las riendas de la rebelión. Fue alabada cuando logró salir con vida de la sangrienta masacre ocurrida en  _Colina Occidental_. Además, fue su hermano quien ayudo al entonces príncipe Maric a escapar, la noche en que la Reina Rebelde fue asesinada. Le fue otorgado el Arlingo ancestral de su familia: Western Hills (que había sido invadido por orlesianos).

\- Su esposo, el Arl Margus Western. Miembro lejano de la casa Lendon, primo del Arl Gell Lendon.

\- Su hijo, Patrick Western. Tullido tras caer de una montaña. Ahora Erudito de la Capilla en Denerim.

\- Su hermano menor y heredero, Erwikc Western. Se rumorea que fue él quien empujo a su sobrino.

\- Su hermano mayor, Earnol Western. Muerto al proteger al príncipe Maric cuando la reina Moira fue asesinada, cerca de Western Hills.

X

* Arl Gell Lendon. Señor del Arlingo de  _Edgehall_. Su heráldica es un jabalí blanco, en campo rojo. Temido en Ferelden por su ingenio, un hombre que prefiere ganar sus batallas mediante pluma y tinta. Lord Lendon llevó a cabo hazañas de renombre en la ocupación, pues fue quien detuvo a un nuevo ejército orlesiano que avanzaba por las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, desde Orlais con intención de reforzar al asedio de Risco Rojo. Trazó un plan junto a sus abanderados y, con la ayuda de los enanos de Orzammar, emboscó a los orlesianos en el Paso de Gherlen. Todo eso se logró gracias a que el Imperio no logró conquistar el castillo, ubicado en el pico más alto de la Montaña. La familia Lendon es de las más numerosas de Ferelden, contando con diferentes ramas y diversificaciones en la herencia.

\- Su hija mayor y heredera, Alyana Lendon. Una joven de inteligencia aguda como su padre.

\- Su hijo menor, Ser Gerald Lendon. Caballero errante.

\- Su sobrino, Henrric Lendon. Escudero de Ser Gerald. Hijo de su hermano menor fallecido.

\- Su hermana, Genna Lendon. Casada con un señor de Antiva, lugar donde vive actualmente.

\- Sus sobrinos, Edward, Amelia y Zetrain. Hijos de Genna.

\- Su hermano menor, Corin Lendon. Muerto por un lobo gigante en el Bosque de Brecilia.

\- Sus tíos, Lannos y Porleck. Desaparecidos durante una expedición en las Montañas de la Espalda Helada.

\- Algunos de sus primos lejanos: Arl Margus Western, Bann Terrhan Field, ser Corby Lendon, Lady Anya una cortesana de Kirkwall.

X

* Bannesa Shiera Hirol. Señora del Bannorn de  _Kal Hirol_. Su heráldica es un lingote de oro junto a un pico plateado en campo plateado. Sin hijos. Tan ambiciosa como rica, lady Hirol controla las mejores minas del reino. La única razón por la que aún mantiene  _Kal Hirol_  y sus minas es por herencia familiar. Se dice que el primer lord Hirol, rezó durante ocho días al Hacedor y este le mostró cuatro minas llenas de oro, diamantes, plata, acero y un metal desconocido que solo un Hirol puede portar. Hay rumores de que la familia Hirol fue una de las Separatistas que ayudaron a Orlais y traicionaron su patria, sin embargo, esto nunca ha sido probado.

\- Su esposo, el Bann Yonus Hirol, miembro de la casa Ulley. Comparte su ambición.

\- Su hermana menor y heredera, Tarya Hirol. Una mujer mucho más agradable y sensata que su hermana.

\- Su sobrino bastardo, Darick. Hijo ilegitimo de Tarya.

X

* Bann Loren Oswin. Señor del Bannorn de  _Caer Oswin_. Su heráldica es un águila marrón con dos estrellas azules sobre un campo verde. Es conocido por su falta de lealtad. Muchos le llaman Loren "el cambiante". Durante la guerra contra el imperio, el Bann Loren no hizo mucho, quedándose con sus tierras únicamente por nombre y linaje.

\- Su esposa, la Bannesa Landra Oswin. Amiga cercana de la Teyrna Idun Cousland.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Edrick Oswin. Un joven apuesto que busca prometida.

X

* Bannesa Alftanna Eremon. Señora del Bannorn del  _Mar del Despertar._  Su heráldica es un barco de guerra plateado sobre mar azul con cielo rojo. En la guerra dirigió la flota naval fereldeana junto a su hermana, logrando una gran victoria en las costas de  _Amaranthine_ , y obligando al imperio orlesiano a retroceder hasta el Océano Helado. Una mujer formidable, lady Eremon ha reducido considerablemente el ataque de piratas en costas fereldeanas. Apodada "la dama del mar".

\- Su hijo y heredero, Fergus Eremon. Pupilo en  _Pináculo_. Casado con una mujer llamada Ofelia.

\- Su nieto, Oren Eremon.

\- Su hermana mayor, la Teyrna Idun Cousland. Casada con lord Cousland.

\- Su hermano menor, Ser Irninric Eremon. Caballero templario.

X

* Bann Ceorlic Rester. Señor del Bannorn _del Sur_. Su heráldica es un jaguar negro atravesado con una planta de trigo en un campo celeste. Apodado "el gato traidor" a sus espaldas. No es querido por el resto de grandes señores. Muchos son los rumores e historias de que, junto a su padre, Ceorlic "el vende patrias", conspiró para asesinar a la Reina Rebelde, Moira Theirin. Mantuvo el Bannorn debido a que, en el último momento, antes de la batalla de Río Dane, traicionó a los orlesianos tras la ejecución de su padre a manos del príncipe Maric y se pasó al bando rebelde.

\- Su hermano menor y heredero, Cidran Rester. Tan ambicioso y traidor como su hermano.

X

* Bannesa Ceryse Veith, Señora del Bannorn de  _Campo Zafiro_. Su heráldica son siete zafiros alrededor de un árbol dorado en un escudo rojo. Lady Veith fue una de las principales líderes del ejército del ejército del Norte, hasta que fueron derrotados en la sangrienta batalla de Río Blanco, sin embargo, la Bannesa no estuvo presente en aquella batalla. Fue recompensada por el Rey Maric, junto al Teyrn Agdar y el Arl Rendon, con el Bannorn de Campo Zafiro, llamado así por el Bosque Garzo, con extrañas hojas azules entre sus árboles que destellan a la luz del Sol.

\- Su esposo, El Bann Yoren Veith. Hermano menor del Arl Urien Kendells. Enfermo de  _la llaga verde_.

\- Su hijo mayor, Ceric Veith. Comprometido con Janei Ulley.

\- Su hijo menor, Orson Veith. Comprometido con Urella Hill.

X

* Bann Franderel Hill. Señor del Bannorn de  _Colina Occidental_. Su heráldica es un león dorado en campo negro. Los Hill no son muy queridos en todo Ferelden, ya que gracias a ellos la guerra contra los orlesianos casi se perdió por un descuido del Bann Teoric, pues los orlesianos averiguaron donde se refugiaba el ejército de Occidente (compuesto por Colina Occidental, Aliento Invernal y Caer Oswin), para luego masacrarlo. Desde entonces, el león ha sido símbolo de desgracia en Ferelden; además de que se prefiere a los perros sobre los gatos. Sin embargo, el Bann Franderel ha demostrado ser un mejor señor que su hermano "descuidado".

\- Su esposa, la Bannesa Kendra Hill.

\- Su hijo mayor, Ser Fenrir Hill. Caballero templario.

\- Su hija menor y heredera, Urella Hill. Comprometida con Orson Veith.

\- Su hermano mayor, Teoric Hill "el león descuidado". Muerto en la masacre ocurrida en Puente del León.

X

* Bann Zerlan Varamar, Señor del Bannorn de  _Bahía Brecilia_. Su heráldica es una ballena gris en un campo azul. Lord Varamar luchó junto a las hermanas Eremon en la flota fereldeana, ganándose un gran respeto por parte de amabas. También fue segundo capitán al mando en la flota que defendió Denerim, tras la coronación del Rey Maric.

\- Su esposa, la Bannesa Jenny Varamar. Una comerciante de la que lord Varamar se enamoró.

\- Su hijo, Jon Varamar. Un joven imprudente y ansioso que prefiere la vida en el mar que como noble.

X

* Bann Lynus Farrae. Señor del Bannorn de  _Pico del Dragón_. Su heráldica es un dragón azul escupe fuego en campo carmesí. También es conocido como "el dragón sin fuego", por su falta de actitud al tomar decisiones cruciales. Un hombre risueño que le gusta hacer bromas a otros señores. Tomó el mando de Pico del Dragón cuando su hermano mayor, Drydon Farrae falleció de una herida infectada. Drydon fue clave en la rebelión de Moira Theirin, pues gracias a él, la batalla por Drakon fue ganada. Aunque no pudo hacer mucho para ayudar al hijo de Moira, el príncipe Maric.

\- Su esposa, la Bannesa Aldara Farrae.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Rynus Farrae. Le gusta hacer largos viajes por todo el reino.

\- Su hermana menor, la Bannesa Elys Moon. Casada con lord Moon.

\- Su hermano mayor, Drydon Farrae. "El Dragón del Pico". Fallecido, veinte años atrás.

\- Su sobrina, Dyla Farrae. Hija de Drydon. Actualmente se encuentra en la corte de la Emperatriz Celen I de Orlais.

X

* Bannesa Reginalda Quar. Señora del Bannorn de  _Río Blanco_. Su heráldica es una trucha blanca con cinco perlas en un campo azul marino. Sin hijos. Lady Quar fue la última en obtener un Bannorn luego de la expulsión de los orlesianos, gracias a su matrimonio con un caballero de Gwaren. Aunque ha demostrado ser una gobernante digna y sabia.

\- Su esposo, el Bann Trhoir Quar. Ultimo miembro de una casa menor de Gwaren.

\- Su primo lejano, ser Kai. Caballero jurado al Teyrn Agdar Cousland.

X

* Bann Teagan Guerrin. Señor del Bannorn de  _Rainesfere_. Su heráldica es un zorro rojo parado en una montaña helada en un escudo gris. No está casado. Sin heredero. Teagan es conocido por aguantar el sitio de Risco Rojo durante más de medio año hasta que los refuerzos llegaron, cuando apenas era un muchacho de catorce años. Un buen soldado y comandante, lord Teagan fue el más señor más joven en recibir un Bannorn luego de la ocupación orlesiana. Entre los caballeros es conocido como el "zorro inquebrantable".

\- Su hermano mayor, el Arl Eamon Guerrin. Señor de Risco Rojo.

\- Su sobrino, Connor Guerrin. Heredero de Risco Rojo.

\- Su hermana mayor, la Reina Rowan Theirin. Fallecida por una enfermedad desconocida.

\- Su sobrino, el Rey Cailan I Theirin "El Joven".

X

* Bannesa Laena Field, Señora del Bannorn de  _Colmillo Amargo_. Su heráldica es un mabari de bronce en un campo negro. Lady Field ha demostrado ser una dama competente. Durante la guerra fue amiga de la Reina Rowan, lo que le valió el señorío de Colmillo Amargo. También espera unificar su casa con la de la casa Oxfid, a través del matrimonio.

\- Su esposo, el Bann Terrhan Field. Primo lejano del Arl Gell Lendon.

\- Su hija y heredera, Lanna Field. Comprometida con Héctor Oxfid.

X

* Bann Fearchar Mac Eanraig. Señor del Bannorn de  _Costa Tormenta_. Su heráldica es un puño amarillo que desciende de las nubes celestes, en un escudo verde.

X

* Bannesa Lyara Ulley. Señora del Bannorn de  _Aliento Invernal_. Su heráldica son nueve copos de nieve blancos en un escudo celeste. Lady Ulley es conocida por su inquebrantable lealtad a los Cousland. Cuando era niña, William Cousland le salvó la vida de un chevalier orlesiano. Sin embargo, sus padres murieron y la dejaron al cuidado de su tío. Por ello, por lo que la Bannesa Ulley debe dos lealtades, una a los Cousland por honor y otra de deber a los Kendells, gracias al compromiso de su hija Janei Ulley con Ceric Veith, sobrino directo del Arl Urien Kendells.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Jimel Ulley. Casado con una joven de Los Anderfels.

\- Su hija menor, Janei Ulley. Comprometida con Ceric Veith, sobrino del Arl de Denerim.

\- Su tío, el Bann Yonus Hirol. Casado con lady Hirol. Ansía el poder y títulos de su sobrina.

X

* Bannesa Helena Oxfid, Señora del Bannorn de _Drakon_. Su heráldica es un fénix en llamas sobre un escudo amarillo. Fue amiga cercana de la Reina Rowan, junto a Laena Field, con quien espera unificar casas.

\- Su esposo, el Bann Wayfrad Oxfid. Hermano menor de la Bannesa Sophia Ewyird.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Héctor Oxfid. Comprometido con Lanna Field.

X

* Bann Cerwyn Moon. Señor del Bannorn de  _Calon_. Su heráldica es una media luna negra con cinco estrellas doradas en un campo blanco. Lord Cerwyn es recordado como el comandante que, durante la guerra, logró hacer que cinco mil soldados pasaran desapercibidos a través de las tierras del Bannorn, desde _Linde Sur_  hasta  _Caer Oswin_  y gracias a esto, pudo llevar los refuerzos hasta el Río Dane donde se reunió con Loghain. La historia hubiese sido muy distinta sin él. Sus camaradas comenzaron a llamarle "la luna silenciosa". Además de que sostiene buenas relaciones con el Arl Leonas Bryland de Linde Sur.

\- Su esposa, la Bannesa Elys Moon. Hermana menor del Bann Lynus Farrae.

\- Sus hijas gemelas: Alys Moon y Ulys Moon. Aun no se decide quien heredará  _Calon_ , pero Alys es la ideal, pues Ulys está comprometida con Kendrick Bryland.

X

* Bannesa Sophia Ewyird. Señora del Bannorn de  _Lothering_. Su heráldica es una cabra violeta en un escudo esmeralda.

\- Su esposo, el Bann Erud Ewyird. Un viejo amigo del Bann Teagan.

\- Su hija y heredera, Sarah Ewyird.

\- Su hijo menor, Triar Ewyird. En un viaje por las Marcas Libres.

-De: " _Ferelden: casas, nobles y señores_ ", del erudito Malwen, filósofo y alquimista de Denerim, capital de Ferelden.

**—** **X** **—**

_**Orlais contra Ferelden: crónicas de una vieja rivalidad** _

_**Primera Ocupación, 4 años de fracaso orlesiano** _

En el  **4:80 de la Oscura** , antes de la dinastía Theirin, el Imperio Orlesiano aprovechó la división entre las Tribus Alamarris y cruzó las Montañas de la Espalda Helada para invadir Ferelden por primera vez. La campaña duró tres años hasta que los Teyrns Fereldeanos se unieron para expulsar a Orlais.

Orlais tenía la esperanza de tomar el puerto de Pináculo y así suministrar a sus fuerzas por mar, y no por el Paso de Gherlen (sus refuerzos para la invasión llegaban por las Montañas de la Espalda Helada y tardaban demasiado), pero el asedio a la Fortaleza de Risco Rojo se extendió durante más tiempo de lo esperado, y el invierno en la Espalda Helada dejó a muchas de las tropas orlesianas desabastecidas.

En aquel tiempo, la mayor parte de Ferelden eran teyrnirs poderosos, pero divididos. Aunque en aquella invasión trabajaron en conjunto. Logrando acabar con la invasión en tan solo cuatro años.

En el oeste, la Teyrna Dala Edge de  _Edgehall_  aprovechó el clima y, organizando grupos de entre cuarenta y setenta soldados, hostigó a los orlesianos que pasaban por el Paso Gherlen, logrando que muchas legiones de  _chevaliers_  regresaran a Orlais, o cayeran por los empinados precipicios y encrucijadas de la Montaña Helada. En el norte, el Teyrn Elern Cousland de  _Pináculo,_  repelió con éxito el ataque de la flota orlesiana, con ayuda del Teyrn Almar Eremon de  _Mar del Despertar_  y la Teyrna Daela Howe de  _Amaranthine_. Mientras tanto, al sur, el Teyrn de  _Western Hills_  movilizó sus tropas para romper el asedio en Risco Rojo. El Teyrn de  _Linde Sur_ también movilizo a su ejército, atacando por el este. Los orlesianos se vieron rodeados por dos lados. Los fereldeanos tuvieron éxito y el ejército invasor se dispersó a lo largo del Camino Imperial.

En la primavera del  **4:84 de la Oscura** , la mayoría de las tropas orlesianas habían sido capturadas o habían desertado.

_**Segunda Ocupación, 78 años sangrientos** _

A casi cuatro siglos del primer intento de invasión orlesiana, el Imperio recobró interés en conquistar Ferelden. En el inicio del  **8:24**   **de la Bendita** , el Imperio Orlesiano, bajo el mando de Reville, también conocido como "el Emperador Loco", invadió por segunda vez Ferelden. Orlais recibió la ayuda de muchas familias importantes fereldeanas, quienes socavaron la defensa del Reino.

Durante 20 años, los monarcas Fereldeanos vivieron años de guerra y muerte, intentando sacar a los extranjeros de suelo fereldeano, sin éxito alguno. El ejército orlesiano terminó por ocupar Ferelden en el  **8:44 de la Bendita** , con el saqueo y toma de Denerim, y durante 58 años el imperio gobernó en Ferelden, enterrándolo en una época de oscuridad. Hasta el  **9:02 del Dragón**  cuando Maric Theirin recuperó el trono y expulsó a los usurpadores.

Sin embargo, es importante repasar los sucesos que llevaron hasta ese punto en la Historia.

_**Primera parte, la invasión y ocupación.** _

En el  **8:24**   **de la Bendita**  comenzaron los ataques. La primera fortaleza en caer en manos orlesianas fue el Alcázar de la Vigilia, cuando el Imperio desembarcó cerca de  _Amaranthine_ , gracias a los separatistas fereldeanos que traicionaron a su patria. El Imperio y los Separatistas marcharon por todas las Tierras de  _Amaranthine_ , saqueando y violando tanto como quisieron.

Luego, las tropas imperiales y separatistas se dirigieron a la ciudad de  _Amaranthine_ , donde el Bann Howe no tuvo más opción que salir con sus tropas (un total de 1500 soldados de infantería y 500 de caballería) para refugiarse en  _Pináculo_ , dejando a su suerte a la ciudad. Los orlesianos conquistaron Amaranthine en cinco semanas. Desde Amaranthine, el Imperio estableció su sede de poder, atacando pueblos y Bannorns menores sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse.

Mientras tanto en el occidente, en las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, un ejército de 3000 soldados orlesianos marchaba por el paso de Gherlen. El Arl Ron Lendon decidió salir de  _Edgehall_  y enfrentarlos en batalla únicamente con sus caballeros, un total de 900 hombres. Lord Lendon creyó que los orlesianos cometerían el mismo error de hace 400 años, pero no fue así. Los orlesianos le tendieron una emboscada entre un estrecho que habían encontrado, únicamente con la mitad del ejercito pues la otra mitad ya habían cruzado las Montañas. El Arl Ron murió y su cabeza fue expuesta en una pica. Su hijo, Hewel Lendon, de inmediato tomó el mando de Edgehall y, sin opción, se atrincheró dentro del castillo inexpugnable. El resto del ejercito orlesiano cruzó las Montañas sin ningún problema, dejando un pequeño contingente para asediar la fortaleza.

El Rey en ese momento era Vanedrin Theirin, quien decidió que era tiempo de sacar al Imperio de sus tierras. Casi medio año después de la invasión, envió cuervos a los señores, convocándolos a la guerra. El primero en responder fue el Teyrn Ardal Cousland, amigo cercano del rey, y después se les unió el Arl Loran Garden, el Señor de  _Linde Sur_. Una parte del ejército real se dirigió a Amaranthine donde se encontrarían con la mitad del contingente Cousland. Mientras la otra parte viajaba hasta Linde Sur para reunirse con lord Garden y lord Cousland.

Una vez reunidos, el rey y los dos señores viajaron por el camino imperial hasta llegar a Lothering, donde interceptaron al ejército imperial. La batalla fue conocida como la Desgracia del Perro, la cual significó una completa derrota para los fereldeanos pues Loran Garden los traicionó y cambió de bando. Al final, Ardal Cousland murió defendiendo a su Rey, quien posteriormente fue asesinado y su cuerpo atado a un poste a la entrada del pueblo, clavándole una cabeza de perro al pecho, haciendo una burla al emblema real y profanando su noble cuerpo. Fue en esta batalla donde  _Nemetos_ , la espada de Calenhad "el Grande", se perdió.

Desde entonces el Rey Vanedrin fue conocido como Vanedrin "el Mártir". Se esperaba que su muerte fuera un aliento para los fereldeanos y así expulsar definitivamente al imperio. Sin embargo, el efecto fue todo lo contrario.

Los orlesianos continuaron su recorrido por el Camino Imperial, escoltados por el traidor Arl Loran Garden y sus tropas. Los imperiales y separatistas llegaron y tomaron el castillo de  _Linde Sur_  un año después de que iniciara la invasión, en el  **8:25**   **de la Bendita**.

En Amaranthine, los generales se enteraron de lo sucedido y, furiosos por la muerte del Teyrn y del Rey, decidieron atacar cuanto antes. Lograron expulsar a los invasores de la ciudad, pero a grandes costos. Sin embargo, en el Alcázar de la Vigilia, los orlesianos se habían atrincherado tan bien que resultó imposible sacarlos. Así que la fuerza de los Cousland regresó a Pináculo, y el ejército real a Denerim, esperando nuevas órdenes.

Paralelamente en Denerim, el hijo de Vanedrin, el príncipe Brandel Theirin asume el trono y es coronado por la Suma Sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, el joven fue incapaz de unir al país por debajo de él. Desde un principio, Brandel no inspiraba confianza ni cariño al resto de nobles. Durante los siguientes años, el joven Rey intentó inútilmente combatir contra los invasores. Muchos señores creían que el país ya no valía la pena, así que algunos tomaron sus riquezas y huyeron; otros, siguiendo el ejemplo del Arl Loran, se cambiaron de bando y quemaron el estandarte real de dos perros coronados, cambiándolo por el sol enmascarado del Imperio; mientras otros se limitaron a permanecer ocultos en sus castillo y fortalezas; pocos fueron los que acudieron a la llamada del Rey.

La situación era cada vez más desesperada, el Rey Brandel no paraba de enviar cuervos. Se la pasaba días enteros, encerrado en su alcoba, sin saber qué hacer con respecto a la guerra. Cada vez que decidía algo, cambiaba de opinión y cancelaba los planes de ataque; en una ocasión dio la orden de atacar Linde Sur, pero desistió al último momento, temeroso de que no hubiera quien protegiese Denerim. Sus propios generales y caballeros comenzaban a desconfiar de él. La única luz en su vida fue su hija, Moira Theirin. Ferelden estuvo sumida en batallas sangrientas y destrucción durante dos décadas más.

Hacia el  **8:40**   **de la Bendita** , su esposa muere y el Rey decide enviar a su hija lejos por su propia seguridad. La princesa es acogida en un pueblo fortificado a las afueras del Bosque de Brecilia, por el caballero Ser Víctor Greenthorn.

Los enfrentamientos y batallas reducían de poco en poco al poder fereldeano. Y el Rey no parecía dar una solución definitiva al problema, de hecho, hacía todo lo contrario. Finalmente, en el  **8:44**   **de la Bendita** , Orlais saquea la ciudad de Denerim, reclamando la victoria en Ferelden. Los orlesianos toman el trono y se proclaman nuevos Reyes de Ferelden, dando fin a la Invasión e iniciando la Ocupación Orlesiana.

Así que, sin más opción, Brandel huye de la capital, pero llevando a la rebelión contra los Orlesianos, aunque tuvo poco éxito al hacerlo. Esto se debió a una combinación de una creencia entre los nobles de Ferelden que su país estaba perdido, y por lo tanto no tenía sentido resistirse, y a la falta de carisma por parte de Brandel para unificarlos.

Al final todo lo que podía hacer era poco más que correr y esconderse, lo que le valió el apodo de "Brandel el derrotado". Todo parecía ir mal para los fereldeanos. El Rey murió en el  **8:74**   **de la Bendita** , asesinado por bandidos mientras cruzaba el Río Dane. Durante seis años pareció que la Rebelión había fracasado. No fue hasta que su hija Moira Theirin se hizo cargo de la causa fereldeana, en el  **8:81** , que las cosas empezaron a verse mejor para la Rebelión.

_**Segunda parte, la Reina Rebelde** _

Durante todo este tiempo, Moira Theirin, la hija de Brandel se ocultó en una torre fortificada por el pueblo de Greenthorn, a las afueras del Bosque de Brecilia. La chica creció aprendiendo de sus guardianes a blandir espadas, manejar escudos y empuñar mazas. Moira creció soñando con la reconquista del trono, con recuperar sus tierras y expulsar para siempre a los usurpadores. A parte, la última Theirin creció aprendiendo a blandir espadas, empuñar mazas y manejar escudos; los más ancianos de Gwaren cuentan que Moira se movía igual de bien, tanto en sedas finas como en su armadura.

Todo el pueblo de Greenthorn la amaba, pues poseía un carisma inigualable, así como un fuerte sentido de solidaridad por las personas, nobles o plebeyos. Ella, junto a los pueblerinos y caballeros, planearon una revuelta que daría inicio por toda la zona de Brecilia, luchando en guerrillas y ganando de a poco en poco el amor del reino.

No obstante, se cuenta que, tras la muerte de su padre, en el  **8:74** , las ideas de reconquista se esfumaron de la joven princesa, a tal punto que los planes de rebelión se posponían cada mes. Algunos narran que Moira planeó salir del país, mientras otros dicen que solo esperaba el momento correcto para atacar. Fuera como fuera, lo cierto es que la rebelión no tardaría en reanudarse.

El Rey Meghren, rey orlesiano que gobernaba en ese momento, nunca dejo de buscarla. Así que en el  **8:76** , las fuerzas Orlesianas lideradas por  _Henri LaPontie,_ dieron seguimiento a la princesa hasta la fortaleza. El comandante de la fortaleza, Ser Víctor Greenthorn, cubrió la fuga de la princesa con una emboscada a los Orlesianos, para luego atraerlos a un asalto en la torre, donde todas sus fuerzas fueron aniquiladas por los imperialistas. Sin embargo, la princesa logró huir de la torre hasta ocultarse en Gwaren.

Una vez en Gwaren, apoyada por cinco caballeros que la escoltaban, logró obtener el apoyo del Teyrn Voric Wyrlon, quien la escondió en su propio castillo. Durante este tiempo, ambos tuvieron hijo llamado Maric; después de la muerte de Voric, Moira crio a Maric por su cuenta. Al ser Voric el ultimo miembro de la casa Wyrlon, su apellido murió con él, pues Voric y Moira no llegaron a casarse así que Maric llevó el apellido de su madre, y los señores de Gwaren juraron lealtad a los Theirin. El niño creció entre el pueblo y con un amor incondicional a su madre.

Sin embargo, Moira sabía que, si quería ganar la rebelión, primero debía conseguir el apoyo de los nobles fereldeanos restantes. Pero su padre no se lo había dejado fácil, pues casi todos creían que era una completa locura e insensatez enfrentarse al Imperio. Pero Moira no se rindió. Además, ya tenía el apoyo y el amor de Gwaren junto a todos sus terratenientes, caballeros y señores, así que no estaba sola.

Dos años después del nacimiento de Maric, finalmente decide actuar. En  **el 8:80 de la Bendita** , Moira Theirin es coronada por los terratenientes, caballeros y nobles de Gwaren. Se dice que los herreros de Gwaren forjaron una corona hecha con una piedra estelar que cayó cerca del teyrnir; la corona era más brillante que el oro, más dura que el hierro y más liviana que cualquiera de los anteriores, resplandeciente de un color celeste más claro que el cielo, pero más profundo que el mar. Sin embargo, nunca fue reconocida oficialmente como reina.

Determinada en llevar al Arl Rendorn Guerrin a su causa, se dejó capturar por él, en el enfrentamiento de los Cruces del Riachuelo, un año después de su "coronación". Fue trasladada a las mazmorras de Risco Rojo. Allí intentó persuadir al Arl para que se uniera a ella. La apuesta de conciencia de Moira sería conseguir al mejor y enseñarle que todo valía la pena. Sin embargo, la respuesta de lord Guerrin fue negativa.

Convencido por el fracaso del rey Brandel, que el éxito del reinado Orlesiano era inevitable, Rendorn Guerrin inicialmente destinó entregar a Moira al Imperio de Orlais. Pero a pesar de todo, el Arl la mantuvo cautiva en el castillo. El Arl pronto envió a sus hijos pequeños a las Marcas Libres, antes de ir la guerra con Moira y su hija, Rowan Guerrin. Todo esto gracias a que el Rey Meghren se enteró de que daba refugio a la Theirin, acusándolo inmediatamente de traidor y poniendo precio a su cabeza, sin dejar que lord Guerrin diera explicación a sus actos. Entonces decidió liberar a Moira y unirse a su causa.

Moira acordó que Maric se casaría con Rowan cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad, y una segunda coronación se llevó a cabo para ella en Risco Rojo. Rendorn sería la mano derecha de Moira y comandante de su ejército rebelde para el resto de su vida. Y así se unieron Risco Rojo y Gwaren, contra el Imperio Orlesiano de Ferelden.

Varias batallas más se libraron en el trascurso de estos años. La mayoría de ellas eran luchas de guerrillas y saqueos de caravanas imperiales. La única batalla a gran escala al mando de Moira fue la Batalla por Drakon, donde el ejército rebelde salió vencedor y consiguió el dominio del Río Drakon, al sur de Denerim; gracias al apoyo del Bann de Pico del Dragón, Drydon Farrae. Sin embargo, fue una batalla relativa, para nada decisiva y solamente sirvió para cortar el flujo de comercio por esa zona hacia Denerim.

La Reina Rebelde se ganaba cada vez más el amor del pueblo, con un carisma y actitud que su padre nunca tuvo. El Bannorn comenzó a ver esa luz de esperanza que el pueblo llano predicaba. En las Capillas, se hacían oraciones secretas a la Reina Rebelde, y se incitaba a desprestigiar al imperio. Por todo Ferelden se cantaban canciones de ella, de su belleza y gran habilidad en el campo de batalla; entre las canciones más conocidas en su honor destacan  _El retorno del sabueso_  y  _La doncella de plata_ , ambas eran historias legendarias sobre Moira. La gente decía que ella era la reencarnación del propio Calenhad y que, al igual que el primer Rey Theirin, bebió sangre de Dragón para fortalecerse. Por cada poblado, cada villa y cada ciudad que Moira pasaba era alabada y protegida por la gente, niños y adultos por igual.

Otros señores se unieron a su causa, entre ellos, el Teyrn William Cousland, el Arl Earnol Western y el Arl Gell Lendon. Todo indicaba que esta vez la rebelión tendría éxito en expulsar a Orlais para siempre de Ferelden.

El Rey Meghren no paraba de poner elevados precios a quien le trajera la cabeza cercenada de Moira. Y su primo, el Emperador Florian, parecía hacer caso omiso de sus mensajes de ayuda. Todo se derrumbaba a pedazos para Orlais. Por cada acierto que Meghren obtenía, Moira conseguía dos.

Así que Meghren, usando métodos desesperados y traicioneros, consiguió poner a varios señores de su lado, con falsas promesas de matrimonio, tierras, poder y riquezas. Incluso hay quienes dicen que Meghren estaba tan desesperado como para traer magos de sangre y hechiceros de la antigua Tevinter, con tal de acabar con la reina fereldeana, llegando al punto de hacer tratos con demonios. Así fue como, con la ayuda de algunos separatistas, logró tenderle una trampa.

"La Reina Rebelde" fue asesinada en el  **8:96**   **de la Bendita**  por el Bann Ceorlic "el vende patrias", y otros nobles Fereldeanos que colaboraron con Orlais, quienes inicialmente pretendían desertar a su causa y unirse a los rebeldes.

Fue cerca de  _Western Hills_  donde ocurrió la Gran Tragedia Fereldeana. Mientras el Arl Rendorn luchaba al norte, pues Risco Rojo ya había sido tomado por el Imperio, Moira y su hijo habían viajado al suroeste con una fuerza de 1800 soldados rebeldes, Tenían la intención de reunirse con algunos señores que decían ser aliados, entre ellos el Bann Ceorlic. Atacarían  _Western Hills_  y lo liberarían del yugo imperial, para dárselo a los Western quienes años antes habían sido expulsados de allí.

Durante la noche, los separatistas emborracharon a más de la mitad del ejército rebelde y, en su propia carpa, asesinaron a la reina clavándole una cuchilla por la espalda ante los ojos de su hijo. El ejército rebelde fue masacrado y dispersado. El príncipe Maric logró huir, gracias a la ayuda de Earnol Western, quien fue asesinado esa misma noche, al protegerlo.

El joven príncipe huyó a través de los campos de siembra, perseguido por los separatistas y sus sabuesos. Todo parecía perdido para la causa Theirin. Entonces Maric se topó con Loghain, quien en ese momento era miembro de un grupo de bandidos, al no tener alternativas, el príncipe se unió a ellos.

Mientras tanto, el Teyrn William Cousland muere en una emboscada por parte de los separatistas, liderados por Martin Garden, mientras cabalgaba junto a sus caballeros, cerca del Río Drakon. Pero logró enviar un mensaje a Pináculo, donde sus hijos, Bryland y Agdar, se refugiaban junto al grueso de las tropas Cousland. Así que, ambos conscientes de su situación, se pusieron en marcha. Bryland navegó junto con una flota de catorce navíos hasta Amaranthine, y Agdar se quedó reuniendo tropas. Cuando Bryland llegó a las costas amarantinas, se encontró con una flota imperial de diecisiete barcos, así que los enfrentó en batalla, esperando que el Arl Howe saliera en su ayuda.

No obstante, el Arl Tarleton Howe se cambió de bando durante la batalla, al colgar la bandera morada de Orlais en su castillo, para posteriormente salir con su flota en apoyo al imperio. La flota Cousland estuvo a punto de perder, sin embargo, la flota de las hermanas Idun y Alftanna Eremon llegó por oeste y los barcos del joven corsario Zerlan Varamar, por el este; los marineros repelieron al Imperio, impidiendo que la ciudad fuera saqueada, y el Arl Tarleton Howe fue capturado y colgado por su traición, sucediéndolo su hermano menor, Byron Howe.

En las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, el joven Arl Gell Lendon se mantuvo encerrado en Edgehall, evitando enfrentarse directamente al Imperio. Y en el sureste, la ciudad de Gwaren cayó al no poseer Teyrn ni señor alguno que uniera a las tropas. El ejército rebelde restante se unió bajo el mando de Rendorn Guerrin y su hija, pero con la moral por los suelos.

Así, todo lo que la Reina Rebelde consiguió, se vino abajo. Y la Rebelión pareció nuevamente extinta.

Durante los siguientes meses, el Rey Meghren festejó con grandes banquetes y fiestas extravagantes. Meghren clavó la cabeza de Moira en una pica y la mostraba tanto como trofeo y advertencia ante las puertas del palacio real, en Denerim. La cabeza de la Reina Rebelde estuvo en aquella pica, pudriéndose, hasta el nuevo siglo: el  **9:00**   **del Dragón** , cuatro años después de su muerte, cuando ya estaba tan putrefacta y hedionda que ni los cuervos o ratas se acercaban.

_**Tercera parte, la Salvación** _

En el  **8:96**   **de la Bendita** , el joven príncipe de 18 años, Maric Theirin se puso al mando de la Rebelión Fereldeana luego del asesinato de su madre, quien inspiró a los fereldeanos a rebelarse. El Emperador Florian tuvo que enviar muchos ejércitos de  _chevaliers_  para apoyar el reinado de su primo hermano Meghren (el rey orlesiano que gobernaba Ferelden luego de su ocupación).

Maric se había escondido en un campamento de bandidos luego de presenciar la muerte de su madre a manos de traidores separatistas, gracias a un joven de nombre Loghain quien le ayudó, Sin embargo, Maric no pudo permanecer en el campamento de proscritos durante mucho tiempo, ya que una fuerza orlesiana que lo buscaba atacó.

Aunque el campamento fue destruido, Loghain logró llevar a Maric a un lugar seguro, al llevarlo a la Espesura de Korcari, una región evitada por la mayoría debido a sus peligros. Son tomados prisioneros por un clan de elfos Dalishanos, que los entregó a la misteriosa Flemeth "la Bruja de la Espesura", quien les permitió pasar a través de los pantanos de forma segura. Pero no sin una condición, la bruja le exigió al príncipe que le hiciera una promesa, la cual es desconocida; además de que le advirtió que en algunos años Ferelden sería el centro de una Quinta Ruina.

Una vez que Maric y Loghain escapan de la Espesura, se encuentran con los soldados rebeldes de Moira. Ahora los rebeldes han sido acogidos por el liderazgo del Arl Rendorn Guerrin y su hija Rowan, la prometida de Maric. Durante los siguientes años Maric, Loghain y Rowan llegan a hacerse amigos íntimos, al fortalecer al ejército rebelde hasta que esté en posición de tomar Gwaren, que había caído un año antes. El ataque tiene éxito y los rebeldes conquistan la ciudad en el  **8:98** , su primera victoria real en años.

Al oeste del Reino, los Banns de Aliento Invernal, Caer Oswin y Colina Occidental unen fuerzas para apoyar al príncipe fereldeano. Reuniendo sus tropas en Colina Occidental, formaron al ejército occidental. El ejército consiguió una pequeña victoria en los muelles del lago Calenhad, cuando acabaron con los hechiceros de Tevinter que el Imperio había solicitado.

Entonces, Maric siguiendo el consejo de la elfa Katriel, decidió ir hasta Colina Occidental para reunirse con el Bann Teoric Hill, y desde ahí moverse hacia el este. Sin embargo, todo era una trampa, pues Katriel era una espía de Severan, un mago y sirviente del usurpador Rey Meghren. Y gracias al enorme descuido del Bann Teoric, quien no dejó soldados que vigilaran el Puente del León, los orlesianos cruzaron y masacraron al recién formado ejercito occidental. Durante esta masacre, tanto el Arl Rendorn Guerrin y el Arl Byron Howe mueren, siendo este ultimo sucedido por el hijo de su hermano, el joven Rendon Howe.

Por suerte Loghain y Maric lograron salir con vida de allí, al seguir a Katriel quien, arrepentida, ayudó a los rebeldes. Ella les mostró un pasaje por los Caminos de las Profundidades que llegaba hasta Gwaren. Viajando a través de los Caminos de las Profundidades, con la ayuda de Katriel y la Legión de los Muertos, sobrevivieron por poco los ataques de arañas corruptas y engendros tenebrosos. Y lograron regresar a Gwaren para reunirse con el ahora reducido ejército restante. Después de una exitosa defensa de Gwaren durante otro ataque del ejército del usurpador, Loghain y Maric se dispusieron a formar un nuevo ejército. Como se creía que Maric había resucitado de entre los muertos y la continua crueldad de los orlesianos, ahora hay un amplio apoyo para Maric y la causa rebelde. Los disturbios y la rebelión contra el gobierno orlesiano estallan a través de todo Ferelden.

Mientras tanto Rowan, que se había quedado cerca de Risco Rojo, se reúne con sus hermanos menores: Eamon y Teagan Guerrin, quienes regresaron a Ferelden luego de pasar años en el exilio. Los tres juntan la fuerza de los señores y terratenientes del Arlingo y logran penetrar en la fortaleza, expulsando así a los orlesianos de Risco Rojo. Eamon y Rowan marchan a Gwaren con todo su ejército, para reunirse con Maric y Loghain; mientras Teagan, de diez años, se queda a cargo del castillo.

Paralelo a esto, en el norte, tanto los Cousland, como los Howe se habían alzado en completa revuelta contra el Imperio; Leonas Bryland, el primo lejano del actual Arl de Linde Sur: Garreth Garden, se unió a ellos con una fuerza menor del sur. A este ejército se le conoció como el ejército del Norte. Bryce Cousland, Agdar Cousland, Rendon Howe y Leonas Bryland eran los principales líderes del ejército. Este nuevo ejército logró sacar de una vez por todas a los orlesianos de Amaranthine, cuando penetraron en el Alcázar de la Vigilia, en el  **8:98 de la Bendita** , 74 años después de que el Imperio desembarcó por primera vez en esa fortaleza.

Lamentablemente no todo fue como esperaban los norteños. Medio año después, al inicio del  **8:99** , habían marchado al oeste para frenar a las nuevas legiones de  _chevaliers_  que el Emperador Florian había enviado desde Orlais, para poyar al Rey Meghren. El ejército del norte fue masacrado en la sangrienta Batalla del Río Blanco, ubicado al oeste del lago Calenhad. La Batalla fue un completo desastre para los fereldeanos, pues el ejército enemigo los superaba tres a uno, cuando una nueva legión de chevaliers apareció por la retaguardia de los fereldeanos. El Teyrn Bryce Cousland resultó muerto durante la batalla, a manos de un mago y únicamente 50 soldados lograron salir con vida. Agdar Cousland intentó salvar a su hermano, pero fue detenido por el Arl Rendon Howe y el Arl Leonas Bryland, quienes lo sacaron de la batalla y huyeron por los bosques hasta llegar a Risco Rojo.

En el transcurso de este mismo año, Maric atrae a los nobles traidores que asesinaron a su madre en una emboscada, y los ejecuta por su traición en una aldea cerca del Bannorn del Sur. Maric y Loghain mataron al Bann Ceorlic y otros cuatro traidores responsables del asesinato de la reina rebelde.

El Arl Leonas Bryland deja Risco Rojo y sale directo a Linde sur, donde asesina a su primo y asume el Arlingo de Linde Sur, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, Agdar y Rendon, y al ejército norteño restante combinado con las fuerzas del Bann Cerwyn Moon, y algunos militantes de Risco Rojo. Una vez dominado Linde Sur, los tres señores se dedican a reunir el apoyo de los terratenientes y Banns menores del Arlingo.

Tres lunas pasaron y el ejército Fereldeano (compuesto por Gwaren y Risco Rojo) llegó hasta el Río Dane. Maric y Loghain se reunieron nuevamente con Rowan y los tres trazaron un plan para enfrentar a las legiones del Rey Meghren. En Linde Sur, El nuevo Arl Leonas envió sus propias fuerzas al mando de Cerwyn Moon "la luna silenciosa", para apoyar al ejército Fereldeano.

La Batalla del Río Dane, ocurrida el  **8:99 de la Bendita** , fue el punto de quiebre en donde se decidió que bando se llevaría la victoria. Las huestes se enfrentaron entre el río y un bosque de coníferas que impedía el paso. Loghain y Rowan comandaron al ejército, mientras Maric se coló en el campamento del mago Severan y lo asesinó, eliminando la mayor amenaza para los rebeldes. Loghain y Rowan aplicaron la famosa estrategia: el martillo y el yunque, donde Loghain fue el yunque y Rowan el martillo, rodeando al ejército del usurpador a través de los Caminos de las Profundidades para atacarlos por la retaguardia, obteniendo una victoria total ante el imperio. Además, los refuerzos enviados por el Emperador se habían quedado en las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, gracias a un gigantesco Dragón Celestial que sobrevoló las montañas, quemando gran parte del ejército.

En los siguientes tres años, los fereldeanos se dedicaron a reconquistar las fortalezas y, en el  **9:02 del Dragón** , finalmente asediaron y conquistaron Denerim. Penetraron en la ciudad para posteriormente avanzar al palacio Real. Maric se enfrentó en un combate singular al Rey Meghren, en la cima del Fuerte Drakon, donde el príncipe mató al usurpador, para posteriormente cercenar su cabeza, y exhibirla exactamente como la cabeza de su madre fue exhibida durante cuatro años.

Maric Theirin fue coronado ese mismo año y se erigió como Maric I Theirin "el Salvador", casándose con Rowan Guerrin, y siendo Loghain nombrado nuevo Teyrn de Gwaren y el consejero más confiable del Rey.

Sin embargo, la guerra aun no terminó. Los orlesianos planearon reconquistar Denerim a través del puerto. El Rey convocó a su flota y lograron hacer retroceder a los invasores, gracias al liderazgo del Arl Urien Kendells. Mientras tanto, en Risco Rojo, Teagan Guerrin de ahora 14 años, resistía un sitio que llevaba seis meses; los soldados restantes de Orlais se habían organizado y sitiaron la fortaleza unos meses antes de la toma de Denerim, con la esperanza de tomarla y desde ahí planear la reconquista de Ferelden.

En el oeste, en las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, el nuevo ejército enviado por el Emperador Florian, ya recuperado del fuego-dragón, avanzaba con intención de fortalecer el sitio de Risco Rojo. Sin embargo, el Arl Gell Lendon organizó a sus tropas y, sin cometer el error que su abuelo, hostigó y obligó a los orlesianos a retroceder. Gracias al método de falanges que utilizó para combatirlos entre los estrechos de la Montaña.

Finalmente, Eamon Guerrin regresó a Risco Rojo con todo su ejército, rompiendo el sitio y aniquilando a lo que quedaba del ejército usurpador.

Así fue como en el  **9:02 del Dragón** , luego de 58 años, Ferelden fue finalmente liberado de la ocupación orlesiana. Y, si sumamos las dos décadas de invasión, antes de que el imperio reclamara el trono real en Denerim, en total fueron 78 años de guerras y rivalidades entre ambas naciones.

La victoria fereldeana implicó un punto de inflexión en la historia de Thedas, puesto que significó la ruptura del avance orlesiano por todo el continente. En aquellos tiempos, Orlais controlaba tanto Ferelden como la actual Nevarra, y buscaba seguir su expansión por el continente, al poner sus ojos en los Anderfels, para posteriormente atacar Tevinter. De hecho, la nueva era iba a ser nombrada  **La era del Sol** , en honor al emblema del Imperio (un sol dorado con una máscara azul orlesiana). De no ser por el éxito de la Rebelión Fereldeana, y la aparición del legendario Dragon Celestial, Thedas pudo haber sido unificado bajo un solo Imperio, aunque a costo de años sangrantes.

Las relaciones entre los dos países siguieron siendo tensas, pero luego de 18 años, con la ascensión de Celene I como Emperatriz de Orlais, se logró mantener la paz.

" _Se puede asumir algunas cosas al tratar con estas personas: primero, valoran la lealtad por encima de todas las cosas, más allá de la riqueza, el poder y la razón. Segundo, aunque pocas cosas en su país son notables para los forasteros, están extremadamente orgullosos de sus logros. Tercero, si uno insulta a sus perros, es probable que declaren la guerra. Y finalmente, uno ha subestimado a los fereldeanos cuando cree que los ha comprendido."_

_-Emperatriz Celene I_

Pero eso, ya es otra historia...

\- De _"Historia General de Thedas, Volumen 4 La Edad Bendita. Capítulo 3: Orlais contra Ferelden"_ del historiador Kermit, profesor de la biblioteca real en Ferelden.


	2. Prólogo

_La capilla nos enseña que la magia debe servir al hombre y no controlarlo, pues hace cientos de años, cuando los dragones aun dominaban la tierra, un grupo de magos inducidos hacia el poder y la corrupción intentaron apoderarse de la ciudad dorada del Hacedor pero fracasaron y fueron expulsados, se corrompieron y regresaron convertidos en monstruos: los primeros engendros tenebrosos..._

_Los engendros tenebrosos, criaturas horripilantes incapaces de razonar y con el único propósito de destruir este mundo._

_Y la ciudad dorada se convirtió en el paraíso de los demonios. Fue así como la primera Ruina comenzó. Fue el propio orgullo del hombre lo que trajo esas monstruosidades._

_Se dice que surgieron del subsuelo, de los caminos de las profundidades y los reinos enanos fueron los primeros en caer. Después salieron a la superficie donde quemaron aldeas, destruyeron granjas, arrasaron bosques y redujeron a cenizas las ciudades._

_Humanos, enanos, elfos, hombres, mujeres, niños... a los engendros no les importó ninguna distinción de razas o edades y destruyeron todo lo que se les interponía._

_Un dios se había levantado, perverso y corrompido por los engendros tenebrosos: el Archidemonio. Los demás dioses permanecían callados, escondidos. El Archidemonio lideró con fuerza y maldad a los engendros._

_Nos atacaron, otra vez y otra vez, hasta que casi nos llevaron al borde de la aniquilación. El mundo se sumió bajo la oscuridad y parecía que no había salvación, la oscuridad gobernó durante décadas y décadas..._

_Hartos de la maldad que los azotaba, todos los reyes y reinas de Thedas marcharon al frente con todos sus ejércitos para combatir la horda imparable. Fue entre dos montañas donde ambas huestes se enfrentarían. Los defensores se plantaron y esperaron durante un día y una noche._

_De repente un rayo del sol atravesó la oscura neblina, iluminó el horizonte y una horda entera de engendros tenebrosos se visualizó. Miles y miles que superaban en gran número a los ejércitos humanos, enanos y élficos. Y al frente, el Archidemonio liderándolos._

_Los corazones de los hombres y mujeres presentes se encogieron, templaban y suplicaban por la retirada. Pero los reyes se mantuvieron firmes, dispuestos a enfrentar el grueso ejército que tenían delante. Todos estaban preparados para morir aquel día, para sacrificarlo todo por el bien de la humanidad. La última resistencia en contra de la oscuridad._

_Fue entonces cuando los Guardas Grises aparecieron. Hombres y mujeres de todas las razas; nobles y plebeyos; bárbaros y reyes._

_De entre los cielos se escucharon los rugidos y aleteos de las bestias que montaban, enormes y majestuosas. Y cuando el Alba iluminó los campos, la luz de la esperanza volvió a florecer. Los Guardas Grises cargaron con todo ante la horda de engendros tenebrosos, combatiendo con veinte cada uno. Sus bestias aladas masacraban sin piedad a los monstruos._

_Con sus propios cuerpos crearon una barrera y ahí resistieron, atrincherados, matando a todo engendro que se pusiera en su camino hasta que el Archidemonio cayó derrotado, con un rugido tan fuerte que estremeció la tierra, y el último engendro tenebroso se arrastró intentando regresar al subsuelo._

_Y entonces los Guardas tomaron a sus bestias aladas y volaron al horizonte, sin pedir nada a cambio por su gran sacrificio. Al mirar, los reyes y reinas se dieron cuenta de que no perdieron ni un solo hombre o mujer durante la batalla._

_Y el Hacedor sonríe con tristeza a los Guardas Grises, dice la Capilla, pues no hay sacrificio más grande que el de ellos. Un sacrificio que con el tiempo se ha quedado en la memoria de todos como simples historias._

_Ahora la orden de los Guardas Grises es escasa y no cuentan con los recursos necesarios para combatir una nueva Ruina._

_Han pasado cuatro siglos desde la última Ruina y los Guardas Grises se han mantenido vigilantes a la espera del regreso de los engendros tenebrosos..._

_Pues esto aún no ha terminado, cuatro de los siete dioses antiguos se han levantado corrompidos: Dumat, el Dragón del Silencio fue el primero. El segundo fue Zazikel, el Dragón del Caos. Siguio Toth, el Dragón del Fuego. Y por último Andoral, el Dragón de los Esclavos. Ahora los Guardas se preparan para el despertar de Urthemiel, el Dragón de la Belleza..._

 


	3. Hermanas Cousland

El invierno se encontraba en pleno apogeo, los fríos vientos soplaban con intensidad por todo el continente de Thedas. La blanca nívea había cubierto todo el continente, en el norte, desde Los Anderfels hasta Antiva, y en el sur, desde Orlais hasta Ferelden. Este era uno de los inviernos más duros hasta ahora, incluso algunos eruditos predecían una edad helada próxima, pero eso es decir demasiado; otros afirmaban que el invierno fue mágico, causado por magia oscura. Sea como sea, las gentes de Thedas se mantuvieron en sus hogares.

La historia aquí narrada nos lleva hasta el reino ubicado al sureste de Thedas, Ferelden. Se dice que Ferelden es la nación civilizada más meridional de Thedas, puesto que al sur se encuentran las tierra salvajes e inexploradas. Al norte de Ferelden, en las tierras del teyrnir de Pináculo, una fiera tormenta de nieve azotaba el lugar.

Dentro del castillo de Pináculo, se proliferaba con más intensidad el llanto del recién nacido de una pareja de nobles, mejor conocidos como los Cousland, señores supremos del teyrnir, quienes llevaban tiempo esperando a su primogénito.

—Es una niña—. Dijo una criada con una sonrisa—. Es una preciosa niña del norte.

—Déjame verla—. Pidió el padre de la recién nacida, mejor conocido como el Teyrn Agdar Cousland, Señor del teyrnir de Pináculo, por lo que la sirvienta procedió a entregarle a la bebe—. Sin duda eres precisa, mi pequeña hija.

—Querido dame a mi hija, por favor—. Pidió la madre, de nombre Idun de la casa Eremon.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

La joven madre miró a su recién nacida y de inmediato supo que era hermosa, pues su piel era tan blanca y pálida como la nieve, que solo era rivalizaba con su cabello, el cual era el más platinado que hubiera visto en toda su vida, además de que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, mi Dama— Interrumpió la criada—pero ¿ya han pensado en un nombre para la pequeñina?

—Por supuesto, Gerda—. Sonrió la nueva madre—. Su nombre será Elsa, Elsa Cousland heredera al teyrnir de Pináculo.

—Que el Hacedor bendiga tu camino mi preciosa niña.

Y así transcurrieron dos años, todo parecía perfecto para la familia. Pero ambos padres, al igual que los criados, comenzaron a notar ciertas rarezas desde el nacimiento de la hermosa niña. Puesto que, desde su llegada, el invierno parecía ser más duro que cualquier otro; sumándole el hecho de que la bebe nació en un duro invierno, aunque la mayoría lo tomó como mera coincidencia e inclusive bromeaban sobre eso. Sin embargo, algunos susurraban sobre vieja leyenda de la magia helada.

Además, en el primer cumpleaños del nuevo miembro de la familia, una de las criadas juró haber visto a la niña hacer una especie de magia con sus manos. Los Cousland no creyeron en la criada pero, por miedo a que fuese real su afirmación, la mandaron a encerrar.

En otra ocasión fue la misma lady Cousland quien creyó haber visto lo que la sirvienta describió, pero nuevamente por miedo y orgullo, se convenció a si misma de que no había sido real, simplemente su imaginación.

Posterior a este incidente, lo criados veían o creían ver a la pequeña crear nieve con sus propias manos, pero preferían guardárselo para sí mismos, debido al temor que sentían con el recuerdo de la sirvienta que fue confinada a los calabozos por informar de esto. Todos se mantenían lo más lejos posible de la niña, después de todo, la magia era una de las peores cosas que el hombre pudo descubrir; aunque el hombre no descubrió la magia, sino que la aprendió de los elfos, y eso era aún peor ante los ojos de la Capilla.

Sin embargo, Elsa era una niña con un intelecto sorprendente. A sus dos años ya pronunciaba frases complejas, y a los tres podía hablar fluidamente, además de que leía algunos párrafos largos.

No obstante, todos los incidentes relacionados con Elsa se olvidaron muy rápidamente, debido a que llegó la noticia de que la Teyrna estaba nuevamente embarazada, por lo que todos en el castillo de Pináculo se preparaban para recibir al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Fue en el verano posterior al tercer cumpleaños de la pequeña Elsa cuando el nuevo bebe llegó al mundo.

—Es otra niña, igual de preciosa que Elsa—. Sonrió Gerda, la criada quien recibió igualmente a la mayor de las niñas. Y su afirmación no era para nada exagerada, pues la recién nacida tenía un hermoso cabello rubio fresa casi llegando a pelirrojo, además de que sus ojos eran entre un tono azul y verde.

—Esperaba que fuese un varón, pero supongo que no importa—. Suspiró con un toque dramático el Teyrn.

—Eres imposible Agdar—. Habló entre risas su esposa.

—Bueno como tu elegiste el nombre la última vez, supongo que esta vez me toca a mí.

En ese momento llegó corriendo la pequeña Elsa de tres años y medio, ansiosa por ver a su nueva hermanita— ¿Y cuál será papi?

—Bueno, pensaba en Joanna o Annabelle pero creo que ninguno me convence mucho...

—¿Y por qué no solo se llama Anna?, ¿Eh papi?—. Sugirió la mayor de ambas niñas.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Qué gran idea, querida!—. Felicitó su padre con una sonrisa.

—Entonces pequeñina, ahora te llamarás Anna Cousland.

Cuatro semanas después de que Anna naciera, su hermana se encontraba en el cuarto de ambas tratando de descubrir que era lo que salía de sus pequeñas manos cada vez que se encontraba feliz, triste enojada... en fin cada vez que sentía alguna emoción parecía que brotaba nieve de sus manos, o comenzaba a nevar aún en pleno verano.

Cuando de repente, el llanto de su hermanita, que se encontraba en la cuna al otro lado de la habitación, interrumpió sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió averiguar lo que le sucedía a la menor e intentar calmarla.

—¿Qué tienes Anna?—. Preguntó inocentemente la platinada. ¿No sabes que las damas como nosotras no deben llorar?—. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un llanto más fuerte que el anterior.

—No llores por favor hermanita, mira esto—. Exclamó Elsa y entonces con sus manos creó varios copos de nieve, la bebe dejo de llorar y comenzó a tratar de atrapar cada uno de los copos, pero sin éxito.

—Creo que te gusta mucho que haga esto, ¿verdad?—. La pelirroja soltó una pequeña risita—. Bueno en ese caso creo que continuare haciéndolo.

En ese instante ambos Teyrns llegaron a la habitación de las niñas, alarmados por el llanto de su recién nacida, y al llegar se sorprendieron de lo que la mayor de ambas estaba haciendo.

—El...Elsa que rayos es lo que estás haciendo—. Tartamudeó el padre aterrado.

—Consolando a Anna que estaba llorando, ¿no la escucharon?—. Preguntó inocentemente mientras volteaba hacia donde se encontraban sus progenitores.

—No me refiera a eso, ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer  _eso_  con tus manos?—. Dijo el hombre mientras señalaba acusatoriamente las manos de su hija.

—Oh, ¿esto?—. Con sus manos formó varios copos de nieve—. No estoy muy segura pero siempre he podido hacerlo, ¿quieres que te enseñe papi?

—¡No!—. Gritó de manera exaltada el Teyrn, causando que la bebe volviese a llorar y esta vez con mayor intensidad.

—No grites porque Anna se asusta—. Reprendió la pequeña Elsa. Pero su padre la ignoró y simplemente le dio la mirada que siempre le daba cuando hacía alguna travesura o se comportaba de manera indebida.

—Escúchame muy bien Elsa, no quiero que por ninguna razón del mundo vuelvas a hacer  _eso_ , ¿me has entendido?

—Pero por qué no puedo—. Preguntó la pequeña de tres años sin entender el actuar de su padre.

—Porque es peligroso, ¿no te das cuentas Elsa? Díselo Idun—. Se refirió a su esposa quien hasta ese momento había estado callada.

—Tu padre tiene razón cariño, la magia es algo hermoso, pero a la vez peligroso para quien no sabe controlarla. Es mejor mantenerla ocultarla.

—Exacto, y de no controlarla podrías convertirte en una abominación—. Dijo su progenitor.

—¡No quiero ser eso!—. Gritó asustada—. No quiero ser un monstruo—. Empezaba a llorar. La habitación comenzó a enfriarse.

—No asustes así a la pequeña, Agdar. No te preocupes Elsa no te convertirás en ninguna abominación—. Le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora a su hija para posteriormente abrazarla.

—Por ende, no debes nunca mostrar  _eso_ , me has entendido Elsa—. Preguntó su padre con severidad.

—S...sí, padre—. Contestó atemorizada.

—Muy bien, eso espero, porque de lo contrario tendré que entregarte a los templarios.

—¡No!, yo no quiero ir con esos señores—. Exclamó más alarmada que antes por temor a que hombres que no conocía se la llevaran a algún lugar desconocido.

—Ya te dije que no la asustes—. Volvió a reprender la mujer—. Nadie te llevara con los templarios, oh mi pequeña Elsa... Solo mantén  _eso_  fuera de ti, ¿está bien?

Ambos padres procedieron a consolar a su otra hija, mientras Elsa trataba de entender por qué no debía hacer más magia. Pero estaba segura de que no lo haría pues según su padre, de lo contrario, la llevaría con hombres desconocidos los cuales no sonaban muy amistosos.

Después de lo ocurrido, la platinada se veía cada vez más triste y decaída. Ya no jugaba alrededor del castillo como antes; ahora trataba de aprender a leer rápidamente para así poder investigar en la biblioteca más sobre la magia y los templarios, por lo que había escuchado de soldados y criados elfos, eran los encargados de vigilar a todo aquel con talento mágico en su cuerpo y en caso de que se volvieran "malos", los templarios los mataban.

Además, sentía que sus padres se distanciaban más de ella, pues ya no la abrazaban como antes y no le decían cosas cariñosas en ninguna parte del día. Era lo mismo con los criados e inclusive soldados, pues estos se negaban a jugar con ella cuando lo pedía, diciendo excusas como: "lo siento lady Elsa, pero estoy trabajando" o "si me distraigo sus padres me reprenderán", aunque Elsa no era tonta y sentía que era por miedo, debido a que antes casi nadie se negaba a jugar con ella.

Y así continuó la vida de la pequeña Elsa, cada vez más solitaria y triste. Los meses que pasaron se volvieron tan opacos para la rubia que prefería no salir de su habitación. Solo salía para sus clases y la cena, actividades en las que Elsa se mantenía en silencio. También se aventuraba ocasionalmente a la biblioteca.

Un año después de que sus poderes fueran descubiertos, en un día como cualquier otro, Elsa decidió ir con el mago del castillo, aunque no estuviese muy segura de lo que hacía, pues solamente lo había visto dando lecciones de historia o simplemente pasearse por la biblioteca.

Fue en ese lugar donde lo encontró; era un hombre bastante mayor, tenía arrugas por toda su cara y una gran barba blanca, además de vestir una extraña túnica de color amarillento y portaba en su cabeza un sombrero bastante chistoso, pensó la niña, puesto que tenía una forma de cono y cubría toda su cabeza excepto su cara. A pesar de la curiosa y divertida vestimenta del hombre, Elsa mantuvo su compostura ya que sabía que era una falta de respeto y decoro reírse de alguien más, sobre todo por su apariencia.

—Disculpe—. Habló cortésmente la niña—. Usted es el mago del castillo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es pequeñina—. Le dijo el mago anciano con una pequeña sonrisa—. Puedes llamarme Grand Pabbie. Y tú debes ser la pequeña Elsa Cousland ¿no es así?

—Así es señor mago, quiero decir Grand Pabbie.

—Bueno pequeña, dime qué es lo que se te ofrece.

—En realidad me gustaría saber más cosas sobre la magia, si no es mucho problema—. Dijo con timidez

—Ah, que encantadora niña—. Exclamó con sorpresa el viejo mago—, en estos días ya ni los adultos se interesan en saber más cosas sobre la magia, y prefieren temerle a indagar sobre ella. Es más fácil vivir en ignorancia que con conocimiento sobre las cosas que les aterran. Pero dime exactamente qué es lo quieres que te diga.

—Pues...—. La verdad es que Elsa no había pensado en que preguntar con exactitud así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. ¿De dónde viene?

—Mmmhhh, es una buena pregunta, aunque es bastante difícil de responder. Para empezar, puedo decirte que no todas las personas tienen el don y talento para ella, pues se obtiene desde nacimiento.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso son elegidos?— _"O maldecidos"_ —pensó.

El mago se rio entre dientes—. Bueno niña para explicarlo, primero tengo que hablarte sobre el Velo, ¿dime, sabes algo sobre él?

—Solo sé que es donde viven los demonios y creo que los elfos le dicen el más allá—. Confesó Elsa recordando una conversación de unos elfos criados que escuchó por pura casualidad.

—Es algo cercano a eso, pero no es exactamente toda la verdad. Veras, el Velo es un mundo espiritual, es un reino metafísico que está ligado a Thedas y están separados por un "Velo" o "barrera mágica". De ahí el nombre.

La boca de Elsa se abrió en una pequeña 'o', fascinada por lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque no comprendió por completo lo que el mago explicó.

—Podría decirme más acerca de este Velo, señor Grand Pabbie. ¿Por favor?

—Por su puesto, pequeña. Cada ser vivo en Thedas entra en el Velo cuando su espíritu abandona su cuerpo después de la muerte, o mentalmente cuando sueña. La única excepción son los enanos, que no sueñan. La mayoría de la gente no recuerda su tiempo en El Velo. Los magos son una excepción distinta, ya que son capaces de permanecer normalmente "conscientes" al viajar allí. Eso se debe al poder que poseen, es casi como si una parte del Velo viviera en ellos y les otorga el poder. Como dije, la magia se obtiene de nacimiento y todo gracias a esta especie de mundo espiritual.

—¿Y cómo se llega allí sin morir o soñar?

—Solo los magos del Círculo pueden hacerlo ya que visitan con frecuencia el Velo con ayuda del Lirio, en particular durante el rito de la Angustia. Pero no tengo permitido hablar sobre ello.

Elsa exhaló decepcionada, pero continuó sus preguntas. —¿Entonces es cierto que solo habitan demonios ahí?—. Preguntó algo frustrada al no haber recibido la respuesta de su pregunta anterior.

—No solamente demonios, ya que también habitan espíritus bondadosos como la Justicia o la Generosidad, quienes en ocasiones tratan de ayudar a quienes estén dentro del Velo para que no sean corrompidos por demonios.

—¿Dónde viven los mago?

—Vaya, no creí que una niña pudiera tener tantas preguntas—. Comentó asombrado Grand Pabbie—. En el Círculo de los Hechiceros, por supuesto. Es la organización predominante en cuanto a instrucción y formación de magos dentro de las naciones de Thedas. Y suele estar gobernado por la Capilla. Normalmente es en torres o lugares muy alejados de las demás personas, adema de que son de difícil acceso. Aquí en Ferelden existe una torre de magos, cerca del lago Calenhad. Seguramente has oído hablar de ella, aunque la torre fue construida incluso antes de la fundación de la Capilla. Son resguardados por los templarios.

—¿Templarios?—. Preguntó recordando las palabras de su padre.

—Son los encargados de vigilar a los magos. Algo así como sus guardianes—. Explicó solemnemente—. Además, son quienes cazan y capturan a los magos fuera del Circulo.

Elsa se estremeció al pensar en un templario cazándola para llevársela a aquella misteriosa torre.

—Mhm—. Murmuró pensativa, ocultando su miedo—. Es muy interesante. Gracias, señor Grand Pabbie

—Me alegra que alguien tan pequeña como tú quiera indagar más en la historia y no quedarte en meras supersticiones como muchos otros.

—No hay de que, fue un gusto serle de ayuda, lady Elsa.

Después de esa conversación, Elsa trató de ocultar con mucha más fuerza sus poderes mágicos, pues no quería que los templarios se la llevaran y tuviera que enfrentar demonios malvados en el Velo, y que estos se apoderaran de su cuerpo. Y sin duda alguna no quería morir.

Todo parecía un infierno para la pequeña niña y a lo largo de los días parecía empeorar...

Lo único que mantenía a Elsa feliz era su pequeña hermana que cada día era más grande, por lo que jugaba con ella, pero tratando de contenerse para no generar magia.

A pesar de todo, la sonrisa de la pelirroja siempre le alegraba el día y le hacía sentir que ya no estaba sola y nunca más lo estaría. Anna era su pequeño rayo de luz en su mundo de sombras, su única esperanza de que la vida mejoraría y que no tendría nada que temer.

Así transcurrieron otros cuatro años más sin imprevisto alguno. Se acercaba el octavo cumpleaños de la pequeña Elsa y todo parecía haberse olvidado, como si se hubiese tratado de un mal sueño; pero para la pobre niña no era así, pues cada día le costaba más contenerse, sumando el hecho de que parecía que su magia no disminuía, sino que crecía. Y cuando soñaba, era mucho más fuerte aún.

El día del cumpleaños todo parecía ir normal, los preparativos habían sido hechos con semanas de anticipación y todos parecían alegres en el castillo. Era como si el Hacedor finalmente hubiese escuchado las tantas oraciones de la pequeña Elsa y finalmente le haya dado un día feliz y armonioso.

Elsa se dirigió hacia el patio central con un trozo de chocolate, el cual acababa de hurtar de la cocina, para compartirlo con su queridísima hermana Anna. Todos los criados elfos miraban con asombro que la niña tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y se alegraron, pues hacía mucho que no veían a la pequeña Cousland sonreír de esa manera tan despreocupada y sincera.

Pero una vez que la platinada llegó hasta el patio, su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por un enorme ceño fruncido al ver con quien jugaba su hermana menor.

Y no era para menos pues dicha persona era la responsable de que su hermana y ella discutieran la mayoría de las veces, esa persona que le hacía la vida mucho más miserable de lo que ya era. Esa persona que deseaba tener la mano de su amada hermana y llevársela para siempre de su lado...

—Hans...—. Gruñó entre dientes la niña, recordando el día en que lo conoció.

**Flashback**

_La pequeña Elsa tenía alrededor de cuatro años y medio, y estaba siendo preparada para conocer al hijo menor del mejor amigo de su padre, el Arl de la ciudad de Amaranthine: Rendon Howe._

_Según sabia, el niño se llamaba Hans Howe y por lo que sus padres le habían contado, supuso que debía ser un niño muy bien educado y bastante simpático por lo que estaba ansiosa de poder jugar con alguien casi de su misma edad._

_El motivo de que lo conociera era que sería el quinto cumpleaños del niño, por lo que ella y su familia viajaron hasta la ciudad de Amaranthine. Como nunca había salido de Pináculo, asomaba la cabeza fuera del carruaje cada vez que podía._

_Cuando finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, quedó totalmente sorprendida, pues sin duda era una ciudad bastante grande y hermosa. En la entrada se encontraban unos hermosos campos de cultivo y casas de campesinos igualmente bonitas: hechas con piedra y madera, con algo de paja._

_En las murallas de la ciudad, el estandarte del oso pardo en un escudo cuádruple de la familia Howe ondeaba por doquier. Junto a la bandera de los Howe, el estandarte de su propia familia, los Cousland, hacía juego; una gota verde sobre una torre grisácea._

_La gente salía de sus hogares para verlos y saludarlos, Elsa estaba encantada._

_Después entraron directo en el barrio comercial y para Elsa era todo un espectáculo ver a tantas personas en un solo lugar, todos vitoreando su caravana. Las casas eran enormes y muy bien decoradas para el gusto de la joven Cousland._

_Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa del señor de la ciudad, también quedó sorprendida pues, aunque no era tan grande como su castillo aun así era bastante acogedora._

_Fueron recibidos por un par de criados elfos quienes los llevaron hasta el salón principal de la casa del Arl, y posteriormente fueron recibidos por este._

_—Agdar, viejo amigo, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh?—. Habló el Arl de la ciudad con mucho entusiasmo de ver a su padre._

_—Vaya Rendon, veo que has envejecido bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos—. Bromeó su padre._

_—Pero si tú no te quedas atrás ¿no es así?—. Ambos rieron e inclusive su madre lo hizo, Elsa solamente suprimió una pequeña risita pues no muchas personas hablaban tan en confianza con su padre y esa situación era un digno espectáculo de admirar._

_—Dime Idun—. El hombre se refirió a su madre—. ¿Cómo has logrado domar durante tanto tiempo a mi buen Agdar?_

_—Pues ya ves Rendon, no es nada fácil pero una vez que cae, ya no sale—. Dijo la Teyrna entre risas._

_—Mhh, que graciosa Idun—. Gruñó su esposo fingiendo molestia._

_—Por cierto, veo que están esperando un nuevo bebe, ¿cierto?—. Cuestionó el Arl Rendon Howe, mirando el vientre de la Teyrna._

_—Así es, suponemos que llegara alrededor de cuatro a cinco meses._

_—Mmh, me alegro por ambos. Son señores de las tierras más poderosas del reino y, además, las llenarán con niños Cousland—. Dijo de una manera que la niña no logro descifrar, casi como molestia. ¿Envidia? No. Eso no era posible. Elsa solo lo dejó pasar._

_—Y tú tienes que ser la pequeña Elsa, ¿verdad?—. Dijo refiriéndose a la niña de cabellos platinados—. Mírate nada más, estas enorme, recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi eras tan solo una bebe—. Dijo, provocando que la pequeña se sonrojase apenada, puesto que no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención—. Estoy seguro de que mis hijos, sobre todo Hans estarán encantados de verte._

_En ese momento llegaron tres niños. El primero y mayor de ellos, debía ser Nathaniel Howe, de cabellos negros como su padre y una postura recta, digna del Arl de Amaranthine; la segunda era una niña, dos años mayor que Elsa, igual con el cabello oscuro del Arl Howe; el tercero era un pelirrojo muy bien vestido, y parecía que tenía muy buena educación, pues caminaba con mucha elegancia a pesar de su corta edad._

_—Ahh, mira Hans, quiero presentarse a la hija de los Teyrns de Pináculo y su heredera, Elsa Cousland—. Dijo el Arl a su hijo, a lo que este solo esbozó una sonrisa amigable._

_—Encantado de conocerla, lady Cousland._

**Fin flashback**

" _No, porque tenía que estar el justamente hoy",_ pensó Elsa molesta y procedió a darse la vuelta para poder huir de vuelta a la seguridad de su habitación, la cual fue cambiada debido al descubrimiento de sus poderes, por lo que ahora dormía sola.

Pero justamente cuando estaba por emprender su elegante retirada, su hermana menor la divisó y no pudo resistir el impulso de llamar a su hermana mayor para que jugara con ella y Hans.

—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!—. Gritó la menor de las hermanas—. ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!—. En un flash, corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazó por detrás.

La mayor solamente se sonrojó ante el acto tan cariñoso de su hermanita y sabía que estaba perdida pues nunca había podido resistirse a cualquier petición de su hermana, y sin duda esta no sería la primera.

—Anda Elsa ven a jugar con nosotros—. Suplicó la pelirroja—. Además, hoy es tu cumpleaños y tienes que divertirte mucho.

—No lo sé Anna, sabes que no me cae nada bien Hans...

—Pero ¿por qué Elsa?—. Protestó la menor—, si es educado, caballeroso, amable ¡y es muy bueno jugando con espadas!-. Dijo con ojos soñadores la pequeña Anna, a lo que la rubia solo rodo los ojos, recordando el porqué de su odio al chico.

**Flashback**

_La verdad es que a Elsa no le había caído nada bien Hans desde el momento en que se conocieron, y aunque trató de que le agradara no logro tener ningún afecto por su anfitrión._

_Sobre todo, cuando vio con sus propios ojos como trataba a los criados elfos, creyéndose superior en todo sentido a estos, llamándolos "orejones", "oreja-de-cuchillo" "duendes" o simplemente "esclavos"._

_Y no solo eso, sino que en todo el tiempo que convivieron antes de la fiesta, el hijo del Arl se la pasaba hostigándola y diciéndole muchos halagos; algo que la rubia odiaba completamente. No entendía porqué Hans la trataba de esa manera, además Elsa podía ver que el niño no estaba completamente a gusto con ella. Era como si se sintiera obligado a conocerla._

_Pero eso no era todo, puesto que sus padres lo trataban como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo, cosa que muy bien sabía, no era cierta. Era como si nadie más que ella notase que ese niño con facha de "principito" fuera solamente eso, una fachada para cubrir su fealdad como persona._

_Una verdadera lástima pensó Elsa, ya que ella esperaba obtener un amigo. Y si esa era su actitud con tan solo cinco años, no se imaginaba como sería de adulto._

_—Es enserio Elsa, eres la niña más bonita que haya visto—. Dijo Hans nuevamente adulándola, pero la platinada sintió que sus palabras eran falsas._

_—Sí, creo que ya lo ha dicho muchas veces—. Dijo Elsa de la manera más amable y cortés que pudo para que no se notara el desprecio que sentía por el niño a tan solo unas horas de conocerse._

_—Bueno pues seguiré diciéndotelo—. Halagó monótonamente—. Ven quiero mostrarte algo—. Exclamó el pelirrojo, jalándola de la mano fuera del salón._

_Elsa no tuvo más remedio que ceder pues él era mayor y más fuerte que ella, así que decidió que esto no podía ponerse peor._

**Fin flashback**

—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!—. Los gritos de su hermana irrumpieron sus recuerdos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué decías Anna?

—Te decía que si vas a jugar o no con nosotros—. Dijo con tono suplicante.

—Ya te dije que no tengo ganas de jugar Anna.

—¡Por favor Elsa! Te prometo que si juegas no te robare de tu porción de chocolate otra vez—. Rogó con mucha más fuerza y con la cara más tierna que pudo hacer.

—Está bien...— Accedió la mayor—...espera ¿dijiste que te comías parte de mi chocolate?

—¡No! No dije eso jejeje—. Rio nerviosa—. Eh, hablando de chocolate, ¿no traes ahí en tu mano?—. Preguntó señalando la mano de Elsa en que traía el pedazo de chocolate.

La rubia suspiró dramáticamente—. Creo que sí, pero como te robas parte de mi chocolate de la cena, no creo que te lo merezcas.

—Dame un poquito ¿sí?—. Volvió a suplicar la pelirroja—. Aunque sea solo un cachito chiquitito ¿Si?—. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea fantástica a la rubia para poder zafarse de convivir con el odioso de Hans.

—Está bien te daré  _ **todo**_  este chocolate pero con una condición—. Dijo persuasiva.

—¿Cuál?

—Que no tenga que jugar con ustedes, que dices Anna, ¿tenemos un trato?

La menor pensó por un momento ambas opciones. Si decía que no, tendría a su hermana y al "genial" Hans jugando con ella. Por otro lado, si aceptaba tendría todo el chocolate para ella sola e incluso podría darle de este al niño y así poder impresionarlo.

—Muy bien acepto tu trato, pero solo si vas y saludas a Hans.

—Está bien—. Se rindió Elsa—.  _Por lo menos solo será un saludo rápido, sin contratiempos"_ —Pensó la platinada.

Ambas hermanas se aproximaron hasta donde se encontraba el susodicho niño, quien se sentó, aburrido de esperar tanto tiempo.

—Hola Hans—. Dijo ente dientes la rubia, extendiéndole la mano.

—Hola Elsa—. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona el niño de Amaranthine, extendiendo igualmente su mano.

**Flashback**

_Hans la llevó por los pasillos de la casa de la familia Howe, hasta que llegaron a un invernadero, donde había un tragaluz en el pleno techo, el cual permitía que la luz de la luna se filtrase y le diera un toque más hermoso al lugar. Sumando las hermosas flores que se encontraban alrededor. Sin duda sería un lugar excelente para relajarse, pensó la niña, de no ser por cierta compañía indeseada._

_—Mira Elsa, ¿no es un lugar bellísimo? Lo mandé a decorar cuando me enteré de que vendrías a Amaranthine—. El niño la miró con expectación, como si esperara su aprobación._

_—Gracias, uhm, supongo—. Murmuró la rubia._

_Hans hizo una mueca—. Los criados dicen que este era el lugar favorito de mi madre—. Suspiró—. Papá no me deja venir aquí, pero a veces logro colarme a escondidas._

_El rostro de Hans se torció en una fachada melancólica, casi anhelante y Elsa no supo qué decir. Por un momento se sintió culpable de menospreciar el lugar, pues sabía que la madre de Hans murió dándolo a luz. Ella, a sus cinco años, no podía imaginarse una vida sin su madre._

_—Lady Elsa—. Comenzó Hans rascándose el cuello y tomando aire—. Quiero que seas mi esposa._

_—¡¿Qué?!—. Preguntó incrédula, el arrepentimiento se disolvió al instante._

_—Que seas mi esposa—. Respondió a regañadientes, el pelirrojo se había volteado, dándole la espalda._

_—Por supuesto que no—. Exclamó indignada la heredera Cousland._

_Hans no respondió y, en cambio, soltó un suspiro hastiado. Elsa se preguntó qué rayos pasaba con este niño. Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier pregunta, Hans se volvió para encararla._

_—No tenemos elección—. Le dijo con una expresión abatida—. Seguramente mi padre y los tuyos ya hicieron el pacto matrimonial._

_—¡Claro que no! Mis padres nunca harían algo así—. Replicó contrariada._

_Ante estas palabras, el rostro del niño se frunció en un feo ceño._

_—¡Pues eres muy tonta por no creerme!—. Expresó acusadoramente._

_Elsa no lo podía creer, apenas hace unos minutos Hans Howe se había comportado muy "amable" con ella, aunque a ella le fastidiara esa actitud, y ahora la insultaba._

_—¡Eres un... un insolente!—. Espetó Elsa sin moderarse—. Yo soy la legítima heredera de Pináculo y tu solo eres el tercer hijo del Arl._

_—Escúchame bien "princesita"—. Gruñó enojado—, ya he tenido demasiada paciencia contigo y tu actitud de niña consentida. ¿Crees que me gustaría casarme contigo? Ni siquiera quiero estar cerca de ti._

_—¿Consentida?—. Cuestionó indignada la pequeña dama—. Pero si tu eres el malcriado consentido. ¡Te crees mejor que todos y solo eres un tercer hijo! Y nunca me casaré contigo._

_Entonces Hans la agarró del brazo y la miró con ojos asesinos._

_—¡¿Tu que sabes de mí?! ¡No sabes nada!_

_Sin poder resistir más, la platinada lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, liberándose de su agarre y provocando que el pelirrojo cayese sobre un huerto de rosas blancas. El rostro de Hans se contrajo en una expresión herida con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Inmediatamente Elsa salió del lugar y se dirigió lo más rápido posible con sus padres a quienes les contó todo lo sucedido, pero estos no creyeron en las palabras de su hija y para evitar cualquier escándalo, decidieron retirase temprano de la fiesta. Regresaron a Pináculo donde reprendieron severamente a su primogénita_.  _Afortunadamente, cualquier posible compromiso matrimonial quedó en el olvido._

_Desde ese día Elsa y Hans no soportan verse ni en pintura..._

**Fin flashback**

Ambos se soltaron lo más rápido posible y la primogénita de los Teyrn, prosiguió a salir del lugar cuanto antes, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo. Pero antes de que pudiese llegar, escucho la molesta voz del pelirrojo.

—¡Fue bueno volver a verte  _Elsita_!—. Siseó sarcásticamente a lo que la nombrada solo apretó los puños y caminó más rápido.

_"Este día sin duda será muy, muy largo"_


	4. Fiesta

La pequeña rubia se dirigió hacia su cuarto para tratar de matar el tiempo lo mejor posible sin tener que cruzarse con su tan "apreciado" pelirrojo.

Esto no significaba problema alguno para la heredera Cousland, pues había pasado los últimos años en su confiable cuarto y rara vez salía de ahí.

Sin embargo, sí que podría resultar desalentador debido a que esperaba pasar todo el día con Anna, pero ahora parecía imposible.

Y no era la primera vez que esto sucedía, pues cada vez que el Arl Howe visitaba Pináculo, siempre traía a su odioso hijo menor. Y su hermana parecía hechizada por él ya que apenas y se despegaba de su lado. Caso contrario a Elsa quien no volvería a caer en el juego del niño y de ninguna otra persona, manteniendo siempre su distancia preferiblemente en su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto, sacó un viejo libro de historias fantásticas, el cual tomó de la biblioteca hace un par de días, pero no había podido disfrutar debido al preparativo de la fiesta. Una vez con el libro en su poder, Elsa prosiguió a acostarse en su cama y comenzar la lectura.

Estaba ansiosa por empezarlo debido a que desde muy pequeña había tenido intereses por las historias de héroes y grandes aventuras donde los protagonistas se enfrentasen a enormes criaturas, demonios y malvados reinos o imperios.

Sus historias favoritas era cuando los héroes principales utilizaban magia para acabar con la maldad. Pero en caso contrario, detestaba cuando el antagonista era un mago, aunque tenía sentido ya que en muchos casos estos eran abducidos por el poder y se volvían malvados, además era común que las personas de Thedas temiesen la magia. Pero otro tipo de historia que competía para tomar el primer puesto entre todas sus favoritas era cuando había dragones; en la mayoría este era malvado, pero prefería cuando era bondadoso y ayudaba al desarrollo en la trama, sobre todo cuando eran los protagonistas.

Le resultaba increíble el hecho de que fuese ella quien prefería las historias de épicas aventuras en lugar de su hermana Anna ya que esta tenía todas las actitudes para esos gustos: le encantaba jugar con espadas de madera, adoraba montar a caballo, odiaba todas las clases de política, historia y sobre todo de etiqueta. En cambio, Elsa hallaba placer en actividades más simples como la lectura, costura y hasta bailar.

Sin embargo, su hermana menor prefería las historias románticas en donde el príncipe encantador siempre salva a una doncella, en lugar de cientos de personas. Prefería cuando el malvado dragón era asesinado y el príncipe (quien decidía  _ **siempre**_  salvar a  _una_  sola persona, además de que siempre superaba todas las pruebas  _solo_ **y**  sin ayuda) rescataba a la princesa y ambos se enamoraban para vivir felices por siempre.

Demasiado empalagoso para Elsa. Quien sí que parecía una de esas típicas doncellas que esperan casarse y vivir felices para siempre; nuevamente las apariencias engañan. En fin, sin duda la rubia y la pelirroja tenían tantas diferencias, pero similitudes a la vez que las hacían únicas pero estas mismas las unían.

Regresando al libro, este parecía ser diferente a todos los que había leído anteriormente. En primer lugar, lucía mucho más viejo que los demás. También era más grande y grueso además de tener una imagen espectacular-pensó la platinada-de un emblema de lo que parecían ser dos grifos en la pasta del libro (esto fue lo que le llamo la atención desde un inicio), además de que no tenía título o autor.

Al abrir el libro se encontró con un pequeño lema en la primera página:

_"En Guerra, Victoria. En Paz, Vigilancia. En Muerte, Sacrificio"_

Después de leerlo, supuso inmediatamente que sería una historia espectacular por lo que prosiguió a cambiar de página, donde encontró una especie de índice, pero sin número de página.

Elsa nunca había escuchado hablar sobre la Ruina o cualquier cosa relacionada a esta, por lo que palabras como "engendros tenebrosos", "Archidemonio" o "guardas grises" le resultaba de lo más interesantes.

" _Capítulo 1- Primera Ruina"_

" _La Primera Ruina se extendió por toda la región de lo que en un futuro se convertiría en la actual Ferelden, hasta llegar a cubrir casi todo Thedas. Los engendros tenebrosos se expandieron con una velocidad innata para cualquier ejército. La plaga diezmó a gran parte de la población y algunos se unieron a la temible Horda de engendros._

_Durante décadas el Archidemonio lidero a los engendros en la invasión al mundo pero para entender ¿Qué es una Ruina? Primero se tienen que explicar distintas cosas. Comenzado por..."_

La niña no pudo continuar con su lectura ya que alguien la interrumpió al tocar la puerta de su alcoba.

—Lady Elsa—. Llamó su criada, Gerda—. Tiene que arreglarse lo mejor posible para la fiesta que comenzara en unas horas, los demás criados ya han preparado su baño para que pueda asearse como se debe. No demore mucho, por favor-después de decir esto, la criada se retiró.

Elsa no tuvo más remedio que guardar el libro, aunque algo molesta, para poder ir a bañarse.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en el cuarto de baño, pidió a sus doncellas que se retirasen ya que detestaba que los demás hicieran las cosas por ella y bañarla definitivamente no era una excepción. Además, no soportaba las miradas asustadas de algunas de ellas, enviándole una punzada al corazón.

Mientras se encontraba en la tina comenzó a imaginare de que trataba el libro, pues sin duda no era sobre narraciones o cuentos sino un libro histórico y tenía ganas de saber más sobre él. Aunque por lo que parecía, no podría disfrutarlo, otra vez, durante ese día.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron cambiando poco a poco hasta llegar su hermana Anna, recordando a su tierna hermanita mientras una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro, hasta que recordó con quien se encontraba.

No era la primera vez que Anna se cruzaba con el niño de Amaranthine, pues hace alrededor de un año y medio fue que ambos se conocieron y fue solamente porque el Arl Rendon Howe obligó a su tercer hijo a acompañarlo hasta Pináculo, puesto que este no quería saber nada más sobre los Cousland por el resto de su vida y se negaba a ir. Lo cual era obviamente imposible dada la relación entre su padre y el Teyrn.

En un principio Hans se había mantenido alejado de las dos hermanas, pero con la imperativa personalidad de la menor, se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta hacerse "buenos amigos" a la vista de todos menos de Elsa quien sabía mejor que nadie cómo era realmente el chico.

Por su puesto que le advirtió a su inocente hermana sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Hans, pero al parecer la pelirroja se encariñó con el niño y solamente se habían conocido durante unas cuantas horas, ni siquiera fue un día entero para que en verdad pudieran formar una amistad sólida. Elsa le recriminó a Anna y esta le respondió que, seguramente, tenía celos porque no había jugado con ella; la platinada contestó furiosa argumentando que Hans era un idiota y que Anna también lo era por confiar en él.

Anna se enfadó bastante con ella y la ignoro durante todo el día, además de que paso todo ese tiempo con Hans; aunque no terminó ahí ya que la pequeña pelirroja la confrontó al llegar la noche. Aún recuerda con bastante claridad la pelea que tuvo con Anna...

**Flashback**

_Después de que el Arl y su familia se fueran del castillo en dirección a Amaranthine y ambas hermanas se retirasen a sus respectivas habitaciones, la mayor no podía dejar de pensar en porqué su hermana no había hecho caso a su advertencia y había preferido elegir a Hans antes que ella._

_Claro que los argumentos que le dio no eran muy convincentes para poder persuadirla, sumando el hecho de que Hans era prácticamente lo que Anna deseaba en todo el mundo: un encantador príncipe azul quien la salvaría de algún malvado dragón. Y, por supuesto, Anna era demasiado terca._

_Finalmente, Elsa llego a su habitación solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que su hermana se encontraba sentada en su cama._

_—¿Anna?—. Preguntó con ligera sorpresa—. ¿Cómo entras...?—. Su pregunta fue interrumpida por la pelirroja._

_—¡Quiero saber porque no quieres que juegue con Hans!—. Gritó alterada Anna al notar la presencia de la platinada._

_—¿Qué?—. Preguntó sin comprender del todo._

_—Que por que odias a Hans—. Dijo un poco más calmada, aunque aún enfadada._

_Elsa frunció el ceño, pues en verdad esperaba que su hermana quisiera arreglar las cosas con ella y compensar el hecho de que todo el día la estuvo ignorando, en lugar de hablar sobre esa persona tan desagradable._

_—No puedo creer que pasaste todo el día con él, me ignoraste y encima todavía tienes la dignidad para reclamarme—. Protestó acusatoriamente._

_—¿Pero de que hablas?, si tú fuiste la que se puso de berrinchuda solo porque quería jugar con Hans y además me dijiste que era una tonta—. Reclamo indignada haciendo un pequeño puchero con las manos._

_—Es que no te das cuenta de que solo te está usando, Anna._

_—¡No es cierto!_

_—Por favor Anna—. Suplicó Elsa—. Tienes que creerme._

_—¡No! ¡No te creo!— Exclamó sin querer creer en nada de lo que le decía su hermana—. Tu solo quieres que ya no juegue con él._

_—No, no es eso herma..._

_—¡Dije que no es cierto!_

_—¡Por el Hacedor Anna!—. Gritó cansada de que la menor no hiciera caso—. ¡Entiende que solo te está usando! ¡¿Acaso eres tonta?!—. Elsa nuevamente la insultó pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras cuando vio lágrimas fluir a través del pequeño rostro de su hermana._

_—Lo sien...siento An...Anna—. Se disculpó tratando de abrazar a la pelirroja._

_—¡Déjame!— gritó entre sollozos—. Eres mala, ya no te quiero—. Tras estas palabras salió corriendo de la habitación. Mientras Elsa la veía alejare con pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos._

_Luego de unos segundos, la rubia salió en busca de su hermana para tratar de disculparse y arreglar este asunto._

_Llegó hasta su cuarto y prosiguió a tocar la puerta una vez, después dos, tres, cuatro, prosiguió tocando y entendió que Anna no se encontraba en su alcoba ya que ni siquiera se escuchaba sonido alguno que indicara que hubiese alguien dentro de esta._

_Así que siguió buscando por absolutamente todo el castillo: la cocina, el salón principal, el comedor, buscó en el sótano, el estudio de su padre e incluso en los calabozos, pero Anna no se encontraba por ningún lado._

_La angustia dentro de su pecho proliferaba a cada segundo de no encontrarla, cuando en el jardín, cerca de unos matorrales escucho un leve llanto que incrementaba con cada paso que daba hacia los arbustos, los rodeó y su corazón sintió un enorme alivio, pues finalmente la había encontrado._

_—Anna yo quería decirte que lo siento—. Comenzó con su disculpa lo mejor que pudo, pero siendo incapaz de acercarse para poder abrazarla—. No debí de haberte gritado. Por favor perdóname._

_Anna levantó el rostro hacia su hermana e inmediatamente se lanzó contra esta, abrazándola y sollozando en su cuello._

**Fin de Flashback**

Esa había sido la peor pelea que habían tenido las hermanas Cousland y sin duda no querían repetir una pelea de esa magnitud.

Después de lo ocurrido ambas se perdonaron y la platinada le prometió a la menor que cuando fueran más grandes, le explicaría el porqué de su odio al hijo del Arl. Mientras que la pelirroja le juró que no la trataría de forma diferente cuando se encontrara el niño, además de que le prometió que sería más cautelosa con este.

No era lo que Elsa estaba esperando, pero sin duda era mejor a que su hermana pequeña la odiara o confiara plenamente en el pelirrojo.

En las visitas posteriores del niño pelirrojo, ambas cumplieron su parte del trato; mientras Anna trataba de no poner por delante al niño de su hermana, esta intentaba ser más tolerante con él, pero siempre manteniendo su distancia.

Finalmente termino de bañarse, por lo que prosiguió a secarse con su toalla y salir del cuarto de baño, dirigiéndose hacia su propia recamara para poder vestirse.

 **—** **X** **—**

Mientras tanto, en la recamara de los Teyrns Cousland, se encontraban los padres de las hermanas discutiendo.

—Ya te lo dije Idun—. Dijo el hombre a su esposa—. Tenemos que hacerlo, no tenemos alternativa.

—¡Claro que la hay!—. Respondió Idun negándose a la propuesta de su conyugue—. Siempre hay más maneras de resolver las cosas, la más fácil no siempre es la efectiva y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Agdar.

—Tienes razón en ese punto—. Reconoció el Teyrn—. Pero en este caso ya no quedan alternativas, si no logramos resolver el problema...

—¡Pero no es como si fuese algo que puedas arreglar como si estuviera roto!—. Interrumpió sintiéndose completamente indignada por las palabras del noble—. Te recuerdo que es  _nuestra_  hija de quien estamos hablando.

—Esa...esa  _cosa_  ya no es mi hija. Entiende. Si no te hubiera prohibido verla, estoy seguro de que estarías muerta en este momento.

—No puedo creer que digas esa clase de barbaries. ¡Nunca imaginé que serías capaz pensar mínimamente en algo así!—. Gruñó Idun, esta vez mas decepcionada y triste que enojada.

—Mira Idun, no es fácil para mí tomar una decisión de este calibre, pero es lo mejor, es lo correcto. Si no lo hago podríamos resultar heridos, Anna podría ser lastimada incluso de muerte. Por mucho que le prohibamos ver a Elsa, siempre encuentran una manera de acercarse.

—Pues porque son hermanas, no podemos sepáralas, así como así, ninguna lo soportaría.

—Cuando logre controla sus poderes podría volver, lo sabes—. Sugirió, tratando de convencerla—. También podría lograr que tú y Anna la visiten cada mes... Soy el Teyrn de Pináculo, seguro que llego a un acuerdo con la Capilla.

—No sería lo mismo—. Se negó nuevamente.

—¿Entonces que sugieres?—. Preguntó con fastidio—. ¿Acaso quieres que esperemos hasta que mate a alguien? ¿Acaso quieres esperar hasta que algún demonio la posea y se vuelva una abominación? Es eso lo que quieres—. La cara de su esposa destellaba la respuesta.

—Solo dale una última oportunidad, por favor...—Suplicó como única esperanza.

—Bien—. Exhaló asumiendo la derrota—. Pero un signo, una señal, por lo más mínimo que sea de magia y entonces no tendré otra elección que enviar los cuervos.

—Gracias, Agdar—. Suspiró aliviada de prolongar la estancia de su hija mayor en el castillo. Sabía muy bien que necesitaba aprovechar al máximo a Elsa, antes de que le fuese arrebatada por los templarios y llevada al Círculo de los Hechiceros.

 **—** **X** **—**

Después de unas cuantas horas, la fiesta finalmente daría inicio. Desde todas las entradas al teyrnir de Pináculo, llegaban carruajes de todos los lugares de Ferelden, incluso el rey Maric Theirin fue uno de los presentes junto a su reina Rowan Theirin y el príncipe de ocho años, Cailan Theirin. Además, el legendario héroe del Río Dane, el Teyrn Loghain Mc Tir también hizo acto de presencia junto a su hija Anora de siete años.

Ambas niñas habían sido debidamente preparadas y vestidas para la ocasión, sobre toda la mayor de ambas, de quien era el cumpleaños.

El Teyrn y la Teyrna de Pináculo se dirigieron hacia el salón principal donde recibieron a todos los invitados. La pequeña Anna ya se encontraba junto con sus padres, a pesar de que deseaba poder ir con Hans e incluso poder conocer a al príncipe o a lady Anora, pero le resultó imposible ya que sus padres se lo prohibieron al menos hasta que todos los invitados estuvieran en el salón y también su hermana.

Una vez que todos fuesen presentados y se encontraron en el salón principal, la llegada de la pequeña noble fue anunciada poco después, y entonces lady Elsa Cousland2 llego desde la gran puerta que se encontraba al comienzo del enorme salón.

Como siempre, caminaba con elegancia y clase, a pesar de ser tan solo una niña, se comportaba con más madurez que muchos adultos.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, dejaron de conversar entre sí y volvieron su atención hacia la pequeña que acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

Elsa se dirigió hacia el centro del salón, donde comenzaría el vals dentro de unos instantes. Todos los presentes se prepararon para poder iniciar el baile, el padre de la niña sería el primero en bailar con ella para después ir pasando cada hombre joven y niño conforme a su posición y rango tanto social como político.

El Teyrn y su hija hicieron una ligera reverencia antes de que la música comenzara a sonar, para después comenzar con el vals mientras todos los observaban en un círculo formado alrededor de ellos.

Sin duda era una situación algo incómoda para la pequeña rubia, quien casi no le dirigía la palabra a su progenitor y este hacia lo mismo. Solo se hablaban para pequeñas cosas como pedir algún alimento en el comedor o incluso darse los buenos días y noches.

Elsa trataba de mirar hacia otro lugar que no fuera la cara de su padre, quien parecía hacer lo mismo. Pero a cada lugar que miraba, había alguien mirándola también así que no tenía muchas opciones, pero lo más incómodo fue cuando su padre intentó entablar una conversación decente:

—Entonces...—. Comenzó nervioso—. ¿Cómo has estado, Elsa?

—Bien—. Respondió-" _supongo_ "-pensó esto último, mientras le oraba al Hacedor que el hombre no intentara seguir con la incómoda platica. Otra vez sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas o simplemente fueron ignoradas.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas con...? ya sabes—. Intentó formular la pregunta, pero fallando torpemente.

—¿Con qué?—. Preguntó la platinada sin comprender del todo lo que su progenitor intentaba decirle.

—Lo de la...  _magia_ —. Pronunció susurrando la última palabra como si se tratase de un sacrilegio, aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—Oh—. Respondió simplemente—. Pues bastante bien, a decir verdad. No he tenido signos de ella en mucho tiempo. Creo que se ha ido—. Mintió, pues sabía que la magia dentro de ella no disminuía al pasar el tiempo sino todo lo contrario.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— Dijo no muy convencido—. espero que continúe así...

Finalmente, el baile había finalizado, dando la señal de que era el turno del rey Maric para poder danzar con la niña Cousland. Por lo que su padre le dio una última reverencia para después entregarla con el rey. Lord Cousland por su parte comenzó un baile con la reina Rowan. Mientras los demás invitados comenzaban a tomar a su pareja y bailar alrededor.

—Lady Elsa—. Pronunció el rey—. ¿me permite esta pieza?

—Sería un honor majestad—. Contestó cortésmente la rubia mientras tomaba la mano del rey de Ferelden y comenzaban con el baile.

Maric Theirin era todo lo que Elsa había imaginado: alto, fornido y con una larga cabellera dorada descendiendo hasta sus hombros.

—Dígame lady Elsa—. Comenzó Maric—. ¿Se está sintiendo a gusto en su fiesta?

—Por su puesto majestad—. Mintió nuevamente—. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Me pareció notar algo de tristeza en vuestra mirada, pero he de suponer que debieron ser alucinaciones mías—. Dijo con una pequeña risa discreta. Cambiando de tema, me gustaría saber que tanto sabe sobre la historia de Ferelden, si no es demasiada molestia.

—Por supuesto que no, su majestad—. Respondió la menor—. Bueno sé que usted fue quien liberó a Ferelden de la invasión Orlesiana que usurpó el trono de su familia.

—Tienes razón—. Asintió con una ligera sonrisa—. Pero no lo logré solo, tuve la ayuda de mi fiel amigo Loghain Mac Tir. Si no hubiese sido por él, probablemente los orlesianos seguirían dominando Ferelden. Y por supuesto con el apoyo de mi bella esposa Rowan.

Elsa comenzaba a entretenerse con el relato del rey, pues le fascinaba esta historia en donde el heredero al trono: Maric Theirin y algunos pocos aliados lograron expulsar al imperio de Orlais y restaurar el linaje real en el trono fereldeano-  _"¡Y qué mejor que escucharlo del propio rey!"_ -pensó emocionada.

Lastimosamente, el cambio en la tonada de la música indicaba que ya era tiempo de cambiar de pareja. Ambos hicieron una última reverencia y el rey prosiguió a llevarla con su hijo, el príncipe.

 **—**   **X**   **—**

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Anna se encontraba intentado bailar con uno de los nobles que asistieron a la fiesta, pero en realidad no le prestó demasiada atención. Cuando finalmente pensó que tendría la oportunidad de bailar con su amigo Hans, tuvo que bailar con su padre el Arl Howe- _"por lo menos es alguien que conozco"-_ pensó la pelirroja.

—¿Qué tal ha estado, lady Anna?— Preguntó cortésmente el Arl.

—Muy bien, lord Howe—. Respondió la niña recordando sus tediosas clases de etiqueta.

—Me alegro, estoy seguro de que también Hans—. Dijo mencionando a su hijo, provocando que la niña se sonrojase—. Veo que ambos se han vuelto muy cercanos lo cual me pone más que feliz. Espero que algún día ambos puedan ser algo más que simples amigo, ¿no lo cree lady Anna?

—S...sí—. Respondió balbuceante mientras se apenaba cada vez más.

—Y eso reforzaría los lazos entre sus padres y mi familia—. Dijo haciendo unos cuantos ademanes con una mano—. Incluso tú y Hans podrían vivir en Amaranthine.

—¿Ust...usted lo cree?

—Pero por supuesto que sí, eres una niña encantadora y estoy seguro de que Hans le encantaría hacerte su esposa.

Anna no sabía que decir, pues prácticamente ese era su sueño: casarse con un apuesto príncipe o señor y poder viajar por todo Thedas, puliendo sus habilidades de lucha. El cambio de música dio inicio por lo que el Arl la llevó con el susodicho niño para que estos pudieran bailar.

Vio de lejos a su hermana, tomando la mano del príncipe para poder empezar con su propio baile, mientras este besaba la pequeña mano de su hermana cubierta por un guante azul. Sin razón aparente, Anna frunció el ceño.

Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba Hans, no pudo deshacerse de su ceño fruncido a pesar de que intentó borrar esa horrible imagen de su mente, no pudo hacerlo. El Arl Howe se alejó sin mirarlos ni dirigirles una palabra más.

—¿Anna? ¡¿Anna?!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?—. Preguntó confundida.

—Te pregunté si deseabas bailar conmigo—. Repitió el pelirrojo con una risa.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí!— Dijo un poco fuerte—. Lo siento, quiero decir: sí me encantaría, Hans, yo-

—Mi hermanito, todo un galán—. Un nuevo niño hizo acto de presencia junto a otra niña, ambos eran mayores que Hans.

—¿Qué quieren, Nathaniel, Delia?—. Gruñó Hans entre dientes.

—Solo veníamos a ver a nuestro pequeño  _Hansi_ —. Se burló el niño más grande.

—Bueno, ya me vieron, ahora largo—. Espetó el pelirrojo poniendo a Anna detrás de él.

—No seas tan grosero, hermanito—. Habló la niña Delia—. ¿No nos merecemos un abrazo al menos? Ya sabes  _cuanto_  te queremos, dulce y tierno hermano.

Hans frunció el ceño y se alejó junto con Anna, dejando a Nathaniel y Delia riéndose a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?—. Preguntó Anna completamente confundida.

—Mis molestos hermanos mayores—. Respondió el niño con exasperación—. Créeme, no quieres conocerlos. Mejor hablemos de ti. ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Anna? ¿Por qué tan molesta?—. Preguntó el chico tratando de olvidar el bochornoso momento con sus hermanos.

—Nada, nada—. Dijo Anna de manera apresurada—. Es solo que vi a Elsa tomar la mano del príncipe Cailan y pues no sé, me sentí rara.

—Ah, era eso—. Respondió groseramente al recordar a la hermana de Anna—. Bueno no veo cual es el problema, probablemente "Elsita" ignore todas sus acciones. Ya sebes que siempre lo hace—. Dijo con fastidio, primero sus hermanos y luego la problemática Elsa.

—Sí, tienes razón—. Sonrió—. No debo preocuparme.

—Mejor dime, Anna—. Comentó tratando de desviar el asunto—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer de grande?

—Mhm—. Pensó por un momento.

—¡Auch!—. Masculló Hans—. ¡Me pisaste!

—Upsi, lo siento—. Murmuró apenada.

—Está bien—. Declaró conteniendo una lágrima—. Mejor responde a mi pregunta.

—Bueno, pues siempre quise ser una exploradora y viajar por todo el mundo—. Respondió con excitación—. ¡Y casarme! Eso también.

—¿No eres muy pequeña para pensar en eso?—. Cuestionó con una ceja arqueada—. Yo a tu edad detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el matrimonio.

Anna frunció las cejas—. Nopsi, de hecho, estoy segura de que lo haré.

Hans se movió incómodo, giró los ojos y vio a su padre mirándolo severamente. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

—En ese caso, tengo algo que debo decirte...

 **—** **X** **—**

El baile entre Elsa Cousland y Cailan Theirin acababa de comenzar y parecía que todos tenían los ojos puestos en ellos, sobre todo la hija del Teyrn Loghain-" _bastante extraño"-_  pensó la niña.

—Elsa, ¿verdad?—. Preguntó el príncipe interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

—¿Disculpe?

—Tu nombre, me refería a tu nombre.

—Ah sí—. Respondió torpemente—. Así me llamo.

—Es un nombre muy hermoso—. Comentó a lo que Elsa se puso a la defensiva, pues recordaba lo ocurrido en Amaranthine con el menor de los hermanos Howe.

—Pero no hablemos de tu nombre, eso sería aburrido ¿no crees? Mejor dime que es lo que te gusta hacer.

—Pues me gusta leer...

—¿Y qué es lo que lees?—. Preguntó descaradamente sin dejar que la rubia terminara de hablar.

-" _Vaya que es grosero, bueno por lo menos no trata de ocultarlo como alguien más..."_ -pensó nuevamente en el pelirrojo—. Pues adoro leer historias fantásticas, donde un grupo de héroes salven "el día".

—¿En serio?—. Pregunto con incredulidad—. ¡A mí también!

—Vaya quien lo diría—. comento Elsa sin penar en la cortesía.

—Lo sé es  _súper_  raro no crees—. Cailan se rio entre dientes—. Un príncipe y una doncella que les encantan las historias y relatos heroicos. ¡Qué loco!

Elsa estaba más que sorprendida con la personalidad del heredero del trono fereldeano. Había escuchado rumores de que el príncipe no era muy cortes o educado al momento de hablar o incluso actuar, pero no creía que fuesen ciertos. Aunque le agradaba, ya que la personalidad del príncipe, comparable a la de su hermana, le resultaba de lo más entretenida.

—Sí, lo sé—. Asintió—. No creí que a alguien más le gustasen y mucho menos a usted majestad.

—No me llames así por favor, me hace sentir viejo—. Dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa.

—De acuerdo...

—¿Y cuáles son tus favoritas?—. Formuló otra pregunta—. Me refiero a las historias.

—Mmmh—. Pensó durante un momento—. Pues adoro cuando hay algún tipo de magia involucrada o los protagonistas salvan enormes grupos de personas, pero sin duda mis favoritas son cuando hay dragones.

—¡Eso es genial! A mí también me fascinan los dragones, pero me gustan más los grifos.

—Recién tome un libro de la biblioteca con un emblema de dos grifos.

—Oh eso es interesante—comentó Cailan—¿y de que trata?

—Pues apenas comencé con él, ni siquiera he empezado el primer capítulo, pero en él hablaba sobre personas llamadas "guardas grises" y unos monstruos llamados "engendros tenebrosos".

—¡Yo adoro esas historias!—. Exclamó emocionado—. Sobre todo cuando los guardas grises vuelan montados en grifos a combatir en contra de las tinieblas y hordas de engendros tenebrosos... ¿En serio no habías escuchado de ellos?

—No, ni un poco—. Respondió con sinceridad.

—Pues de lo que te pierdes, porque las historias de como acabaron con las cuatro Ruinas que han existido en Thedas, son más que geniales. ¡No hay nasa mejor que los guardas grises!

Elsa habría querido seguir conversando con el príncipe pero el cambio de tonada indico que ya debía cambiar su pareja.

—Oh que mal—. Comentó el niño mayor—. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho contigo, supongo que hablaremos en otra ocasión—. Dijo con una sonrisa sincera para después reverenciarse e ir a buscar a lady Anora Mc Tir.

Elsa estaba a punto de bailar con un noble de los que se encontraban alrededor, pero unas pequeñas manos se lo prohibieron y estas la jalaron a través de la multitud hasta llegar a una de las puertas que se encontraban en los extremos del gran salón.

—¿Pe...pero qué?—. Preguntó confusa al viento.

—¡Elsa!—. Su "captor" le dijo—. Ven conmigo Elsa, tenemos que hablar de algo muy,  _muy_  importante—. La rubia reconoció a su "secuestrador" como su hermanita, que por cierto tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Anna? ¿Qué crees que haces?—. Preguntó confundida, a lo que su hermana contesto con un:

—Ya verás—. Para después arrástrala por la puerta hasta llegar a los jardines del castillo.

—¿Anna que estamos haciendo aquí?

—¡Hans me pidió matrimonio!

—¿Q...que?—. Pregunto incrédula, no sabiendo si en verdad quería escuchar la respuesta o no.

—¡Que Hans me pidió que fuera su esposa!—. Chilló alegremente, dando saltitos por todo el lugar—. Bueno, en realidad fueron papá y el señor Rendon quienes hicieron el acuerdo, Hans solo me dio la noticia.

Elsa quedó pasmada, sin saber que hacer o decir ante la revelación de su hermana menor.

—¿No estás tan feliz como yo?—. Preguntó sin ver directamente a la platinada—. Si me caso con Hans entonces podré cumplir mi sueño de viajar por el mundo. ¡Él mismo me lo prometió! Además, mama dice que es mejor casarse con alguien que conoces y confías. El pastel será de chocolate, ¿crees que papa y mama quieran que la fiesta sea en la playa? ¡¿No es grandioso?!

 _—No..._ —. Murmuró la mayor chirriando los dientes.

—¿Qué dijiste hermana?—. Preguntó tratando de escuchar a la rubia.

—Dije que no—. Habló esta vez más fuerte y decidida.

—¿Cómo que no ?—. Cuestionó sin entender a lo que se refería Elsa.

—Que no es grandioso, Anna. Es una terrible noticia, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado tal compromiso tan... tan... malo. No entiendo porque padre haría algo así.

—¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles?!

—Porque no puedes casarte con él.

—¡¿Quién lo dice?!—. Gritó enfadada.

—Yo lo digo. Anna ese niño no es de fiar, entiéndelo.

—No es cierto—. Se defendió—. Él es un niño súper genial y divertido, ¡y es mi mejor amigo!

—¿Y cuantos amigos tienes?—. Preguntó retadoramente la mayor.

—Pues... ¡Ese no es el punto!

—Pero si solamente tienes cuatro años, Anna—. Dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la pelirroja—. Eres muy pequeña.

—Ahora piensas que soy sola una niña ¿no? Estoy harta de que todos piensen eso, solo Hans me trata como si fuera adulta.

—Pero eso no está bien Anna.

—¡Solo estas celosa de él!

—¿QUE?—. Chilló indignada.

—¡Sí! Solo estas celosa de Hans. Como a ti nadie te quiere....

—¡No digas eso!—. Gritó furiosa la mayor de amabas.

—Ah se me olvidaba que ya tienes a tu príncipe.

—¡¿A qué te refieres?!

—Tú y el príncipe—. Le recriminó su hermanita—. Yo claramente vi cómo se la pasaron  _muy_  bien en el baile.

—¡Pero si lo acabo de conocer!—. Protestó Elsa.

—Solo son excusas, no sé porque te pones así. De cualquier forma, ahora serás la próxima reina de Ferelden y seguramente quieres que me quede sola mientras tu sí te casas—. Dijo señalándola con su dedo índice de manera acusatoria.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—. Intentó protestar la rubia.

—Claro que sí lo es—contrataco la más chica—, pero no lo vas a lograr y me casaré con Han...

—¡No digas su nombre!—. Dijo exaltada la pequeña rubia—. Por favor, no quiero hablar más de él, te lo ruego.

—¡Lo ves! ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!—. Dijo nuevamente exaltada.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Culpar a Hans de tu miseria—. Respondió, dándole la espalda, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras, mientras se volteaba y le daba a espalda a su hermana.

—¿Qu...que?—. Trató de procesar lo que su hermana había dicho; una sola palabra le retumbaba en la cabeza una y otra vez: "miseria"—. ¿Tu...tú crees que soy miserable?—. pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras comenzaba a hacer cada vez más frio en el jardín y además de las plantas y flores comenzaban a congelarse.

Anna quien había dejado de mirarla de mirarla y no noto el estado de su hermana mayor, respondió:

—¡Sí, sí lo eres!—. Anna estaba muy enfadada de que Elsa no admitiera su error, sobre todo cuando había sido ella quien le dijo que siempre debía afrontar la responsabilidad de sus actos—. Y quieres culpar a Hans que no te ha hecho nada. ¡Solo esta celosa de que él mucho mejor de lo que  _tu_  jamás serás!

—¡CALLATE!—. Rugió Elsa sacando una enorme explosión de hielo de su propio cuerpo, provocando que esta alcanzase a su hermana. Cuando vio que la menor caía inconsciente en el suelo, se apresuró a ir con ella.

—¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Anna!—. Gritaba desconsolada mientras un mar de lágrimas le escurría por todo el rostro—. ¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Vengan por favor! ¡Ayuda!

Dentro del castillo, ambos Teyrns comenzaban a preguntarse en donde se habían metido sus hijas debido a que no las veían por ninguna parte.

Les pidieron a los guardias que mantuvieran los ojos abiertos dentro del salón mientras ellos buscaban fuera de este. Además de que ordenaron a los sirvientes, que atendieran en todo lo posible a los invitados mientras ellos estuviesen ausentes.

Ambos padres salieron por la puerta trasera del salón, para poder comenzar con la búsqueda de sus hijas, cuando los gritos de la mayor provenientes del jardín los alarmaron y procedieron a acelerar el paso.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, ambos quedaron petrificados pues no esperaban ver a una de sus hijas inconsciente, mientras que la otra la abrazaba y sollozaba por ella.

Cuando Elsa noto la presencia de sus padres, rápidamente los llamó para que ayudaran a Anna.

—¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Vengan rápido!—. Les gritaba la platinada para que estos reaccionaran y fueran a socorrer a la pelirroja.

Luego de unos segundos, ambos reaccionaron y se acercaron rápidamente a donde se encontraban sus dos hijas.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Elsa?!—. Preguntó Agdar Cousland con exaltación mientras se aproximaba a Anna y la cargaba en sus brazos.

—Fue mi culpa—. Respondió entre sollozos—. Si tan solo lo hubiera controlado mejor esto no habría pasado. Soy un monstruo. Es mi culpa yo....

—Cariño trata de tranquilizarte, ¿de acuerdo?—. Le dijo su madre tratando de consolarla—. Ahora dinos con calma que sucedió.

—Anna y yo discutimos—. Dijo tratando de hablar con claridad y recordar lo sucedido—. Ella me dijo que era... que...—. No pudo terminar ya que el llanto regresó y esta vez con más fuerza.

—Ya querida, ya pasó—. Decía su madre acariciándole el cabello y abrazándola para poder tranquilizarla.

—Y... y luego yo me enojé y saqué...—. Dudó por un momento sus palabras—. Hice magia y golpeó a Ann-

—¡¿Qué?!—. Exigió el hombre completamente enfadado—. No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que llevar a Anna con un médico o curandero lo más pronto posible—. Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a los aposentos del mago del castillo. Su esposa e hija lo siguieron, tratando de mantener el paso del Teyrn.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación del mago, llamaron a la puerta decenas de veces, pero este no salía.

—Puede que esté en la biblioteca—. Sugirió con temor la pequeña Elsa.

—Más te vale,  _Elsa_ **—.** **Gruñó su**  padre con un tono atemorizante que nunca antes había escuchado, provocando que un escalofrió le recorriese todo en cuerpo por lo que se apegó más a su madre, quien la abrazo con mucha más fuerza.

Por fin llegaron a la biblioteca, donde afortunadamente el mago se encontraba leyendo un libro antiguo.

—¡Grand Pabbie! ¡Grand Pabbie!-—. Llegó el padre de las niñas gritando—. ¡Por favor revise a Anna!

—¿Qué le ocurre a la pequeña?—. Preguntó el viejo mago, levantándose de donde estaba hasta acercarse a la pelirroja.

—¡Algo de magia la golpeó y ahora está demasiado fría!—. Respondió preocupado.

El mago reviso a la pequeña y encontró el lugar donde había sido herida: la cabeza. Pues tenía un gran mechón blanco en su cabello rojizo que nadie había visto hasta ese momento.

—No será un gran problema—. Dijo el mago solemnemente—. Por suerte solo golpeó su cabeza y no el corazón...—. Después prosiguió a curar con su propia magia a la niña—. Por cierto creo que lo mejor es bórrale este mal recuerdo para que no tenga traumas en el futuro.

—Haga lo que sea mejor—. Respondió el Teyrn de Pináculo—. Pero también quiero que le borre la memoria de algo más.

—¿Y que sería eso?

—Quiero que borre todos los recuerdos de su hermana...

—¡¿Qué?!—. Exclamaron madre e hija que se encontraban detrás, esperando a que Anna se recuperase. El hombre simplemente las ignoro y le ordeno al mago que lo hiciera.

—¿Esta seguro?—. Preguntó dudoso por última vez el mago—. Podría ser algo irreversible e incluso tener efectos secundarios...

—¡Si, hágalo!—. Contestó firmemente, mientras recostaba a Anna sobre un pequeño sofá.

—De acuerdo—. Murmuró con pesadez, entonces procedió a borrar todos los recuerdos de la pequeña Anna sobre su hermana mayor. Aunque las dos Cousland que estaban presentes trataron de impedirlo, el hombre se los prohibió, sujetando a ambas hasta que el mago terminara su tarea.

—Ya está—. Dijo el anciano—. Ahora no recuerda nada sobre Elsa.

—¡Por qué lo hiciste!—. chilló la niña platinada.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así Agdar...

—¡Silencio!—. Sentenció lord Cousland—. A partir de este momento Elsa... ya no es parte de esta familia.

—¡No, por favor padre!

—¡No me llames así!—. Replicó tomándola de la muñeca para después arrástrala por todo el castillo, seguido por su esposa quien intentaba detenerlo.

Los gritos resonaban por todos los rincones del castillo de Pináculo, con excepción al gran salón, donde la música y festejos opacaban los ecos de gritos y sollozos provenientes de afuera.

El hombre llevó a su ahora desconocida hija hasta la parte trasera del castillo, donde se encontraban tres caballeros con armaduras extrañas esperando algo o alguien.

—Escuchen templarios—. Habló fríamente el Teyrn a los tres hombres que se encontraban junto a sus caballos—. Llévense a esta criatura, no me importa a donde, solo la quiero fuera de mi castillo y mis tierras—. Dijo mientras entregaba a la niña a uno de ellos, lo que provocó que el llanto de la pequeña aumentara debido al miedo que sentía.

—¡No lo hagas Agdar!—. Suplicó Idun mientras intentaba recuperar a su hija, pero fue detenida por uno de los tres hombres—. No se acerque, mi lady. Esta niña ha presentado signos de talento mágico, por lo que es responsabilidad de la Capilla ahora. Nosotros, los templarios, nos encargaremos de llevarla a un lugar donde pueda aprender a dominar su magia para no lastimar a más personas.

—¡No les creo! Seguramente Agdar les dio órdenes de ejecutarla ¡No lo permitiré!

—No es así mi lady—. Dijo el tercer caballero—. Solo la ejecutaremos en caso de que descubramos que se haya convertido en una abominación. Pero si le sirve de consuelo, no siento ninguna presencia maligna dentro de esta niña-

—¡Pero no puedo dejar que se la lleven!—. Rogó poniéndose de rodillas como última esperanza—. ¡Por favor se los suplico no se la lleven!

—Idun levántate—. Le ordenó su marido—. Esa no es la actitud de una noble y menos de la Dama de Pináculo.

—Lo siento, señora Cousland pero tenemos que hacer lo correcto—. Dijo el templario que sostenía a Elsa mientras la subía a su caballo.

—¡No dejes que me lleven mama!—. Gritaba la desconsolada la rubia—. ¡Por favor mami! ¡Ayúdame!

La mujer intentó nuevamente llegar hasta su hija, pero los brazos de su esposo la retuvieron, mientras todos los templarios procedían a subir a sus monturas para después desaparecer por la puerta trasera del castillo.

Los gritos de las dos Cousland fueron apagándose mientras la noche parecía consumirlos. Idun vio a su pequeña alejarse cada vez más en la oscuridad del bosque. Mientras que la platinada intentaba zafarse de sus captores sin éxito, incluso trató de usar magia para escapar, pero algo parecía estarla bloqueando.

Elsa despareció a la mitad de la noche, adentrándose en el frío bosque en contra de su voluntad. La voz de su madre que la mantenía calmada era cada vez más distante; hasta que se perdió entre los ecos de los árboles. Entonces entendió que jamás volvería a ver ni a su madre ni a Anna...


	5. Después de la tormenta

Después de la terrible tragedia que acababa de suceder, el Teyrn Agdar prosiguió a regresar al castillo, pretendiendo que no había sucedido nada, al menos en frente de su esposa.

Mientras que su conyugal simplemente se mantuvo en el mismo lugar mirando en la dirección en que su pequeña hija fue llevada, sin saber si esta se encontraría a salvo o si la volvería a ver, aunque fuese tan solo una última vez. Después de algunos segundos de mantener la vista perdida, rompió en llanto.

El Teyrn de Pináculo se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para poder ver a su hija menor, cuando llegó, el mago se encontraba aun atendiéndola y dándole los cuidados necesarios. Le ordenó al mago que no revelara lo sucedido por absolutamente nada en el mundo, además de que cooperase y aceptara todo lo que diría para excusar la situación ante los invitados, criados y guardias del castillo y de todo Thedas en general.

Cargó a la niña en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación donde la recostó suavemente en la cama. Agradeció el hecho de que todos los guardias se encontrasen dentro del salón o cerca de la puerta principal del castillo.

Pensó en las consecuencias de decir la verdad o inventar alguna mentira. Si elegía la primera era muy seguro que muchos de los nobles lo tachasen de incompetente, debido de no haber alertado a la Capilla sobre la magia de su hija en cuanto supo de esta y provocar daños a terceros. Pero si mentía, podría mantener su reputación además de la de su familia, que costó tanto tiempo forjar. La decisión estaba tomada.

Se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón donde dio la terrible noticia de que las pequeñas Elsa y Anna habían sido atacadas por un grupo de  _maleficariums_ , provocando que la mayor de amabas falleciese y lastimando gravemente a la menor. También dijo que el cuerpo de Elsa fue arrebatado de sus manos por los maleficarium, sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Anunció que un grupo de templarios que se encontraban cerca de la zona había salido en busca de los asesinos de la rubia, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de que el cuerpo de la niña fuera recuperado.

Inmediatamente el rey Maric dio órdenes para que se buscara por todo Ferelden a los responsables de tan crueles actos y hacerlos pagar por sus crímenes; incluso si tuvieran que entrar al territorio de Orlais. Los guardias y soldados rápidamente se pusieron en movimiento y salieron en busca de los homicidas, sin saber que nunca hallarían a ninguno...

El Teyrn también pidió a todos los presentes que no mencionaran en ningún momento a Elsa, debido a que a la pequeña Anna podría ocasionarle algún tipo daño en la memoria pues según él, los magos la atacaron directamente en la cabeza y esto ocasionó que olvidara muchas cosas y muy probablemente su hermana sería una de ellas.

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y el propio rey prometió que se encargaría personalmente de esparcir la noticia por todo el país. Incluso promulgó en ese mismo lugar una ley que dictaba lo siguiente:

" _Todo aquel que mencione, hable o haga referencia a Elsa Cousland, será castigado por la corte real. A excepción de que sea para dar con los criminales quienes dieron fin a su vida, para que estos sufran no solo por castigo de la Capilla, sino que también sufrirán por la mano del propio Rey."_

La mayoría de los nobles se retiraban del castillo, mientras ofrecían el pésame al padre de la  _difunta_ niña. Pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, irrumpió en el gran salón, provocando que absolutamente todos voltearan en dirección a la nueva persona.

Era la Teyrna Idun Cousland quien acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos debido al llanto, su cabello se encontraba completamente desordenado, ya no traía puestos sus zapatos y además su vestido estaba cubierto por tierra, polvo y lodo. La mujer camino hasta su marido y cuando llego con él, se abalanzo tratando de golpearlo, arañarlo o cualquier tipo de daño físico que le fuese posible hacerle.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Maldito! ¡Monstruo!—. Eran algunas de los insultos que le gritaba—. ¡¿Por qué dejaste que se la llevaran!?—. Preguntó acusatoriamente—. ¿Por q...—. No pudo terminar con la pregunta ya que rompió nuevamente en llanto, mientras su esposo intentaba consolarla de alguna manera, pero la mujer escapó, dirigiéndose a una de las puertas para poder llegar a la seguridad de su alcoba.

Claro que a los ojos de todos los presentes era normal la reacción de la mujer, pues acababa de perder a su hija y, a pesar de los intentos del hombre por impedir que se llevaran el cuerpo de la niña, falló y los maleficarium se lo llevaron para terribles atrocidades que solo el Hacedor podría conocer.

El Teyrn les pidió a todos sus criados y guardias restantes que escoltaran a los nobles invitados hacia la salida, mientras él iba en busca de su esposa.

Cuando llegó a su recamara, no encontró a la mujer por lo que decidió buscar en el lugar más probable: el cuarto de Elsa. Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie ahí por lo que comenzó a desesperarse hasta que finalmente la encontró en el cuarto de su hija menor acostada mientras abrazaba a la niña.

Decidió que sería mejor dejar a ambas tal y como estaban ya que según el mago, su hija no despertaría hasta un par de días después.

Así que comenzó a planear como desecharía absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con la rubia. Comenzó con los cuadros, ordenando a los criados que quitaran todos los retratos donde apareciera la platinada. También decidió cerrar con seguro la puerta del cuarto de Elsa en lo que lograba deshacerse de todo lo que estuviera dentro de este.

De esta manera se retiró hacia su cuarto, en donde se recostó en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, lo cual le resultó imposible. El remordimiento y la culpa no tardaron en atormentar su cabeza. Agdar mantuvo los ojos en el techo, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto.

Sin saberlo sus acciones traerían enormes consecuencias no solo dentro de su familia, sino también para todo Ferelden....

**—** **X** **—**

Los tres caballos avanzaban a paso veloz, pues tenían órdenes de llegar lo más pronto posible hasta la torre del lago Calenhad. Por lo que cabalgarían día y noche de ser necesario.

El Teyrn Agdar había contactado previamente a la Capilla, explicando su situación y pidiendo apoyo de los templarios para prevenir cualquier potencial desastre. Los templarios asignados a esta misión tenían la intención de proteger no solo a las personas normales, sino también a la niña.

Lord Cousland les pidió que mantuvieran a la niña lo más oculta posible, por lo que la envolvieron en una pequeña manta para tratar de que no sintiera mucho frio o calor pero manteniéndola fuera de la vista de cualquier persona. Así mismo, el Teyrn dejó en claro que cualquier daño a la pequeña sería cobrado con la muerte de los tres caballeros.

Elsa había dejado de llorar desde hacía mucho y solamente trataba de ver el paisaje a su alrededor, a pesar de la capa de tela que le cubría el rostro. Mientras avanzaban no podía distinguir más allá de los enormes arboles a su paso.

Se resignó a su destino, después de luchar durante bastante tiempo, decidió que no lograría escapar por lo que simplemente se rindió. Pero trataría de ser fuerte y no llorar, intentaría tener por lo menos un poco de orgullo, después de todo ella también tenía sangre noble en sus venas.

Los tres caballeros proseguían su camino sin contratiempos hasta ese momento. Los pequeños rayos del Sol comenzaban a hacerse visibles indicando que pronto amanecería, por lo que apresuraron el paso debido a que sería mucho más complicado ocultar a la hija de los Teyrns de Pináculo durante el día.

Luego de algunas horas de largo viaje, un carruaje volcado delante del camino les bloqueaba el paso, por lo que el templario quien llevaba a Elsa decidió mantenerse detrás de sus compañeros mientras ellos inspeccionaban el carruaje, totalmente destruido.

—Tengan cuidado—. Les avisó a sus compañeros—. Podría ser una trampa.

Los dos hombres, quienes ya habían descendido de sus monturas, se acercaron con cautela desenfundando sus espadas y sujetando fuertemente sus escudos. Al rodear el carruaje encontraron los cuerpos de las victimas del brutal ataque; uno se encontraba bocabajo practicante destrozado con un enorme charco de sangre debajo de él, otro se encontraba decapitado y con marcas de quemaduras en todo el cuerpo y del tercero solo hallaron algunas de sus prendas.

—Son comerciantes—. Dijo uno de los caballeros—. O eran... Lo que sea que les atacó no tuvo piedad.

—Es muy probable que hayan sido bandidos—. Sugirió el otro.

—O tal vez sea otra cosa... No creo que algunos cuantos ladrones hayan hecho esto.

—¿Pero qué cosa podrá ser?—. Se preguntó mientras inspeccionaba al cuerpo carbonizado—. No pudo ser un oso o una manada de lobos.

—¿Tú crees que podría ser...—dudó en su pregunta—un dragón?

—¡Por el Hacedor!—. Exclamó su amigo con una carcajada—. ¡Eso es ridículo! No se han visto dragones desde la época de los cazadores Nevarra, ¡y eso fue hace siglos!, deben estar extintos.

—¿Pero qué otra criatura podrá ser? Además, recuerda el Dragón Celestial que destruyó al ejército orlesiano durante la rebelión. Por algo esta nueva era se llama "Del Dragón", ¿no?

—Tonterías—. Resopló con burla—. Incluso si esos cuentos son verdad, ¿cómo demonios se reproducen en unos cuantos años? No lo sé, tal vez hayan sido unos lobos y este se quemó por alguna antorcha o vela.

—Pero algo así no ocasiona ese tipo de quemaduras—. Protestó intentado persuadirlo.

—¿Y las de dragón si?—. Preguntó burlonamente, conteniendo la risa—. ¿Acaso has visto alguna?

—Que gracioso... Mejor prosigamos nuestro camino. Quiero llegar lo más pronto posible a la posada más cercana—. Respondió un poco molesto por las burlas de su amigo.

Ambos templarios decidieron regresar a sus caballos, pero un enorme rugido proveniente detrás de unos árboles los alarmo, rápidamente se equiparon de vuelta con sus armas.

Los dos caballos emprendieron la huida en cuanto sintieron el peligro, a pesar de los intentos del tercer hombre por detenerlos. Los rugidos comenzaban a acrecentarse, al igual que el sonido de las ramas de los arboles rompiéndose.

De entre la maleza apareció un enorme  _Draco_ , un enorme reptil con el doble de tamaño que sus caballos con una enorme hilera de dientes en su mandíbula; su largo y serpenteado cuerpo se sostenía con cuatro poderosas extremidades, cada una con una serie de cinco garras. Su rugido era ensordecedor y aterrador.

Rápidamente se abalanzó en contra de los caballeros y estos trataron inútilmente de cubrirse con sus escudos. El animal atravesó la defensa de los hombres muy fácilmente con tan solo una embestida, derribando a uno de ellos contra el piso mientras el otro se tambaleaba intentando mantenerse en pie.

El Draco arremetió con su larga cola al que se encontraba aun de pie, tirándolo al piso para después intentar acabar con el otro con sus enormes fauces, pero fue detenido por una flecha la cual fue lanzada por el tercer templario, el cual aún se encontraba sobre su caballo. Disparaba flecha tras flecha, sin embargo, ninguna lograba penetrar la gruesa piel del Draco.

La criatura estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el caballo, pero fue detenido por un enorme dolor en su pata derecha trasera. Era el segundo templario quien logró hundir su espada en el fémur del enorme lagarto.

La bestia lanzó un gran bramido de dolor para después girar su largo cuello hacia su pata lastimada. Nada pudo preparar tanto a los templarios como a la niña para lo que vino después.

El Draco abrió sus enormes mandíbulas y escupió una cantidad considerable de llamas, las suficientes como para cubrir por completo el rostro del hombre el cual rugió un horrible alarido mientras intentaba apagar las llamas, rodando en la tierra.

El otro caballero se levantó, recogió su espada y arremetió con toda su fuerza hacia el animal, logrando asestar un golpe en el cuerpo de la criatura, pero sin hacerle mayor daño debido a su gruesa piel completamente llena de escamas. El draco intentó derribarlo con su cola pero el templario logró evadirla, agachándose a tiempo, para después realizar una maniobra de manera que quedó debajo del reptil, enterrando su afilada arma en su abdomen desprotegido. El animal nuevamente gruñó.

El tercer caballero seguía lanzando flechas sin parar desde su montura, hasta que una de ellas se enterró en el ojo izquierdo del animal, entonces el templario decidió que era momento de apoyar a sus camaradas desde el suelo.

—Escúchame bien niña—. Le dijo a Elsa quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados tratando de no gritar—. Necesito que bajes del caballo y te escondas en aquel lugar—. Señaló unas rocas perfectas para un escondite—. No trates de escapar, cuando terminemos con esa cosa, iré por ti.

Elsa no tuvo oportunidad de contestar ya que el hombre prácticamente la arrojó al suelo, pues el Draco avanzaba con rapidez hacia ellos. La rubia cayó fuertemente contra el suelo pero a pesar del dolor, se levantó lo más rápido posible para poder huir hacia el escondite que le fue indicado.

La enorme criatura trato de seguir a Elsa pero fue detenida por el tercer templario quien lo golpeo en el cuello con su espada que había desenfundado al momento de bajar del caballo, el cual huyo del lugar.

La platinada corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a las rocas, metiéndose entre ellas para no ser descubierta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente segura de que se encontraba a salvo, se atrevió a asomare ligeramente para comprobar la situación.

El templario que había bajado del caballo se encontraba luchando con el enorme draco, mientras que su compañero se levantaba y retomaba el arma de su camarada caído para poder apoyar a su compañero. El hombre que había sido quemado yacía en el suelo, completamente inmóvil y carbonizado.

La enorme criatura derribó nuevamente al caballero que se encontraba detrás de él, mientras que el otro comenzaba a cansarse cada vez más mientras intentaba esquivar las largas hileras de dientes del Draco.

Elsa comenzó a pensar en sus posibilidades para poder sobrevivir, pues estaba claro que los tres guerreros serían derrotados por el animal y si se quedaba en aquel lugar seguramente moriría. Entonces sintió como el suelo debajo de ella comenzaba a congelarse y la temperatura descendía cada vez más. ¡Había recuperado sus poderes!

La niña miró su mano y después regreso la vista hacia la batalla entre los templarios y el Draco. Por un lado, podría arriesgar su propia vida para intentar salvarlos, en pocas palabras hacer lo correcto. Pero por otro lado podría huir del lugar, y con ayuda de su magia helada detener por un momento a la bestia y así lograr salvar su vida a costa de la de sus captores.

Si decidía salvarlos podría morir en el intento y en dado caso de que pudiese vencer al Draco, sería llevada a un lugar desconocido, probablemente a una especie de cárcel de la cual nunca podría escapar. Pero si huía, podría no solo tener asegurada su supervivencia sino también su libertad; podría vivir sola sin que nadie le dijera como vivir, podría vivir sin el miedo de lastimar a sus seres queridos, convertirse en una apóstata... Pero también existía la posibilidad de que fuese cazada por los templarios.

Elsa tomó su decisión.

**—** **X** **—**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a hacerse presentes en el castillo Cousland, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día.

Pero al iniciar la mañana, no se sentía la misma sensación de alegría y paz por las paredes del del día anterior. No, esta vez el ambiente era más pesado y triste a la vez.

Ningún guardia o criado durmió en toda la noche debido al intenso trabajo que tenían para ocultar cualquier señal de que Anna hubiera tenido alguna vez una hermana. Pero sus caras perdidas y entristecidas no eran por causa de la falta de descanso. En absoluto. Era por la pérdida de una de las niñas Cousland.

Aunque era cierto que muchos le temían por sus habilidades mágicas, nunca le desearon un destino tan cruel, nunca habrían querido que su vida se marchitara a tan temprana edad. Nunca la odiaron.

Todos sentían algo de culpa, pues creían que por sus acciones la pequeña platinada había tenido una vida bastante solitaria, de no haber sido por su hermana. Lamentablemente ya no volverían a estar juntas. Ya no sería lo mismo en el castillo después de aquella tragedia. Ya no se escucharían las risas de ambas niñas cuando hurtasen algo de chocolate de la cocina a escondidas. Ya no habría más travesuras por parte de las hermanas. Ya no...

En el cuarto de la pequeña Anna, se encontraba la Teyrna Idun aun dormida y abrazada a su hija restante. La luz comenzaba a filtrarse por todo el cuarto, despertando a la mujer.

Idun abrió lentamente los ojos, esperando que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior solo hubiesen sido una simple y aterradora pesadilla... cuando abrió por completo los ojos se dio cuenta de que no era así. Nuevamente sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

Mientras tanto Agdar Cousland, quien no había conseguido conciliar el sueño, se encontraba aun en su cama. Las decisiones que tomó hace algunas horas aun lo atormentaban. Por más que tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que había hecho lo mejor para todos, no pudo hacerlo. Ni él mismo creía que sus acciones habían sido las idóneas...

Se levantó, cambió de ropa y se arregló para supervisar el trabajo del día de hoy. Ya había tomado una decisión y no podía cambiar el pasado, lo mejor que podía hacer era proseguir con el plan.

Cuando salió de sus aposentos se dirigió a revisar el cuarto de su hija mayor, cuando llegó ordenó a uno de los guardias que se encontraba fuera de este que abriera la puerta para que los trabajadores, que solicito la noche anterior, se encargaran de sacar todos los objetos de la habitación.

La esposa del Teyrn intentó levantarse de la cama de su hija para poder ir a su propia habitación y arreglarse debidamente. Pero fue incapaz de moverse debido al dolor que aun sentía dentro de ella, el dolor de haber perdido a Elsa. Además de que sentía un mal presentimiento mientras una gran angustia se acrecentaba en su pecho, como si su hija estuviese en peligro.

Entonces decidió que era mejor pasar ese dolor con alguien que probablemente sufriría lo mismo que ella, si tan solo lo recordase. Así que decidió quedarse con Anna.

Después de un par de horas, absolutamente todo estaba fuera de la habitación de la platinada. Agdar decidió que estas debían ser destruidas, a pesar de las insistencias de algunos guardias y criados de que no lo hiciera como recuerdo a la fallecida niña, pero el Cousland no cedió y ordenó que todo lo encontrado fuese quemado en la parte trasera del castillo.

Y para evitar que alguien robase algo, anunció que todo aquel que fuese sorprendido con algún objeto de la niña fallecida por muy pequeño que fuera, sería ejecutado de inmediato. Por supuesto que nadie tenía la intención de robar algo, sobre todo por respeto a la pequeña difunta que por miedo a la ejecución.

Cuando todas las pertenecías de la platinada fueron carbonizadas, el noble ordenó que el cuarto fuera sellado con tabiques para que pareciese una simple pared más.

Idun finalmente salió de la habitación de Anna para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco, caminando por el pasillo como si sus pies tuvieran mente propia. Cuando llegó a su destino no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pues el lugar donde debería estar la habitación de su hija mayor, ya no estaba. Ahora solo había una gran pared de ladrillos que simulaban una pared más del castillo. Nuevamente se rompió y corrió hacia la seguridad que la presencia de su hija menor le daba.

Cuando finamente llegó se encontró con algo asombroso, que la dejo igualmente petrificada, pero esta vez por una buena causa. Anna había despertado.

**—** **X** **—**

Elsa corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el enorme Draco para detenerse a tan solo unos metros de distancia del majestuoso animal y después alzó sus manos en dirección a este, orando al Hacedor para lo que fuese que haría, funcionara.

La bestia visualizo a la pequeña rubia con su ojo restante, por lo que se giró en dirección a la niña con la intención de atacarla. Cuando estuvo a punto de embestirla, una enorme lanza de hielo atravesó su pecho provocando que un gran río de sangre emanara de él. Elsa había logrado lastimar de gravedad a la criatura, pero está aún se mantenía en pie.

El reptil ahogó un enorme rugido más fuerte que el anterior, abriendo nuevamente sus fauces para exhalar fuego de su boca. Las enormes llamas salieron en dirección a la platinada quien trató de cubrirse inútilmente con sus brazos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Cuando pasaron algunos segundos y aun no sentía al abrazador fuego sobre su cuerpo, decidió abrir sus ojos y para su sorpresa una pequeña barrera de hielo la separaba de ser cubierta por el fuego del gran Draco. Pero está cada vez se debilitaba más, además de que el Draco no dejaba de "escupir" el violento fuego por lo que el hielo se derretía cada vez más rápido.

Elsa pensó que probablemente moriría en ese lugar, a causa de su criatura fantástica favorita la cual resulto ser real, que ironía. Pero de repente el animal dejó de escupir las llamas, debido a que el templario quien la había estado cuidando le disparó una nueva oleada de flechas.

El lagarto volteó en dirección a este hombre; pero al hacerlo su enorme cola golpeo la pared de hielo debilitada, rompiéndola y golpeando con su extremidad a la niña con una gran fuerza, arrojándola a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente fue a los dos templarios restantes hundir sus espadas en la cabeza del Draco...

**—** **X** **—**

Anna finalmente había despertado, esta era la mejor noticia que la noble pudo haber recibido en aquel instante, después de tragedia tras tragedia, finamente un pequeño rayo de luz iluminaba la oscuridad que le nublaba la mente.

Se quedó durante unos segundos observándola, maravillada, fascinada. Como si fuera tan solo una ilusión, la cual desaparecería en caso de mover tan solo un musculo. Como si al parpadear su tierna hija volvería a su profundo sueño.

—¿Ma...mama?—. El tenue sonido de la voz de su hija llamándola la despertó del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba—. ¿Mami?—. La niña preguntó una vez más con mayor claridad, mientras se sentaba suavemente en su cama.

—¿S...si A...Anna?—. Habló sin comprender del todo la situación, además de que aún no había hecho ni un solo movimiento.

—¿Puedes traerme agua, por favor?—. Pidió con suavidad la pequeña pelirroja.

Agua, su hija le pedía agua. Esperaba que preguntase por lo que ocurrió, que le preguntase por su hermana... Pero lo único que solicitó la niña fue agua, simple agua. Cualquiera podría entender su petición, después de todo había pasado algunas horas sin tomar una sola gota del líquido esencial para vivir.

—¿Ma? ¿Estás bien?—. La voz ligeramente preocupada de la niña la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Eh, si claro por supuesto que si hija—. Respondió con algo de torpeza mientras se acercaba a la cama para después poner su mano sobre la frente de Anna—. Ahora lo estoy...—. Susurró para después abrazar con fuerza a la menor—. ¡Oh mi pequeña Anna, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo!

—Yo también te quiero mucho, mama—. Respondió mientras abrazaba de vuelta a la mujer pero sin comprenderlo del todo, aun así le encantaban los abrazos y no desperdiciaría ninguno—. Pero en verdad tengo mucha sed.

—Oh sí, por supuesto—. Recordó con torpeza el vaso con agua que yacía sobre una mesita de noche—. Aquí mismo esta querida.

Anna bebió el agua con rapidez, a su vez sentía como a su garganta se le quitaba lo seco y ahora podía hablar bien.

—Oye mami, ¿Qué paso con la fiesta?—. Cuestionó inocentemente.

—¿L...a fi...esta?—. Preguntó con ligero temor y algo de tristeza en su voz.

—Sí, la fiesta—. Dijo redundante—. Solo recuerdo que comí mucho chocolate, jugué mucho con Hans y creo que después me quede dormida.

Aparentemente no recordaba lo sucedido, no recordaba a su hermana mayor. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente tal vez era mejor así, puesto que no sufriría por el hecho de que jamás la volvería a ver.

—Bu... bueno pues tan solo te dormiste y tu padre te trajo a tu cuarto. Y los demás invitados se fueron después de unas cuantas horas.

—¿Y Hans también se fue?—. Preguntó mientras colocaba el vaso en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

—Creo que sí—. Dijo dudando de sus palabras, pues no sabía si el Arl Rendon y su familia habían decidido regresar a Amaranthine o quedarse en el castillo.

La pequeña suspiró decepcionada. —Esperaba que pudiéramos jugar.

—Pero puede que si se haya quedado—. Mencionó mientras se sentaba en el colchón.

—¡Qué bien!—. Exclamó emocionada.

—Pero no estoy muy segura, Anna-

—¿Sabes mami?—. Interrumpió la pelirroja—. Hans me pidió que fuera su esposa... ¡Y dije que sí!

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada pues nunca imaginó que las intenciones del hijo del Arl fuesen esas. En ese instante recordó lo que su hija mayor le contó sobre el pelirrojo... después de todo no mintió por completo acerca del tercer heredero al Arlingo de Amaranthine.

—E...eso es un compromiso muy...—. Dudó durante un momento sus palabras—grande.

En verdad que no quería que su hija se comprometiera con el hijo de Rendon. Cada vez que pensaba en las acusaciones de Elsa hacia el niño, más se convencía de que eran ciertas; entonces Hans podría resultar no ser el tipo de persona que creyó, que todos creían que era. Además, no quería un tercer hijo como esposo de su Anna, quien ahora pasaba a ser la heredera de Pináculo. Incluso el heredero de Rendon Howe, Nathaniel era una opción mucho mejor.

—¿No te alegra?—. Preguntó la niña al ver el rostro perdido de su madre.

—Bu...bueno, es que el matrimonio no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera—. Comenzó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencer a su hija de que tomara la decisión contraria con respecto al compromiso—. Además aun eres muy pequeña como para que te comprometas.

—¡Pero él el mi mejor amigo!—. Protestó, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de las mantas que la cubrían—. Papa y tu siempre dicen que es mejor casarse con alguien que conozcas. ¡Además con él puedo vivir muchas aventuras! Y anoche platiqué con lady Anora y me dijo que ella y el príncipe se comprometieron desde que eran bebes.

—Sí, pero aun así no es algo que se deba considerar a tan temprana edad. Mejor pongamos la decisión en un punto medio para cuando seas más grande, así puedes pensarlo mejor.

—Está bien...—. Susurró con un aire de decepción en su voz.

—No te desanimes, cariño—. Le dijo para tratar de levantarle el ánimo—. Incluso puedes conocer otras personas, viajar y hacer infinidad de cosas antes de contraer matrimonio. Al igual que hice yo en mi juventud.

—Pero con Hans puedo tener esas aventuras—. Rezongó como última esperanza de que su madre estuviese de acuerdo con el compromiso.

—Pero puedes conocer a más personas—. Insistió—. No te digo que te alejes de él, sino que tan solo consideres la decisión a un plazo de tiempo más largo.

—De acuerdo, ma—. Expresó con un poco más de ánimo, después de todo no dejaría de ver al niño.

Idun dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio. Estaba feliz de haber logrado convencer a su hija a por lo menos pensar más acerca de su decisión. Esto le daría el tiempo necesario para idear un plan y así poder evitar la boda entre su hija restante y el posiblemente mentiroso hijo del Arl Rendon Howe, aparte de oportunista.

Idun pensó en múltiples jóvenes y niños de otras casas y familias nobles más poderosas e influyentes que los Howe. Estaban los Guerrin, los Kendells, los Bryland, los Lendon, los Western y muchos otros.

Entre más lograse posponer que su hija aceptara por completo, mejor sería. No dejaría que nadie lastimara a su pequeña Anna; no solamente lo haría por ella, sino que también lo haría por Elsa...

**—** **X** **—**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, una tenue luz la cegaba mientras intentaba descubrir en donde se encontraba. Se incorporó suavemente sobre el mueble en el que se encontraba, aparentemente era un pequeño sofá.

—Miren, ya despertó—. Una voz a lo lejos la alertó.

—¡Alabado sea el hacedor! creí que no sobreviviría—. Escuchó otra voz, la cual reconoció como la del templario quien la había mantenido escondida durante todo el trayecto.

—¿Acaso cuestionas las habilidades del Primer Encantador?—. Cuestionó otro con un tono autoritario.

—Cla-claro que no, Caballero Comandante—. Respondió titubeante.

Elsa giró suavemente la cabeza para poder ver a los dueños de las voces, mientras se frotaba suavemente los ojos son sus manos. Extrañamente no sentía dolor alguno.

—¿En dón...dónde estoy?—. Preguntó a cualquiera que se encontrara allí, con la voz ligeramente reseca.

—Estas en la Torre del Circulo del lago Calehand, niña—. Habló el hombre que aparentemente era el jefe en el lugar—. Mi nombre es ser Greagoir y soy el Caballero Comandante de la Torre. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La niña pudo observar mejor al hombre: su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro, con unas ligeras patillas al lado de su rostro, algunas arrugas eran visibles en su cara y tenía unas cuantas cicatrices, además de vestir una gran armadura de acero que tenía grabada una espada en el peto, y un especie de túnica morada caía desde su cintura hasta sus pies.

—Me llamo Elsa...—. Contestó con cautela—. Soy lady Elsa Cousland.

—¿Cousland? Entonces es verdad lo que me dijeron sobre tu procedencia—. Comentó mientras le daba un poco de agua a la pequeña.

—¿Lo ve Caballero Comandante?—. Habló nuevamente el hombre que había llevado a Elsa hasta aquel extraño lugar—. No mentimos acerca de la procedencia de esta niña.

—Es lo que veo—. Dijo para después hincarse a la altura de la niña—. Pero ya no puedes llevar más ese apellido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?—. Preguntó la platinada sin comprender tal mandato.

—Porque ya no perteneces a la familia Cousland. Tu propio padre escribió una carta explicándolo.

Esas palabras se sintieron como si miles de palos la golpeasen a la vez, un horrible dolor en su pecho comenzó a quemarla.

—Lo lamento mucho—. Dijo dándole el pésame—. Pero no puedes hacer nada por cambiar ese hecho. Ahora deberás escoger algún otro apellido, puedes conservar tu nombre, pero no el apellido.

La platinada pensó durante algunos instantes, no quería que su apellido cambiara, después de todo era lo que le daba una identidad, lo que le daba la certeza de que aun pertenecía a un lugar, a un hogar. Le daba la sensación de que aún tenía una familia. Estaba orgullosa de ser una Cousland, una de las nobles más importantes del reino.

—Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para escoger uno o si lo deseas la Capilla puede proporcionarte alguno—. El templario se reincorporó.

—Arendelle—. Dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿Disculpa?—. Preguntó el caballero puesto que no había escuchado lo que la rubia había dicho.

—Arendelle—. Repitió la niña esta vez un poco más fuerte—. Quiero que mi nuevo apellido sea Arendelle.

—Muy bien entonces a partir del día de hoy te llamaras Elsa Arendelle, aprendiz del Circulo de los Hechiceros.

Ese nombre lo había recordado de una de sus historias favoritas, era un reino el cual fue dominado por un poderoso dragón y un mago llamado Elder lo derroto, apodándose Elder de Arendelle "terror de los dragones". Era perfecto, incluso su nombre era similar al del héroe de la historia. Era casi como si fuese su destino. Hasta ella misma lucho contra un dragón.

—Ah veo que ya has regresado en sí—. Una nueva voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras se volteaba en dirección a esta—. Me alegra mucho, pequeña.

Era un hombre un poco viejo, con una barba gris rodeando su barbilla, sus arrugas eran abundantes no solo en su rostro sino también en sus manos y vestía una extraña túnica de color verde. Le recordaba bastante al mago del castillo de Pináculo: Grand Pabbie.

—¿Quién es usted?—. Formuló su pregunta si imaginarse quien podría ser este nuevo hombre.

—Más respeto niña—. Regañó el Caballero Comandante—. Estas frente al hombre que salvo tu vida. Él es el Primer Encantador.

—No hace falta que la regañes Greagoir—. Reprendió el más anciano—. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía quién era yo. Además, es solo una niña—. Dijo para después voltearse a la platinada—. Saludos, me presento, soy Irving el Primer Encantador de esta torre. Pero lo mejor es que descanse un poco más, después de todo has pasado por mucho para alguien de tu edad.

—Sí, es lo mejor—. Suspiró el comandante—. Fenrril, acompaña a la niña hasta una de las habitaciones, que preparen una cama para ella.

—Como ordenen, Caballero Comandante—. Fenrril hizo una reverencia y procedió a acercarse a Elsa.

Elsa hubiera querido hacer muchas preguntas: ¿Qué es un caballero comandante? ¿Qué hace el primer encantador? ¿Podría salir de ese lugar? En fin, tenía demasiadas dudas y tan pocas respuestas, pero decidió que era mejor contestarlas en otra ocasión. Además, necesitaba reorganizar sus ideas y recuerdos acerca de todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.

El templario nombrado Fenrril le ayudó a levantarse e inclusive le preguntó si necesitaba que la cargara hasta una de las habitaciones, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, a pesar del dolor que aún era constante por todo su cuerpo.  _"Sigo siendo una noble de alta cuna, no importa lo que digan unos tontos papeles"_.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos circulares de la torre. Parecía que todo el lugar era redondo, mientras atravesaban puertas y subían algunas escaleras.

—Por cierto—. Comenzó el Fenrril—. Quiero daros las gracias por habernos salvado la vida, lady Elsa. Vuestra hazaña fue digna de canciones.

—No fue nada—. Respondió apenada.

—Pero claro que lo fue. De no haber sido por usted, en este momento estaríamos muertos como...—. Calló al recordar a su camarada caído, el cual murió por la infección que las quemaduras le causaron en todo el rostro.

—Lo siento mucho, ser—. Dijo con simpatía la platinada.

—Gracias...

Después de esa breve conversación, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y prosiguieron su camino. Finalmente llegaron a un cuarto bastante amplio en el cual había camas por todo el lugar, una al lado de la otra con una pequeña mesa de noche al lado de cada una.

Algunos niños en la habitación se encontraban acostados leyendo algún libro, otros se encontraban jugando con una especie de muñecos de tela y unos más estaban durmiendo en las camas.

—Bueno, aquí es—. Anunció ser Fenrril—. Ven creo que la cama del fondo aún no está ocupada—. Comentó mientras avanzaba al fondo de la habitación hasta llegar a una pequeña pero acogedora cama y, a pesar de que era igual que las demás, Elsa creyó que era única.

—Sera mejor que regrese a mi puesto. Aquí puedes acomodarte, más tarde se te darán instrucciones y las debidas reglas del lugar—. Le comentó mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Elsa se sentía algo incomoda pues desde que entró todos la voltearon a ver y eso no le agradaba. Se sentó de forma cuidadosa en la cama mientras trataba de no ver a ninguno de los niños que se encontraban mirándola.

Uno de los niños aparentemente de su edad, un año mayor quizás, se acercó a ella. Tenía el cabello de color café y vestía unos pantalones de tela algo rasgados y una camisa de piel.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Jowan Marrel, mucho gusto—. Saludó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras le extendía su mano derecha en forma de saludo.

—Elsa Arendelle—. La rubia extendió su propio brazo para regresar el saludo.

—Creo que seremos muy buenos amigos—. Dijo el castaño de manera positiva.


	6. Vida separadas

**Catorce años después.**

_**Anna/18 años** _

La niña que alguna vez fue considerada como la más tierna y dulce de todo Ferelden, ahora era toda una mujer. Habían pasado al redor de dos meses desde que la joven Cousland había cumplido sus dieciocho años y todo era armonía y felicidad para la hermosa pelirroja.

Durante los cinco lustros que pasaron, la joven noble se desarrolló como toda una dama de buenas costumbres. Aunque no siempre lo hacía, pues según ella ese no era su estilo.

Pero la belleza y carisma que podía dar como primera impresión cambiaban en cuanto la bella noble deba a luz su comportamiento. Pues ahora se había vuelto bastante caprichosa y grosera, incluso con sus padres quienes la consintieron en exceso hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Este tipo de comportamientos fueron los causantes de que algunos rumores sobre ella se hiciesen presentes en muchas cortes de nobles de Ferelden e incluso de Orlais.

Los rumores decían que la hija de los Teyrns Cousland era demasiado descortés y que le encantaban los combates. Claro que esto no era algo mal visto para las mujeres en Thedas pues muchas eran parte de ejércitos e inclusive eran armadas con el título de caballeriza; pero cuando se trataba de personas con un gran estatus político y social era una historia completamente diferente.

Además, la heredera de Pináculo únicamente denotaba ese carácter con personas que le caían mal o simplemente no conocía y desconfiaba de ellas. Aunque sí era bastante berrinchuda y caprichosa debido a la mala educación por parte de sus progenitores.

Pero los chismes y susurros comenzaron a desparecer desde el gran anuncio que se dio en el decimoctavo cumpleaños de la chica pelirroja.

El día de su cumpleaños se anunció oficialmente su compromiso con el tercer heredero al Arlingo de Amaranthine, Hans Howe. Después de largos años de espera, finalmente su deseo de casarse con un apuesto joven se haría realidad. Tan solo tenía que esperar unos cuantos meses más para que la boda se llevase a cabo.

Anna y Hans tenían planeado hacer un viaje de un año por todo Ferelden después de la boda, junto a un pequeño séquito de caballeros como protección; incluso la Cousland esperaba hacer un viaje a las Marcas Libres, Orlais, Antiva o cualquier otra nación fuera de su reino.

A pesar de los constantes reclamos y peticiones de su madre para que buscase otros hombres con quienes casarse, ella nunca cedió ni se dio por vencida y gracias al apoyo de su padre, su boda sería perfecta y posteriormente tendría su tan anhelada aventura fuera de su tierra natal. Su estomago revoloteaba con tan solo pensar en ello.

Pero por el momento intentó mantener su mente despejada ya que estaba a punto de comenzar un duelo a espada y escudo contra uno de los guardias más veteranos y experimentados del castillo.

Sí, era cierto, le encantaba la lucha con espadas y desde muy pequeña aprendió a cómo sostenerlas e inclusive manejarlas. Además de que siempre luchaba en compañía de un escudo. Sumado el hecho de que adoraba cabalgar, desde hace cuatro años comenzó con las clases de equitación y la verdad es que eran de sus favoritas.

Claro que este tipo de gustos eran reprobados por sus padres pues según ellos eso no era el comportamiento adecuado para una señorita y menos para alguien de su nivel social, político y económico. Ella era lady Anna Cousland, heredera al teyrnir más poderoso de Ferelden después de todo. Aun así, Anna no les tomaba mucha relevancia a sus actividades de dama.

Con el paso del tiempo fue agradándole cada vez más la idea de combatir y luchar en el ejército o viajar a través de todo Thedas antes que desarrollar algún papel político, simplemente no era para ella. De hecho, la razón principal por la que ahora deseaba contraer matrimonio era para poder salir de Pináculo y vivir un sinfín de aventuras con su esposo, como siempre había soñado.

Anna agarró su espada con la mano derecha y el escudo con la izquierda. Era una espada larga hecha de hierro y el escudo era pequeño y redondo, hecho de madera de olmo.

Vestía una armadura de cuero tachonado, la cual era bastante femenina puesto que se asimilaba mucho a un vestido pues su escote formaba una uve; el cuero cubría su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura donde comenzaba una pequeña falda de escamas, con dos hombreras protegiendo sus hombros. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias del mismo cuero, y calzaba un par de botas de cuero crudo; finalmente, sus manos estaban cubiertos por guanteletes ligeros.

Ambos contrincantes se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, localizado en la parte sur del castillo. Era un pequeño campo al aire libre, con algunos estantes para armas, muñecos de práctica y una plataforma de piedra para el duelo.

La pelirroja subió a la plataforma donde ya se encontraba su rival. Se enfrentaría a ser Kai, primo lejano de la Bannesa Reginalda Quar y guardia jurado de su padre.

La razón del enfrentamiento era que el caballero había insultado a su prometido dos días antes, diciendo que era un doble cara e hipócrita. Por supuesto, que ella pudo haber mandado a ejecutarlo en ese preciso momento, pero la pelirroja decidió que era mejor darle una lección por su propia mano.

El guardia portaba una espada igual a la de Anna, pero su escudo era más grande, aunque del mismo material. Iba vestido con una armadura de cota de malla, la cual era de un color grisáceo. Mientras que en su cabeza portaba un yelmo de hierro gris.

Estaba muy claro que en cuanto a armamento el hombre era quien tenía la ventaja, pero aún faltaba ver las habilidades en combate de cada uno.

Anna sabía que no debía subestimar al viejo caballero, pues este era un luchador habilidoso que combatió durante la guerra contra Orlais, mucho antes de que ella naciera.

Muchos se reunieron tan solo para poder ver la tan ansiada pelea. Entre ellos se encontraban algunos guardias, soldados y unos cuantos criados. Nadie quería apoyar a ninguno de los dos, debido a que todos temían a la caprichosa joven, pero a la vez respetaban bastante al veterano guardia sobre todo por haber tenido el valor de decir la verdad sobre el irritante Hans, el cual denotaba cada vez más su carácter con el paso del tiempo, sobre todo con ellos.

Si el hombre ganaba lograría salvar su vida además de que también conservaría su puesto como guardia y soldado. Pero si la chica ganaba, entonces ella misma lo ejecutaría.

—Te arrepentirás por tu insolencia hacia mi prometido—. Gruñó amenazante la pelirroja.

—Espero que no se confié, mi lady—. Comentó el hombre mientras hacía su postura de batalla.

—Créeme, no lo haré—. Dijo con una mirada asesina, mientras se equipaba correctamente, con su propia postura de combate.

La tensión era palpable, ninguno tomaba la iniciativa de atacar solo se miraban fijamente. Por fin, Anna dio un paso al frente hasta su oponente, mientras lanzaba un golpe una estocada.

El guardia no tuvo la necesidad de contratacar, pues solamente elevó su escudo, agachándose y atacando con su propia espada.

La joven apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse con su escudo. Anna retrocedió dos pasos y volvió a atacar. Ambos se batieron en un intercambio de estocadas, con el caballero dominando. La pelirroja tuvo que girar para esquivar un golpe mortal. Anna se alejó un poco, planeando una mejor estrategia de ataque, pues estaba claro que atacar frontalmente no era una buena opción.

Analizando la situación, no tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar. Su contrincante estaba bien entrenado en combate, además de que portaba una armadura de cota de malla, con la cual era casi inmune a los cortes de su espada.

Ni siquiera golpeando en los puntos débiles lograría que su espada cortase la dura armadura. Sumando el hecho de que su oponente estaba armado con una espada la cual si podría dañar severamente su armadura y tenía un escudo el cual le añade protección extra.

El hombre lanzó un golpe con trayectoria hiperbólica en dirección a su brazo izquierdo. Rápidamente elevó su mano para que el escudo la protegiese, la espada golpeo fuertemente contra la madrea provocando que su brazo se contrajese más de lo que ya estaba. La pelirroja sonrió.

Ser Kai la golpeó con su propio escudo causando que perdiera estabilidad en el agarre de su espada, el caballero asestó una patada en su rodilla derecha. Anna se tambaleó y fue derribada por una embestida con el escudo del ser.

Cuando Anna cayó al piso, soltó su espada así que el guardia, con su pie izquierdo, la lanzó lejos de ella, haciendo que el arma cayese fuera de la plataforma. El hombre retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para poder darle un respiro a la joven pues aún no concluía el combate.

La pelirroja se levantó únicamente armada con su escudo. Sino conseguía desarmar a su rival perdería el combate y el hombre quedaría sin castigo, sumando el hecho de que sería humillada en frente de muchos de los guardias y criados del castillo. Pensó durante un momento su situación. Entonces comprendió lo que tenía que hacer para poder ganar el duelo.

Anna arrojo su escudo, la única defensa que tenía en contra de su enemigo. Todos miraron asombrados tal acto de locura, pues no se puede definir de otra manera algo así. Su contrincante también lucía confundido, aunque no bajó la guardia.

—Veo que ha decidió rendirse, mi lady—. Declaró mientras daba un paso al frente, preparándose para dar el golpe final y salvar su vida.

—No, no lo he hecho y nunca lo haré—. Expresó con relativa confianza.

—Yo que usted lo haría, después de todo no tiene manera alguna de ganar—. Dijo para después lanzar un ataque recto con su espada en dirección a la chica.

La prometida de Hans se movió hacia un lado, esquivando a tiempo la afilada punta de la espada para después tomarla con sus manos enguantadas, aplicando presión en los lugares indicados y así no cortarse con el arma.

Nuevamente todos se quedaron sin aliento al ver a la joven tomar con las manos a la peligrosa espada. Nunca habían observado tal acto suicida en un combate. Todos los presentes esperaban ver brotar el líquido rojo de las manos de la noble, cosa que no ocurrió.

Anna intentaba zafar el arma de las manos de su oponente, el cual forcejeaba con ella. El caballero intentó golpearla con su escudo, pero la pelirroja fue más rápida y logro darle una patada en el abdomen, el hombre gimió de dolor mientras retrocedía lentamente soltando la espada en el acto.

La chica tomó el arma del filo con ambas manos, quedando el mango del arma en la parte superior de manera que podía utilizarla como un mazo el cual uso para golpear al hombre en las costillas, provocando que este se ladeara hacia la izquierda.

Después le dio un gran golpe en la mandíbula causando que el guardia cayera hacia atrás e incluso pudo lograr que el yelmo cayese de su cabeza. Posteriormente, la Cousland, procedió a apuntar la espada hacia la yugular desprotegida de su oponente caído.

Estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia, pero un mensajero elfo la interrumpió.

—¡Lady Anna! ¡Lady Anna!—. Llegó corriendo el joven elfo—. Su padre quiere verla inmediatamente, en este momento se encuentra en la sala del salón principal.

—¿Mi padre?—. Preguntó al aire—. Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá... Escúchame bien—. Le habló de manera autoritaria a ser Kai—. Te perdono la vida, pero quedas relevado de tu puesto como guardia del castillo además de que no se te permitirá acercarte a arma alguna por el resto de tu vida. Y no quiero verte nunca más en mis tierras—. Habló mientras bajaba de la plataforma y dejaba la espada en uno de los armeros del lugar, para después ir por sus propias armas y enfundárselas.

Anna salió del campo de entrenamiento para posteriormente dirigirse hacia el Gran Salón, preguntándose el por qué su padre la requería en ese preciso momento.

**—** **X** **—**

_**Elsa/22 años** _

La pequeña rubia platinada, quien alguna vez fue heredera de la segunda familia más poderosa e importante de todo Ferelden, ahora no era más que una simple aspirante a maga. Fue obligada a renunciar a todos sus títulos y honores que recibía como lady Cousland. Ahora estaba situada en los eslabones más bajos de la pirámide social convencional.

Desde el día en que llegó a la Torre del Círculo se acopló con bastante rapidez al sistema que se manejaba. Las reglas eran bastante simples ya que solo una era la más importante de todas: "Nunca escapar". Además, su previa educación como noble le granjeó una actitud solemne, educada y tranquila.

El niño llamado Jowan le explico algunas cuantas cosas sobre el lugar, como el hecho de que era obligatorio tomar todas sus clases. Algunas de estas consistían en lecciones sobre historia, gramática, matemáticas y, lo más interesante, magia. También tenía que acatar todo lo que los templarios le dijesen.

Algunas horas después, un templario fue por ella para enseñarle el lugar correctamente. La torre constaba de cuatro niveles: el primer piso eran los aposentos de aprendices, el segundo piso era para los magos y hechiceros experimentados, en el tercero residían los templarios y el último piso era la sala de la Angustia.

A lo largo de los años aprendió que en el Círculo existían distintos tipos de jerarquías. Los más bajos eran los aprendices, todos los estudiantes que aún no superaban su Angustia y aún se instruían en las artes mágicas, el grupo de mayor cantidad en toda la torre. Después los magos, quienes eran todos aquellos que superaron su Angustia, pero que todavía no poseían ningún aprendiz bajo su tutela. Superados por los encantadores, magos que poseen e instruyen a aprendices. Después venían los encantadores superiores, o sea, un pequeño consejo de magos experimentados, presentes en cada Círculo.

Después estaba el Primer Encantador que es básicamente el líder de un Círculo; los Primeros Encantadores se congregaban habitualmente en la ciudad de Cumberland, en su Consejo, conocido como el "Colegio de Magos". Y hasta arriba se encontraba el Gran Encantador quien es el representante directo del Círculo dentro de la Capilla y asesor de la Divina, elegido por el Colegio de Magos en Cumberland.

En cuanto a los templarios, cada orden ubicada en todas partes de Thedas se compone por diversas ramas, cada una de ellas liderada por un Caballero Comandante, que a su vez responden al jefe de la Capilla local.

También aprendió a cómo controlar sus poderes y, según sus maestros, estos eran algo especiales ya que eran con base a sus emociones, algo muy poco visto en la magia e inclusive esa magia era más poderosa que la magia común, debido a esto su entrenamiento y enseñanzas fueron más estrictos que el de los demás aprendices. Elsa era considerada una anomalía entre todos los aprendices.

Logró mantener un carácter neutral en la mayoría de situaciones para que así su magia no fuera convocada inconscientemente. Era muy raro que mostrase sus emociones, mas no las escondía e ignoraba como solía hacerlo, en cambio, simplemente las controlaba para mostrarlas en los momentos y lugares idóneos.

Pero también había aprendido a utilizar magia de todo tipo. En sus primeros años comenzó por la magia elemental, controlando la magia helada con bastante rapidez, luego aprendió algunos hechizos eléctricos e inclusive sabía cómo dominar la tierra. Pero sin duda los hechizos que nunca pudo controlar fueron los de fuego, simplemente no eran para ella.

Luego de haber dominado la magia elemental, prosiguió con la magia arcana, aunque apenas sabía unos cuantos hechizos sobre esta. Cuando creció más, pudo dominar algunos conjuros de magia más complejos como lo son las magias espirituales. Aunque todavía le faltaba estudiar y aprender conjuros entrópicos y de curación.

Por supuesto que aun recordaba e incluso extrañaba su antigua vida, por las noches aun pensaba en su hermana, en su madre e incluso en algunos criados y guardias.

Pero, en cambio, desde muy niña comenzó a guardar cierto odio hacia su padre, aunque le enseñaron a dominar y canalizar todas sus emociones le era imposible cuando se trataba de su progenitor, por lo que decidió intentar olvidar todo recuerdo de él. Lo cual era muy difícil pues al recordar a su madre y hermana, siempre estaba presente el Teyrn de Pináculo. Sabía que Agdar Cousland hizo la elección correcta de mandarla al Círculo, pero eso no disminuyó su resentimiento.

Incluso uno de sus maestros le ofreció que borraría todos los recuerdos sobre su familia, pero Elsa se negó pues aunque quería olvidar todo el sufrimiento y dolor, sus deseos de recordar los buenos momentos eran aún mayores.

En los primeros meses aun guardaba la esperanza de que recibiese una visita en la Torre, pero al ser esto imposible, añoraba tener por lo menos alguna carta de parte de su madre o de quien fuera. Pero conforme pasaban las semanas, esta esperanza disminuyó cada vez más hasta hacerse casi nula.

Al principio fue muy difícil, a pesar de acostumbrarse a la torre. Tuvo muchas peleas y discusiones con otros niños debido a su antigua actitud de aristócrata, pues en reiteradas ocasiones hizo hincapié en su origen noble para intentar obtener favores. Gracias a esto muchos niños le guardaron resentimiento, pues la mayoría procedía del pueblo común.

Durante el resto de su infancia, Elsa comprendió que nunca volvería a ser una Cousland, sin importar lo que su sangre dictase. Además, cambió su forma de ser, volviéndose más humilde y reservada.

Probablemente su vida sería muy solitaria de no ser por sus amigos: Jowan, Fenrril y Aline.

El primero lo conoció cuando llegó a la Torre, y desde entonces se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Era bastante carismático por lo que se le facilitaba mucho el hablar con desconocidos, aunque era un poco paranoico, pues sentía que todos los templarios siempre tenían sus ojos puestos en él.

Fenrril era el templario quien la había llevado hasta la torre y su amistad fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo a pesar de la gran diferencia de edades y el hecho de que casi no se veían debido al oficio del caballero. Por supuesto que para todos era bastante extraño que un mago y un templario fuesen amigos tan cercanos, igual que el Caballero Comandante Greagoir y el Primer Encantador Irving.

Como era de esperarse, Jowan y Fenrril no congeniaban del todo, pero aun así había momentos en los que se llevaban bien.

Por otro lado, a Aline la había conocido un par de años después de haber llegado al Círculo...

**Flashback**

_La pequeña Elsa de diez años se encontraba en la gran biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre magia elemental básica, cuando un pequeño ruido la alertó. Se escuchaba como si fuese alguna clase de sollozo, mientras caminaba hacia una de las estanterías, el sonido se incrementaba._

_Al rodear el mueble se encontró con una niña menor que ella llorando, después de haber pasado dos años sin algún contacto un poco intimo no supo qué hacer con exactitud por lo que solo se acercó y colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de la pequeña. La niña tenía el pelo de color negro y su piel era de tez morena._

— _Oye, ¿estás bien?—. Preguntó la platinada mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de la morena._

— _¿Qu...quién eres?—. Cuestionó entre sollozos, aun con la cabeza dentro de sus rodillas._

— _Me llamo Elsa Arendelle—. Se presentó, resistiendo las ganas de revelar su verdadero apellido—. Y soy una aprendiz del Circulo, como tu...._

— _¡Yo no quiero serlo!_

— _Pero si no es tan malo—. Dijo de manera tranquilizadora la rubia._

— _¡Pero quiero ir con mi mami!—. Protestó nuevamente mientras alzaba su rostro lloroso hacia Elsa._

— _A mí también me gustaría ir con ella—. Comento de forma empática—. Pero no puedo, es mejor así._

— _Pero ya no tendré una familia..._

— _Yo podría ser tu familia, si quieres._

— _¿En serio?—. Preguntó con un ligero tono de esperanza._

— _Si, a mí también me hace falta una familia—. Sonrió, ofreciéndole un pañuelo._

— _Gracias Elsa—. Agradeció la pelinegra—. Por cierto, me llamo Aline Amell._

**Fin de flashback**

Era una vida bastante aceptable, no había nada que quisiera cambiar actualmente, estaba conforme. Ya no anhelaba heredar Pináculo como cuando niña, ni quería abandonar la torre como muchos otros.

Lo único que realmente extrañaba con todo su ser era a su hermanita. En todos los años que habían pasado no la olvidó, de hecho, hace un par de meses fue su decimoctavo cumpleaños... cuanto deseaba estar con Anna.

Pero por el momento no podía desconcentrarse en lo más mínimo, mucho menos pensar en su pasado. Pues estaba a punto de realizar el último paso para dejar de ser una aprendiz y convertirse en una maga del Circulo. Estaba a punto de tomar su Angustia....


	7. Angustia

En un acantilado que domina las oscuras aguas del lago Calenhad se alza la torre que sirve como sede al Círculo de los Hechiceros. Esta torre es el único lugar de Ferelden donde los magos pueden estudiar sus artes con otros de su clase. Tras esos elevados muros de piedra, el Círculo practica su magia e instruye a sus aprendices en el correcto uso de sus poderes. Se les proporciona refugio, comida, protección y conocimiento por el resto de su vida.

Pero la torre es a la vez prisión y refugio; los siempre vigilantes templarios de la Capilla velan por todos los magos, en constante alerta al mínimo indicio de corrupción.

Es en esta jaula de oro donde la legítima heredera al teyrnir de Pináculo reside y habita; fue separada de su familia desde una edad muy temprana, para ingresar como aprendiz. Desde entonces, la mayor parte de personas en Ferelden se han olvidado de ella.

Elsa Arendelle, antes Cousland, camina por las largas escaleras de caracol que llevan hasta su destino... pues su aprendizaje casi estaba concluido y no queda más que la prueba final: la Angustia.

Vestida con la típica vestimenta de los aprendices: una túnica de color azul marino con algunos bordados de color negro, blanco y rojo oscuro; esta extraña túnica no solo era por mero capricho pues potenciaba la magia del usuario ¿Cómo? Ni Elsa misma se lo explicaba, probablemente haya sido encantada dedujo la rubia. Complementado con un par de botas de cuero sin nada en especial más que su color celeste.

La rubia, escoltada por dos templarios, finalmente llegó hasta la habitación donde se volvería una maga oficial. Al llegar visualizó a tres templarios más, además de que se encontraban el Caballero Comandante y el Primer Encantador.

—"La magia existe para servir al hombre, nunca para dominarlo"—. Citó el Caballero Comandante mientras avanzaba hacia la chica—. Así habló la profetisa Andraste cuando batió al imperio de Tevinter, gobernado por magos que habían llevado el mundo al borde del desastre—. El caballero giró para encarar a la aprendiz—. Vuestra magia es un don, pero también una maldición, porque ustedes atraen a los demonios del reino de los sueños: el Velo.

—Es por ello que existe la Angustia—. Explicó el Primer Encantador—. El ritual que os enviará al Velo y ahí os enfrentaréis a un demonio, armada solo con vuestra voluntad.

—¿Hay alguna otra opción?—. Preguntó la platinada intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

—Esta la Tranquilidad...—. Sugirió Greagoir.

—¿Es una opción perder toda tu magia?—. Cuestionó el mago—. No, tengo fe en que lo conseguirás.

—Has de saber que, si fallas, los templarios haremos lo que debamos hacer. Morirás—. Indicó el líder caballero—. Esto es Lirio: pura esencia de magia y el modo de acceder al Velo.

Greagoir señaló un grupo de estalactitas que brillaban en un tenue azul cielo.

—Todo mago debe superar esta prueba de fuego—. Le comentó Irving—. Tal como hicimos nosotros, lo lograras. No pierdas la cabeza, recuerda que el Velo es un reino onírico. Así que está dominado por espíritus, tu propia voluntad es real—. Aconsejó.

—Los aprendices deben superar la prueba por sus propios medios—. Interrumpió el templario—. Preparada—. Le dijo señalando nuevamente el Lirio.

Elsa camino hasta el extraño objeto de color celeste, cuando llego a este, prosiguió a tocarlo y cuando lo hizo su mano comenzó a brillar en tono azul el cual dio un enorme destello, dejándola inconsciente...

**El Velo**

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la Torre, sino que ahora estaba en un mundo completamente extraño. Se levantó y, al ver mejor el paisaje, quedó sorprendida, mas no maravillada.

El piso era una especie de tierra bastante dura y en algunas partes había pedazos que parecían estar hechos de cimentación. El cielo era de color verde con tonalidades grisáceas. No podía distinguir el panorama más allá de los veinte pasos, debido a la densa capa de neblina. Había algo que parecían ser árboles, pero estaban completamente secos, además por todo el lugar sobresalían picos que parecían estar hechos de hueso, pero de un color negro.

Estaba muy dejos del lugar que Elsa imaginó en sus sueños.

La desolación del lugar le daba escalofríos, lo más aterrador era el silencio.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar a una estatua bastante inquietante ya que parecía tener la forma de un soldado, pero sus brazos eran un par de largos tentáculos y en su cabeza tenía dos enormes cuernos.

Se alejó de la estatua hasta llegar un jarrón que se parecía tener algo dentro, al acercarse se encontró con tres cataplasmas de curación, conocidas como una especie de cura para cualquier herida. Era una pomada, la cual al untarse sobre el cuerpo sanaba todas las heridas que tuviese. Agarró todas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Caminando un poco más se encontró con un desnivel, camino por ahí y después vio a lo lejos una pequeña luz resplandeciente. Cuando se acercó, la extraña luz comenzó a atacarla con pequeños rayos de electricidad. Había leído acerca de estas cosas, llamada  _volutas_   _espectrales_ , las cuales eran demonios que han perdido su poder, por lo que con un rápido movimiento de sus manos lanzó un hechizo, congelándola en el lugar.

La platinada decidió que era mejor apresurar el paso así que comenzó a correr. En su camino por el oscuro sendero se encontró con más volutas, aunque no era algo realmente peligroso, podían llegar a ser molestas.

Continuó el recorrido hasta que se encontró con una criatura peculiar, era un ratón y aparentemente le estaba hablando.

—Otro más que han tirado a los lobos—. Escupió el animal con cierto desprecio—. Inocente y desprevenido, como siempre. No está bien que los templarios hagan esto. Ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a nadie.

—¿Eres un ratón... y hablas?—. Preguntó sumamente confundida, a lo que el ratón soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Crees que de verdad estas aquí? ¿En ese cuerpo? ¡Tienes ese aspecto porque crees que lo tienes!—. Luego de un momento se calmó y suspiró—. Siempre es igual. Pero no es culpa tuya. Estas en el mismo barco en el que yo estuve, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, el roedor irradió un brillo cegador, mientras toma forma humana, era un hombre un poco mayor que Elsa con el cabello de color café claro.

—Permíteme darte la bienvenida al Velo. Puedes llamarme...—. Pensó durante un instante, curvando su boca—. Bueno, Ratón.

—¿Puedes cambiar de forma?—. Preguntó más interesada en la habilidad que en saber quién era, alimentada por su hambre de conocimiento.

—Como ya he dicho, en este lugar eres lo que percibes ser. Creo que yo antes era como tu... Los templarios te matan si tardas demasiado, ya ves. Suponen que has fracasado y no quieren que salga... algo—. Se estremeció mientras hablaba—. Creo que es lo que me hicieron. No tengo cuerpo que reclamar. Y tú no tienes tiempo, si no quieres acabar igual.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el demonio que debo enfrentar?—. Cuestionó consiente de los peligros que corría de no superar su Angustia.

Ratón asintió. —Aquí hay algo contenido para un aprendiz como tú. Debes enfrentarte al demonio, y resistir... si puedes. Esa es tu salida. O la de tu rival, si los templarios no te matan... Una prueba para ti y un juego para las criaturas del Velo.

—¿Me dirás o tengo que buscarlo yo misma?—. Gruñó Elsa cansada de las vagancias de Ratón.

—Oh, no seas tan desesperada, amiga. Tu demonio no va a irse a ninguna parte. Además, hay otros espíritus aquí. Te dirán más cosas y quizás te ayuden. Si es que puedes creer lo que vas a ver. Yo te seguiré, si te parece bien. Mi oportunidad pasó hace mucho tiempo... pero tu puede que consigas salir—. El hombre regresó a su forma de ratón sin decirle dónde se encontraba el demonio.

" _Genial, tendré que hacerlo yo misma"_

Elsa decidió que era mejor guardar silencio y proseguir su camino. Por fin salió del estrecho corredor y llegó hasta un lugar más abierto, aunque había fuego por todas partes.

—Aquí es donde se realizará la prueba—. Advirtió Ratón con voz chillona—. Creo que el demonio este cerca.

Al no encontrar al demonio y dado que su tiempo se estaba agotando, la joven decidió buscarlo por las cercanías así que siguió caminando. Se encontró con más volutas las cuales no fueron mayor problema para la aprendiz, congelando a la mayoría con un ataque que le gustaba llamar "cono de frío", el cual consistía en sacar una gran cantidad de viento helado por sus manos y este congelaba a quien tuviese en frente. Siguió caminado hasta que visualizó un espíritu con forma de caballero por lo que se acercó cuidadosamente.

—Otro mortal arrojado a las llamas para que arda, ya veo—. Comentó con voz fantasmal—. Vuestros magos han ideado una cobarde prueba. Sería mejor que os enfrentarais entre vosotros para demostrar vuestro temple con habilidad.

—¿Quién eres?—. Preguntó la rubia al ver que el "fantasma" no era hostil.

—Soy Valor, un espíritu guerrero. Pulo mis armas en busca de la perfecta expresión del combate.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Por favor—. Pidió amablemente la mujer, siempre recordando su cortesía.

—Por supuesto—. Aceptó el espíritu—. No eres el primer mortal que busca mi ayuda. No obstante, no estoy aquí para ayudarte. Mi propósito es buscar la perfección y crear el arma definitiva para la búsqueda del valor.

—¿Afectaría alguna de estas armas al demonio?

—Sin duda—. Reconoció con orgullo—. En este reino, todo lo que existe es expresión de un pensamiento. Un arma es una clara necesidad en un combate y mi voluntad convierte esa necesidad en realidad ¿De verdad deseas mis armas? Te daré una... si aceptas batirte antes en duelo conmigo. Valor pondrá a prueba tu temple como es debido.

—Acepto el desafío, Valor—. Afirmó Elsa mientras retrocedía un poco y alzaba sus manos en posición defensiva con las palmas extendidas.

—Como desees, mortal. Lucharemos hasta que quede convencido de que eres lo bastante fuerte como para vencer a tu demonio. Sino logras convencerme, te mataré. ¡Lucha con valor!—. Gritó mientras sacaba su espada y escudo.

Elsa lanzó un hechizo de congelamiento, inmovilizando al espíritu, para después lanzarle una habilidad arcana la cual consistía en un pequeño rayo de color morado, este dio de lleno en el pecho del espíritu y, aunque no mostraba ningún signo de dolor, la chica pudo deducir que sí le había causado daño.

El guerreo logró zafarse del hielo que lo cubría, rompiéndolo con su voluntad para después lanzar un ataque con su espada a la chica, él casi la golpea de no ser porque ella se movió a tiempo, aventándose en contra del piso, rodó hacia un lado y se levantó.

La joven lanzó un conjuro espiritual el cual desoriento a su oponente, para después lanzarle nuevamente el hechizo arcano.

—Basta—. Enunció Valor—. Tu fuerza es suficiente para la tarea que te aguarda. El bastón es tuyo—. Informó mientras le extendía un extraño bastón de madera, con una forma circular en el extremo del palo.

—Gracias—. Agradeció Elsa mientras se retiraba del lugar, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

—Te deseo suerte en tu tarea, mortal.

La chica y el ratón continuaron su caminata hasta que visualizaron una especie de oso con picos sobresalientes de su lomo además de que parecía estar hecho de piedra volcánica y tejido muscular, con un olor putrefacto.

—Mhmmm—. Suspiró el tétrico animal—. ¿Así que tú eres el mortal a quien están dando caza? Y el pequeño... ¿es un aperitivo para mí?

—Esto no me gusta—. Murmuró Ratón mientras cambiaba de vuelta a su forma humana—. No va a ayudarnos. Deberíamos irnos...

—No importa—. Interrumpe el oso—. El demonio acabara atrapándote y a lo mejor incluso deja alguna sobra-comento mientras se levantaba ligeramente.

—¿Qué clase de espíritu eres?—. Elsa adoptó una postura defensiva, vigilando cada movimiento de la criatura.

—Es un demonio-le habló Ratón—. Quizás hasta es más poderoso que el que te persigue.

—¡Márchate!—. Exigió el demonio—. Seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que molestar a Pereza, mortal. Ya me estas cansando...—. El oso se recostó nuevamente.

—¿Por qué te llamas Pereza, que eres?—. Preguntó con intriga, pero sin soltar las manos de su bastón.

—Soy un espíritu de la Pereza—. Respondió simplemente—. Una criatura del Velo... A diferencia de ti. Los mortales no están más que de visita por aquí. Yo mismo podría sentirme tentado por un mortal como tú. Sería interesante ver el mundo mortal a través de tus ojos, habitar tu forma... pero no me siento con ganas de semejante lucha. Ahora deja de fastidiar.

—Necesito tu ayuda para vencer a mi demonio.

-Ya tienes un buen bastón—. Bostezó mirándola con pequeños ojos rojos—. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Parece poderoso—. Dijo Ratón—. Quizás podría enseñarte a ser como él.

—¿Cómo yo? ¿Quieres que enseñe al mortal a asumir esta forma? ¿Por qué? La mayoría de los mortales están demasiado apegados a su forma para aprender a cambiar. Tú por otro lado, pequeñajo, podrías se mejor estudiante, Dejaste tu forma humana hace años.

—Yo... no creo que fuera un buen oso—. Dijo con poca confianza en sí mismo.

—Podrías ayudarme a enfrentar al demonio—. Sugirió dándole ánimos la rubia—. Dijiste que tu tiempo ya pasó, pero puedes darme una mano.

—Cierto—. Apoyó Pereza—. En esta forma soy muy poderoso... cuando así lo deseo.

—Bien....—. Aceptó Ratón— Intentaré ser un oso. Si me enseñas.

—Eso está muy bien, pero enseñar resulta  _muy_ agotador—. Se quejó el demonio—. Déjenme paz.

—Mmm—. Suspiró el hombre—. Ya sabía que no iba a ayudarnos.

—Ratón quiere aprender—. Declaró la joven al demonio—. Enséñale.

—No estaís en condiciones de hacer amenazas—. Gruñó atemorizantes, Elsa pasó saliva—. ¿Deseas aprende mi forma, pequeñajo?—. Preguntó intimidante—. Entonces tengo un desafío para tu amiga: responde correctamente a tres acertijos y le enseñaré. Si fallas, os devoraré a ambos. La decisión es tuya.

La platinada pensó durante un momento, siendo francos era bastante buena para los acertijos y en caso de fallar tendría que enfrentar al demonio y confiaba en sus habilidades.

—Acepto tu desafío, Pereza.

—¿De veras? Esto se pone prometedor. Mi primer acertijo es el siguiente: tengo costas sin arena, mares sin corriente, montes sin tierra y ciudades sin gente. ¿Qué soy?

—Un mapa—. Respondió la chica con confianza.

—Mmph Correcto. Prosigamos. Segundo acertijo: rara vez me tocan, pero me contiene a menudo. Si me usas con ingenio, serás agudo. ¿Qué soy?

Esta vez Elsa tardó un poco más en responder, después de unos segundos se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Mi lengua?—. Dudó en su respuesta.

—Sí, tu afilada lengua. Muy bien—. Felicitó el demonio. Un último intento, ¿de acuerdo? A menudo invento historias, aunque sin cobrar. Amenizo veladas completas, que no podrás recordar ¿Qué soy?

La rubia pensó un momento sus opciones: podría ser un mentiroso ya que dice que inventa historias, podría ser un sueño. Finalmente respondió:

-Creo que es... ¿un sueño?

—Mmmm—. Murmuró pesadamente Pereza—. Correcto. Muy a propósito aquí en el Velo, ¿no? Pero has ganado mi desafío y has demostrado ser una divertida distracción. Así pues, te enseñare mi forma. Presta mucha atención....—. Dijo mientras se levantaba e irradiaba una enorme luz oscura.

Cuando el lugar fue visible, Ratón finalmente se había convertido en un oso negro.

—¿Así? ¿Tan fácil? ¿Soy un oso?—. Preguntó un poco incrédulo—. Me siento... pesado.

—Mmm. Suficiente. Adelante, vayan y derroten a su demonio... o lo que sea que pretendan hacer. Su presencia mortal ya me harta—. Bufó con desprecio mientras volvía a recostarse para volver a dormir.

Elsa y Ratón regresaron hasta el lugar donde sería el enfrentamiento contra el demonio.

Cuando finalmente regresaron al lugar del enfrentamiento, el oso volvió a tomar la forma humana que había estado utilizando.

—Nunca me había sentido de esta forma. Es... extraño.

—Pero te sientes bien, ¿no?—. Preguntó la rubia un poco preocupada.

—Sí desde luego, nunca me había sentido mejor de hecho....—. No pudo seguir hablando porque una risa macabra los alertó.

—Jajaajaja Por fin ha llegado—. Graznó una criatura completamente envuelto en llamas y con una forma bizarra—. Pronto veré las tierras de los vivos a través de tus ojos, criatura. Serás mía, en cuerpo y alma.

—Aunque pierda los templarios acabaran contigo—. Elsa puso su basto en una posición defensiva.

—¡Pueden intentarlo!—. Rugió con arrogancia—. ¿Esta criatura es tu ofrenda, Ratón? ¿Otro juguete, tal como acordamos?—. Le dijo al hombre, mientras este se cubría la cara con las manos, señal de vergüenza.

—¡No pienso ofrecerte nada! ¡No tengo por qué seguir ayudándote!

—Vaya. ¿Después de todos aquellos maravillosos almuerzos que hemos compartido? Y ahora, de repente, el ratón ha cambiado las reglas...

—¡Ya no soy un ratón!—. Replicó—. ¡Y pronto no tendré que esconderme! ¡No tengo por qué hacer negocios contigo!

—Ya veremos...—Murmuró el demonio mientras le lanzaba un golpe con sus grandes garras, el mago se convirtió nuevamente en oso y logró resistir el ataque mientras daba un rugido de dolor.

Elsa rápidamente tomo su bastón y lo apuntó en contra del demonio lanzando un rayo eléctrico, el cual golpeó al monstruo en la cabeza, esta se ladeó hacia la derecha provocando que su cuerpo se moviese con ella.

El demonio le arrojó una bola de fuego, la chica se cubrió con un muro de hielo el cual, a pesar del gran calor, no se derritió ni destruyó. El oso acertó un zarpazo al demonio causando que cayese al piso mientras daba un murmullo de dolor.

El oso quiso abalanzarse en contra de la criatura, pero un grupo de volutas lo atacó por la espalda, lanzándole varios rayos de luz entonces el animal se dirigió a atacar a las molestas cosas flotantes.

La joven platinada lanzó su ataque  _cono de frío_ , esta vez con el bastón haciendo que la ventisca fuese más potente. El hielo logró congelar parte del demonio pero este hizo que todas las llamas de su cuerpo creciesen, provocando que el hielo se derritiera.

El demonio se levantó y le dio un golpe a Elsa en el abdomen con sus garras, haciendo que la chica se retorciera de dolor mientras caía de sentón al suelo y soltaba el bastón. El monstruo se abalanzó contra la joven, pero ella se cubrió el rostro con sus manos haciendo que el demonio no lograra atacarla directamente; con sus manos agarró las garras de la criatura y comenzó a abrir sus emociones, dirigiendo su odio y temor al demonio. Mientras más pensaba en hacerle daño al demonio, más se congelaban los brazos de este.

El demonio retrocedió en señal de dolor mientras intentaba descongelar sus extremidades ya que el hielo se extendía por todo su cuerpo, mientras se retorcía por todo el lugar intentando que el fuego acabase con el hielo, al hacer esto bajó su guardia.

La rubia quien se levantó y apuntó sus manos en dirección al demonio, con un rápido movimiento una lanza helada viajó rápidamente hasta atravesarlo de lado a lado.

El demonio rugió de dolor cayendo al suelo. La lanza se rompió al tocar el piso, pero el demonio ya estaba muerto, poco después un gran fuego cubrió al demonio y cuando desapareció, su cuerpo ya no estaba.

Elsa jadeó, inclinándose ligeramente, recuperando el aliento mientras tomaba su bastón con su mano derecha.

—Lo has conseguido. Sin duda lo has conseguido—. Felicitó Ratón quien ya había acabado con las molestas volutas, cambiando nuevamente a la forma humana con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro—. Cuando viniste, esperaba que quizás pudieras... Pero la verdad es que nunca pensé que alguno de ustedes fuese digno.

—¿Cómo se llamaban aquellos a los que traicionaste antes que a mí?—. Cuestionó a la defensiva y un poco agresiva la platinada.

—¿Qué?—. Se encogió de hombros— No eran tan prometedores como tú. Fue hace mucho tiempo—. La manera en que lo dijo hizo que a Elsa se le erizaran los vellos—. No... recuerdo sus nombres—. Farfulló con indiferencia—. Ni siquiera recuerdo el mío. Es el Velo y los templarios matándome, como intentaron hacer contigo.

—¿Qué crees que puedes obtener de mí?—. Elsa retrocedió con desconfianza.

—Has derrotado a un demonio, has completado tu prueba. Con el tiempo, serás una hechicera sin par. Y quizás en ello haya una esperanza para alguien tan pequeño y olvidado como yo. Si quieres ayudar. Puede que exista una forma de que salga de aquí, de llegar afuera. Vería el mundo con tus ojos, seríamos uno. Solo necesitas querer dejarme entrar...

Ya está, lo descubrió esa era la verdadera prueba, la chica decidió actuar con cautela.

—Tal vez podría encontrar ayuda de algunos magos fuera del Velo...

—¡No! No hay tiempo—. Exclamó con agresividad—. ¡¿NO sientes la espada en tu garganta?! Creen que toda la magia es malvada, que el Velo es malvado. Cuando estás aquí, te conviertes en aquello a lo que le temen.

—Como tú. ¿De verdad fuiste alguna vez un aprendiz?—. Le espetó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! Bueno, creo que lo fuí ¿No basta con eso? ¡Debería bastarte!—. Su mirada se oscureció—. Bueno quizás tengan razón sobre ti—. Esta vez su voz fue demoníaca—. La simple matanza es cosa de guerreros. Los auténticos peligros del Velo son los prejuicios, los deseos, la pereza, el exceso de confianza... el orgullo—. Murmuró oscuramente para después cambiar de forma, esta vez creció el doble de alto y se veía igual que el demonio anterior pero más poderoso y temible.

—No te confíes, maga. Las pruebas auténticas no terminan  _nunca—_. Gruñó aterradoramente, desapareciendo en una explosión de fuego.

Elsa comenzó a sentir el aire muy pesado mientras se mareaba, se tambaleó por un momento para caer inconsciente unos segundos después.

**—** **X** **—**

Anna caminaba por los pasillos del castillo preguntándose la razón de por qué su padre la quería ver en ese preciso momento. ¡Rayos! Había arruinado el momento clímax de su combate, pudo haber acabado con la vida del hombre de una manera tan genial... Pero, en fin, no se pudo y lo preferible era dejarlo ir, después de todo tendría que ejecutarlo más tarde.

También se preguntaba la razón por la cual casi todos los soldados de Pináculo estaban siendo reunidos desde hacía tres días. Pues todos los hombres del ejército de su padre habían llegado al castillo, como si se estuviesen preparando para algo, como si fuese a haber una guerra...

Aunque no estaba segura, lo más probable es que fuesen simples entrenamientos o incluso simulacros para alguna situación futura. Nada que mereciese su atención. No obstante, la idea de una guerra venidera le subió la emoción un poco.

Finalmente llegó al estudio de su padre y al no encontrarlo allí comenzó a frustrarse, debió poner más atención a lo que dijo el criado... ¡Cierto! Era en el gran salón, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?

Era uno de sus defectos más grandes, olvidar las cosas. Y lo peor es que no era una o dos veces por día, sino que eran demasiadas, por eso muchos la denominaban como distraída y era un poco cierto por lo que no le afectaba mucho. Tampoco era como si le importara mucho los chismes de la corte.

Finalmente llegó al gran salón donde ya se encontraba su padre acompañado del Arl Rendon Howe; además de algunos guardias en los laterales y detrás de ambos.

—¿Entonces puedo contar con tus tropas aquí esta noche?—. Peguntó el Teyrn de Pináculo a su mejor amigo, el Arl.

—Confió en que empiecen a llegar esta noche, para que podamos partir mañana. Te pido mis disculpas por la tardanza, mi señor—. Se disculpó el Arl bajando la cabeza—. La culpa es toda mía.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte Rendon—. Sonrió Agdar—. Enviaré a mi sobrino con mis tropas. ¡Tú y yo cabalgaremos juntos como antaño, amigo mío!

Su sobrino, Fergus o más bien sobrino de su esposa, ya que la hermana de Idun, Alftanna, llevó al chico diez años atrás como pupilo de lord Cousland, para aprender a cómo gobernar correctamente pues Fergus era el heredero al bannorn Mar del Despertar.

—Cierto. Aunque los dos teníamos menos canas en la cabeza—. Bromeó el hombre de Amaranthine— Y luchábamos contra los orlesianos, no contra... esos monstruos.

—Al menos el olor será el mismo—. Comentó el Teyrn con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Anna entró por una de las puertas laterales del salón.

—Perdona hija mía, no te había visto. Howe ¿te acuerdas de mi hija?—. Preguntó a pesar de que se habían visto apenas hace medio año

—Veo que se ha convertido en una bella jovencita. Encantado de volver a verte, querida.

—¿Esta tu familia aquí, Arl Howe?—. Cuestionó la pelirroja al ya haberse acercado lo suficiente a los dos hombres.

—No, los he dejado en Amaranthine, lejos de la guerra. Te envían saludos. En especial mi hijo Hans, está ansioso por vuestro compromiso. Tal vez puedas visitarnos pronto.

—Por supuesto, me encantaría—. Dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aunque una palabra captó su atención:  _guerra_.

—¡Bien! Mi hijo está fascinado por la boda, incluso ya ha decidido la mayoría de los preparativos para que sea la mejor de la historia—. Comentó el Howe con cierto titubeo en la voz, cosa que ningún presente notó.

—En cualquier caso, hija mía, te he hecho llamar por una razón. Mientras tu primo y yo estamos lejos, voy a dejar el castillo a tu cargo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no puedo acompañar a Fergus y a ti?—. Preguntó un poco molesta, aun sin saber a dónde se irían.

—A dónde vamos, es un lugar aterrador, es mejor que te quedes a cargo con tu madre. Estoy seguro de que estas sobradamente capacitada para ello, pero no quiero tener una pelea con tu madre por tu causa. Me matara si dejo que vayas. Esta fuera de si desde que supo que Fergus me acompañaría... Sabes que tu tía se lo dejó a cargo.

—¡No es justo!—. Reclamó la joven alzando la voz—. ¡Yo también quiero ir!

—Pronto tendrás la ocasión de viajar—. Dijo para intentar tranquilizarla—. Además tu boda se acerca, hija mía. Y no se trata de ninguna menudencia; lo que te pido supone una gran responsabilidad.

—¡Pero ni siquiera me has dicho a donde van!

—Ya te dije que es mejor que no lo sepas....

—¡No me importa!

—Te pido que no me levantes la voz—. Gruñó fríamente.

Anna solo frunció el ceño, pero sin disculparse.

—No es justo siempre me tratas como una niña—. Chilló mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a hacerse presentes en sus ojos.

—Está bien te contaré, pero no quiero que hagas tus dramas—. Suspiró cediendo para evitar pasar vergüenza enfrente de su amigo y futuro consuegro—. En el sur se están congregado un gran grupo de engendros tenebrosos y el rey ha solicitado que todas nuestras fuerzas sean enviadas inmediatamente a Ostagar, donde todo el ejército real está reunido además de un pequeño puñado de guardas grises.

Anna escuchó historias sobre los engendros tenebrosos cuando era niña, pues su niñera solía contárselas en las noches. A Anna le gustaban las historias de terror, aunque solía preferir los cuentos de hadas. Como fuera, ella siempre creyó que los engendros tenebrosos eran una simple leyenda y que, si en verdad existieron, nunca más volverían a aparecer. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginar aquellas criaturas que solían invadir sus pesadillas cuando niña.

Aún así, la idea de salir de Pináculo y enfrascarse en la guerra era terriblemente atractiva, disipando todos sus miedos.

—Yo quiero ir, mis habilidades en combate son mejores que las de todo tu ejército junto, y lo sabes—. Expresó desafiante la joven.

—Ya te he dicho que no, y esa es mi última palabra sobre el tema, no insistas o todas tus clases de combate y equitación quedaran suspendidas.

Anna no respondió y se limitó a refunfuñar entre dientes y maldiciendo en su cabeza.

—Hija mía, mientras estoy fuera, ¿puedes encargarte de los problemas en el teyrnir?—. Le preguntó su progenitor más relajado.

—No pongas a prueba mis habilidades—. Rezongó, nuevamente desafiante y grosera.

—Y tú no pongas a prueba mi paciencia—. Frunció el ceño exasperado—. Entretanto, quiero que busques a Fergus y le digas que parta hacia Ostagar con las tropas.

—¿Estas tratando de librarte de mí?

—Tenemos que discutir los planes de batalla. Sé buena chica y haz lo que digo, luego hablaremos.

La pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le ordenaron y prefirió guardar todas sus maldiciones y malas palabras para sí misma. Caminó fuera del salón, en dirección a ninguna parte en especial, solo en buscar a su primo, aunque lo más probable es que se distrajese en el camino.


	8. Traición

Anna caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de Pináculo, dirigiéndose a las recamaras donde probablemente estuviese su primo. Aún seguía enfadada, sobre todo porque ella no podría ir a la guerra, pero Fergus sí. Mientras caminaba se encontró con un guardia, quien la detuvo.

—¡Lady Anna!—. Saludó mientras hacia una leve reverencia—. Su madre me ha pedido que la busque. Tal parece ser que vuestro perro ha estado haciendo destrozos en la cocina y Gerda amenaza con marcharse— Explicó el joven soldado.

Su perro, un mabari de guerra, puro de raza. De un hermoso pelaje blanco y un tamaño formidable, después de todo era un perro de guerra. Sus padres se regalaron hace dos años y desde entonces eran inseparables, iban a todos lados juntos, comían juntos, cazaban juntos, entrenaban juntos, inclusive dormían en la misma habitación. Anna decidió nombrarlo Olaf, por alguna extraña razón ese nombre le daba una sensación de algún recuerdo lejano. Además, al perro le encantaba que lo abrazara.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?—. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. ¡Soluciónalo!

—Con todo respeto mi dama—. Comenzó el soldado—. Los mabari de guerra son files a sus amos y obedecen únicamente a estos, cualquier otro podría terminar sin alguna extremidad.

—Mi perro nunca mordería a nadie—. Replicó Anna.

—No tengo pensado poner a prueba esa afirmación—. Respondió el hombre.

—¿Y a mí qué? No me interesa, si quieres que se solucione el problema, hazlo tú mismo.

—Su madre me ha pedido que fuese usted misma—. Contestó el joven—. Y le temo a ella más que a usted.

—No me interesa, ese no es mi problema—. Espetó Anna—. Aun así pienso ir, no puedo dejar que Gerda se marche por algo tan simple y tonto. Además, quiero ir por Olaf.

—Muy bien mi lady, su madre también me pidió que la acompañase así que lo mejor será ir de una vez.

—No lo creo—. Dijo frunciendo más el ceño—. Yo misma puedo ir, no necesito que me estés cuidando así que deja de fastidiar—. Esbozó una sonrisa desafiante—. ¿O acaso quieres batirte en duelo conmigo?

El guardia, que había visto como la hermosa chica derrotó a uno de los soldados más capacitados del castillo, prefirió no decir nada. Si ser Kai, quien había sido nombrado caballero por los Teyrns hace algunos años no pudo con la joven, menos podría él.

—De acuerdo, lamento haberla molestado mi señora—. El chico hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

Ahora tenía que dirigirse a la cocina y eso no era algo que estuviese muy feliz de hacer, pero era mejor que ir a buscar a su primo. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, al entrar vio a Gerda y a dos elfos.

—¡Sacad a esa bestia de mi despensa!—. Les gritaba a los criados.

—Pero no podemos ni acercarnos, casi me arranca una mano—. Protestó uno de ellos.

—¡Es que nadie sacara esa bestia antes de que destruya todas las reservas!—. Exclamó con enfado. En ese momento la pelirroja hizo su aparición—. Por fin has llegado, saca ese animal de mi despensa—. Le ordenó la mujer a la noble.

Los elfos se alarmaron puesto que no esperaban que la mujer fuese tan irrespetuosa con la hija de los Teyrns, era bien sabido que era demasiado exigente y atemorizante. Probablemente la vieja mujer sería castigada o hasta ejecutada por tal indecoro.

—Tal vez debería dejar que Olaf termine su desayuno—. Bromeó la chica alivianando el ambiente. Los criados se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Deja de hacer tus bromas, solo saca a ese perro antes de que termine con las reservas—. Murmuró la mujer canosa.

Gerda era la nana de Anna, por lo que era una de las pocas con quienes no era irrespetuosa o grosera. Tal vez solo le gustaba hacerla enojar, pero la quería demasiado. La veía como la abuela que nunca tuvo.

—Bien, bien—. Anna alzó las manos en señal de derrota—. Sacaré al perro. Al pobrecito Olaf quien solo quería un poco de comida—. La chica abrió la puerta de la despensa, situada hasta una esquina de la habitación.

Cuando entró vio a su sabueso ladrando y gruñendo a varios puntos del cuarto, específicamente a los costales de semillas, trigo, chocolate, maíz y otros alimentos.

—¿Qué pasa, chico?—. Anna se acercó y acarició su pelaje erizado—. ¿Acaso hay algo ahí dentro?—. Señaló los costales y el mabari contestó con un ladrido de aprobación.

En ese momento una docena de ratas salieron de entre los costales, pero no eran ratas comunes ya que estas eran anormalmente grandes y su pelaje era de un tono demasiado oscuro. Anna y su perro acabaron con los roedores; mientras la chica las mataba con su espada, el perro lo hacía con sus dientes y garras.

Cuando por fin acabaron con los molestos y asquerosos animales salieron de la despensa, siendo recibidos por Gerda y los dos elfos.

—¡Miren nada más!—. Profirió la mujer—. ¡Viene lamiéndose la barriga el condenado! ¡Oh no me mires con esos ojos! Sabes que soy inmune a tus encantos. Está bien— Suspiró, tomando un filete de la mesa—. Toma, para que luego no digas que soy mala contigo.

Olaf capturó el trozo de carne y procedió a engullirlo.

—De hecho, se lo merece—. Expresó Anna con orgullo—. Solo protegía la despensa de ratas, ¡ratas enormes!

—¡Espero que esos animalejos este fuera de mi concina!

—Por supuesto—. Asintió la chica—. Olaf y yo nos encargamos de todo, no tienes de que preocuparte. Pero dentro esta hecho un desastre, será mejor que alguien limpie lo antes posible—. Dijo mirando a los criados, quienes entendieron lo que quería decir y entraron con escobas y trapos, dispuestos a limpiar.

Anna se despidió de su nana y procedió a salir de la cocina junto a su perro. Ambos siguieron el recorrido a las recamaras. Cuando llegó al pasillo principal del castillo, vio a su madre conversando con tres personas.

Su madre, quien antes tenía una hermosa cabellera negra, ahora lucía un color grisáceo. Su rostro antes perfecto, ahora era cubierto por varias arrugas. Además, por cada invierno que pasaba, parecía que su felicidad se apagaba como el sol cuando se oculta por las montañas.

—...Y esto me lo regaló Agdar, cuando fue a Orlais, tal parece que se lo dio el antiguo emperador quien estaba borracho y lo confundió con el rey—. Su madre ahogó una risa con su mano, mostrando una peculiar cadena decorada con hermosas piedras de todo tipo de colores, aunque se veía bastante uniforme y ordenada. Idun vio a su hija acercarse y también vio al perro.

—Por lo que veo ya te has encargado del problema en la cocina—. Comentó Idun sonriéndole a Anna—. Ven quiero que conozcas a mi amiga, lady Landra Oswin, Bannesa de Caer Oswin—. Presentó a la señora que se encontraba a su lado. Anna se acercó a regañadientes, puesto que forzosamente tenía que pasar por ahí.

—Creo que ya nos hemos conocido, querida. En una fiesta hace algunos años—. Indicó lady Landra—. Ahora estas más hermosa y bella que nunca.

—¿No estabas ebria?—. Cuestionó Anna sin tener cortesía alguna.

—¡Anna!—. Reprendió su madre—. Deberías ser más amable. Por favor perdona a mi hija, necesita mejorar sus habilidades políticas—. Miró a la pelirroja de reojo.

—No te mortifiques, Idun—. Contestó la Bannesa—. Fue una fiesta bastante divertida, después de todo. ¡Todavía me acuerdo de las locuras del Bann Lynus!

—Sin duda lord Farrae sabe cómo hacer una buena fiesta—. Declaró un joven rubio que las acompañaba—. Tuvimos que cargarte hasta el carruaje. Éramos cuatro y apenas pudimos...

—No son necesarios tantos detalles, hijo—. Interrumpió lady Oswin, apenada—. Espero que recuerdes a mi hijo, Edrick. Él tampoco está casado, goza de una soltería igual que tú-le dijo a la pelirroja.

—Un gusto volver a verla, lady Anna—. El rubio hizo una reverencia—. Déjeme decirle que cada día su belleza se incrementa, como una hermosa flor en pleno verano.

—¡Remójate la cabeza!—. Bufó Anna.

—¿Per...perdón?—. El joven se veía confundido, mientras su rostro se teñía rosado.

—Y esta es mi doncella, lady Idona Mac Enraig. Su padre es el Bann de Costa Tormenta—. Interrumpió la señora de Caer Oswin—. Preséntate, querida.

—Es un gusto conocerla, mi lady—. La doncella se inclinó—. Sin duda es la dama más hermosa en todo Ferelden, los rumores ni siquiera le hacen justicia.

—Y eso lo dice después de haberte visto combatir con un guardia, sudando, esta mañana—. Comentó la Teyrna.

—Sin duda vuestra habilidad en combate es formidable—. Edrick Oswin la aduló —. Estoy seguro de que ni los mejores soldados juntos de Thedas serían capaces de derrotar vuestra magnificencia—. Afirmó con una sonrisa galante.

Anna comenzaba a cansarse de este tipo, pero cuando estaba por responder con un insulto, la voz de su progenitora la interrumpió.

—Yo también fuí una formidable guerrera en mis tiempos—. Alegó con nostalgia—. Mi hermana, Alftanna, y yo éramos conocidas como "las damas piratas". Nuestro buque de guerra,  _El Rodfick_ , nos dio la victoria contra los orlesianos en las costas amarantinas—. Suspiró—. Parece que fue hace un siglo. Con el tiempo encontré el camino en artes más delicadas.

—Especialmente después de...—. Lady Landra susurró sin terminar su frase, dejando a la imaginación lo que quería decir.

—Sí, sobre todo después de...  _eso_...—. Murmuró la Teyrna, mientras su mirada se ponía en blanco denotando una profunda tristeza y dolor dentro de sus ojos.

Esta era una de las cosas que más confundía a Anna, el hecho de que su madre cambiase de ánimo tan fácilmente: en un momento podía estar regocijante de felicidad y al otro como si el mundo se acabara.

—Creo que será mejor que me retire—. La voz de lady Landra rompió el silencio, luego miró a sus acompañantes. Edrick, Idona, vienen conmigo—. Los tres se despidieron con una reverencia y salieron por donde Anna había entrado.

—Anna...—. Respiró Idun—. Deberías ir a despedirte de Fergus mientras aún hay tiempo.

—¿Por qué  _él_  sí puede ir y yo no?—. Preguntó irritada la pelirroja.

—Sé que es difícil quedarse en el castillo y ver como se marchan los demás, pero el deber es lo primero. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

—¡Si estuviera con ellos, podría ayudarlos!—. Rezongó la joven dama.

—Pero estas aquí. Cariño...—. Suspiró mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban—. Hazlo por mí, por favor te lo ruego. No sé qué haría si te perdiera... No sabes lo que se siente perder un hijo...

—Ya, ya está bien, no tienes que llorar—. Expresó derrotada—. Si te hace sentir mejor: prometo que no iré, pero no esperes que te reciba con un abrazo. Adiós, tengo que buscar a mi primo—. Declaró mientras rodeaba a la mujer para seguir caminando por el largo pasillo.

—Si tan solo supieras Anna, si tan solo supieras...—. Exhaló mientras cerraba los ojos.

La pelirroja y el sabueso caminaron hasta las recamaras, donde encontró a Fergus en su propia alcoba, junto a su esposa e hijo.

—¿De verdad va a haber una guerra, papá?—. El niño preguntó con inocencia—. ¿Me traerás una espata?

—Se dice "espada", Oren—. Corrigió Fergus Eremon, mientras se hincaba la altura del niño—. Y te traeré la mejor que encuentre, te lo prometo. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

—Ojalá la victoria fuera tan segura—. Comentó la esposa de Fergus, Ofelia de la casa Field—. Mi corazón esta... inquieto.

—No atemorices al niño, amor mío—. Razonó Fergus—. Lo que digo es cierto—. En ese momento vio a Anna quien había entrado por la puerta junto a su sabueso, por lo que se levantó—. Y aquí está mi primita para despedirse—. Se volvió hacia su esposa—. Ahora enjuaga tus lágrimas, amor mío, y deséame lo mejor.

—Me dan nauseas—. Anna hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Ja!—. Se burló su primo—. Lo entenderás cuando haya alguien en tu vida.

—Yo ya tengo a alguien en mi vida—. Le recordó—. Por si lo olvidas, estoy comprometida.

—Sabes que Hans, no es ¿cómo decirlo? Mhm, el tipo de persona idónea para...

—¡A ti que te importa!—. Lanzó enfadada—. De cualquier forma, te traigo un mensaje de mi padre: quiere que partan esta misma noche, lo antes posible.

—Así que tú te harás cargo del retraso de los hombres del Arl—. Indicó su primo con una mueca—. Bueno, será mejor que me ponga en camino. ¡Hay muchos engendros tenebrosos que decapitar y muy poco tiempo!

En ese momento, ambos Teyrns entraron por la puerta de la recamara.

—Confió, querido muchacho, en que vengas a despedirte antes de que partamos—. Dijo Agdar.

—Cuídate, sobrino mío—. Habló Idun—. Rezaré por ti cada día que estés lejos. Solo espero que Alftanna no me mate por dejarte partir.

—Un buen escudo sería más útil—. Murmuró Anna.

—No te preocupes, tía—. Fergus sonrió, ignorando el comentario de Anna—. Estoy seguro de que mi madre entenderá. Además, si va a matar a alguien, seguramente será a mí.

—Que el Hacedor nos sustente y preserve a todos—. Rezó Ofelia—. Que cuide de nuestros hijos, nuestros maridos y nuestros padres para que nos los devuelva sanos y salvos.

—Y, ya que estamos, que nos triga también algo de cerveza y algunas zorras—. Bromeó Fergus, recibiendo miradas asesinas por parte de su esposa—. Eh... para los hombres, naturalmente.

—¡Fergus!—. Regañó Ofelia—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso delante de tu familia? ¿Qué diría tu madre?

—¿Zorras?—. Preguntó confundido el infante con voz chillona—. ¿Y para que quieren los hombres unos animalillos?

—Una zorra es una mujer que sirve cerveza en la taberna, Oren—. Explicó el Teyrn—. O una que bebe demasiado.

—¡Agdar!—. Reprendió la Teyrna—. Por el halito del Hacedor, esto es como vivir con una manada de adolescentes inmaduros.

Todos rieron ante los comentarios, elocuencias y bromas. Incluso Anna quien por lo regular tiene un carácter muy difícil se unió a las risas.

—Ya está bueno—. Agdar se puso serio, mirando a su hija—. Chica será mejor que te acuestes temprano. Mañana tienes mucho por hacer.

Anna asintió, salió de la recamara de su primo y caminó a la suya, sentándose a la salida, junto a su mabari sin percatarse de que el pequeño Oren los había seguido.

—Mama dice que nos vas a cuidar tú, mientras papa este fuera. ¿Es verdad tita?—. Preguntó el niño.

Tita era como el infante le decía desde bebe, al no poder pronunciar correctamente "tía" y eso le parecía de lo más adorable a la pelirroja. De hecho, Oren era con quien más jugaba y se divertía sin restricciones, además de Olaf.

—Sí, es cierto—. Asintió la chica sonriéndole.

—¿Y si atacan el castillo?—. Se cuestionó el menor—. ¡¿Habrá dragones?!—. Chilló emocionado.

—Los dragones son criaturas horribles—. Explicó la joven—. Se comen a la gente.

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero ver uno!—. Exclamó aún más emocionado. Esta extraña fascinación por tales criaturas le provocó una especie de dejà vu a la chica, aunque no estaba segura de por qué exactamente.

—¿Y apoco vas a derrotarlo?—. Preguntó Anna divertida, fingiendo seriedad.

—¡Claro que sí!—. Contestó—. ¿Vas a enseñarme a usar la espata, tita? ¡Yo también quiero luchar contra el mal!

—Por supuesto que sí—. Le respondió asintiendo—. Es más, ¡te convertirás en el mejor espadachín de todo Ferelden! No, olvida eso, ¡serás el mejor guerrero de todo Thedas!

—¡Urra!—. Gritaba emocionado dando vueltas y corriendo por todo el lugar mientras simulaba tener una espada y exclamaba: —¡Toma eso, conejito gigante! ¡Todos los engendros teneborosos temen a mi espata justiciera!

El rostro se Anna se adornó con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

**—** **X** **—**

La luz de la luna finamente bañó las tierras de Ferelden, anunciando la llegada del anochecer.

Su padre y su primo habían partido hace algunas horas y en este momento, Anna se encontraba tratando de dormir o eso aparentaba, puesto que aun llevaba puesta su armadura. Cousland se encontraba pensando en las opciones para su huida, tal vez podría escabullirse hasta los establos y tomar un caballo para después huir. También pensó en la posibilidad de escapar usando el pasadizo secreto de la despensa.

No importaba cómo, pero ella  _debía_  ir a Ostagar para unirse a la guerra.

Pero para que esto sucediera tendría que burlar a los guardias, pues estaba segura de que su padre ordenó que no le fuese permitido salir del castillo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que no hubiera demasiados guardias. No era un buen plan, pero era el único que tenía. Además de que quería llevar a su sabueso con ella. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte lo lograría.

No obstante, tampoco quería irse, así como así, puesto que quería despedirse de todos: su madre, Gerda, Ofelia y sin duda de su pequeño sobrino Oren. Pensó en lo mucho que los extrañaría.

Un estruendo, casi como un rayo la asustó, aunque lo ignoró pues pensó que seguramente había sido algún sirviente que tiró algo. Así que siguió con sus meditaciones, sus pensamientos fueron cambiando poco a poco llegando hasta su prometido.

Hans era una persona en cierto grado complicada debido a que siempre buscaba la aceptación de su padre, al ser el menor de tres hermanos era excluido del cariño y atención de su progenitor. Sumado al hecho de que su madre murió durante su nacimiento. Hans se sentía solo y por eso actuaba de distintas formas con cada persona. Por eso ella quería ser esa persona quien le llenase el vacío de su corazón y alma. Por eso se enamoró de él, puede que en su infancia fuese una simple fantasía, pero ahora era algo mucho más fuerte.

Los fuertes ladridos de su sabueso la alertaron, se levantó de la cama y tomó sus armas, por precaución. Olaf ladraba y gruñía en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa chico?—. Preguntó—. ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?

El mabari contestó con un ladrido, para después gruñirle otra vez a la puerta. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y un criado entró en la alcoba, corriendo y con una mirada de pánico impresa en su rostro.

—¡Lady Anna! ¡Lady Anna!—. Gritaba el elfo—. ¡Ayúdadme! ¡Nos atacan!

—¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!—. Exigió la joven Cousland con la adrenalina aumentando.

El elfo no pudo contestar puesto que una flecha atravesó su hombro izquierdo y después otra en su pierna derecha. El pobre elfo cayó de cara al suelo, mientras su sangre salpicaba el lugar.

Anna vio detrás a un hombre protegido con una armadura de cuero, similar a las de los hombres que acompañaban a su padre y al Arl esa misma mañana. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a atacarlo, pero otros dos también se unieron a la batalla.

Una flecha se enterró en la madera de su escudo. La chica no pudo llegar hasta el aquero pues uno de los espadachines la detuvo. Anna se movió a la derecha y le cortó la rodilla con su propia arma. El hombre se desplomó piso mientras gruñía de dolor, antes de poder moverse, el filo de una espada se clavó en su yugular.

El perro de guerra se encontraba luchando contra el arquero quien guardó su arco y sacó un par de dagas. El sabueso mordió al hombre en su tobillo derecho con tal fuerza que terminó por destrozarlo. El soldado bramó de dolor e intentó apuñalar al animal, pero Olaf retrocedió, aun con sus dientes en el tobillo, derribó al arquero para después triturarle el rostro.

El tercer hombre fue en ayuda de su camarada, pero Anna lo golpeó con el escudo, derribándolo. El espadachín rodó y se levantó furioso. Cargó con su espada directamente a la Cousland, pero ella la desvió con su propia espada, tirándola de sus manos. Anna hundió su espada en el hígado del soldado.

En ese momento, su madre llegó corriendo desde la puerta de su propia habitación. Iba vestida con una armadura igual a la de ella, pero de un color más oscuro. Además, estaba armada con un arco largo y un carcaj de flechas.

—¡Cariño!—. Exclamó con alivio su progenitora—. ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Escuché sonidos de batalla fuera de mi habitación!

—Sí, estoy bien—. Asintió—. ¿¡Qué rayos está sucediendo!?

—Un grito me despertó. Había hombres en el pasillo, así que atranqué la puerta—. Explicó Idun—. ¿Has visto sus escudos?—. Su rostro se frunció furioso—. ¡Eran hombres de Howe! ¡¿Por qué nos han atacado¡?!

Anna miró los escudos de los soldados y, efectivamente, tenían el blasón de Amaranthine: un oso pardo, con dos escudos amarillos paralelos y otros dos blancos.

—¡Han traicionado a padre!—. Entendió la hija del Teyrn—. ¡Nos han atacado aprovechando que nuestras tropas han partido!—. No entendía por qué el Arl traicionaría a su padre, atacando y tomando el castillo, pero estaba segura de que obtendría respuestas, aunque tuviera que ir hasta Amaranthine y exigirlas ella misma. Incluso si tuviera que plantarse ante lord Rendon Howe y sus hijos, Nathaniel y Delia.

" _Pero Hans no. Estoy segura de que Hans no tiene nada que ver en esto. Su familia lo odia y él a ellos"_.

—No creerás que los hombres de Howe se retrasaron apropósito...—. Su madre entendió sus palabras, haciendo las conjeturas—. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Le rebanaré el pescuezo yo misma!

—Será mejor que busquemos a Ofelia y a Oren-. Dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

—¡Andraste misericordiosa! ¿Y si los intrusos han entrado antes en los aposentos de tu primo? ¡Vamos a ver! ¡Aprisa! ¡Luego escaparemos!

Ambas corrieron a la habitación de Fergus, unos metros más adelante seguidas por el mabari. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, desprendiendo un aura aterradora. Anna abrió lentamente la puerta, temerosa de lo que podría encontrar al otro lado.

Cuando la madera ya no cubría el interior, encontraron una escena más macabra que el demonio más poderoso de todo el Velo. Un rio de sangre corría por todo el piso. Delante, el cuerpo de Ofelia yacía sin vida y a un lado, con su mano sosteniendo firmemente el brazo de la mujer, estaba la figura de un infante; era Oren quien yacía bocabajo sin señal de vida aparente.

Idun se lanzó hacia el cuerpo del niño, abrazándolo con enorme fuerza intentando hacer que despertase de su sueño permanente.

—¡NO! ¡Mi pequeño Oren, no!—. Gritaba desconsolada con una expresión de horror, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el líquido rojo—. ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo es capaz de hacer esto?!

Olaf se acercó al rostro del niño, lamiéndolo y aullando tristemente, intentando hacer que reaccionara.

Anna permanecía de pie ante la escena, incapaz de procesar lo que veía. Su mandíbula se tensó a tal punto que parecía que sus dientes se triturarían. Un nudo le raspó la garganta. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, mientras se tambaleaba para finalmente caer de rodillas al piso, puso sus manos sobre la sangre. Ahora sus ojos llovían, desconsolados.

—E...ellos no están tomando re...rehenes—. Balbuceó su madre—. Están matando a todos...

—¡Maldito Howe!—. Gruñó la pelirroja apretando los puños—. ¡Yo misma te asesinaré, maldito bastardo! ¿¡Oíste traidor!? ¡Yo acabare con tu deplorable existencia!—. Sus gritos resonaron por las paredes del castillo Cousland.

En este punto ya no le importaba nada, solo tenía un objetivo en mente y ese era vengar la muerte de su sobrino. Sin importar quien se pusiese en frente, incluso si fuese su prometido, haría pagar a Howe por su traición.

Y pensar que tan solo esta mañana el muy maldito la saludó como siempre.  _"!Desgraciado hipócrita!"_.

Salieron de la alcoba, con terrible impotencia y dolor en sus corazones, lamentablemente no podían hacer nada. Atrás dejaron el cuerpo de Ofelia y Oren, en la cama bocarriba, tal vez no podrían darles un buen entierro. pero al menos dejarían que sus cadáveres descansaran donde era debido.

Antes de proseguir su camino, la chica decidió buscar en el cuarto de sus padres debido a que probablemente su progenitor dejó algo de importancia en algún cofre. Primero buscó en dos, donde simplemente encontró cataplasmas curativas y algunas monedas de plata.

Pero detrás de algunas cajas, muy bien escondido, encontró un tercer cofre el cual estaba cerrado con seguro. Pero no era un cofre común puesto que tenía grabados en oro y diamantes, además tenía un pequeño copo de nieve en la parte superior y era mucho más pequeño que los anteriores.

Por suerte sabía cómo abrir este tipo de cerraduras así que con un pequeño alambre logro forzar la cerradura.

Lo primero que encontró fue una pequeña capa azul, como para una niña de seis a nueve años, por lo que la guardó en una pequeña maleta de cuero que llevaba colgada, seguramente valía algunas monedas de plata, razonó. Al removerla descubrió un pequeño anillo de oro y decidió guardarlo pues también podría venderse.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron algunos dibujos hechos en pergaminos con pintura azul: desde paisajes hasta ciudades eran plasmados en estos, pero sin mayor detalle pues era notorio que fueron hechos por un niño. No obstante, más extraño era uno donde estaban sus padres e incluso ella pero había una niña la cual no podía reconocer, además de que en cada dibujo estaba el nombre de la persona y en el de la niña solo había un "yo", lo que aumentó más su curiosidad.

También encontró un sobre con el sello de su padre, por lo que decidió guardarlo pues podría ser importante y no debía caer en manos del traidor. Salió de la habitación y fue con su madre para pedir explicaciones acerca del extraño dibujo, el cual era el único que había decidido llevar consigo.

—Madre, ¿podrías explicarme quien es esta niña?—. Preguntó mostrándole el dibujo y señalando a la extraña y también la prenda azulada. El rostro de su madre se iluminó en un extraño brillo de anhelo y tristeza mezclados con un poco de ¿felicidad?

—E...es e...ella—. Susurró la Teyrna en lágrimas, arrebatándole el dibujo—...y esta es... su capa...

—¿A quién te refieres? ¿Acaso conoces a esta niña?—. La curiosidad carcomía sus entrañas, ansiosa por descubrir ese misterio. Después de todo siempre le había encantado descubrir cosas nuevas.

Idun reaccionó luego de unos segundos y ,al entender que no podía explicarle a su hija en ese momento, decidió ocultar sus emociones y centrarse en el objetivo: escapar.

—Escúchame, Anna—. Se limpió las lágrimas y guardó el dibujo—. No hay tiempo para explicaciones, lo mejor es que escapemos. Los hombres de Howe están por todas partes.

-¡Entonces debemos atacar!—. Exclamó sedienta de venganza.

—¡No seas tonta! ¡Será una muerte segura!—. Reprendió la Teyrna—. Lo más probable es que los hombres del Arl ya se hayan apoderado del castillo. Debemos usar el pasadizo de la despensa para escapar. ¿Me oyes?

—¡Quiero matar a Howe!—. Reclamó Anna con fervor—. No dejaré que esa rata traicionera escape impune.

—¡Pues entonces sobrevive para cobrarte venganza!—. Le ordenó, mirándola suplicante.

Anna sabía que era cierto, por lo que decidió reservarse sus protestas y salir lo más pronto posible del castillo, así que guardó los objetos dentro del pequeño morral y cogió sus armas.

La pelirroja, su madre y el sabueso corrieron fuera del área de recamaras señoriales, por el pasillo donde encontraron otros cuatro soldados de Amaranthine. Anna corrió a atacarlos junto a su perro, mientras su madre preparo su arco y flechas.

La pelirroja derribó a un arquero con su escudo, pero no pudo rematarlo ya que la espada de otro se interpuso en su camino. La chica realizaba ataques demasiado directos y agresivos, deseosa de liberar toda su frustración y furia; pero este tipo de movimientos casi le costó la vida pues en un ataque demasiado violento con el arma perdió su equilibrio lo que le permitió a su ponente derribarla con una patada.

Anna cerró los ojos, esperando su inevitable final. Pero cuando su muerte no llegó, abrió los ojso y vio que el soldado tenía una flecha encajada en el rostro y otra en su abdomen. El hombre cayó agonizante y ella se levantó rápidamente.

El mabari se encontraba batallando con un soldado quien tenía dos dagas. El perro se descuidó y entonces casi es apuñalado en su lomo, pero Anna logró llegar a tiempo y atravesar al tipo con su espada, mientras el perro le mordía la rodilla.

Una flecha golpeó su escudo y otra casi le da en la pierna, alzó la mirada y vio al arquero quien preparaba otra flecha.

A su izquierda, su madre esquivaba los ataques del cuarto guerrero, quien en un movimiento pudo desorientarla con el escudo y tirarla con un movimiento de su pierna.

Anna le indicó a su sabueso que atacase al de los proyectiles, el perro cargó hacia este mientras ella iba en ayuda de su madre.

El hombre la vio y giró, encarándola. Chocaron sus espadas mientras sus escudos bloqueaban los intentos de traspasar sus movimientos. Anna gruñó, dio una vuelta y le dio un rodillazo en la pantorrilla izquierda. El soldado se tambaleó y entonces ella lo apuñaló en el hígado, el soldado rugió de dolor mientras caía muerto.

Olaf se abalanzó sobre el arquero, derribándolo y dándole la oportunidad al perro de morder directo en la garganta. Ahora su pelaje blanco era teñido por múltiples manchas carmesí.

Continuaron su recorrido por los amplios pasillos de roca, pilares tallados y hermosas paredes decoradas. Cuando llegaron al corredor que las llevaría directo a la cocina, este tenía un enorme polín de madera atravesado ardiendo en llamas, por lo que tuvieron que desviarse e ir hacia el gran salón.

—Cariño—. Dijo su madre al pasar por una extraña puerta de hierro—. Ten esta llave, es para abrir el tesoro familiar. Es una espada la cual ha estado en el linaje Cousland por generaciones y es con la que tu abuelo luchó en contra de los orlesianos—. Explicó mientras le daba una llave—. Tómala, no debe caer en manos de Howe.

Anna cogió la llave y abrió la puerta. Dentro solo había un cuarto vacío y al fondo otra puerta, pero de acero en lugar de hierro, su madre le indicó que era en esa puerta donde se guardaba dicha arma. Al entrar, lo primero que observó fue una armadura de escamas la cual se puso sin dudar.

Era de color gris muy oscuro en las partes de escamas que eran el pecho, los hombros, muslos y pantorrillas. Lo demás era de color café también muy oscuro y cubría lo que las escamas dejaban desprotegido. Lastimosamente, no había botas o guantes o incluso algún yelmo de ese material por lo que tuvo que quedarse con sus guanteletes y botas de cuero.

Al acercarse a un cofre, lo abrió y encontró una hermosa espada hecha de plata, Anna quedó maravillada por su brillo. Además, un escudo cometa la acompañaba, con el blasón de Pináculo en el centro: una gota verde sobre una torre gris. Agarró todo y dejó sus viejas armas allí para después salir y proseguir su recorrido junto a su madre y su sabueso.

En el camino, a las afueras de la puerta lateral izquierda del gran salón encontraron otros tres soldados de Howe, esta vez luchando con un guardia del castillo .Los hombres de Amaranthine iban mejor armados, puesto que el guardia solo tenía una espada y un escudo mientras que los del Arl tenían dagas, una espada larga a dos manos y un arco.

El de las dagas logró apuñalarlo por la espalda en la parte baja, el guardia gritó de dolor, mientras se arrodillaba en el piso, esperando su destino. El de la gran espada estaba a punto de decapitarlo, pero el mabari se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al piso.

Su camarada intentó quitarle al perro de encima pero un dolor agudo le recorrió desde el hombro, al examinar se dio cuenta de que una flecha había sido enterrada en él. De un momento a otro, una espada le atravesó el estómago, muriendo sin oportunidad de atacar.

El último de los hombres se alejó mientras preparaba una flecha, pero fue alcanzado por el mabari el cual mordió su tobillo derecho, el dolor era tan insoportable que cayó de cara al suelo para después ser arrastrado por el fuerte animal quien lo llevó hasta su ama quien lo ejecutó con un corte en la yugular.

Cuando terminaron con los enemigos, se acercaron al guardia quien yacía bocabajo en el suelo. Al examinarlo bien, vieron que la herida le había provocado una fuerte hemorragia por lo que ya no se podía hacer algo para salvarlo.

Entraron por la puerta y dentro del gran salón había más soldados de Howe, pero eran detenidos por los guardias del castillo. Detrás de todos estaba una maga, quien lanzaba conjuros y hechizos para dañar a los soldados de Pináculo.

Anna cargó en contra de esta maga, en su camino logró cercenar con su espada a dos hombres más del Arl, uno en el hígado y otro en el riñón y ambos se tambalearon para ser reamados por los guardias del castillo.

Pero cuando casi llegaba a la hechicera, esta hizo una especie de ademan con sus manos y un dolor agudo comenzó a incrementarse en el cuerpo de Anna, al observar mejor, vio que de la maga procedían una especie de rayos azules y estos eran los causantes de su dolor. Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente por lo que se obligó a seguir su camino.

La maga hizo más movimientos con sus manos y, de repente, la cabeza de la pelirroja retumbaba, era como si mil tambores tronaran en su cabeza. Se arrodilló intentando hacer esa sensación se estuviese. De un momento a otro, el dolor se detuvo.

Al alzar la mirada vio que la maga tenía una flecha incrustada arriba del pecho, otra en su muslo izquierdo y una más en el brazo. La mujer cayó de espaldas y su sangre lentamente corrió por todo el piso. Anna se levantó y al mirar su panorama, ya no había hombres del Arl, simplemente sus propios soldados.

—¡Cerrad las puertas, atrancadlas, muévanse, muévanse!—. Ordenaba un caballero a los demás guardias, quienes se apresuraron a atrancar la puerta principal del gran salón, la cual conducía a la entrada principal del castillo, además de ser su última defensa.

—¡Mis damas!—. Vociferó el caballero, ser Derrick era su nombre—. Me alegro de que estéis bien, creí que los soldados de Howe habían logrado entrar.

—¡Es que han entrado!—. Le espetó la joven con las cejas fruncidas.

—Han matado a Ofelia y al pequeño Oren...—. Declaró la Teyrna en un susurro doliente.

—Lamento mucho escucharlo—. El rostro de ser Derrick se contrajo en una mueca amarga—. Espero nos perdonéis por no haber protegido mejor el castillo—. Se lamentó—. Pero no hay tiempo, los hombres del Arl están intentando entrar. He cerrado las puertas, pero no soportarán por mucho tiempo. Aunque que me cueste admitirlo, el castillo será tomado. Deben escapar cuanto antes, mis damas—. Explicó señalando la gran puerta la cual era bloqueada por los guardias con algunos polines de madera, mientras desde fuera se escuchaban los golpes intentando derribarla.

—¡No!—. Se negó Anna con terquedad—¡Yo me quedo para combatirlos!

—Hija—. Le dijo Idun poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Entiende que debemos escapar cuanto antes, ya vendrá el amanecer de la venganza. Pero por el momento es vital llegar a Ostagar y contarle a tu padre lo sucedido.

—¡Apresúrense, mis señoras!—. Gritó ser Derrick quien ahora estaba ayudando a bloquear la puerta—. ¡Llegad con el Teyrn y haced que Howe pague por sus crímenes ante el mismo rey!

Anna dio un último vistazo a los valientes guardias y caballeros, dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas para que ellas se salvasen. Los sonoros golpes del otro lado eran como martillazos, los cuales resonaban cual campanadas, anunciando la llegada de la muerte.

Salieron por la puerta paralela a la que entraron, situada en una esquina. Corrieron y corrieron, dejando atrás numerosos cuerpos de soldados, guardias y criados. Hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino. Entraron en la cocina y dentro estaban Gerda, los dos criados elfos y un hombre. Al acercarse, Anna se dio cuenta de que era el mismo hombre que había derrotado esa misma mañana, ser Kai.

—Gerda, Eärendil, Amarië, Ser Kai-. Nombró su madre a los presentes, quienes se encontraban tratando de encontrar objetos para volquear la cocina—. Vengan con nosotras, debemos escapar cuanto antes. Usaremos el pasadizo de la despensa. ¡Aprisa!

La chica quiso protestar acerca de esto, pues solo las retrasarían; tal vez solo llevaría a Gerda, pero los otros le parecían un estorbo. No obstante, prefirió no hacerlo puesto que era preferible salvar a cuantos se pudiera. No permitiría que más sangre inocente fuese derramada.

Entraron en la despensa y, en una esquina, movieron algunas cajas y costales. Detrás de estos, había una pequeña rendija a ras del piso, la cual abrieron y descendieron por un angosto túnel. Anna ayudó a su perro bajar y a pasar por el pequeño lugar. El pasadizo los condujo hasta fuera del castillo, en los jardines traseros, los cuales llevan directo al bosque.

Salieron del túnel y corrieron en dirección a la seguridad que los arboles les proporcionaban, pero más adelante encontraron a otro grupo de enemigos. Eran cuatro en total, además uno de ellos era un caballero y llevaba una armadura igual a la de ella, pero si tenía grebas, guantes y yelmo, también portaba un enorme martillo de hierro.

Anna cargó en contra del caballero, esquivando algunos ataques de los demás soldados. Cuando alcanzó a su objetivo, este lanzó un golpe con su enorme martillo y la chica se agachó e intentó cortar al hombre en las rodillas. Sin embargo, la gruesa armadura lo protegió, así que intentó golpearlo con el escudo, pero un barrido del martillo la derribó.

La chica rodó y se reincorporó, esquivó otro martillazo y vio una abertura en la armadura, justo en la parte de la axila. Así que, cuando el caballero alzó su martillo, Anna aprovechó la oportunidad y con un rápido movimiento logró encajarle su espada en la axila y llegar hasta el hueso, después retiró su arma, retrocediendo un paso.

El hombre gimió de dolor, mientras se arrodillaba agonizante. La pelirroja giró su espada y la enterró por el visor del yelmo de su oponente, matándolo al instante.

Cuando alzó la mirada vio que sus acompañantes ya habían terminado con los demás, incluso los criados y su nana tenían piedras en las manos. Su madre le sonrió levemente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa inconscientemente.

De pronto, todo se movió en microsegundos para la pelirroja.

La sonrisa se esfumó, mientras escupía un líquido rojo, se tambaleó a punto de caer. En la distancia vio a un hombre preparar otra flecha. Anna corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, mientras gritaba, pero el proyectil ya estaba en el aire, para cuando ella llegó, la flecha atravesó el cuerpo de Idun. Su madre comenzó a caer de cara al piso, pero Anna consiguió sostenerla.

—¡MAMA! ¡MAMA!—. Chilló desesperada mientras sus lágrimas empañaban su vista—. ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡No te mueras, por favor!—. Los gritos se convertieron en sollozos.

—Ca...cariño—. Tosió sangre—. Te...amo nun...nunca lo olvides, a... ambas, bus...cala dile que siem...pre las amaré—. Intentó tocar el rostro de su hija—...Anna, búscala, te... lo ruego—. Su mano cayó al piso, sin alcanzar el rostro de Anna.

El brillo de vida en sus ojos se fue apagando, como una pequeña vela en una feroz tormenta. Anna gritaba, lloraba y rogaba, pero su madre no despertaba. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero al mirar estaba siendo cargada por Ser Kai lejos del lugar. Por más que luchaba para regresar con su madre, el hombre no cedía.

Anna alzó por última vez la cabeza y desde una pequeña colina distinguió al mismísimo Arl Rendon Howe, armado con un arco y una flecha burlándose de su desgracia. Pero a un lado de este, la figura de un joven se alzaba victoriosa ante la luz de la luna con su espada al aire y con el estandarte de Amaranthine siendo ondeado por la brisa.

—No... No puede ser—. Su leve susurro se perdió en el viento, mientras las lágrimas caían como el rocío—. ¿Por qué tu...? Hans...


	9. Filacteria sangrienta

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron, escuchó una voz a lo lejos, al no reconocerla atacó.

—Muere demonio!—. Gritó mientras se incorporaba, lista para lanzar cualquier hechizo.

—¡Soy yo, Jowan! ¡Cálmate! Solo... intenta relajarte—. El castaño le acercó un vaso con agua, cosa que la rubia inmediatamente tomo—. Me alegra que estés bien. Te han traído esta mañana. Ni me había dado cuenta de que llevabas fuera toda la noche. He oído de aprendices que nunca vuelven de la Angustia. ¿Realmente es tan peligrosa? ¿Cómo es?

—Es... angustiante...—. Susurró recordando el miedo que sintió al estar allí.

—¿Es por eso que no nos dicen de que va? Se supone que no debo saberlo... pero somos amigos. Solo una pista y dejare de preguntar, lo juró—. Suplicó el joven.

—La verdad, no debería—. Dijo Elsa aun con un poco de dolor en su cabeza.

—Mhm—. Murmuró decepcionado—. ¿Demasiado pedir para una amistad?—. Suspiró dramáticamente—. Y ahora tú iras a los bonitos aposentos de los magos, arriba. Y yo me quedo aquí colgado y ni siquiera sé cuándo me harán llamar para mi Angustia.

—No seas tan dramático, estarás con Aline—. Dijo tratando de animarlo—. Debería ser yo quien este triste de no tener a mis amigos conmigo.... Además, estoy segura que te harán llamar cuando estés listo.

—Llevo más tiempo aquí que tú.... A veces creo que no quieren hacerme la prueba.

—Estas paranoico—. Se rio la rubia.

—No, me huelo lo que pasara conmigo. Haces la Angustia, el rito de la Tranquilidad.... O mueres. Eso es lo que pasa—. Comentó estremeciéndose.

—No van a matarte, Jowan—. Elsa le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Puede que no, pero el rito de la Tranquilidad es igual de malo... puede que peor. Habrás visto algunos tranquilos por la torre. Como Owain, el que lleva el almacén. Es tan frío. No, ni eso. No hay nada... en él. Es como si estuviera muerto, pero aun camina. Su voz, sus ojos no tienen vida.

—Creo que estás viendo más de lo que hay—. Elsa seguía incrédula pues ya sabía lo paranoico que podría llegar a ser su amigo.

Jowan suspiró derrotado. —No debería estar haciéndote perder el tiempo con esto. Se suponía que debía decirte que fueras a ver a Irving en cuanto despertaras.

—Entonces debería ir con él inmediatamente—. Dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

—Es lo mejor. Podemos hablar más tarde—. Jowan se retiró del lugar.

Ahora tenía que ir con el primer encantador así que se puso en marcha. Estaba en el primer piso, los aposentos de los aprendices y aparentemente la habían llevado hasta su cama. La misma cama que eligió desde el primer día en que llegó.

La rubia se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando salió fue hacia la derecha para poder ir hasta las escaleras que llevaban hasta la segunda planta. En el pasillo circular había algunas estatuas de guerreros y del techo colgaban unos cuantos candelabros iluminados con velas.

Cuando salió del pasillo se encontró con la puerta que se dirigía al sótano. Pasando este lugar había un pequeño corredor antes de llegar hasta la biblioteca de la torre. Caminó por los grandes pasillos de las inmensas estanterías, esa biblioteca era enorme de hecho, había leído cientos de libros desde que llego a ese lugar pero aún estaba lejos de terminarlos todos.

En la parte central de la biblioteca se encontraba una encantadora enseñándoles lecciones históricas y morales a tres niños, le recordaban a ella, Jowan y Aline.

**Flashback**

_El pequeño grupo conformado por seis niños se encontraban en una lección sobre la magia arcana._

— _Recuerden que para lograr controlar este tipo de magia es necesario dominar primero su voluntad. Si no tiene confianzas en sí mismos, nunca lograrán un buen dominio en las artes arcanas. Primero fortalezcan su voluntad y después intenten un hechizo...—. Eran algunas de las lecciones que su maestro les daba a los niños—. Vamos inténtenlo._

_Elsa aun no confiaba del todo en sus habilidades y dado a sus poderes "especiales" temía no lograr controlar el hechizo y que este dañase a alguno de los presentes._

_Todos sus demás compañeros consiguieron estabilizar sus hechizos, incluso Aline que era la más pequeña del grupo. Sin duda la rubia no quería quedarse atrás por lo que levantó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y se concentró en hacer el hechizo._

_Poco a poco una pequeña luz morada comenzó a formarse entre sus manos, Elsa miro asombrada como la lucecita aumentaba su tamaño. Todos la felicitaron, pero cuando alzó la mirada y su rostro se encontró con el de Aline, recordó a su pequeña hermana Anna y el momento en el que sucedió el peor momento de su vida._

_Rápidamente pegó sus manos a su cuerpo de manera protectora, haciendo que el hechizo se esfumara. Todos la miraron confusos y Elsa ya se preparaba para soportar las carcajadas y burlas de los otros niños, pero en lugar de eso, obtuvo algunos abrazos y consejos de los niños. Todos le decían que no debía tener miedo y que lo intentara nuevamente. Por fortuna con ninguno de ellos tuvo problemas anteriormente._

— _Vamos Elsa—. Animó Jowan—. Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, eres la más talentosa de todos nosotros, ¡tú puedes!—. Los ánimos de su amigo fueron seguidos por otros "vamos" "hazlo" "eres la mejor" de los demás niños-. Tan solo concentra tu magia y verás que es muy fácil—. Aconsejó el castaño._

_La platinada sonrió ante los ánimos de sus amigos y se dispuso a intentarlo nuevamente, al final no solamente pudo hacerlo, sino que también fue el más poderoso y hermoso de todos._

**Fin de flashback**

Elsa sonrió ante el recuerdo, gracias al apoyo moral de sus amigos lo había conseguido, en especial Jowan, quien fue el primer amigo que tuvo desde que llego a la torre y lo consideraba su hermano mayor. Si no fuese por sus amigos, aun seguiría con miedo e inseguridades.

Continuó su camino y, al final de la biblioteca, un encantador y un aprendiz se encontraban entrenando. El aprendiz tenía alrededor de diecisiete años y su maestro le enseñaba hechizos para bloquear y repeler conjuros mágicos. El encantador lanzó una bola de fuego con sus manos y el aprendiz apenas pudo crear un pequeño escudo que parecía una burbuja azul.

—¡Penoso!—. Exclamó el encantador—. Si hubiera puesto todo mi poder en ese ataque, te habría aniquilado. No soy tu enemigo, pero necesitas fortalecer tu voluntad. Si te enfrentases con un demonio tu voluntad vacilaría y el demonio te destruiría muy fácilmente. Ponte derecho y que sepas a confiar en ti y tu voluntad. ¡De nuevo!

Elsa siguió su camino y llegó a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso: los aposentos de los magos, que era donde se encontraba el estudio del primer encantador.

Cuando terminó de subir los escalones, se encontró con el tranquilo Owain y decidió acercarse para verificar lo que afirmaba su amigo Jowan sobre la Tranquilidad.

—Que tal, buen día Owain—. Saludó cortésmente la platinada.

—Bienvenida al almacén de la Torre del Circulo, ¿necesitas algo?—. Su voz era completamente neutra, sin emoción alguna.

—No, no realmente solo me preguntaba... Si en verdad eres un mago tranquilo.

—Me presenté voluntario al Rito de la Tranquilidad. No deseaba atravesar la Angustia. Encuentro ese estado desagradable—. Explicó con ojos aburridos.

—¿No crees que fue cruel lo que te hicieron?—. Preguntó, después de todo ni siquiera ella podría imaginarse como sería vivir sin emociones...

—La tranquilidad tiene sus ventajas—. Respondió con simpleza—. Veo el mundo con claridad. Recuerdo los días en que mi mente rebosaba de emociones inconvenientes y ardientes. Ahora las cosas son sencillas.

—Pero... ya no eres una persona.

—Mi cuerpo es parecido al tuyo, tiene igual número de extremidades, apéndices y órganos internos. Realizo las mismas funciones físicas ¿Y se me ha de negar el ser una persona solo porque no siento lo mismo que tú?

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó apenada—. No quise decir eso, es solo que una persona es más que sus partes físicas.

—Tengo pensamientos y recuerdos—. Dijo sin expresión —. Recuerdo mi pasado, mi infancia en la Torre y mi aprendizaje. Estas emociones me definen. Mi falta de emociones simplemente se añade a lo que ya está ahí.

—Lo que he dicho fue descortés—. Reconoció la rubia—. Te pido perdón.

—No tengo la capacidad de ofenderme—. Comentó con su misma expresión facial—. Aun así, me considero una persona.

—¿Qué ocurrió durante el rito de la tranquilidad?—. Cuestionó Elsa cambiando de tema.

—Me ordenaron que jamás hablara de ello. No puedo ir en contra de los deseos del Círculo.

Elsa se movió incomoda. —Gracias por la plática pero debo irme, hasta pronto Owain-

—Muy bien. Adiós—. Se despidió igualmente el tranquilo.

Elsa se dirigió hacia un nuevo corredor circular, llego a una nueva biblioteca aunque más pequeña que la anterior. A pesar del enorme deseo que sintió por ver los nuevos libros, decidió mejor apurarse a ir con Irving, ya habría tiempo para leer.

Salió de la biblioteca y camino por otro pasillo circular, cerca de los dormitorios de los magos, en su trayecto se encontró con su amigo templario el cual parecía observarla muy fijamente.

—Oh, ejem, ho-hola. Es... estoy encantado de ver que tu Angustia ha ido como la seda—. Expresó con nerviosismo el templario.

—¿Por qué tartamudeas, Fenrril?—. Preguntó la rubia al no comprender el porqué de su nerviosismo.

—¿Qué? E...estoy bien. Yo.... Estoy contento de que estés bien. Ya ves. Lo que pasa es que yo era el templario encargado de... matarte.

—Oh—. Su voz se ahogó en la tráquea—. Ya veo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, después de todo supere mi Angustia.

Ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, pero Fenrril no se mostró aliviado.

—Pero aun así... si no lo hubieras logrado.... Entonces ¿qué? Habría tenido que... acabar con... tu vida...—. Susurró con tristeza y culpa.

—Pero eso no ocurrió—. Tranquilizó Elsa—. Recuerda que es mejor dejar esas memorias en el pasado, solo traen malos momentos.

—Me... me hubiera sentido fatal, no tienes idea de cuánto... Habría tenido que hacerlo, pertenezco a la Capilla, tengo que obedecer sin importar qué—. Denotó abatido.

—Ese es tu deber, tu obligación... Pero no tu decisión, Fenrril. Sé que tú nunca decidirías algo así—. Elsa extendió la mano para agarrar su hombro—. A veces tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles para proteger a quienes amamos.

—Yo... necesito pensar más, creo que necesito un descanso—. Trató de forzar una sonrisa en sus labios, sin éxito—. Gracias Elsa, me fue de gran ayuda hablar contigo pero en serio necesito estar solo en este momento.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo—. Expresó jovialmente—. Te veré luego, hasta pronto Fenrril—. Se despidió con un ademan.

Elsa se quedó pensando en el asunto, sin duda no era nada fácil para Fenrril tratar de superar eso. A pesar de que no le paso nada aún se mantenía en la conciencia del templario... Ella conocía el sentimiento, la culpa, al fin y al cabo sintió la misma angustia cuando hirió a su hermanita, solo meses después fue que se enteró que Anna estaba sana y salva. Aun no lo superaba. Prefirió ocultar y resguardar esos malos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su mente, como siempre hacía.

Siguió caminado por el largo corredor y finalmente llegó a los aposentos del Primer Encantador, donde Irving, Greagoir el Caballero Comandante y un hombre completamente desconocido se encontraban charlando.

El extraño vestía una especie de túnica de la cintura a los pies, muy similar a la de los templarios, pero de color blanco y con toques naranjas. De la cintura para arriba vestía una armadura ligera, brillante como la plata, y en su pecho tenía rocas azules que dibujaban un grifo alado. Sus brazos se cubrían por más del brillante metal y sus manos estaban resguardadas con guantes de cuero negro. Además, en su espalda portaba dos armas: una espada y una daga. Su larga cabellera negra descendía hasta sus hombros en una coleta y una barba opulenta cubría parte de su rostro.

—... Muchos ya se han ido a Ostagar: Wynne, Uldred y casi todos los magos superiores—. Gruñó el comandante de los templarios—. Ya hemos comprometido a bastantes de los nuestros en este esfuerzo bélico. ¡No podemos comprometer a más!

—¿De los nuestros? ¿Desde cuando tienes tanta afinidad con los magos, Greagoir?—. Replicó el encantador—. ¿O es que temes que escapen de la supervisión de la Capilla, para que puedan usar realmente los poderes que les dio el Hacedor?

—¿Cómo osas sugerir eso...?—. Acusó frunciendo el ceño hacía Irving.

—Caballeros—. Intervino el desconocido con una voz profunda y solemne—. Irving, ha venido alguien a verte—. Comentó mirando a la joven rubia.

—¿Me ha hecho venir, Primer Encantador?—. Entonó Elsa acercándose hasta el trío.

—Ah, sí es nuestra nueva maga—. Alabó el hechicero—. Pasa, hija.

—¿Se trata de...?—. Dijo el desconocido.

—Sí, se trata de ella—. Respondió con orgullo.

—Bueno, Irving. Es obvio que estás ocupado. Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde—. Expresó el Caballero Comandante, mientras se retiraba ceñudo del lugar.

—Por supuesto. Bueno, pues... ¿por dónde iba? Ah sí. Él es Duncan, de los guardas grises—. Indicó el Primer Encantador a la joven maga.

—Encantada de conocerte—. Saludó Elsa lo más cortes que pudo. Sabía, por sus clases de historia, que los guardas grises eran una orden sumamente respetada en todo Thedas. Momentáneamente recordó las historias sobre los engendros tenebrosos y un escalofrío pasó por su mente.

—Espero que hayas oído hablar de la guerra que se gesta en el sur—. Declaró Irving—. Duncan está reclutando magos para que se unan al ejército del rey en Ostagar.

—¿Contra quién luchamos?—. Cuestionó mordiéndose el labio.

—La amenaza de los engendros tenebrosos crece en el sur—. Explicó Duncan—. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

—¿Y requerís ayuda de nosotros?—. Preguntó sin entender el por qué una orden tan importante reclutaría magos. Después de todo, los magos no estaban lejos de ser queridos en la sociedad.

—El poder que tenéis los magos es un recurso para cualquier ejército—. Explicó el guarda gris—. Vuestros conjuros son muy eficaces contra los grandes grupos de engendros tenebrosos. Me temo que, si no los rechazamos, veremos otra Ruina.

—Duncan, estas agobiando a la pobre chica hablándole de Ruinas y engendros tenebrosos—. Interrumpió Irving con una sonrisa—. Hoy es un día feliz para ella.

—Vivimos tiempos difíciles, amigo mío—. Le recordó el guarda.

—Lo sé pero deberíamos acariciar estos momentos de frivolidad, especialmente en los tiempos difíciles—. Comentó el viejo mago. Irving giró los ojos enfocando a Elsa—. Has dejado atrás la Angustia. Se ha enviado tu filacteria a Denerim. Oficialmente, ya eres una maga del Círculo de Magos.

—¿Mi filacteria?—. Cuestionó dudosa.

—Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero se te sacó sangre cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez. Esa sangre se conserva en una filacteria.

—Para poder cazarte si te conviertes en un apostata—. Habló el guarda gris.

—Debemos hacerlo, la magia es una gran responsabilidad que depende de un dominio completo—. Le explicó Irving—. Y tú lo has logrado—. Felicitó a Elsa—. Te ofrezco tu túnica, tu bastón y un anillo con el sello del Círculo. Llévalos con orgullo, porque te los has ganado—. Dijo mientras le extendía dichos objetos que tenía en su escritorio.

—Gracias—. Agradeció la joven tomando lo que le fue entregado.

—Por cierto, no podrás hablar de la Angustia con aquellos que aún no hayan pasado el rito—. Advirtió—. Bueno, ahora tomate tu tiempo para descansar o estudiar en la biblioteca, Este es tu día.

—Gracias, lo hare—. Sonrió agradecida, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Será mejor que me retire a mis aposentos—. Pronunció el guarda.

—¿Serías tan amable de acompañar a Duncan a su habitación, querida?—. Solicitó el Primer Encantador.

—Será un placer—. Declaró nerviosa al saber que escoltaría a un guarda gris—. Por aquí, ser Duncan.

—No soy un caballero, niña—. Explicó el guarda gris mientas la seguía—. Llámame simplemente Duncan.

Ambos recorrieron el pasillo circular en completo silencio. Cuando finamente llegaron, Elsa le señaló la habitación y el hombre le agradeció, entrando en esta. Elsa sintió la necesidad de preguntarle al hombre sobre lo qué ocurría en Ostagar.

—Disculpe ser Duncan, quiero decir, Duncan—. Comenzó torpemente—. Estoy interesada en saber ¿Cuántos magos se han unido al ejército del rey?

—Mhm—. Murmuró pensativo—. Cuando el rey hizo el llamamiento, el Circulo de Ferelden envió solo  _siete_  magos a Ostagar—. Farfulló con frustración e impotencia, debido al poco apoyo que recibía—. He solicitado permiso al rey para venir a pedirle un mayor compromiso al Círculo.

—¿Luchará al lado del rey?—. Preguntó intrigada.

—Por supuesto—. Asintió el guarda gris—. Pero no soy un mago. Los magos pueden curar. Pueden hacer llover fuego y hielo sobre el enemigo. Y muchas cosas más. A veces me pregunto si las reglas de la Capilla son realmente necesarias...

—El Circulo solo quiere mantenernos a salvo—. Opinó la platinada, defendiendo a la institución que le dio una nueva oportunidad para empezar de cero.

—Por supuesto—. Resopló el moreno sin creerle—. Pero en ocasiones sus reglas son excesivas.

Elsa hizo una mueca, pero dejó pasar la discusión.

—¿Podría hablarme sobre los guardas grises y engendros tenebrosos?—. Cuestionó, cambiando de tema.

—Sin duda. Al fin, estoy familiarizado con estos temas—. Sonrió confiado— Nuestro deber es combatir a los engendros tenebrosos en cuanto aparezcan. Somos elfos, humanos y enanos, todos unidos por este objetivo común. Hacemos un juramento de por vida, por ende, hemos de renunciar a nuestra vida pasada. Los engendros tenebrosos son nuestra única preocupación.

—¿Ha habido muchos ataques de engendros tenebrosos?—. Preguntó la rubia. Elsa nunca imaginó que aquellos monstruos resurgirían ya que la última Ruina fue hace cuatro siglos.

—Se ha formado una horda en la espesura de Korcari, al sur—. Explicó con la mirada en blanco—. Si no los páramos, atacarán hacia el norte, hasta llegar a Risco Rojo. Los guardas grises creemos que un Archidemonio lidera la horda.

—¿Archidemonio? ¿En serio?—. Preguntó escéptica. Recordó que el último Archidemonio fue conocido con el nombre de Andoral, el cual murió a manos del elfo Garahel durante la batalla de Ayesleigh en el 5:24 de la Exaltada.

—Me temo que sí—. Murmuró inquieto—. Los engendros atacan la superficie en bandas organizadas, pero un Archidemonio es capaz de unirlos y convertirlos en una fuente imparable. Una horda de engendros tenebrosos... un verdadero ejército. Una nueva Ruina. Son terribles noticias. Me temo a esto tendremos que enfrentarnos.

—¿Cuantas fuerzas ha reunido el rey?—. Elsa también comenzaba a preocuparse pues si las palabras de Duncan eran ciertas, entonces no solo Ferelden estaba en peligro, sino todo Thedas.

—Ha reunido un ejército formidable, es de reconocer—. Duncan se frotó la sien—. La mitad de los señores, han aportado tropas, pero la otra mitad sigue sin responder al llamado. Las fuerzas de Gwaren son las más numerosas y pronto Risco Rojo y Pináculo se unirán—. Duncan la miró fijamente y Elsa se movió incomoda—. Calculo que hay unos 3000 hombres en este momento. Puede que baste... si jugamos muy bien nuestras cartas. Me encantaría seguir con nuestra charla, pero mi viaje ha sido largo... ¿Te importaría si descanso un momento?

—Eh... no, en absoluto, lamento haberlo molestado, Duncan—. Se disculpó la rubia con amabilidad.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, al fin y al cabo para eso estoy—. Sonrió sin humor.

—Aun así sería mejor que me retire. Hasta luego.

Elsa salió de la habitación y decidió que era mejor ir a buscar la suya, pues ahora viviría en los aposentos de los magos superiores por lo que necesitaba guardar sus cosas y probarse su nueva túnica.

Mientras caminaba por los circulares pasillos, se encontró nuevamente con Jowan.

—Me alegro de haberte alcanzado. ¿Ya has terminado de hablar con Irving?—. Jowan parecía agitado pero Elsa se molestó debido a su falta de cortesía.

—Hola de nuevo, Jowan—. Saludó con sarcasmo.

—Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Recuerdas de qué hemos hablado esta mañana?—. Expresó sin notar su molestia.

—Pues claro—. Asintió la rubia.

—Deberíamos ir a otro sitio. Hablando aquí no me siento seguro—. Murmuró mirando a todos lados con sospecha.

—Empiezas a preocuparme, Jowan.

El susodicho la miró desesperado. —Tengo un problema... Te lo explicaré. Ven conmigo, por favor.

Elsa quiso cuestionar los motivos de la preocupación de su amigo, pero dado a que él ya se estaba moviendo, prefirió guardar silencio y seguirlo. Jowan la llevó hasta la capilla de la torre, situada en ese mismo piso.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una mujer, sacerdotisa, supuso la rubia por la túnica que llevaba pues esta era la típica de la Capilla: color amarillo con un ojo en el centro y decoraciones en color vino. La mujer tenía el pelo de color castaño claro además de tenerlo corto, también era joven, probablemente de su edad.

—¿En la capilla?—. Cuestionó con recelo la platinada—. ¿El lugar favorito de los templarios?

—Desde aquí podemos ver la puerta—. Dijo la sacerdotisa acercándose a ambos—. Si viene alguien, cambiaremos de tema.

—¿Tú quién eres?—. Le cuestionó Elsa con desconfianza.

—Hace unos meses, te dije que... conocí a una chica—. Respondió Jowan, con un leve sonrojo—. Se trata de Lily.

Elsa alzó las cejas —¡¿Una iniciada?!—. Exclamó con asombro—. Sabes que  _eso_  está prohibido.

—Lo sé—. Musitó angustiado—ya entiendes que queramos mantenerlo en secreto. Han destinado a Lily a la Capilla—. Explicó su amigo—. No se le permite tener... relaciones con hombres o mujeres. Si alguien nos descubre... los dos tendremos un  _gran_ problema.

—Puedes confiar en mí. No se lo diré a nadie—. Le dijo Elsa, aunque no muy convencida de sí misma.

—¡Gracias! Sabía que me apoyarías—. Exclamó feliz su amigo.

—¿Y de que va todo esto?—. Inquirió Elsa pues se imaginaba que Jowan no la había llamado solo para presentarle a su pareja.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que no creía que quisieran darme mi Angustia?—. Informó con expresión preocupada—. Ya sé por qué. Van a... convertirme en un tranquilo—. Frunció el ceño—. Me arrebatarán todo lo que es mío: mis sueños, esperanzas, temores... mi amor por Lily. Todo fuera. ¡No es justo!

—Eso es terrible, pero es mejor que la muerte...

—¿Lo es? ¡Por favor!—. Graznó con desagrado—. Me parece otra clase de muerte. Apagaran mi humanidad—. Su voz se rompió—. Solo seré un cascaron que respira y existe, pero que no vive de verdad.

—Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro—. Respondió la rubia intentado calmar los nervios de su amigo.

—Yo... no lo creo. Corre un rumor acerca de mi—. Explicó Jowan sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de ahí, seguido por Lily y Elsa—. La gente cree que soy un  _mago de sangre_. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Creen que si me convierto en mago del Círculo pondré en peligro a todos...

 _Magia de sangre_ , lo que en los cuentos e historias se trata como "magia negra" en realidad su nombre adecuado sería magia de sangre, y no es de la manera en que describen las historias, sino que es mucho peor. Los magos utilizan el poder de la sangre de otros o de ellos mismos para potenciar y crear nuevos hechizos, además del poder único de controlar la mente de otros. Una magia totalmente prohibida no solo por el Círculo y la Capilla sino también por todo Thedas, pues va en contra de la enseñanza del Hacedor.

—¿Y están en lo cierto?—. Preguntó sin querer creer en los rumores, después de todo eran simples rumores.

—¡Claro que no! Probablemente alguien me vio hacer cosas a escondidas... pero estaba viendo a Lily, debieron mal interpretarlo.

—He visto el documento en la mesa de Greagoir—. Lilly se unió a la conversación, sus rasgos faciales denotaban preocupación—. En él se autorizaba el rito con Jowan, e iba firmado por Irving.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Jowan?—. Le habló a su amigo, afligida y decepcionada por lo que escuchaba.  _"No puedo creer que Irving esté haciendo esto"_ , pensó.

—Tengo que escapar. Tengo que destruir mi filacteria. Sin ella, no podrán rastrearme—. Respondió el castaño desesperado—. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Lily y yo no podemos hacer esto solos.

—Prométenos que nos ayudaras y te diremos que planeamos hacer—. Continuó Lily.

Elsa no sabía qué hacer, después de todo tenía que pensar meticulosamente la decisión. Su amigo siempre la apoyó, sin importar qué. Le dio una nueva familia y ayudo a hacer menos dolorosos los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Incluso la defendió en numerosas ocasiones de otros niños. Vio la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, pero también vio algo de esperanza en él. Entonces Elsa supo que siempre apoyaría a Jowan.

—Tienen mi palabra Lily, Jowan—. Prometió Elsa con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Gracias. Nunca lo olvidaremos—. Jowan suspiró aliviadp, mientras una gran sonrisa se adornaba en el rostro de ambos castaños.

—Bien, ahora cuéntenme su plan y rápido—. Comentó Elsa, vigilando por si alguien estuviese cerca.

—Puedo colarnos en el depósito, en el sótano de la Torre, es ahí donde guardan las filacterias de todos los magos y aprendices—. Respondió Lily—. Pero hay un problema. Hay dos cerraduras en la puerta de la cámara de las filacterias. El Primer Encantador y el Caballero Comandante tienen las llaves... Pero si solo es una puerta, en ese caso podríamos destruirlas ¿Qué es una puerta para un mago?

—Pero si es una puerta mágica...—. Sugirió la rubia.

—En ese caso tendrás que sacar una varita de fuego del almacén, una vez vi a un mago abrir una puerta con eso, quemó la cerradura y ¡pum! la puerta se abrió—. Intervino Jowan—. El problema es que no les dan esas cosas a los aprendices...

—¿Olvidas que ya no soy una aprendiz?—. Elsa sonrió con orgullo, señalando las cosas que aún no había tenido tiempo de probarse—. En ese caso tendré que ir al almacén y conseguir la varita. Es mejor que se queden aquí, no tardaré mucho.

—¡Oh, mi heroína!—. Exhaló Jowan dramáticamente mientras sus labios se curvaban.

—¿Quién lo sería sino yo?—. Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó.

Se dirigió primero a su nueva habitación, pues aún tenía que cambiar su vestimenta. Al llegar cerró la puerta y coloco las cosas en la suave cama. Se quitó su túnica y procedió a ponerse la nueva.

La nueva túnica era igual que la otra, pero con la diferencia de que era de un color naranja amarilloso y bordados rojos con azul marino. Además, el poder mágico que emanaba se sentía superior a la vieja prenda. Cuando terminó, se puso el anillo en su dedo índice derecho; era un anillo hermoso con viejos grabados y lo más probable es que también fuese mágico. Tomo su bastón el cual era similar al que  _Valor_ le dio en el Velo y se dirigió al almacén.

En el camino vio el estudio de Irving y, por un momento, pensó en contarle la situación. Al fin y al cabo, el primer encantador era un hombre razonable, quien probablemente comprendería la situación de su amigo y trataría de ayudar. Pero había dado su palabra y sabía que una promesa no debía romperse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Elsa siguió su camino.

Llegó nuevamente al almacén y, gracias a un favor que una encantadora le debía, pudo acceder sin dificultades.

Cuando obtuvo la varita, decidió que lo mejor era apresurarse a ir con su Jowan y Lily. Regresó a la capilla de la torre donde encontró ambos sentados en una de las bancas que había en el lugar. Los tres se dirigieron hacia el sótano. Bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso y llegaron al corredor que conducía al nivel inferior.

Dos templarios custodiaban la entrada.

—Esperen aquí—. Dijo Lily—. Yo me encargo de esto.

Elsa vio desde la distancia cómo Lily seducía a ambos hombres, quienes seguramente no habían tenido una sola mujer en toda su vida. Lily y los caballeros bajaron por las escaleras. La ojiazul giró para ver a su amigo, quien tenía la cara roja de coraje.

—Tranquilo, Jowan. Pronto tu y ella estarán lejos y podrán construir una nueva vida—. Susurró mientras avanzaban al sótano. Una vez termiandos los escalones, Elsa y Jowan atacaron a los templarios distraídos.

Elsa lanzó un hechizo, aturdiendo a ambos caballeros mientras Jowan les arrojaba una bola de fuego. Ambos murieron carbonizados.

—¡No tenías que matarlos!—. Le gritó Elsa a Jowan.

El mago se encogió de hombros —Piensa, si los dejamos vivos podrían alertar a Greagoir.

—Empieza a pensar si esto fue una buena idea—. Murmuró con culpabilidad.

Los tres caminaron por un oscuro recoveco que los llevó hasta una gran sala. Esta era bastante peculiar pues tenía toda la pinta de ser una especie de santuario antiguo: estatuas por todas partes, las paredes adornadas con extraños grabados, etc. Una enorme puerta en el centro bloqueaba el camino.

—La Capilla llama a esta entrada "puerta de las víctimas"—. Comentó Lily—. Está hecha con 267 tablas, una por cada templario original.

—¿Y cómo pasaremos la puerta?—. Le preguntó Elsa.

—Únicamente un templario y un mago que tengan las llaves pueden hacerlo. El mago debe de decir la contraseña para poder entrar, pero debe de ser alguien que ya haya pasado por su Angustia. Primero, la contraseña...—. Explicó Lily mirándola fijamente, para después voltear hacia la enorme puerta.

—"Espada del hacedor, Lagrimas del Velo. Escuchad mi llamado. Abrid."—. Cuando terminó la frase un extraño sonido se escuchó detrás de la puerta—. Ahora la puerta debe sentir el  _maná_ del mago, date prisa, cualquier hechizo servirá. Pero usa la varita

El  _maná_ era el poder vital de un mago, aunque es muy difícil de explicar normalmente todos los magos lo describen como una fuerza interna que es liberada al momento de lanzar cualquier hechizo.

Elsa lanzó un rayo eléctrico con la varita hacia la gran puerta y, entonces, esta se abrió. Siguieron caminando y encontraron un portón de hierro, que debía de abrirse con la vara de fuego.

—Aquí es, usa la varita de fuego para quemar la cerradura—. Pidió Lily a la joven hechicera.

La joven Arendelle uso la vara, pero la puerta no se movió, la usó nuevamente pero tampoco ocurría nada.

—No, ¡no puede ser!—. Expresó Lily aterrada—. Es por eso por lo que Irving y Greagoir usan llaves: es porque esta es una puerta mágica que impide cualquier hechizo...

—No podemos darnos por vencido ¡Hemos llegado muy lejos!—. Animó Jowan—. ¿Qué hay de aquella puerta?—. Preguntó señalando otra puerta que se encontraba hacia la derecha—Puede que nos lleve a otra entrada.

—No tenemos opción—. Dijo Elsa—. Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

Jowan rompió la madera con una bola de fuego. En el camino se encontraron con varios  _centinelas,_ en un principio creyeron que eran guardias humanos, pero conforme los derrotaban se dieron cuenta de que eran simples armaduras encantadas, o eso parecían ya que carecían de razonamiento propio.

El trio llego hasta una extraña habitación en donde habían cosas de todo tipo; estatuas del antiguo imperio de Tevinter, pociones, libros, bastones, piedras extrañas y demás cosas probablemente mágicas. Se acercaron hasta una estatua de un extraño perro mabari el cual señalaba hacia una estantería.

—Miren pareciese como si fuera una especie de mecanismo secreto...—. Susurró el aprendiz mientras tocaba la extraña figura, al hacerlo el sonido de un muro derribándose hizo eco en la habitación, exactamente detrás de la estantería por lo que decidieron moverla.

Cuando el mueble fue quitado descubrieron que el muro se había derrumbado y abría paso hasta un pasillo. Los tres entraron y al hacerlo llegaron hasta otra puerta la cual se abrió sin dificultad alguna y dentro estaba lo que buscaban, las filacterias.

Pero un grupo de centinelas fue alertado y rápidamente los atacaron. Jowan lanzó un hechizo de fuego, haciendo que uno de ellos se incendiase y tratara de apagar el fuego.

Otro de los centinelas intentó atacar a Jowan, pero fue detenido por Lily quien portaba un par de dagas largas en cada mano y apuñaló al extraño ser en la espalda, haciendo que este cayese al suelo derrotado.

Elsa lanzó un hechizo para aturdir a todos los enemigos que se encontrasen cerca y después congelo a otro. Alzó su bastón en dirección al que parecía ser el jefe y conjuró un hechizo llamado  _bomba andante_ , el cual consistía en hacer daño espiritual al oponente y después provocarle una gran explosión matándolo pro dañando a quien se encuentre cerca. Pero el hechizo no fue efectivo pues al parecer el extraño ser no poseía espíritu que pudiese ser dañado.

Elsa le lanzó un rayo, el centinela fue derribado y después trató de congelarlo con  _cono de frío,_  pero fue derribada por el escudo de otro centinela. Este estuvo a punto de clavarle su espada, pero fue destrozado por Jowan quien utilizo una bola de fuego para acabar rápido con él.

Lily trató de combatir con el líder, quien ya se había levantado, pero fue rápidamente superada por este y casi muere, pero Elsa atravesó al centinela con un pico de hielo permitiendo que Jowan le diese el golpe final con otra bola de fuego la cual destruyo por completo a la armadura.

Al no haber enemigos cerca decidieron buscar la filacteria lo más rápido posible y no fue muy difícil ya que estaban acomodadas en orden alfabético. Finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban.

—¡Es mi filacteria! ¡Por fin!—. Exclamó ansioso el castaño—. ¡La encontraste! Cuesta creer que este frasquito se interpone entre la libertad y yo—. Cogió cuidadosamente el pequeño frasco lleno de sangre—. Es tan frágil, tan fácil librarse de él... y poner fin al dominio que ejerce sobre mi...-Susurró mientras dejaba caer el pequeño frasco provocando que toda la sangre escurriera por el piso—...Y así quedo libre.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jowan, acompañada de una mirada jactanciosa.

Elsa sonrió ante la felicidad de su amigo, si bien rompió las reglas al ayudarlo en su escape, sabía que valió la pena. Era como un hermano para ella y sabía que nunca haría nada para traicionarla o causarle mal.

—Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor—. Interrumpió Elsa.

Los tres regresaron por donde llegaron a paso forzado. Cuando subieron al primer piso, suspiraron con alivio.

—¡Lo hemos hecho! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Gracias...—. Jowan exclamó agradecido—. Nunca habríamos podido...

No pudo terminar ya que en ese momento llegaron el Caballero Comandante y el Primer Encantador acompañados, por tres templarios.

—Así que lo que decías era cierto, Irving—. Dijo Greagoir mientras caminaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabía que esto acabaría mal...—. Susurró la rubia.

—Gr...Greagoir—. Tartamudeó Lily.

—Una iniciada conspirando con un mago de sangre—. Resopló el comandante—. Estoy decepcionado de ti. Pareces sorprendida, pero tienes completo control de tu mente. No es una sierva del mago de sangre—. Aclaró a sus subordinados, para después centrar su atención en el mago más anciano—. Tenias razón, Irving. La iniciada nos ha traicionado. La Capilla no dejara esto sin castigo.

El Caballero Comandante señaló entonces a Elsa—. ¿Y esta? Se acaba de hacer maga y ya está desobedeciendo las reglas del Círculo.

—Estoy muy decepcionado contigo—. Irving expresó amargamente—. Me podías haber contado lo que sabias de su plan y no lo has hecho.

—¡A ti no te importan los magos!—. Proclamó Jowan acusando al Primer Encantador—. ¡Solo queires plagarte a los antojos de la Capilla!

—Jowan cálmate, no empeores las cosas por favor—. Elsa pusó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

—¡BASTA!—. Rugió Greagoir—. Como Caballero Comandante de los templarios aquí reunidos, condeno a muerte a este mago de sangre. Y esta iniciada ha mancillado la Capilla y sus votos. Llevadla a Aeonar—. Ordenó a uno de los templarios que lo acompañaban y este procedió a arrestar a la iniciada.

—La... prisión de los magos—. Balbuceó Lily retrocediendo con miedo—. No... por favor, no ¡Ahí no!

—¡NO!—. Gritó Jowan poniéndose enfrente de su amada—. ¡No permitiré que la toquen!

Jowan sacó un cuchillo de su túnica y lo clavó en su mano, provocando que su sangre salpicase todo el lugar. Comenzó a cubrirse con una gran aura roja procedente de su sangre. Jowan hizo un ademán con sus manos y lanzó un poderoso hechizo en dirección a los templarios. Greagoi, Irving y los templarios fueron lanzados hacia atrás. Entonces el castaño se volvió hacia Lily.

—Por el hacedor... ¡magia de sangre!—. Lily exclamó asustada mientras retrocedía lentamente—. ¿Cómo has podido? Dijiste que nunca...—. Su voz se rompió mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—¡Lo confieso caí en la tentación!—. Rogó Jowan tratando de acercársele—. ¡Creí que me convertiría en un mago mejor!

—La magia de sangre es maligna, Jowan. Corrompe a la gente... los cambia...

—Voy a dejarla. Toda la magia. ¡Lo prometo! Solo quiero estar contigo, Lily por favor, ven conmigo...—. Suplicó afligido.

—Confiaba en ti. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por ti. Yo... ya no sé quién eres,  _mago de sangre_ —. Escupió mirándolo con desprecio— ¡Aléjate de mí!

—¡No, por favor! Dame una oportunidad—. Imploró extendiendo su mano sangrante para intentar tocarla.

Elsa estaba en shock, incapaz de procesar lo sucedido. Su mejor amigo, el primero en mucho tiempo, era un mago de sangre y no solo eso pues también le mintió. ¡Le dijo que no era un maldito mago de sangre! Que tonta fue, confió en él, con toda su alma y él la traicionó. Traicionó a todo el Circulo, a toda su familia. Probablemente solo quería escapar. Sintió su garganta cerrarse mientras un dolor agudo atormentaba su pecho.

—No, Jowan—. Dijo Elsa con frialdad—. Solo vete de aquí y nunca más regreses. Si lo haces, te mataré.

Su amigo la miró con un profundo dolor en sus ojos, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Jowan bajó su mano y corrió directo a la salida. Antes de escapar, la vio una última vez. Ambos cruzaron miradas, ambos con el dolor de la traición presente en sus ojos. Jowan giró y salió por el portón.

Elsa cerró fuertemente los ojos, apretando sus puños intentando ocultar sus emociones. Jowan, su mejor amigo la había traicionado. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió el rostro de la rubia hasta tocar el piso, el cual se congeló.

Elsa se dirigió rápidamente con el primer encantador quien yacía en el suelo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Primer Encantador?—. Preguntó preocupada y avergonzada.

—S...sí—. Contestó con dolor—. ¿Dónde está Greagoir?

—Lo sabía...—. Gruñó el mencionado mientras se levantaba—. Magia de sangre. Aunque, dominar a tantos... nunca imaginé que gozara de semejante poder...

—No... no puedo creer que lo hiciera—. Confesó Elsa, aun lamentándose por la traición de su amigo. Mientras ayudaba a Irving a levantarse.

—Ninguno de nosotros esperábamos algo así—. Tranquilizó Irving—. ¿Estas bien, Greagoir?

—¡Tan bien como cabe esperar dadas las circunstancias! ¡Si me hubieras dejado actuar antes, esto pudo haberse evitado! ¡Ahora tenemos un mago de sangre suelto y ningún modo de localizarlo!—. Exclamó completamente enfadado, para después tranquilizarse un poco-¿Dónde está la chica?

—Estoy... estoy aquí, ser—. Contestó Lily, mientras se acercaba desde una esquina.

—¡Has ayudado a un mago de sangre! ¡Mira a cuanta buena gente ha hecho daño!

—Lily no sabía nada de esto—. La defendió Elsa, pues sabía que ella no era culpable de los errores y traiciones de Jowan.

—Has sido buena amiga—. Dijo Lily abatida, con sus ojos rojos por el llanto—. Pero no hace falta que me sigas defendiendo. Caballero Comandante... me... me equivoqué. He sido cómplice de un...—. Se rompió—mago de sangre. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que estimes conveniente. Incluso... incluso Aeonar—. Susurró cabizbaja, acercándose al templario.

—Apartadla de mi vista—. Ordenó a otro templario, quien se llevó a Lily. La rubia miro impotente como la joven chica era arrestada y llevada por un caballero, aunque quería intervenir sabía que solo empeoraría la situación. Y todo por ser tan confiada...

—Y tú—. Señaló a Elsa—. Sabes por qué existe el repositorio. ¡Hay artefactos, objetos mágicos, que están guardados allí con un buen motivo! ¡Tus ridículos actos han dejado en entredicho a este Círculo! ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

—Yo... hagan lo que les parezca—. Reconoció la rubia bajando la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos—. Me atengo a mi decisión de ayudar a Jowan y las consecuencias de esa decisión.

—Has ayudado a escapar a un mago de sangre. Todas nuestras medidas de prevención han sido en vano... ¡Por tu culpa!—. Acusó el caballero comandante.

En ese momento, Duncan hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, caminando tranquilamente.

—Caballero Comandante, si me permites...—. Comenzó a hablar—. No solo busco magos para el ejercito del rey. También estoy reclutando para los guardas grises—. Comentó al ya haberse acercado lo suficiente—. Irving me habló muy bien de esta maga y me gustaría que ingresará en las filas de los guardas.

—Duncan—. Interrumpió el Primer Encantador—. Esta persona ha ayudado a un maleficar y ha mostrado una falta total de consideración por las reglas del Circulo.

—Es un peligro—. Apoyó el líder templario—. Para todos nosotros y todo Ferelden.

—Muy pocas personas lo arriesgan todo por un amigo necesitado—. Defendió el guarda a la joven hechicera—. Me atengo a mi decisión, yo reclutaré a esta maga.

—¡No!—. Objetó Greagoir—.¡Me niego a que esto quede sin castigo!—

—Greagoir tiene razón—. Declaró la rubia—. Debería afrontar las consecuencias—. Reconoció, después de todo le fue inculcado el sentido de la justicia y responsabilidad antes que su propio bien.

—Mmph—. Resopló el templario—. Quizá no todas nuestras lecciones hayan caído en fondo vacío. ¡Sabe qué lugar le corresponde!

—No seas insensata—. Reprochó el guarda gris—. Has ayudado a un maleficar y debes saber lo que el Circulo te depara.

—Estoy dispuesta a afrontar mi destino—. Insistió la platinada " _no es la primera vez que hago daño a inocentes, por mis idioteces"_ , pensó con tristeza—. Incluso si es la muerte o la Tranquilidad...

—Un desperdicio de tu don—. Duncan increpó—. Yo te ofrezco algo más. No solo te redimirás, sino que también ayudaras a muchas más personas. Puedes marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Entre la destrucción y el florecimiento. Entre la Ruina y la supervivencia.

—¿Qué hace?—. Gruñó furioso el líder de los templarios—. ¡Detenedlo! ¡No te llevaras a esta maga!

—Ya sabes que Duncan puede invocar el derecho de llamamiento si lo desea—. Le recordó el viejo mago— Debemos acceder.

—¿Por qué?—. Preguntó la rubia.

—Si los guardas grises desean reclutar a alguien, ningún señor ni rey puede negárselo—. Explicó el encantador—. Es un viejo tratado de todo Thedas que debe ser acatado por absolutamente cualquier persona, ya sea humano, elfo o enano.

—En ese caso dejaré que decidan mi destino, mis errores me impiden hacerlo—. Murmuró Elsa decaída.

—Greagoir, necesitamos a los magos—. Insistió Duncan—. Necesitamos a esta maga. Peores cosas asolan este mundo que los magos de sangre, ya lo sabes—. El guarda entonó con persuasión, a lo que el templario solo apretó la mandíbula y asintió—. Acojo a esta joven maga bajo mi tutela y asumo plena responsabilidad por sus actos.

—Un mago de sangre escapa y su cómplice no solo queda impune, sino que se convierten guarda gris como recompensa—. Dijo aun molesto el templario—. ¿Es que nuestras reglas no significan nada? ¿Hemos perdido toda autoridad sobre nuestros magos? Esto no augura nada bueno, Irving.

—Ya basta. Reprendió el mago—. No tenemos más que decir en este asunto.

—¿He de abandonar el Circulo para siempre?. Cuestionó Elsa con desolación puesto que temía no volver a ver a sus amigos, su nueva familia. Todo el ciclo se repetiría y nuevamente por sus errores.

—El Círculo jamás olvida a sus aprendices, pero los guardas grises serán ahora tu familia—. Explicó con tristeza el viejo hechicero—. Fue un placer tenerte con nosotros, Elsa Arendelle.

—Yo... gracias por todo Primer Encantador, nunca olvidaré sus enseñanzas. Ni tampoco las suyas Caballero Comandante, ustedes me acogieron y brindaron de un hogar, una nueva familia después de mi desgracia. Solo lamento no haber sido la maga que esperaban de mí—. Expresó Elsa, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, probablemente ni siquiera tendera tiempo de despedirse.

—Ven—. Dijo el guarda gris—. Te aguarda tu nueva vida...


	10. Ostagar

Los rayos del sol finamente le golpearon el rostro, habían pasado toda la noche tratando de perder a los hombres del Arl, cosa que no fue nada fácil, pero gracias a que se ocultaron en una cueva pudieron despistarlos.

Se encontraba recostada contra una gran roca, a su derecha se encontraba su fiel sabueso intentando animarla. Gerda y ser Kai estaban un poco más lejos de ella, pero manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca como para poder cuidarla; mientras que los elfos estaban sentados más lejos.

Alzó la mirada y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, pequeños rayos solares se filtraban a través de los árboles, escuchando el suave cantar de las aves. Sintió las corrientes de agua de un río cercano atravesar su cuerpo, solo con escucharlo. Se tocó la cara y sintió la humedad en ella, al lamer un poco sus labios tuvo un sabor salado.

Preguntando a quien fuese que viviera allá arriba: ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Ciertamente no era muy creyente del Hacedor, pero en este momento no le importaba. En este momento rogaba que alguien la salvase de su dolor, necesitaba aferrarse a lo que fuera para no caer en la oscuridad.

Simplemente no era posible, ¡ni siquiera tenía sentido alguno!

Había sido testigo de la toma de su castillo, su hogar. Pero a los traidores no les bastó con eso, no. También tuvieron que arrebatarle a las personas que más amaba en el mundo: su sobrino y su madre. No era justo, era algo tan cruel que estaba segura no querer volver a experimentar.

Pero aun dolía, tan solo habían pasado algunas horas y el dolor parecía incrementarse con cada movimiento del sol. Se negaba a creerlo, no era posible.

Seguramente era una pesadilla causada por algún demonio de la cual pronto despertaría. Pero ese despertar nunca llegó, las horas transcurrieron y aun se mantenía dentro de tal martirio. Los recuerdos le nublaban la mente, impidiéndole procesar sus ideas adecuadamente.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para suspirar o simplemente en un parpadeo, las imágenes volvían a ella en un tono carmesí como si miles de gotas de sangre grabadas con horrendas imágenes le fuesen arrojadas al rostro.

Recordaba el rostro angelical del pequeño Oren con los ojos cerrados y sin vida, no había podido protegerlo y mientras más pensaba en él, su mente imaginaba la posible forma en que fue asesinado, algunas de ellas tan perturbadoras que estaba segura: ni los mismos demonios podrían igualar.

Y luego estaba su madre... Recordó con agonía sus últimos momentos con ella, su último suspiro. Fue tan repentino que apenas y podía recordarlo con exactitud: el calor de la batalla nublando su vista, la sonrisa de su madre y después todo se derrumbó. Después fue probablemente el peor momento en toda su vida, al ver como la mujer que le dio la vida, crio y cuidó desde pequeña, era atravesada por una flecha mientras su sangre le salpicaba el rostro.

No, no era posible.

Tenía que ser una simple y cruel broma, tan solo una ilusión dentro del Velo o de cualquier otra cosa capaz de causarlas. Pero el dolor e incertidumbre no eran una ilusión o un sueño, mucho menos una broma, eran reales.

La velocidad con la que trabajaba su mente en ese momento finalmente llegó a su punto quiebre: cuando visualizó a Hans al lado del Arl, con su espada en el aire en señal de triunfo. Sin duda su vista tuvo que haberla engañado, no podía ser él, seguramente era hermano Nathaniel o un caballero muy parecido a él. Sí, era lo más probable, pensó ella al no querer aceptar la verdad.

Sentía como si su cabeza fuese a explotar, pero ya no quería llorar más, ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas en un solo día.

Recordó con melancolía las últimas palabras de su madre, diciéndole que la amaba y que buscase a alguien. No sabía a quién se refería pero a pesar de que quería cumplir con el deseo de su madre, sus deseos de venganza eran mucho más grandes. Una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, sintiendo nuevamente ganas de llorar por no haberla podido salvar.

Con furia apretó sus dientes con tal fuerza que parecía que se triturarían, con su puño derecho golpeó el suelo alertando a sus compañeros quienes la miraron con preocupación. Gerda quiso acercarse para consolarla, pero la pelirroja se levantó con la mirada en blanco.

—No hay tiempo para lamentarnos, debo marchar hacia Ostagar lo más pronto posible y sin descanso alguno.

—La...lady Anna, ¿se encuentra bien?—. Preguntó su nana con preocupación, la chica forzó una falsa sonrisa fallando en el intento.

—Sí, Gerda, estoy bien. Pero no hay tiempo, ¡debo marchar hacia el sur a pesar de mis ganas de encaminarme al este en dirección a Amaranthine y hacerle pagar a Howe por lo que hizo!

—¿Pero acaso no quiere cumplir el deseo de su madre?—. Gerda se acercó con cautela más a la joven.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso—. Resopló con brusquedad conteniendo las lágrimas—. Primero los vengaré... a todos...—. Susurró con desprecio—. Ser Kai, necesito mis armas.

—Sí, mi señora—. El caballero hizo una reverencia, tomando la espada y el escudo que se encontraban a unos metros, al parecer los elfos lograron tomarlos antes de huir, para después entregárselos a la joven.

—Dígame caballero, ¿esta espada tiene nombre?—. Anna giró el arma con los rayos del sol reflejando su rostro.

—No, mi señora. Su abuelo, lord William, nunca la nombró y tampoco lo hizo vuestro tío ni vuestro padre—. Indicó el caballero—. Tan solo se referían a ella como  _"la espada familiar"_.

—Ya veo, en ese caso seré yo quien la nombre—. Anna pasó un dedo por el filo del arma—. Serás  _"la bendición de Idun"..._  y perdición de los Howe—. Escupió con odio, cogió su escudo en la mano izquierda, se colgó su morral y le indicó a su perro que la siguiera mientras comenzaba a salir de la cueva. Sacó un mapa del morral y marcó con su dedo el punto más al sur—. Pienso ir a Ostagar. Si quieren pueden acompañarme.

—Lady Anna—. Ser Kai dijo—. Quizá sea más prudente intentar llegar al Bannorn de vuestra tía, Mar del Despertar—. Indicó en la parte superior izquierda del mapa—. Colinas Occidentales no está muy lejos de aquí y, si tenemos suerte, el Bann Franderel nos permita usar uno de sus barcos para llegar—. Explicó mirándola con seriedad.

Anna pensó durante un momento. Era verdad que tenían más probabilidades de llegar a Mar del Despertar que a Ostagar. Además, su tía Alftanna seguramente reuniría una flota considerable para atacar las costas de Amaranthine. Sin embargo, ella no podía confiar en lord Hill para mantenerlos a salvo.

—Lo siento, ser Kai—. Lamentó Anna—. Pero no puedo confiar en las otras familias nobles por el momento—. Explicó enmarcando las cejas—. Por tanto,  _debemos_  evitar Colina Occidental a toda costa—. Señaló en el papel—. Tampoco podemos pedir ayuda en Caer Oswin, aunque mi madre era amiga de lady Landra.

—¿Qué hay de Aliento Invernal, mi lady?—. El caballero señaló el castillo situado al sur de Pináculo.

—Demasiado peligroso—. Murmuró Anna—. Justo al este se encuentra Kal Hirol, y la Bannesa Shiera nunca ha sido amiga de mi familia—. La pelirroja volvió a guardar el mapa—. No se diga más, iremos a Ostagar sin importar lo que cueste.

Anna comenzó a caminar, perdiéndose entre el denso follaje con su sabueso a un lado. El caballero y la mujer procedieron a seguirla, algunos segundos después, los dos elfos también la siguieron.

Anna trituraba con odio sus dientes y apretaba sus nudillos al caminar, manteniendo una mirada firme y asesina. Encontraría la forma de llegar hasta Ostagar y, de ser necesario, combatiría con toda clase de criaturas y monstruos para hacer justicia por su propia espada, aun si le llegase a costar la vida. Una sola palabra le nublaba la mente en este momento, resonando como mil tambores a la vez:  _venganza_.

**—** **X** **—**

**Tres semanas después**

El largo viaje llegaba a su término, desde las oscuras aguas del lago Calenhad la figura de una maga y un guerrero eran visualizadas desde el horizonte, en dirección al sur. No fue un recorrido corto, tardaron alrededor de tres semanas y media en llegar. Sus pies dolían con severidad y agradeció enormemente la oportunidad que tuvo para descansar, además de las pocas posadas que encontraban en el camino.

Elsa aún se lamentaba por lo de Jowan... Al principio no quería creer en lo ocurrido, se convenció a si misma que había sido una simple ilusión y que probablemente debería de seguir en el Velo, siendo atormentada por los demonios. Pero conforme pasaban los días, comprendió que era real. Su odio y tristeza comenzó a hacerse visible en ella, culpando totalmente a su amigo. Luego se odió a sí misma por no haber actuado diferente, preguntándose constantemente si las cosas hubieran sido distintas si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera.

Cada vez que pensaba en su amigo, sentía odio por todo y todos. Se sentía de la misma manera que cuando fue separada de su familia hace catorce años. Jowan había sido uno de los principales responsables de hacer que superara su depresión de niña y ahora era el responsable de su miseria.

Mientras avanzaban las semanas, ese odio fue lentamente cambiando por una terrible depresión, que solo fue capaz de conllevar gracias a los consejos del guarda, además de que la constante caminata que hacían diariamente le ayudo a despejar su mente. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que ocurrió, por todo lo que pudo haberle dicho en lugar de las crueles palabras que utilizó para hacer que se fuera.

Aun lloraba internamente por las noches, sintiéndose sola, preguntándose si valía la pena vivir: perdió a su familia no una, sino dos veces. Lo único que la mantenía cuerda era la esperanza de volverlo a ver algún día... Pero por ahora no podía desviar sus pensamientos, pues ya casi llegaban a su destino.

Avanzando por el largo camino de mármol, Elsa y Duncan se mantenían alerta en señal de peligro, más no tuvieron problemas durante el viaje.

Su destino: Ostagar, una antigua fortaleza que anteriormente sirvió como punto máximo del avance del antiguo imperio de Tevinter hacia las tierras bárbaras del sureste, conocidos como los  _chasind_ ; además de ser uno de los enclaves defensivos más importantes de la zona del mar del Despertar. Construida al borde de la Espesura de Korcari, al sur de Ferelden, siendo situada sobre un angosto pasó entre las colinas y es el final del famoso  _Camino Imperial_.

Ahora, siglos después de la caída del antiguo Imperio Tevinter, esta antigua fortaleza es usada como un frente de batalla donde se libra una nueva guerra; pero esta vez será en contra de un enemigo más peligroso y temible que los chasind. La última línea de defensa para impedir el inicio de una nueva Ruina.

Todas las fuerzas del rey han sido convocadas a este lugar, además de las tropas de los dos teyrnirs de Ferelden: Pináculo y Gwaren; también fueron convocados los Arlingos y los Bannonrs. Aunque aún faltaban el ejército de Risco Rojo, el Arlingo mejor armado del país. Y no podemos olvidarnos del puñado de guardas grises que acompañaban a las tropas.

La joven hechicera caminó junto al guarda gris por las grandes e impresionantes estructuras, eran parecidas a las que vio en el Velo, pero sin duda mucho más numerosas e infinitamente hermosas. Al llegar vio una enorme torre, la cual se elevaba orgullosamente sobre las demás construcciones como una montaña ante un grupo de árboles. Los pilares eran de un color blanco, muy similar al hueso y el piso era cubierto por un poco de vegetación y cemento decorado.

" _Las fuerzas del rey se han enfrentado varias veces a los engendros tenebrosos, pero es aquí donde saldrá a la luz el grueso de su horda. Solo queda un puñado de guardas grises en Ferelden, pero estamos todos aquí. Debemos de detener la Ruina aquí y ahora. Si se propaga hacia el norte, Ferelden caerá_ ", recordó las palabras del líder de los guardas grises.

Caminaron por una especie de arco, pero con toda la pinta de una puerta con más de tres metros de altura.

Mientras caminaban, vio a un grupo de soldados acercarse a ellos, estos vestían armaduras de palta, con grabados como si fuesen tornillos y yelmos que asemejaban un rostro humano. Pero sin duda quien más resaltaba era el que tenía una impresionante armadura de placas doradas, su brillo competía con el mismo amanecer, con algunos contrastes negros y una larga capa blanca ondeaba desde sus hombros hasta los pies; su larga cabellera dorada descendía hasta sus hombros.

—¡Hola, Duncan!—. Saludó el hombre dorado—. ¿Apuesto a que no esperabas una bienvenida  _real_?-Bromeó enarcando una ceja, extendiendo su mano—. ¡Empezaba a pensar que os ibáis a perder la diversión!

—Eso nunca, su majestad—. Dijo el guarda, tomando la mano del regente en un amistoso apretón—. Pero no hacía falta que el propio rey viniera personalmente. Rey Cailan.

" _¿Cailan?"_  se preguntó Elsa mentalmente, pues la última vez que vio al rey era Maric Theirin y no su hijo, Cailan,  _"¿Acaso el rey Maric murió?"_.

—¡Finalmente voy a tener al poderoso Duncan a mi lado en la batalla!—. Declaró emocionado el monarca—. ¡Glorioso! Los demás guardas dicen que has encontrado una recluta muy prometedora. ¿Es esa?—. Preguntó señalando a la maga.

" _Sigue siendo igual de impertinente y descortés"_ , sonrió Elsa.

—Permitid que os la presente, majestad—. Expresó el guarda con respeto.

—No hace falta ser tan formal, Duncan. A fin de cuentas, mañana verteremos nuestra sangre juntos—. Le guiñó un ojo para después dirigir su atención a la rubia—. ¡Eh, hola, amiga! ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? Por alguna extraña razón te me haces conocida pero no puedo recordar de donde...

—Soy Elsa, majestad—. Respondió nerviosa—. Elsa  _Arendelle_ ,no creo que nos hayamos antes conocido, su majestad. Tal vez solo le recuerdo a alguien—. Se mordió el labio. Tan solo esperaba que Cailan no la reconociera como Elsa Cousland.

—¡Es un placer conocerte! Los guardas grises están desesperados por engrosar sus filas y yo me alegro de poder ayudarlos—. Comentó excitado, y Elsa ahogó un suspiro de alivio—. Tengo entendido que vienes del Circulo de los Hechiceros. Confío en que tengas algunos hechizos para ayudarnos en la inminente batalla.

—Hare lo que pueda, su majestad—. Respondió humildemente.

—¡Excelente! Tenemos muy pocos magos aquí. Una más siempre es bienvenida—. Sonrió mirando al horizonte—. Permite que sea el primero en darte la bienvenida a Ostagar. Los guardas se beneficiarán de tu presencia.

—Sois demasiado amable, majestad—. Manifestó la hechicera. Francamente, ella esperaba que Cailan se hubiese vuelto un hombre más maduro y autoritario, pero parecía el mismo niño con el que bailó hace tantos años.

—Siento tener que irme ya, pero he de volverme a la tienda—. Se lamentó el rubio—. Loghain me espera impaciente para aburrirme con sus estrategias—. Explicó mofándose al mencionar al Teyrn de Gwaren.

—Vuestro tío Eamon os envía saludos— Habló Duncan— y os recuerda que las fuerzas de Risco Rojo podrían estar aquí en menos de una semana.

—¡Ja!—. Se burló el rey—. Lo que Eamon quiere es llevarse parte de la gloria. Ya hemos ganado tres batallas contra esos monstruos y esta no va a ser diferente—. Se jactó con arrogancia.

—No sabía que las cosas fueran tan bien—. Murmuró la rubia asombrada.

—Ni siquiera puedo asegurar que sea una verdadera Ruina—. Dijo el rey un poco desanimado—. Hay muchos engendros tenebrosos en el campo de batalla, pero no hemos visto rastro del Archidemonio.

—¿Decepcionado, majestad?—. Duncan levantó las cejas.

—¡Yo esperaba una guerra como la de los cuentos!—. Declaró el monarca, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—. ¡Un rey cabalgando contra un dios oscuro seguido de su ejército, junto a los famosos guardas grises! Pero supongo que tendrá que bastar con esto...—. Suspiró—. He de irme antes de que Loghain envíe un grupo de rescate a buscarme. ¡Adiós, guardas grises!—. Se despidió y tanto Elsa como Duncan hicieron una reverencia y el rey se fue por donde vino junto a la guardia real.

—Lo que el rey dijo es cierto—. Explicó el guarda comandante—. Han ganado varias batallas a los engendros aquí—. Su rostro no reflejaba la misma confianza de Cailan.

—A pesar de lo cual, no pareces demasiado tranquilo—. Expuso Elsa al notar el tono del hombre, quien le hizo una señal para que caminasen hacia la misma dirección por donde el rey se fue.

—Al margen de las victorias, la horda de los engendros tenebrosos crece cada día que pasa. A estas alturas ya deben de superarnos en número—. Reveló con inquietud—. Estoy convencido de que hay un Archidemonio detrás de esto, pero no puedo pedirle al rey que actué basándose únicamente en mis pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no?—. Preguntó la chica con curiosidad. Parece que tiene mucha consideración a los guardas grises.

—Pero no tanto como para aguardar los refuerzos de Orlais—. Respiró hastiado—. Cree que nuestra leyenda basta para hacerlo invulnerable. Ni siquiera las fuerzas de Risco Rojo están presentes—. Su mirada se oscureció—. En Ferelden somos muy pocos guardas. No nos queda otro remedio que hacer lo que podamos y confiar en el Teyrn Loghain y el Teyrn Agdar para marcar la diferencia.

Elsa sintió algo extraño al escuchar el nombre de su padre, después de tanto tiempo. La sensación era confusa pues tenía una mezcla de nostalgia, felicidad, furia y tristeza. Prefirió suprimir las emociones fluyentes. Aun no era tiempo de enfrentar su pasado. Rogó al Hacedor no tener que encontrarse con lord Cousland.

—Lo que me recuerda que debemos proceder con el ritual de Iniciación sin más demora—. Mencionó Duncan mirándola de reojo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué ritual?—. Se extrañó Elsa.

—Para convertirse en guardas grises, todos los reclutas deben someterse a un ritual secreto que llamamos la Iniciación. Es breve, pero requiere de ciertos preparativos. No tardaremos en empezar.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Ve a pasear por el campamento. Lo único que te pido es que no lo abandones de momento—. Llegaron hasta un largo puente de mármol, un poco deteriorado pero hermoso sin duda, al caminar por este la rubia sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo—. Si me necesitas estaré en la tienda de los guardas grises—. Duncan siguió su propio camino una vez que cruzaron el puente, dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda.

Elsa suspiró y regresó su mirada al puente, mientras lo observaba sus ojos fueron encaminándose hacia la izquierda hasta visualizar nuevamente la enorme torre, erigida con orgullo sobre todo el lugar, como un rey ante sus súbditos, incluso más alta que las montañas que rodeaban el lugar.

Al recorrer el puente con la mirada vio distintas estatuas en cada extremo, algunas representando a guerreros del antiguo Tevinter. Miró a la derecha y vio las montañas en el horizonte, al asomarse visualizó algunas trincheras y barreras en la parte inferior de la montaña donde se encontraba la fortaleza.

Dio media vuelta y entró en el campamento.

**—** **X** **—**

Finalmente habían llegado, después de un largo viaje, sus tropas ahora se encontraban en el campamento principal a las afueras de la fortaleza, en un pequeño prado sobre la colina. Agdar Agradeció al Hacedor que el viaje hubiese sido rápido y sin incidentes, pues el rey necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

Su sobrino, Fergus, había salido junto a un grupo de exploradores para vigilar el área en caso de un ataque chasind o, peor aún, de engendros tenebrosos.

Él se encontraba dentro de la fortaleza, un poco más lejos de las perreras. Los ladridos de los mabaris le recordaron a Olaf y a su hija. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, desde la noche había tenido un mal presentimiento dentro de su pecho. Hacía mucho que no había tenido una sensación semejante.

Era como si le oprimieran el pecho, igual que cuando su hermano fue asesinado...

**Flashback**

_El rey usurpador orlesiano, Meghren, había ocupado el trono fereldeano hacía ya varios años, arrebatándoselo a Brandel Theirin. La rebelión emprendida por la hija del rey difunto, Moira Theirin "la reina rebelde" iba en decadencia, luego de su muerte por parte de traidores fereldeanos que conspiraron con Orlais._

_Agdar sabía que necesitaban ganar esta batalla. Su padre, William Cousland, había muerto hace un año a manos de los orlesianos._

_Se encontraba luchando a la par de su hermano, Bryce Cousland, en el ejército del norte, en la Batalla del Rio Blanco junto al Arl Leonas Bryland del sur y su amigo el arl Rendon Howe de Amaranthine. Mientras que el ejército del príncipe se encontraba más al sureste, cerca del Bosque de Brecilia, intentando recuperar la ciudad de Gwaren de las manos orlesianas._

_Los orlesianos los superaban en número, todo parecía perdido, las fuerzas rebeldes del príncipe Maric serían derrotadas y el imperio de Orlais se adueñaría completamente de Ferelden. El imperio había enviado a un grupo de caballeros, conocidos como gentilhombres, para acabar con la rebelión fereldeana. Pero también envió a la elite militar orlesiana conocidos como Chevalier._

_Morir era lo más probable. Moriría joven, ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Su hermano, tres años mayor que él se encontraba combatiendo unos metros más adelante: portaba la espada familiar, la cual perteneció a su padre, combatiendo con valor y furia contra los invasores. Bloqueaba, estocaba y mataba con gran habilidad._

_Mientras tanto, él estaba combatiendo con un gentilhombre, al ver su oportunidad, Agdar deslizo su espada por el abdomen del orlesiano, terminando con su vida._

_Al alzar la mirada, vio a su hermano rodeado por tres chevaliers por lo que se dispuso a ir en su ayuda. Pero no fue necesario pues Bryce acabo con dos de manera rápida, con un movimiento de la espada familiar, enterró el arma dentro de la visura del yelmo de uno y en la axila del otro. El tercero casi logra derribarlo, pero el futuro Teyrn ladeó a la derecha e hizo un corte en la pierna del extranjero._

_Su amigo Rendon fue derribado unos metros a su izquierda, por lo que el segundo hijo de William Cousland fue en su ayuda, salvándolo de un chevalier que estaba a punto de matarlo. El orlesiano combatía de manera perfecta, sin dejar huecos en su postura ni al momento de realizar sus ataques, los cuales eran rápidos y eficaces. Agdar no podía mantener el ritmo del chevalier así que recibió varios cortes en distintas partes del cuerpo, uno de ellos fue en la pantorrilla provocando que se tambaleara y cállese de rodillas._

_El orlesiano casi termina con su vida, pero una lanza lo atravesó, al voltear, se dio cuenta de que fue su hermano quien le salvo. Rendon le ayudo a levantarse y en ese momento escucharon los gritos del Arl Leonas:_

— _¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! ¡No podemos contenerlos! ¡A Risco Rojo!, ¡A Risco Rojo!—. El Arl sopló su cuerno, dando la señal para que huyeran al suroeste por las densas montañas. Dispuestos a huir hacia Risco Rojo, la fortaleza más poderosa y fuerte del país._

_Bryce Cousland también comenzó a soplar su propio cuerno para que las tropas se retirasen pero un grueso dolor comenzó a acentuarse desde sus pies, al mirar vio que estaban completamente congelados. Con su espada intento romper el hielo pero esta solo conseguía hacerle pequeños rasguños._

_Agdar observo con horror la figura de un mago el cual lanzo un rayo hacia su hermano, quien grito de dolor mientras intentaba zafarse. El hielo comenzó a avanzar y ahora le cubría hasta la cintura. Bryce miro a su hermano menor y le grito:_

— _¡Agdar, hermano mío! ¡No dudes de ti! ¡Recuerda: ¡Somos Cousland y hacemos lo que debe hacerse! ¡Toma la espada familiar!—. Arrojó su espada a los pies de Agdar—. ¡Ahora el destino de Ferelden está en tus manos! ¡Recuérdalo!_

_En ese instante el hielo cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Bryce y el mago realizó un movimiento con su bastón, apuntando al futuro Teyrn. Entonces una enorme roca fue disparada desde el bastón del mago y golpeó contra Bryce con tal fuerza que el hombre congelado se rompió en varios fragmentos._

_Agdar gritaba, pateaba y maldecía a su amigo para que lo dejase ir, pero Rendon lo mantuvo firme y gracias al Arl Leonas Bryland pudieron sacarlo de allí y llevarlo hasta Risco Rojo._

_Al final solo cincuenta rebeldes sobrevivieron a la sangrienta batalla del Río Blanco._

**Fin flashback**

El Teyrn de Pináculo sacudió su cabeza, intentando olvidar todos esos malos recuerdos del pasado. Desde ese momento un profundo odio hacia la magia y sus portadores se acentuó en lo más profundo de su ser.

Una frase se quedó grabada en su mente:  _"Somos Cousland, y hacemos lo que debe hacerse"_  hasta ahora había cumplido con ese lema sin importar las consecuencias y planeaba mantenerlo hasta el fin de sus días.

Se preguntó por qué las fuerzas de su amigo, Rendon Howe, tardaban demasiado. Se imaginó que Anna debió de instruir al ejército de Amaranthine para que marchasen cuanto antes.

En ese momento su vista fue deslumbrada por una joven hechicera de cabellera platinada y hermosos rasgos quien caminaba junto a un guarda gris. Sin saber que decir, pensar o sentir solo susurro.  _"Elsa..."_

**—** **X** **—**

La platinada caminó por el campamento, los arboles decoraban el lugar, con algunas estructuras rotas y pequeñas torres viejas, un grupo de pilares sostenían una especie de plataforma supuso que era una especie de castillo el cual fue demolido o acabado por la erosión del tiempo.

Lo primero que vio fue una gran tienda morada siendo custodiada por dos templarios y al fondo logró ver a tres magos meditando con una extraña aura blanca rodeando sus cuerpos, probablemente se encontraban en el Velo. Al seguir caminando observó a un clérigo recitando el  _cántico de la luz_  mientras algunos soldados rezaban y oraban alrededor.

Más al norte había una especie de jaulas hechas con madera, al acercarse vio que eran perreras donde habían bastantes mabaris. Al mirar atrás, a su derecha, vio una enorme fogata en el centro de cuatro pilares cada uno decorado con la imagen de Andraste.

Detrás del fuego alcanzó a distinguir dos grandes tiendas de acampar, la más grande era de color dorado con adornos blancos y la otra era verde con bordados naranjas. Supuso que eran las del rey y del Teyrn Loghain respectivamente, por casualidad se preguntó si su padre ya se encontraba allí, optó por ocultar este pensamiento. Al lado de las dos tiendas, había una de color azul probablemente era de los guardas grises o tal vez la del Teyrn Agdar...

Decidió caminar hacia la izquierda; mientras avanzaba escuchó algunos murmullos acerca del Teyrn Loghain y el rey Cailan, los cuales decían que ambos tenían acaloradas discusiones en cuanto a los planes de batalla. Siguió su camino de frente, subiendo unas pequeñas escalinatas llegó a una especie de mausoleo aunque totalmente en ruinas, en el centro vio a un mago y a un soldado discutir, por curiosidad decidió acercarse.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Es que los guardas grises todavía quieren más del Circulo?—. Gruñó con indignación el mago.

—Solo he venido a traer un mensaje de la reverenda madre, señor mago—. Explicó el de cabello rubio, casi dorado y era bastante corpulento, además de que posiblemente tendría la misma edad que ella—. Solicita vuestra presencia.

El joven rubio vestía una armadura laminada de hierro gris, la cual se veía algo deteriorado por los golpes de espadas y la lluvia. Debajo de esta tenía una camisa de cota de malla. Tenía un par de guantes del mismo material que la armadura y como calzado un par de grebas del mismo hierro. Elsa supuso que debía ser muy fuerte como para cargar todo ese peso y moverse con agilidad.

—¡Y a mí que me importa lo que quiera la reverenda madre! Estoy ocupado ayudando a los gurdas grises... ¡y lo hago por orden del rey! ¡Dile que no permitiré que me avasallen de esta manera!—. Argumentó irritado el mago.

—Sí, entregar un mensaje es un  _verdadero_  acto de hostigamiento—. Sonrió irónicamente.

—Ni creas que con tus elocuencias lograras persuadirme—. Gruñó enfadado el mago.

—Y yo que pensaba que estábamos llevándonos de maravilla—. Suspiró falsamente—. Hasta pensaba ponerle vuestro nombre a uno de mis hijos... Al más gruñón.

—¡Basta! ¡Hablare con esa mujer si no queda más remedio! ¡Aparta, idiota!—. Declaró hastiado mientras se alejaba del lugar.

—¿Sabes?—. El rubio miró a Elsa—. Una de las cosas buenas que tiene la Ruina es que une a la gente.

—Eres un hombre muy extraño—. Manifestó la platinada al ver el comportamiento del guerrero.

—No eres la primera que me lo dice—. Respondió divertido—. Espera, no nos han presentado, ¿verdad? ¿No serás otra maga?

—Sí, soy una maga—. Asintió la chica mirándolo con cautela.

—¿En serio? No pareces una maga. Es... O sea... Que interesante—. Tartamudeó al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, de repente su rostro se ilumino—. Espera, sí sé quién eres. Eres la nueva recluta de Duncan, del Círculo de los hechiceros. Tendría que haberte reconocido. Discúlpame.

—Está bien, no pasa nada—. Afirmó Elsa

—Me alegro, no fue mi intención ofenderte. Solo que ya ves, con lo que pasó hace catorce años, los magos aquí en Ferelden no son muy bien recibidos—. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hace catorce años?—. Preguntó inconscientemente.

—¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes?—. El rubio la miró incrédulo, la platinada no respondió y solo negó con la cabeza—. Supongo que no sales mucho del Círculo. Bueno, no está permitido hablar sobre ello, de hecho, el rey Maric hizo una ley para que nunca fuese mencionado el hecho. Pero supongo que aquí no hay nadie que compruebe dicha ley—. Se rio entre dientes.

Su rostro se pudo serio. —Veras, hace quince años se celebró el octavo cumpleaños de la primogénita del Teyrn de Pináculo: Agdar Cousland. Pero a mitad de la velada, un grupo de  _maleficars_  se infiltró en el castillo y asesinó a su hija mayor, y a la menor la lastimaron gravemente.

Esta noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, no pudo evitar sentir como se clavaba otra espina en su lastimado corazón. Sin embargo, mantuvo su postura rígida, guardando sus emociones tal y como le enseñaron en la torre. Su mirada no mostró expresión alguna.

—¡Pero no debo alterarte con tristes relatos!—. Exclamó el recuperando su sonrisa—. No has visto mi mejor cara, la verdad—. Se rio extendiendo su mano—. Permíteme que me presente: soy Kristoff Alistair, el más joven de los guardas grises—. Se presentó y Elsa correspondió el saludo—. Como miembro más joven de la orden, te acompañaré durante la preparación para la Iniciación.

—Es un placer conocerte. Me llamo Elsa Arendelle—. Dijo la platinada con cortesía.

—Cierto, ese era el nombre—. Recordó poniendo una mano en su cabeza, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. ¡Tienes el mismo nombre que la hija difunta del Teyrn Agdar!

Elsa se movió incomoda ante la declaración.

—En la granja donde me crie, me explicaron que fui nombrada en honor a ella—. Mintió con nerviosismo.

—¿Te criaste en una granja? ¡Yo también!—. Profirió sonriente—. Bueno, más o menos. En los establos de Risco Rojo—. Explicó nostálgico—. Solía escabullirme en las cocinas para robar un poco de queso... Mhmm—. Se relamió los labios—. Eso me recuerda... estaba a punto de almorzar, ¿gustas acompañarme?

El estómago de Elsa gruñó y ella se sonrojó. Kristoff se rio y le indicó el camino.

Mientras recorrían las ruinas de Ostagar, comenzaron una pequeña charla para conocerse. El joven le caía bastante bien, era muy simpático y, aunque a veces decía chistes  _muy_  malos, le divertían. De hecho. Poco a poco empezó a olvidar su melancolía, mas no desapareció.

Kristoff Alisatir, o simplemente Kristoff como pidió que le llamase, le contó que antes de ser reclutado por los guardas grises, era un aprendiz de la Capilla y se entrenaba como templario hace unos seis meses. Le platicó que fue criado en los establos de Risco Rojo y posteriormente acogido por la Capilla y ellos fueron quienes decidieron su destino y que, cuando Duncan lo vio, se dio cuenta que era infeliz y supuso que su entrenamiento como cazador de magos podría resultar útil contra los engendros tenebrosos.

También le contó que Duncan fue la primera persona a la que realmente le importó sus deseos y que, aparentemente, se metió en un buen lio para que la suma sacerdotisa le permitiera ayudarle y por eso le tenía un gran cariño y aprecio como si fuese un padre para él.

Elsa, por su parte le contó sobre su vida en el Circulo, aunque omitiendo todo acerca de Jowan y, por supuesto, su vida pasada como noble.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de los guardas grises, una larga mesa estaba extendida a lo largo. Mucha de la comida ya había sido consumida y sólo dos personas más estaban allí sentadas.

Se sentaron y procedieron a comer. El extemplario le contó la historia de la Primera Ruina y, aunque Elsa ya la conocía, Kristoff tenía una manera única de narrar que le pareció de lo más entretenida.

—...Y así fue como Dumat fue derrotado en el menos 203 Antiguo. Desde entonces los guardas grises se han dedicado a velar por todas las personas de Thedas, esperando el regreso de los engendros tenebrosos—. Mordió un trozo de pollo, sonriendo con orgullo.

Elsa terminó de masticar su trozo de pan. —Oye, ¿y dónde residen los guarda grises? ¿Tienen una base o algo así?

Kristoff sorbió un cuero lleno de vino. —Así es. En la antigua fortaleza de Weisshapt, excavada en los blancos acantilados de las lejanas Anderfels. Se dice que los guardas grises solían mantener a sus grifos allí—. Dijo anhelante—. Lástima que los últimos se extinguieron hace siglos—. Suspiró desilusionado—. ¿Te imaginas montar en el lomo de un grifo?

—Apenas puedo imaginar la sensación—. Comentó la rubia tomando un sorbo de agua—. Pero creo que sería más fascinante montar un dragón.

—¿Un dragón? ¡Y yo creía que soñaba demasiado!—. Exclamó Alistair sonriente—. Incluso si no estuvieran extintos, probablemente te prendería fuego antes de dejarte montarlo.

—Lo sé—. Respiró Elsa—. Mi hermana solía decirme lo mismo.

—¿Tienes una hermana?—. Preguntó intrigado. Elsa se dio cuenta de su error y atinó a mentir.

—Este umh, sí—. Respondió torpemente—. Pero no recuerdo mucho sobre ella. Me llevaron al Circulo cuando era muy pequeña. Creo que su nombre era...—. Dudó mordiéndose el labio—. Er... ¡Joanna! Sí, así se llamaba.

—Mm, ya veo—. La miró lastimosamente—. Sé lo que se siente ser separado de una familia. No tener un lugar en el mundo...

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, que se extendió por varios segundos antes de que Elsa decidiera cambiar de tema.

—Esto está exquisito, ¿tu lo cocinaste?—. Comentó tomando un pedazo de pollo.

—¿Ah? Sí. Quiero decir, ¡por supuesto!—. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa presumida—. Cuando vivía en Risco Rojo a veces me castigaban y me dejaban sin cenar.

—Me pregunto porqué habrá sido—. Murmuró mirándolo divertida.

—¡Ah! Sabía que tenías sentido del humor—. Se carcajeó—. Bueno, ¿en que estaba? ¡Ah sí! El caso es que solía escabullirme por la ventana y robar diversos ingredientes. Cuando llegaba a mi habitación, tenía que encender un fuego, aunque una vez casi se quema mi cama...

Elsa sonrió internamente. Quizá podría encontrar una nueva familia con los guardas grises. Miró a su derecha y vio al hombre y la mujer riendo por el hilarante relato de Kristoff. Ambos tenían el grifo azul de los guardas grises en sus escudos.  _"Al final puede que tenga otra oportunidad para empezar de nuevo"_.

—...Y así fue como aprendí a cocinar—. Terminó de contar el joven guarda—. ¡No encontrarás mejor cocinero entre los guardas grises!

—Deja de fanfarronear, Kriss—. Una mujer castaña intervino—. Todos sabemos que tu comida solo sabe bien porque le pones esas extraña hierbas.

—¡Sí!—. Apoyó el otro—. Me acuerdo cuando se te acabaron. ¡Ese fue el peor guisado que he probado!

Alistair protestó ante los comentarios de sus compañeros y la maga se rio entre dientes.

—Por cierto, Elsa, siento algo de curiosidad: ¿alguna vez te has encontrado con engendros tenebrosos?—. Kristoff cuestionó cuando los otros guardas grises se marcharon.

—No—. Negó con la cabeza, tomando una manzana—. Ni siquiera sé cómo son. Solo lo que imagino de los viejos cuentos.

—La primera vez que luché con uno, no estaba preparado. Fue espantoso. Esos ojos muertos, la sangre negra saliendo de su boca...—. Se estremeció—. Puedo decir que no estoy impaciente por repetir la experiencia—. Relató—. De cualquier forma, creo que debemos ir con Duncan para tu prueba y la de los otros reclutas—. Ambos recogieron las cosas y procedieron a caminar a la tienda de los guardas grises.

Mientras caminaban vieron a un grupo de soldados reunidos y en el centro había un cadáver de una criatura extraña además de que el olor que desprendía era asqueroso.

La criatura era tenía el tamaño de un enano, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y escamosas, su piel grisácea parecía estar magullada con quemaduras. Sus dientes eran afilados y sobresalían de su mandíbula. Vestía una extraña armadura de cuero crudo negra con picos. Elsa no pudo seguir observando puesto que los soldados la cubrieron con una manta.

En el camino escucho a varios soldados comentar y hablar: "¿ _Viste esa cosa?" "Escuche que el grupo de exploradores fue masacrado" "Solo regresaron dos" "!Nos mataran a todos!"..._  eran cosas que alcanzó a oír.

Por fin llegaron con Duncan quien los esperaba junto a otros dos hombres en la fogata que había visto antes.


	11. Espesura de Korcari

Los tres aprendices y el joven guarda gris caminaban por el denso follaje de la espesura de Korcari, el resbaloso lodo dificultaba aún más su travesía. El cielo había perdido todo rastro de luz y era como una gran capa de humo negra que se alzaba sobre ellos.

Las pocas hojas que los arboles tenían estaban completamente secas y eran de un color amarillezco e incluso algunas parecían negras. Además, algunos árboles estaban medio hundidos en el pantano y los que seguían en pie mostraban signos de descomposición, como si estuviesen enfermos.

Lagos y estanques sucios con yerba y flores saliendo del agua contaminada. Ningún pájaro cantaba en los árboles. Ninguna bestia acechaba a través de los matorrales manchados con moho y algo negro. Solo el distante aullido de los arboles daban la sensación de que la Espesura estuviese habitada; paciente y despiadada por incautos que cayesen en sus garras.

La densa neblina no ayudaba en mucho, nublando su visión y sin permitirles ver más allá de diez metros. Los charcos no eran muy bien recibidos por parte de los viajeros pues estropeaba sus armaduras y túnicas.

—Maldición, creo que después de esto mi armadura terminara por oxidarse—. Alistair refunfuñó—. Que mal, solo tenía dos meses de haberla comprado.

—Tenemos otras preocupaciones más importantes, guarda gris—. Ddijo con respeto uno de los aprendices. Ser Jory era su nombre, solía ser un caballero que sirvió bajo el mando del Arl Eamon, de Risco Rojo y que ahora tenía deseos de convertirse en guarda gris para poder salvar a su esposa embarazada que dejó en Risco Rojo de la Ruina que se avecinaba. Tenía una armadura igual a la de Kristoff y estaba armado con una gran espada a dos manos. Su cabellera era de un tono café rojizo.

—El  _caballerito_  tiene razón—. Asintió el otro recluta. Daveth se nombraba. Era un ex ladrón que vivía en Denerim pero fue capturado y condenado a muerte, de no ser por Duncan quien le salvo de la horca y ahora estaba al servicio de los valerosos guardas grises. Vestía una armadura de cuero crudo la cual cubría bastante bien la mayor parte de su cuerpo y tenía un arco largo junto a un carcaj de flechas. Su cabello era negro con una barba mal rasurada.

—Tenemos que apurarnos a cumplir la misión si queremos salir de aquí con vida—.Reconoció Kristoff.

—Tan solo espero que no nos encontremos con ninguna bruja...—. Murmuró el exladrón.

—¿A qué te refieres?—. Preguntó Elsa con curiosidad.

—Tal parece que no has escuchado las historias ¿verdad?—. Comentó inquieto sin dejar de caminar—. Niños robados en la Espesura, gente que no regresa a sus hogares tras atravesar la Espesura ¿te suena?

—No digas tonterías—. Exclamó ser Jory—. Si en verdad fueran reales esos cuentos, esas brujas ya habrían sido cazadas por los templarios. No hay manera de que puedan durar aquí.

—Dices eso porque no lo sabes—. Reprochó con nerviosismo—. Tienen una magia extraña, más de lo normal, se convierten en pájaros y bestias para cazar a cualquier hombre con quien se crucen. Si te atrapan, te llevan a su campamento para robarte tu esencia varonil ¡y luego te dejan a los cuervos para que te picoteen!

—Lo que sea que venga en nuestro camino lo solucionaremos—. Tranquilizó Alistair. Elsa no daba crédito al relato de Daveth, pues se le hacía bastante fantasioso, pero aun así decidió no bajar la guardia.

Todos apretaron el paso, con la esperanza de encontrar todo lo que Duncan les pidió de la manera más rápida y sencilla posible para mantenerse con vida. Caminaban sin hacer ruido alguno, más que el de sus propias pisadas.

Duncan, el guarda comandante les había solicitado dos misiones que, aunque sonaban sencillas, una vez en este horroroso pantano parecían imposibles de realizar. Sin duda alguna, la espesura de Korcari era el lugar más tenebroso en el que la joven maga haya estado. Incluso más que el Velo.

La primera tarea consistía en conseguir tres frascos de sangre de engendro tenebroso, uno por cada recluta así que tanto Elsa como Daveth y ser Jory necesitaba llenar sus frascos lo que significaba que tendrían que matar engendros tenebrosos.

Mientras que la segunda trataba de conseguir un antiguo documento de los guardas grises en la espesura, el cual quedo abandonado cuando la orden tuvo que evacuar a los puestos avanzados más remotos; Duncan le solicito personalmente a Alistair que consiguiera esos documentos y le indico donde encontrarlos.

En el camino se toparon con una manada de lobos la cual se dirigía directo a ellos. Todos se prepararon para la batalla, pero cuando los lobos los pasaron de largo, no comprendieron que sucedía.

—Pareciera que alguien o algo los asustó—. Se estremeció la rubia, mientras sostenía fuertemente su bastón.

—Solo un monstruo podría asustar así a un grupo de lobos salvajes—. Ser Jory tembló mirando en todas direcciones—. Puede que sea una bruja de la espesura—. Mencionó temblando el ex caballero. Al parecer el relato del otro recluta le afectó.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea le tendré una flecha preparada a ese bastardo—. Dijo con confianza el ladrón, aunque su voz vaciló.

El grupo prosiguió su camino sin más interrupciones, pero al cabo de unos metros divisaron una carreta volcada y alrededor había algunos cuerpos humanos: unos estaban mutilados, otros decapitados y algunos incinerados.

—¡Por allí!—. Exclamó la platinada señalando a un hombre arrastrándose y suplicaba por ayuda. Los cuatro corrieron a auxiliarlo.

—¿Quién... es?—. Balbuceó el soldado moribundo—. ¿Guardas... grises?

—Vaya, no esta tan muerto como parecía ¿verdad?—. Bromeó el joven guarda gris a lo que la hechicera lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Mi grupo fue atacado por los engendros tenebrosos! ¡Cientos de ellos!—. Gimió el soldado—. Salieron del suelo... ¡Ayudadme, por favor! Tengo que... regresar al campamento.

—Te llevaremos de vuelta—. Le dijo Elsa.

—Si podéis... vendarme las heridas, creo que... podré volver solo—. Se opuso el hombre herido.

—Tengo vendas en mi bolsa—. Dijo Kristoff para después arrodillarse y proceder a vendar al soldado. Cuando termino, lo ayudo a levantarse. Elsa le aplicó una cataplasma curativa para que sus heridas sanasen más rápido antes de que fuese vendado.

—¡Gracias!—. Agradeció gimiendo de dolor mientras se tomaba el abdomen con su mano y aplicaba el ungüento curativo—. Tengo... ¡tengo que salir de aquí!—. El soldado comenzó su camino de regreso al campamento, aunque cojeando.

—¿Lo habéis oído?—. Preguntó temeroso el castaño—. ¡Una patrulla entera de hombres curtidos, asesinada por los engendros tenebrosos!

—Cálmate, ser Jory. Todo irá bien si tenemos cuidado—. Intentó tranquilizar el guarda gris al recluta.

—Esos soldados lo tuvieron y mira cómo han acabado—. Replicó el hombre de Risco Rojo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cuántos engendros tenebrosos crees que podemos matar entre los cuatro? ¿Una docena? ¿Un centenar? ¡Hay todo un  _ejército_  en esos bosques!

—Hay engendros tenebrosos, sí, pero no corremos peligro de tropezar con el grueso de la horda.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No soy un cobarde, pero esto es una temeridad y una estupidez. Deberíamos regresar—. Protestó el ex caballero. Elsa sentía que tenía razón, pues estar solo los cuatro en un pantano lleno de monstruos no era exactamente muy seguro, pero su sentido del deber le dijo que tenían que seguir adelante.

—Olvidas mi magia—. Comentó la platinada para calmar al recluta y calmarse ella misma—. No... creo que pase nada.

—Sigue sin gustarme la idea de encontrarnos con un ejército.

—Debes saber esto—. Comenzó Kristoff—. Todos los guardas grises pueden sentir la presencia de los engendros tenebrosos. Por muy astutos que sean, os garantizo que no podrán sorprendernos. Para eso estoy aquí.

—¿Ves, caballerito?—. Se burló el pelinegro—. Puede que nos maten, pero al menos no lo harán por sorpresa.

—Muy tranquilizador...

Después de esa discusión, los cuatro decidieron ponerse en marcha para poder salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Elsa miro por última vez los cuerpos masacrados de los soldados y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

 _"Espero que logremos salir de aquí con vida"_ pensó para después volver su mirada al frente. Debía estar al cien por ciento en todos sus sentidos.

Los cuatro llegaron hasta un enorme árbol caído el cual estaba recostado sobre unas ruinas de lo que parecía ser un templo o una torre ya que era parecido a las estructuras de la fortaleza.

Con cada paso que daba, el temor dentro del corazón de la platinada se incrementaba. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón aumentar su ritmo. Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía su bastón lo más fuerte que podía. Las piernas lentamente le comenzaban a fallar...

Kristoff se tensó por un momento y dejo de caminar, preparando su espada y su escudo.

—Avancemos con cuidado...—. Susurró a sus compañeros mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente.

De pronto, una flecha golpeo el árbol a su izquierda. Todos se pusieron en guardia, preparados para enfrentar lo que fuese a salir del oscuro pantano. Pero un horrible estruendo alerto a Elsa, miro a su derecha y vio a Daveth en el suelo y delante, una criatura del mismo infierno.

Tenía la piel pálida, con una extraña negrura sangrando de sus ojos y boca. Su rostro se asemejaba a uno humano, pero parecía más un cráneo con escamas con yagas y lesiones. Sus dientes eran afilados y su boca parecía estar cortada sin tener rastro de labios. Su armadura parecía estar hecha de hierro oxidado o cuero muy duro, ¿tal vez hueso?, con picos sobresaliendo de los hombros y rodillas.

El monstruo lanzo un horrible chillido y la ataco con un sable oxidado. Elsa a penas reacciono y logro moverse a tiempo. Con su bastón lo golpeo en la rodilla, pero fue inútil pues el monstruo seguía en pie; la derribó con un extraño escudo decorado con huesos y estaba a punto de atacar, pero la espada de Kristoff le atravesó el abdomen y cayo inerte al piso.

—¡Engendros! ¡Engendros tenebrosos!—. Gritó el guarda—. ¡Prepárense para luchar!

Elsa y Daveth se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo solo para darse cuenta de que sus compañeros se encontraban combatiendo con tres criaturas iguales a la anterior y uno más pequeño similar al que estaba en la fortaleza. El ladrón preparo su arco mientras que la rubia comenzó a conjurar hechizos.

Alistair estocaba su espada con uno, mientras que ser Jory decapitaba a otro con su enorme arma. El guarda gris vio una abertura y encajo su arma en el cuerpo del engendro para después golpearlo con su escudo.

El tercer engendro intento cortar al rubio, pero fue detenido por una flecha y después congelado en seco, para luego ser destruido por el ex caballero.

—¡¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?!—. Preguntó exaltado el castaño.

—A los grandes le decimos Hurlocks—. Explicó el rubio—. A los pequeños como enanos: Genlocks.

—Eso explica mucho ¿no?—. Dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

—No tenemos tiempo para discutir—. Reprendió el guarda—. Rápido escondámonos detrás de ese árbol, vienen más engendros tenebrosos y sería un suicidio combatirlos de frente. ¡Vamos!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron a la izquierda, directamente al pantano, ocultándose detrás de un árbol milenario, sus raíces expuestas hundiéndose en el lago, cubierto por arbustos muertos y lechos secos.

La Espesura estaba quieta bajo la intensa mirada de la niebla, y Elsa se estremeció con el agua hasta sus rodillas. Se apoyó contra la corteza llena de hongos tratando de mirar entre la niebla.

Entonces un hedor terrible y distintivo entro, Elsa cerró la boca para evitar las náuseas. Jory se veía pálido y tembloroso, y Daveth estaba reteniéndose a sí mismo del vomito.

La platinada miró desde atrás del árbol las repugnantes figuras que emergían de la niebla. Los engendros estaban aquí.

Había una docena de ellos, cada uno era una retorcida burla de la vida. Iguales a los anteriores con piel pálida y cabezas lampiñas. Rostros mutilados y emanando esa extraña negrura por todo su cuerpo.

Al observarlos mejor, se dio cuenta de que su armadura era un tosco pedazo de cuero complementado con hierro oxidado y hueso para las partes más vulnerables, mientras que sus armas eran instrumentos torpes y pesados de hierro y algunos escudos que parecían haber sido arrancados del cráneo de alguna criatura. Algunos complementaban su equipo con armas y armaduras saqueadas de entre los muertos.

Avanzaron arrastrando los pies, no en grupos disciplinados, sino como una masa tambaleante, gruñendo y mostrando esos dientes afilados como cuchillos.

Uno que parecía ser el líder, levantó su espada bruscamente para detener a los que iban detrás. Su armadura era diferente al resto, pues esta era completamente de metal oxidado y no parecía dejar piel expuesta. Llevaba un yelmo astado, aunque solo cubría parte de su cabeza.

Detrás había tres criaturas más bajas, del tamaño de un enano. "Genlock" había nombrado Kristoff, por lo que el otro debía ser un "Hurlock". Todos los engendros tenebrosos movían sus ojos hundidos y en blanco estudiando el paisaje.

—Daveth—. La voz de Kristoff apenas era un susurro—. Acaba con el hurlock y los arqueros. Luego saca tus dagas y atacaremos al resto a corta distancia. Elsa, tu cúbrenos desde una distancia prudente, bien sabes que las túnicas no son muy efectivas contra espadas y hachas.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Daveth colocó una flecha en la cuerda del arco. En la tranquilidad de la Espesura, el crujido de la flecha con la cuerda parecía retumbar en el silencio del pantano. El Hurlock lo escuchó con claridad, emitiendo un gruñido para después avanzar hacia ellos.

La flecha golpeó contra su garganta antes de que pudiese dar un paso, en una abertura que el pícaro apenas había logrado visualizar en la armadura de la bestia. La sangre negra y viscosa brotaba de la herida como una cascada y cayó hacia atrás golpeando al suelo con un seco golpe.

Otras tres flechas volaron por el cielo para aterrizar justo en las cabezas de los tres arqueros. Los tres engendros cayeron inertes al piso, confundiendo a los demás.

Rápidamente, los tres hombres salieron de su escondite arrancaron sus piernas del fango y cargaron contra la fila de engendros tenebrosos que tenían delante, con gritos de guerra para intentar atemorizar al enemigo y darse valor ellos mismos.

La primera sangre fue para Alistair, quien al moverse más rápido que sus compañeros golpeó a un genlock con su escudo y hundió su espada en su riñón. Se cubrió del ataque de otro con el escudo y lo derribó con un golpe de su espada en las piernas.

Daveth y Jory llegaron con euforia a enfrentar al enemigo. El primero esquivaba con facilidad los torpes movimientos de las bestias y apuñalaba en los puntos vitales cuando veía la oportunidad. Mientras que el segundo derribaba y decapitaba con su enorme espada, incluso combatía con dos a la vez.

Elsa lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, congelando a los que se encontraban a la espalda de sus compañeros y electrificando a los que intentaban llegar hasta ella. Se había subido en el tronco caído y tenía una perfecta visión sobre el campo de batalla.

La rubia visualizó a un genlock que casi apuñala por detrás a ser Jory, pero con un movimiento de su bastón lo inmovilizó gracias a un hechizo llamado "parálisis". El ex caballero giró y con un violento movimiento de su espada, acabó con la vida del engendro.

Su emboscada había tenido éxito, más de la mitad de sus enemigos había muerto o estaban muriendo mientras presionaban el asalto. Cuando Elsa mató al penúltimo engendro tenebroso pensó sin duda que habían tenido éxito en la labor.

Y luego un fuerte rugido cortado en el estruendo de gritos inhumanos y golpeteo de cuchillas se oyó a lo lejos.

Hacia el este, más engendros tenebrosos emergían de la niebla, saltando desde una pequeña colina. Su líder era la cosa más atemorizante que Elsa hubiese visto, un Hurlock más grande que el anterior portando una armadura más pesada y fabricada con acero rojo, un yelmo completo rojizo con cuernos largos y una abertura para sus ojos. Distintas partes de víctimas decoraban su cuerpo como trofeos. Sus brutales manos blandiendo un enorme mazo de dos manos en una sola y una enorme espada en la otra.

 _"Por el hálito del Hacedor..."_  pensó aterrorizada al ver el gran grupo que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Con una orden ladrada, los engendros tenebrosos del fondo le lanzaron una holeada de flechas, como puntos negros desde el cielo, malvados y dispuestos a matarla silbantes como lluvia.

Aulló de dolor cuando una flecha le abrió la mejilla izquierda, con rapidez creó una barrera espiritual que bloqueó los proyectiles restantes.

Al dar un mal paso, resbaló con el húmedo tronco y cayó al piso.

—¡Alfa!—. Avisó Kristoff.

Cuando estuvo nuevamente de pie vio que sus compañeros serían rodeados, pues cinco engendros corrían por detrás del pantano, sobre una colina, para flanquearlos. Se armó de valor, cogió su bastón y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para detener a las criaturas.

Kristoff se cubría y después golpeaba, una técnica que en estos casos era vital. No podía dejar una sola abertura a los monstruos, acabado con dos en ese instante. Los otros dos hombres estaban en la misma situación solo que ahora Daveth disparaba flechas sin parar mientras Jory lo defendía.

De pronto una andanada de flechas cayó del cielo por lo que los tres tuvieron que juntarse para repeler los proyectiles. Alistair percibió una explosión y miró a la derecha, donde la maga acababa de matar a cinco genlocks que avanzaban por la colina.

Elsa respiraba agitada, al ver a sus compañeros arrinconados entendió que solo había una forma de salir con vida. Tenía que romper las filas enemigas. Corrió a lo largo de la colina, intentando no tropezar para poder llegar a un punto y lograr flanquear a sus enemigos.

El alfa debió haberse dado cuenta de sus intenciones puesto que comenzó a aullar a sus compañeros y con su espada les hizo una señal a cuatro hurlocks para que la interceptasen.

Elsa continuó corriendo por la colina, poniéndose de pie cada vez que sus botas resbalaban en el suelo, lleno de sangre, además de ser un pantano. Una flecha rozó su hombro izquierdo pero el miedo, la ira y su propia voluntad le dieron velocidad a la chica. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios cuando acabó con la primera fila de arqueros debajo de la colina.

Estaba a punto de atacar al resto, pero un fuerte rugido la alertó y cuando se dio cuenta, cuatro hurlocks avanzaban violentamente contra ella y detrás iba el alfa.

Sentía que su  _maná_  se estaba agotando y no podría continuar lanzando hechizos hasta que se recargase.

Así que, con un último hechizo, aplicó daño espiritual a un hurlock quien comenzó a hacerse cada vez más lento hasta que explotó. Dos de los que lo acompañaban salieron disparados a los lados, muertos también. Pero un cuarto y el alfa aun iban por ella.

Kristoff vio que las flechas habían dejado de caer y los engendros estaban un poco confundidos y desorganizados, algunos corrían a la colina y otros se mantenían en sus posiciones por lo que decidió que era hora de enfrentarlos.

Con un grito se lanzó y, junto al recluta Jory, cargó en contra del grupo de engendros mientras que Daveth los masacraba desde la distancia.

Desviando la punta de una lanza con su espada, el rubio se abrió paso entre las filas de monstruos mientras el castaño los derribaba con un barrido de su gran espada.

Uno a uno, fueron cayendo los engendros tenebrosos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya solo quedaban cinco los cuales corrían a una colina a su derecha.

Sin pensarlo, los hombres persiguieron a las criaturas. Pero al subir la colina miraron con horror como su compañera era rodeada por el alfa y otro hurlock, y los otros engendros iban hacia allá.

Ser Jory tomó una lanza tirada y la arrojó fuertemente contra uno, atravesándolo por el pecho. Kristoff corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salvar a su compañera y Daveth intentaba derribar al alfa y a los otros con sus flechas, pero solo les atinó a dos.

Elsa se encontraba acorralada, tenía su bastón al frente de su rostro intentando protegerse, pero sabía que no serviría de nada sin su magia. El hurlock cayó muerto por una flecha, pero en ese momento el alfa la atacó con su mazo y espada.

Apenas logró moverse y esquivar los ataques, al aventarse, pero casi se golpea con una gran roca. Otro hurlock la alcanzó. El alfa alzó ambas manos dispuesto a atacar.

Iba a matarla.

Sabiendo que no tenía alternativa, lo intentó.

Cerró sus ojos, soltó su bastón y extendió sus manos. Pensó en todas sus emociones que sentía en ese momento e incluso en emociones pasadas de recuerdos lejanos y no tan lejanos.

De pronto una fuerte ventisca helada fue desprendida de sus extremidades, congelando por completo al alfa y al hurlock además de otros dos engendros que también estaban cerca de la zona.

No entendía como lo hizo, fue como una gran explosión mágica, pero sabía que no había sido por la magia del Velo pues se había sentido muy distinto. Era como si una parte de ella hubiese sido desprendida de su ser, sentía que se había liberado de un gran peso de encima.

En ese momento sus compañeros llegaron.

—¡Eso fue increíble!—. Murmuró Kristoff con la boca abierta.

—Sí, no sabía que los magos pudieran hacer algo tan asombroso—. Reconoció ser Jory.

—Es cierto, ¡incluso congelaste al resto!—. Exclamó Daveth asombrado—. Por poco sentí que también nos congelabas—. Se rio entre dientes.

Elsa miró en ese momento la masacre que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Entre los cuatro habían logrado acabar con veintinueve engendros tenebrosos y sin bajas propias, aunque aún habían sido heridos de alguna forma; ser Jory se sujetó con cautela el abdomen tras haber recibido el golpe de una maza de engendro tenebroso. Mientras Daveth presumía de múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo. Kristoff se sobaba la pierna con cuidado mientras que también se revisaba el brazo izquierdo.

El corte que ella había recibido en la mejilla goteaba y ardía terriblemente. Tomó un pañuelo de su mochila y lo paso por la herida. Los demás se untaron cataplasmas curativas en sus heridas para después vendar algunas.

—Hacedor eso fue... ¡No puedo creer que hayamos hecho eso!—. Expresó radiante el ex caballero.

—Te lo dije, compañero—. El pícaro ladrón guiñó un ojo—. Después de todo somos Guardas Grises... O reclutas, ¡pero lo somos!

—Bien hecho todos—. Felicitó el ex templario sacando las fechas de su escudo—. Ahora deberíamos llenar los frascos con esa sangre.

Los tres reclutas se pusieron a llenar sus frascos. El hurlock alfa ya se había descongelado y ahora yacía muerto con un gran corte que Daveth le hizo en la garganta, sorprendentemente su sangre fluyo.

Animada por los demás, Elsa llenó su frasco con la sangre del alfa. Sonriendo con satisfacción, la hechicera deslizó el frasco por su bolsa de cinturón.

—¿Estas bien, Elsa, eso fue algo arriesgado para ti, no?—. El rostro de Alistair reflejaba su preocupación.

—Pero era necesario—. Objetó la platinada—. Ustedes estaban inmovilizados y era la distracción que necesitaban. Lamento si les di un susto allí.

—Bueno todos estamos aquí gracias a ti—. Sonrió—. Solo intenta no ir por ti misma en el futuro. Duncan no estaría exactamente contento si perdiera a su recluta más prometedora después del reclutamiento—. Bromeó.

—¡Oye! ¡Estamos aquí!—. Reclamó el ladrón ofendido.

—Tiene razón, Daveth—. Razonó Jory—. Ella podría acabar con nosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Podríamos aprender uno o dos trucos de su libro—. Dijo en tono de broma.

—Trato—. Elsa declaró riéndose levemente de las disputas entre Daveth y ser Jory.

—¡Vamos, reclutas!—. Exclamó Kristoff una vez que todos estuvieron listos para continuar. ¡Los tratados nos espera!

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, adentrándose más en la peligrosa Espesura de Korcari.

Al menos ya habían completado una de las dos tareas así que ya solo bastaba ir hasta el alijo de los guardas grises y buscar el documento que Duncan pidió.

 _"Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo"_  pensó con ironía la rubia,  _"Ojalá nuestra suerte mejore"_

**—** **X** **—**

Anna había recorrido un gran tramo de camino sin descanso alguno, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, lo único que le importaba era llegar al sur. Los días pasaban sin importancia para la pelirroja. Su propio hedor apenas le molestaba.

El fluir del río a su derecha era tentador. No se había dado un baño adecuado en días y su cuerpo exigía a gritos un descanso. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar a aquella pequeña posada hace una semana, de lo contrario Anna dudaba que hubiesen podido seguir adelante.

Sus demás compañeros la seguían unos metros más atrás, incluso el mabari iba con ellos puesto que su ama no estaba de humor para tener compañía.

El plan era, básicamente, seguir el Río Dane hasta su desembocadura en el lago Calenhad. Afortunadamente, pudieron atravesar Colina Occidental sin problema alguno y ahora se adentraban en las tierras del Bann Loren Oswin.

El Río Dane era legendario, pues fue allí donde el Teyrn Loghain y la reina Rowan combatieron y derrotaron a los orlesianos, alzándose como auténticos héroes de Ferelden. Gracias a esa victoria Maric Theirin pudo colarse en el campamento de un mago orlesiano y asesinarlo, eliminando la mayor amenaza para los rebeles. Tres años después, los orlesianos fueron expulsados del país.

La pelirroja no quería detenerse por nada del mundo, pues horas antes fueron rebasados por un grupo de jinetes con el estandarte de Amaranthine y probablemente también se dirigían al sur. Afortunadamente lograron esconderse entre los árboles y matorrales que los extremos del camino ofrecían.

Sus pies suplicaban por descanso, pero su mente exigía que continuase. Además de que la armadura le comenzaba a molestar bastante y su estómago clamaba por alimento; desgraciadamente no había empacado nada para comer por lo que su hambre debía esperar.

De pronto el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso detuvo su andar. Al voltear vio que su nana estaba hincada en el piso y los demás intentaban ayudarla. De inmediato corrió a socorrerla.

—Gerda, ¿te encuentras bien?—. Preguntó preocupada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Sí, querida—. Respondió la mujer mayor—. Solo tropecé, no te preocupes.

—¿Estas segura?—. Anna no estaba convencida—. Creo que lo idóneo es que descansemos un rato, no expondré tu salud.

—No se preocupen por mí, debemos continuar—. Protestó la mujer.

—Ni una palabra más—. Decretó la pelirroja—. Acamparemos aquí mismo.

—Espere, mi señora—. Dijo el caballero—. ¿Ve el camino que forman estas rocas? He estado aquí antes—. Afirmó—. Más adelante hay una cueva que nos servirá como refugio.

—Me parece bien—. Asintió simplemente—. Pero necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Gerda—. Solicitó y el caballero asintió, acercándose—. Ustedes tomen las armas y llévenlas—. Les ordenó a los elfos quienes actuaron de inmediato.

Caminaron por el sendero rocosa y se adentraron en el bosque. Finamente llegaron a un pequeño claro donde los arboles los cubrían perfectamente y la cueva que ser Kai prometió.

Anna y ser Kai llevaron a Gerda dentro de la cueva, para después comenzar a hacer una fogata. Cuando el fuego estuvo listo, los elfos trajeron algunas hojas de palma para simular una especie de camas.

La noche llegó cuando los viajeros terminaron de hacer su campamento por lo que se sentaron alrededor del fuego con la intención de calentarse, incluso Anna se unió a sus compañeros con Olaf a su izquierda y Gerda a su derecha.

Nadie habló, no era necesario. No hacían falta palabras para expresar lo que cada uno sentía en ese momento. Finalmente, luego de mucho tiempo, la mujer mayor rompió el silencio.

—Creo que sería apropiado examinar todos nuestros recursos para determinar si llegaremos a nuestro destino sanos y salvos... O al menos en una pieza.

Todos juntaron lo que llevaban consigo a un lado de la fogata. Anna dejó su escudo junto a "Idun", su morral el cual llevaba dentro el pequeño anillo de oro que encontró en el cofre de su padre con la capa azul y una bolsa con cincuenta monedas de plata. Ser Kai colocó su espada y escudo junto a una bolsa con veintidós monedas de plata. Gerda solo puso un collar decorado con piedras brillantes más no costosas y un cuchillo de cocina. Eärendil puso una estatuilla de madera y su hermana Amarië veinte monedas de bronce.

—Sin duda no es mucho—. Reflexionó el caballero—. Debemos juntar todo el dinero que tenemos y quizás podríamos vender lo que no sirva como el anillo, la estatuilla, los collares, ese trapo y tal vez el cuchillo.

Erändil se movió incomodo ante la idea de deshacerse de su estatuilla, pero no dijo nada. Repartieron el dinero en partes iguales. Esto era mejor que llevar una bolsa con  _todo_  el dinero, pues si le pasaba algo estaban perdidos. Pero los objetos los guardaron en una mochila que ser Kai llevaba consigo.

Luego de eso acordaron que Anna y ser Kai se turnaron para hacer guardia. Ser Kai tuvo el primer turno y le dijo a la pelirroja que la despertaría en cinco horas.

Anna y los demás entraron a la cueva y cada uno se acomodó en las hojas, pero Olaf se quedó afuera para hacer guardia también.

Cerró los ojos e intentó descansar. Sin embargo, el sueño nunca llegó. Tal vez por su propia suciedad, pues su olor comenzó a afectarla. No obstante, su conciencia era lo que la mantenía inquieta. Se movió incomoda, provocando que su cabello enredado se jalara. Anna gimió hastiada y se levantó recargándose contra la pared de la cueva.

—¿No puedes dormir, mi niña?—. Preguntó Gerda desde su montículo de hojas.

—Deberías estar dormida, nana—. Comentó Anna, cerrando los ojos.

—Tú también, Anna—. Suspiró pesadamente—. Necesitas recobrar todas tus fuerzas para mañana, querida. Sé que has pasado por mucho y que estas semanas han sido muy duras para ti, pero sabes que puedes compartir tu dolor conmigo.

—Yo... es solo que... s...siento que nada tiene sentido...—. Exhaló cansada, llevándose las manos al rostro—. Que esto no es más que una pesadilla... una horrenda pesadilla...

—¿Sabes?—. Interrumpió la mujer—. En ocasiones es bueno sacar todo lo que sentimos. Créeme que nadie va a juzgarte por eso. Todos necesitamos llorar, Anna y eso no te hace débil.

Ella no respondió y se limitó a mirar la oscuridad mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Puedo... puedo dormir contigo?—. Su voz se quebró. Su nana solo le extendió los brazos y la niña se arrojó, no pudiendo controlarse más y rompió en llanto. Gerda intentó consolarla lo más que pudo, pero aun así su dolor no desaparecía. No supo cuándo, pero de un momento a otro se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando despertó, ser Kai seguía en guardia junto a Olaf. Gerda yacía dormida al igual que Eärendil y Amarïe. Momentáneamente, la vergüenza se apoderó de ella al recordar su debilidad, pero lo dejó pasar al sentirse más tranquila.

El fuego de la fogata se había hecho más intenso e irradiaba un calor reconfortante. Decidió levantarse para que su turno de vigilar comenzase; tomo su morral y salió de la pequeña cueva.

—Lady Anna—. Dijo el ser con ojos cansados—. Vuelva a descansar, mi dama. Yo vigilaré por usted.

Anna sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella lo reconoció como culpabilidad. El hombre estaba dispuesto a no dormir para que ella descansara y ella en cambio lo había desterrado de Pináculo permanentemente por haber dicho la verdad, de lo que en realidad era su ex prometido.

—No, ser Kai—. Negó ocultando su debilidad—. Es mi turno, fue lo que acordamos.

El caballero intentó protestar, pero ella lo silenció con la mano.

—Eso fue una orden, ser—. Sonrió por un momento—. Me alegra tenerlo de vuelta al servicio de mi familia.

—Me honra, mi dama—. Dijo gratamente—. Juro, por mi vida y ante los ojos del Hacedor, poner mi espada y escudo para protegerla.

Ser Kai se levantó y entró en la cueva.

Suspiró pesadamente y acarició el suave pelaje de su perro. Decidió que era conveniente sacar el sobre que encontró en el cofre hace tres semanas. Recordó el extraño dibujo y su corazón se hundió de nuevo, su madre se había quedado con él.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en su tarea. Rompió el sobre y sacó una hoja de papel con un texto inscritó.

_Querdia hija:_

Leyó la entrada, pensando que la carta seria dirigida a ella.

_En verdad no sé cómo comenzar esto. Supongo que las cartas para discutir política con reyes y emperadores son mucho más sencillas que escribir para mi propia hija._

_Te alegrara saber que tu madre y Anna han estado perfectamente bien..._

" _¿Tu madre y Anna?"_  se preguntó asombrada. ¿Acaso no era la única hija de su padre?

... _Anna ahora está comprometida y cada día crece más y más. Incluso es excelente en combate, puede que hasta me supere cuando tenía su edad._

_Escribo esta carta para expresarte cuanto te amo. Sé que no fui el mejor padre para ti y, a pesar de eso, tú nunca dejaste de intentar obtener mi aprobación, de intentar hacer que te demostrase cariño. Recuerdo con anhelo aquella ocasión en la que llegaste emocionada y gritando para que viera lo que había en el patio trasero. Valla sorpresa me llevé cuando vi el muñeco de nieve que hiciste._

_O cuando encontraste el gorro de mi hermano y me lo diste. Mhm, solo te había contado una vez sobre Bryce y su gorro favorito, pero aun así lograste encontrarlo y saber que era ese. Aun lo guardo en mi estudio._

_Creo que estoy divagando demasiado, ¿no crees? Siempre me recordaste que, cuando te contaba historias, solía salirme mucho del tema. Recuerdo cuando me dijiste: "Me hablas sobre dragones y terminas contando sobre los tipos de queso". A lo que voy es que te amo y nunca dejé ni dejaré de hacerlo._

_Desde aquel día no dejo de preguntarme ¿Cómo habría sido si tan solo la hubiera entendido? ¿Si tan solo te hubiera escuchado? Desde esa noche le suplico a la luna que regrese el tiempo, que me deje hacer las cosas de otra manera. No paro de lamentarme y arrepentirme por mis actos._

_Ni siquiera sé cómo estas, si sigues con vida o si lograste superar todo._

_Hacedor, ni siquiera sé si vayas a leer esta carta. Intenté mandarte otras antes. Incluso tu madre y yo fuimos a la Torre para intentar que nos dejasen pasar a verte. Ninguna amenaza ni soborno sirvió para persuadir a los templarios._

_Sé que es muy tarde para decirlo, pero aun así quiero hacerlo. Lo siento, hija mía. Lo lamento como no tienes idea. Lamento haberte ignorado, lamento no haberte entendido. Lamento haberte alejado de tantas maneras._

_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y que, tal vez, tu madre me perdone también. Y puede que yo mismo también me perdone... por todo lo que hice y no hice._

_Tu padre, Agdar._

**—** **X** **—**

Su suerte no mejoró Los números de engendros tenebrosos se hacían cada vez más gruesos a medida que los cuatro se adentraban en la Espesura. Mientras recorrían el pantano tuvieron que enfrentarse cinco veces más con grupos de exploración. Afortunadamente, lograron vencerlos sin sufrir lesiones graves, más que simples cortes, algunos golpes y el cansancio tras las batallas.

En las ramas de los árboles se veían cuerpos ahorcados, algunos mutilados otros incinerados. Múltiples cabezas humanas eran clavadas en lanzas a lo largo del camino. Huesos de bestias adornaban el páramo y simulaban una especie de blasón.

Habían conseguido encontrar un campamento donde hallaron un alijo con algunas armas y armaduras que podría vender a buen precio.

También encontraron los cuerpos de Rigby y Jogby, padre e hijo quienes, según las cartas que llevaban encima, eran misioneros dispuestos a difundir el culto del Hacedor a los salvajes, y al lado de ellos una caja con una nota diciendo que fuese entregada a una mujer llamada Jetta en Risco Rojo. Tomaron lo que pudieron de los cuerpos más la caja y prosiguieron su camino.

Entonces, cuando Kristoff anunció que el puesto de avanzada de los guardas estaba justo delante, tuvieron que contenerse para no saltar de alegría.

No había mucho que ver, era una torre vieja sepultada entre las oscuras aguas, el techo había sido destruido por el paso del tiempo y el clima, las paredes cubiertas de musgo resbaladizo, hongos y enredaderas. El suelo estaba cubierto por escombros y plantas muertas que sobresalían de entre los cimientos.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Elsa no podía imaginar que esa torre hubiese pertenecido a la orden. Cualquier rastro de gloria pasada ya no existía, solo los viejos recuerdos de los días de antaño y sombras de lo que algún día fue.

—¿Estamos seguros de que esos documentos sobrevivieron?—. Esla no estaba muy convencida por el estado actual del lugar.

—Debieron hacerlo—. Respondió el rubio con tranquilidad—. El cofre y su cerradura fueron diseñados para resistir una gran cantidad de daño y, como Duncan dijo, los tratados fueron encantados. Estoy seguro de que deben estar por aquí.

—Entonces no creo que debemos preocuparnos tanto—. Comentó Daveth—. Después de todo la magia es...—. Se detuvo al mirar en una esquina—. Uh, Alistair, ¿el cofre debería verse así?

Dentro de las ruinas, un cofre cubierto por suciedad y moho con pequeños grabados en oro opacados por el clima, lo que uno esperaría no obstante, se encontraba roto sin remedio. Al acercarse, no había nada dentro del cofre.

—¡Y pensar que arriesgamos nuestras vidas solo por nada!—. Refunfuñó el ex ladrón.

—¡Maldición!—. Gruñó el guarda gris—. ¡Deberían estar aquí! Esto no puede ser-

—No es tu culpa, Krsitoff—. Intentó tranquilizar la chica.

—¿Y de quien es, sino?—. Sonó irritado y decepcionado—. Yo era el encargado de encontrar esos documentos.

—Vaya, vaya—. Una voz femenina, desconocida y armónica resonó por las ruinas—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Al mirar, se dieron cuenta de que era una mujer, hermosa por decir lo menos. Bajaba por una rampa formada por las propias ruinas. Su cabello era negro como cuervo y estaba sujeto en un moño detrás de su cabeza, su piel blanca brillaba contra los pequeños rayos del sol que lograban filtrarse entre la negrura. Iba vestida con una falda de cuero negro, la cual terminaba en su cintura; sus pechos apenas se cubrían por una prenda morada que descendía holgadamente; además, plumas de cuervos adornaban su cintura.

—¿Eres un buitre? ¿Un carroñero que intenta picotear unos huesos que el tiempo ha blanqueado?—. Ronroneó amenazante—. ¿O solo una intrusa que viene a esta Espesura infestada de engendros tenebrosos en busca de presas fáciles?—. La mujer terminó de bajar la rampa y ahora caminaba hacia ellos entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Tú que dices, mhm? ¿Carroñera o intrusa—. Le preguntó a la maga.

—Ninguna de las dos—. Respondió con cautela—. Los guardas grises fueron los dueños de esta torre.

—Esto ya no es una torre—. Se burló—. La Espesura ha reclamado su cadáver desecado—. La peligrosa mujer los miró de arriba a abajo—. Llevo algún tiempo observándolos. "¿A dónde van?", me preguntaba. "¿Por qué estarán aquí?"—. Caminó pasándolos de largo y llegando hasta el borde de las ruinas, sin mirarlos.

La pelinegra se dio la vuelta encarándolos. —Y ahora perturbas unas cenizas que nadie tocaba en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué?

—No le respondas. Aconsejó Kristoff con un murmullo—. Parece una chasind, y eso significa que puede haber más cerca.

—Oh ¿Temes que caigan los bárbaros sobre ti?—. La desconocida se mofó de Alistair.

—Sí, las caídas son... malas—. Replicó Kriss con sátira.

—¡Es una bruja de la espesura!—. Exclamó Daveth aterrado—. ¡Nos va a convertir en sapos!

—¿Bruja de la espesura?—. Se rio descaradamente—. Que fantasías más absurdas son esas leyendas. ¿Acaso no sabéis preguntar por vuestra cuenta?—. Miró con desprecio a los hombres y miró a Elsa—. Tú. Las mujeres no se asustan como los niños pequeños. Dime tu nombre y yo te diré el mío.

—Puedes llamarme Elsa—. La hechicera habló con reserva.

—Y tú puedes llamarme Morrigan, si lo deseas—. Su sonrisa asemejaba a un depredador—. ¿Quieres que adivine tu propósito? ¿Buscas acaso algo en ese cofre, algo que ya no está aquí?

—"¿Que ya no está aquí?"—. Citó ceñudo el ex templario—. Porque lo has tomado, ¿no? Eres una... bruja... majadera y ladrona.

—Que elocuente—. Bufó con ironía—. ¿Cómo se les puede robar a los muertos?

—Con la mayor facilidad, por lo que parece—. Gruñó Alistair sujetando el pomo de su espada—. Esos documentos son propiedad de los  _guardas grises_  y te sugiero que los devuelvas.

—No pienso hacerlo, porque no soy yo quien se los ha llevado—. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Puedes invocar todo lo que quieras ese nombre, pero aquí ya no significa nada; no me intimida—. Sonrió amenazante.

—Entonces, ¿Quién se los ha llevado, lady Morrigan?—. Elsa preguntó, intentando ser lo más cortes posible.

—Mi madre, de hecho—. Respondió con simpleza.

Alistair se burló, pero Elsa lo ignoró.

—¿Nos podrías llevar hasta ella?

—Una petición muy sensata—. Reconoció—. Me agradas.

Sus compañeros se movieron inquietos.

—Yo me andaría con cuidado—. Sugirió el rubio sin apartar la mirada de Morrigan—. Primero es "Me agradas" y luego, ¡zas!, tiempo de sapo.

—Acabaremos todos en su hoya. Seguro. Espera y veras—. Daveth se estremeció.

—Si esa hoya se está más caliente que en este bosque, será un buen cambio—. Bromeó ser Jory tratando de aligerar su nerviosismo.

—Sígueme. Si quieres—. Murmuró Morrigan con desprecio para comenzar a caminar hacia el pantano.

Ciertamente no tenían muchas opciones más que la de confiar en que la mujer no los traicionara y que su "madre" tuviese esos documentos. Así que los cuatro los siguieron, pero mucho más alertas que antes.

Morrigan resultó ser una mujer de palabra, conduciéndolos a través del bosque en una dirección que parecía conocer muy bien.

Caminaron alrededor de veinte minutos, sin encontrarse nada ni nadie en el camino. Los otros comenzaron a inquietarse, temerosos de que la bruja usase su magia para crear una ilusión y conducirlos directo a su muerte.

Finalmente llegaron a un claro bastante grande, con una choza en el centro y, al lado, un lago cubriéndola envidiosamente. Cuando se acercaron, una mujer salió por la puerta.

Parecía... vieja, antigua incluso, con sus cabellos blancos por la edad, algo desordenados, pero se juntaban amarrados con una extraña cuerda simulando cuatro cuernos. Aunque algo en ella parecía élfico; no en la forma en que se veía, ni en su forma de moverse, Elsa simplemente no podía explicarlo.

Sus ojos eran de un color dorado cubierto por un iris morado. En su cabeza traía una especie de tiara plateada y su rostro presentaba algunas arrugas, con pómulos altos y cejas arqueadas.

Morrigan se posicionó al lado de la mujer. —Saludos, madre. Te traigo a cuatro guardas grises que...

—Ya los veo, chica—. Interrumpió la mujer—. Mmmm, tal y como esperaba—. Murmuró.

—¿Se supone que hemos de creer que nos esperabas?—. Cuestionó con cierta elocuencia Alistair.

—No se supone que debáis hacer nada, y menos aún creer—. Farfulló la anciana—. Uno puede enterrar la cabeza o recibir con los brazos abiertos... pero siempre será un insensato.

—¡Les digo que es una bruja!—. Masculló Daveth—. ¡No deberíamos estar hablando con ella!

—¡Cállate, Daveth!—. Regaño ser Jory—. Si es realmente una bruja, ¿quieres que se enfade?

—Aquí hay un jovencito listo—. Mumuró sonriente—. Por desgracia, sin un papel en la gran trama de las cosas—. Suspiró—. Pero yo no soy quien decide. Creed lo que queráis—. Giró sus ojos hacia Elsa–. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tu mente de mujer te da un punto distintivo? ¿O crees lo mismo que esos chicos?

—No soy una insensata, si es lo que preguntas—. Respondió Elsa cordialmente.

—¡Ja! Si has de protestar con tanta rapidez, ¿para que preguntar?—. Se burló—. Mucho de lo que te rodea es incierto. Y, aun así, creo. ¿Creo? ¡Caramba, parece que sí!

—¿Así... que esto es una temible bruja de la espesura?—. Kristoff sonrió divertido.

—Bruja de la espesura, ¿eh?—. Se rio la anciana—.Lo que os debe haber dicho Morrigan. Le encantan esos cuentos, aunque nunca lo confesará. ¡Ah y como baila a la luz de la luna!—. Se carcajeó.

—No han venido a escuchar tus absurdos relatos, madre—. Gruñó Morrigan.

—Es verdad. Han venido a por sus tratados, ¿no? Y antes de que te pongas a ladrar, su precioso sello se desvaneció hace mucho—. Dijo refiriéndose al conjuro que protegía el cofre- Ahora los protejo yo.

—Tu...—. Comenzó Kristoff enfadado—. Oh, ¿los has protegido?—. Se quedó pasmado al verlos sanos y salvos.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Creíais que los destruiría?—. Hizo una seña—. Llevádselos a vuestros guardas grises y decídeles que el peligro de la Ruina es mayor de lo que creen.

—Gracias por devolverlos—. La platinada sonrió al tener los documentos ya en sus manos.

—¡Estos modales! Siempre es lo último en el lugar en el que mira ¡Cómo con las medias! Oh no me hagas caso. Ya tienes lo que buscabas.

—Entonces es hora de marcharse—. Sonrió Morrigan.

—No seas ridícula. Estos son nuestros invitados—. Le espetó su madre.

—Ah, muy bien—. Su sonrisa desapareció—. Les enseñaré el camino de salida del bosque. Síganme.

Los cuatro la siguieron sin objetar palabra alguna. Al final consiguieron todo lo que necesitaban, salieron sanos y salvos de la espesura, y se divirtieron un poco.

**—** **X** **—**

Agdar Cousland se encontraba en el campamento, esperando a que su hija regresase. La había visto salir junto a otros tres hombres a la Espesura por lo que no debía tardar en llegar.

Aunque no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella, su niña. La niña que desheredó y envió al Circulo.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y aún no había indicios de ella, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y los soldados se preparaban para la batalla.

Él y la mayoría de sus hombres estarían con el Teyrn Loghain mientras que Fergus y su compañía estarían con el rey. Si es que regresaba, pues hace unas horas llegó un explorador que lo acompañaba e informó que habían sido atacados por engendros tenebrosos, y que Fergus había escapado hacia el pantano en dirección contraria a la fortaleza.

Solo esperaba que estuviese bien.

Por fin, luego de lo que perecieron ser milenios, la vio llegar. Entró por la puerta junto a los otros tres hombres y se veía que no les había ido muy bien. Todos arrastraban los pies, el sudor mezclado con la sangre cubría sus rostros, las armaduras se veían húmedas y algunas oxidadas. La túnica de Elsa estaba completamente negra de la cintura para abajo y en la mejilla se le alcanzaba a ver un corte profundo.

Decidió que era hora de enfrentarla. Le ordenó a uno de sus hombres que tuvieran lista su armadura y sus armas. Se armó de valor y caminó hacia ella.

**—** **X** **—**

Al fin habían logrado regresar a la fortaleza, Morrigan los había conducido por un extraño páramo y los dejó justo en la salida de este, diciéndoles que continuaran todo derecho y llegarían a Ostagar. Estaba oscureciendo, los rayos del sol ya no eran visibles y las nubes que se formaban en el cielo indicaban que habría una tormenta.

Subieron la colina y al fin llegaron al lugar por donde salieron. Golpearon las puertas de madera con fuerza y estas se abrieron, revelando el interior de la fortaleza.

Casi no se visualizaban soldados, y los pocos que había se preparaban para salir, llevando armas armaduras y demás. Algunos bajando la colina para reunirse con sus camaradas mientras otros iban a la cima de otra colina donde estaba el resto del ejército.

Elsa y sus compañeros estaban cansados pero felices de haber salido de la Espesura en una sola pieza. Aunque el pensamiento de que en unas pocas horas tendrían que unirse a la batalla no era muy reconfortante. Aun así, se permitió que una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha adornara su rostro.

La cual desapareció una vez que vio al hombre que se aproximaba. No era posible. ¿Por qué él? Se preguntaba. Solo rezaba que no la reconociera. Elsa giró el rostro, fingiendo interés en un árbol.

—Saludos, guardas grises—. Saludó el Teyrn.

Habían pasado años desde que escuchó esa voz. Obligó a sus piernas mantenerse en pie mientras luchaba por ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Lord Cousland—. Kristoff hizo una reverencia—. ¿En qué puede serle de utilidad un grupo de guardas grises novatos?

—En nada en especial, guardas—. Agdar la miró de reojo—. Solo quería tener la oportunidad de conocer a la nueva recluta de Duncan, por lo que veo es ella.

Elsa falló en esconder la mirada y tuvo que observar al Teyrn, a regañadiente.

—Oh en ese caso creo que podemos dejarlos solos para que charlen—. El rubio dijo inocentemente—. Elsa te esperaremos con Duncan en la tienda de los guardas grises. No te tardes ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres hombres caminaron a la izquierda, con dirección a la tienda azul situada detrás de la fogata.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna. Ninguno sabía como comenzar exactamente, la chica decidió que lo mejor era ignorar todos sus pensamientos que le recorrían en ese momento y actuar lo más neutral posible.

—¿Que se le ofrece, mi lord?—. La rubia habló con frialdad, intentando mantener a raya sus emociones. Por fortuna la gran explosión de magia que había hecho horas antes le ayudóo con esa difícil tarea.

—Hija...—. Susurró intentando tocar el rostro de la niña.

Elsa retrocedió dos pasos—. No sé de lo que me habla, mi señor.

—Escucha Elsa, hay tanto que quiero decirte. Nunca creí que volvería a verte, este es un momento para recordar. ¡Oh tu madre se pondrá tan feliz cuando se entere de cuanto has crecido! Siempre quiso que te convirtieras en una hermosa joven y...—. El hombre hablaba ahora con mucha más claridad y confianza, sin embargo, Elsa aun buscaba la forma para salir de allí.

—Le repito, mi lord, que no tengo idea alguna de lo que me está hablando. Debe haberme confundido con otra persona...

—No—. Interrumpió el Teyrn—. Sabes que eso no es cierto. Mira, como ya dije, hay tanto que quiero decirte. Pero lo primordial es que no olvides quién eres—. Sonrió, haciendo que a la platinada comenzara a temblar—. Recuérdalo, eres Elsa Cousland, hija de Agdar e Idun procedente de la tierras orgullosas de Pináculo.

En ese momento Elsa comenzó a retroceder para después darse la vuelta e intentar llegar con Duncan. No estaba dispuesta a sentir tal humillación. Ella todavía tenía su orgullo.

—No lo olvides, hija—. Su progenitor la sujetó del hombro para detenerla.

Elsa se giró con los ojos llorosos y los puños apretados, dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sentía, su rencor, su odio, su tristeza... todo. Aun así, pudo mantener la compostura.

—Deje de ser tu hija desde hace mucho—. Respondió fríamente— Creo... creo que nunca lo fui...

Con esas últimas palabras se giró nuevamente y comenzó a caminar sin voltear. Decidió que si esa persona no le mostró el mínimo de afecto hace quince años, menos lo haría ahora.

**—** **X** **—**

Los dos guardas grises y los dos reclutas esperaban a que la hechicera llegara con ellos, para poder comenzar con los preparativos para la Iniciación.

Elsa llegó poco tiempo después, tenía los ojos algo rojos y llorosos. El guarda comandante quien ya sabía la verdad sobre la procedencia de la chica les dijo a los otros que no dijesen nada. Los hombres no entendieron eso, pero decidieron hacerle caso y no comentaron o preguntaron nada sobre el tema.

Duncan cogió los tres frascos de los reclutas y les indicó que fueran al lugar donde Elsa conoció a Kristoff, pero girasen a la derecha, subiendo unas pequeñas escaleras para llegar a un lugar cerrado. El comandante le pidió a Alistair que los llevase, quien lo hizo de inmediato. Cuando estuvieron allí comenzaron a murmurar y especular entre ellos.

—Cuanto más descubrimos sobre esta Iniciación, menos me gusta—. Murmuró ser Jory con inquietud.

—¿Y estas gimoteando otra vez?—. Espetó Daveth.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el llorón cuando estábamos en la Espesura—. Jory frunció el ceño—. ¿Para qué son todas esas pruebas del demonio? ¿Es que no me he ganado ya mi lugar?

—Puede que sea una tradición. O puede que lo hagan para fastidiarte—. Expresó Daveth.

—Cálmense—. Interfirió Elsa—. Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada al respecto—. Comentó nerviosa. Aun afectada por el encuentro con el Teyrn de Pináculo.

—Solo sé que mi esposa está en Risco Rojo, esperando un hijo—. Dijo el caballero—. Si me hubieran advertido... No me parece justo.

-¿Habrías venido si te hubieran advertido?—. Preguntó el bandido—. Quizás por eso no lo hicieron. Los guardas hacen lo que deben, ¿no?

—¿Cómo sacrificios, por ejemplo?—. Discutió el castaño.

—Sacrificaría mucho más si con eso pudiera acabar con la Ruina—. Contraatacó el pícaro.

—Pero eso no lo sabemos, Daveth—. Mencionó Elsa.

—¿No? Los guardas grises han salvado al mundo de los engendros tenebrosos otras veces. Yo diría que ellos saben mejor que nadie lo que hay que hacer—. Expresó para después dirigirse nuevamente al de Risco Rojo—. Ya viste a esos engendros tenebrosos, ser caballerito. ¿No morirías para proteger a tu bella esposa de ellos?

—Yo...

—Pues tal vez mueras—. Bufó el ex ladrón—. Tal vez lo hagamos todos. Si nadie detiene a los engendros tenebrosos, puedes tener la seguridad de que será así.

—No me había enfrentado a un enemigo del que no pudiera dar cuenta con mi espada, eso es todo—. Se defendió el pasado caballero.

En ese momento llegó Duncan con un extraño cáliz de plata con un grifo grabado en el centro y unas palabras se leían debajo: " _En paz, vigilancia. En guerra, victoria. En la muerte, sacrificio"_.

—Por fin ha llegado la hora de la Iniciación—. Habló con aquella voz solemne—. La orden de los guardas grises se fundó en los tiempos de la primera Ruina, cuando la humanidad estuvo al borde de la aniquilación. Fue entonces cuando los guardas grises bebieron la sangre de los engendros tenebrosos para poder dominar su oscuridad—. Se acercó a una mesa donde colocó el cáliz de plata que llevaba en la manos, lleno de la sangre de engendros tenebrosos y otros componentes.

—¿Vamos a... bebernos la sangre de... esas criaturas?—. Tembló ser Jory.

—Como hicieron los primeros guardas antes que nosotros, y nosotros antes que vosotros—. Explicó el comandante—.  _Esta_  es la fuente de vuestro poder y de vuestra victoria.

—Los que sobreviven a la Iniciación se vuelven inmunes a la infección—. Reveló Kristoff—. Podemos sentirla en los engendros tenebrosos y usarla para matar al Archidemonio.

—¿Los que sobreviven?—. Preguntó estremecida la maga.

—No todos los que beben la sangre sobreviven y aquellos que lo hacen, cambia para siempre—. Declaró Duncan—. Es el precio que debemos pagar... Solo se dicen unas pocas palabras antes de la Iniciación, las mismas que se han respetado desde la primera vez. Alistair, si tienes la bondad...

El joven guarda gris asintió y bajó la cabeza.

—" _Uníos a nosotros, hermanos y hermanas. Uníos a nosotros en las sombras donde montamos vigilancia. Uníos a nosotros en este deber irrenunciable. Y si perecierais, sabed que vuestro sacrificio no será olvidado... y que un día volveremos a reunirnos."_

Terminó de recitar y Duncan cogió el cáliz.

—Daveth, un paso al frente.

El nombrado dio un paso y tomó con cuidado el cáliz. Entonces bebió un pequeño trago de este. El comandante retomó el cáliz.

De repente Daveth comenzó a tambalearse y sus ojos se blanquearon, escuchaba voces en su cabeza, un dolor insoportable le recorrió el cuerpo mientras se convulsionaba hasta que cayó inerte al piso. Elsa miró con horror el cuerpo muerto de su compañero

—Por... el hálito del Hacedor—. Respiró ser Jory impactado.

—Lo siento, Daveth—. El comandante pasó saliva—. Un paso al frente, Jory.

—Pero... Tengo mujer. ¡Y un hijo! De haber sabido...—. Comenzó a retroceder sacando su espada, listo para escapar. El guarda gris frunció el ceño mientras avanzaba lentamente.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás—. Dijo amenazante.

—¡NO ¡Pides demasiado! ¿No hay gloria ninguna en esto!—. El recluta topó con una pared, por lo que no pudo seguir moviéndose. Duncan sacó una larga daga de su funda luego de poner el cáliz en un lugar seguro.

Se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente al hombre, como un felino hace con su presa.

Ser Jory intentó atacarlo con su espada pero el guarda gris simplemente la desvió para después apuñalarlo en el abdomen. La sangre salpico el lugar. Y la vida de ser Jory lentamente se apagó.

—Lo siento—. Murmuro el comandante, sacando su daga y el cuerpo del caballero cayó al piso.

Elsa miró con tristeza y horror al pobre hombre, quien solo quería regresar con bien a su esposa e hijo...

—Pero la Iniciación aún no se ha completado. Debéis entregaros a la infección por un bien mayor—. Recitó Duncan mientras le daba el cáliz a la joven maga quien lo tomó dispuesta a enfrentar su destino.

—A partir de ahora, tú eres una Guarda Gris.

Un gran ardor quemó su garganta, desde su boca se extendió al resto de su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido algo igual era como si mil demonios poseyeran su alma y cientos de abominaciones le quemasen el cuerpo. Comenzó a escuchar voces en su cabeza, eran como diez mil susurros a la vez. No podía controlar su cuerpo el cual se movía a voluntad propia.

Sus ojos se pusieron completamente blancos y cayó al piso.

_La enorme figura de un dragón se formó en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Era gigantesco y aterrador. Su cuerpo se veía cicatrizado y era de un color entre rojizo y morado. Sus alas completamente rasgadas y sus dientes sobresaliendo como espadas gigantescas. Escupía una especie de fuego violeta._

_Lanzó un rugido ensordecedor y después ya no había nada._

Cuando abrió los ojos vio los rostros de Duncan y Kristoff.

—Se acabó. Bienvenida—. Dijo su comandante ayudándola a levantarse.

—Dos muertes más—. Suspiró pesadamente el joven. En mi Iniciación solo murió uno, pero fue... horrible. Me alegra que uno de ustedes lo haya conseguido.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—. Preguntó Duncan.

—Aun no puedo creer que hayas matado a ser Jory—. Murmuró la rubia al recordar el asesinato del pobre hombre.

—Él sabía que no había vuelta atrás, como todos vosotros. Cuando intentó tomar su arma no me dejó elección. Matarlo no me habría brindado ninguna satisfacción. La Ruina nos exige sacrificio a todos. Por suerte, tu eres la prueba viviente de que no siempre son en vano.

—¿Has soñado?—. Preguntó Kristoff—. Tuve pesadillas terribles después de mi Iniciación.

—Los sueños llegarán cuando empieces a sentir a los engendros tenebrosos, como nos pasa a todos. Esa y otras muchas cosas quedaran explicadas en los próximos meses—. Eexplicó el de mayor rango.

—Antes de que me olvide, hay una última parte en tu Iniciación—. Recordó el rubio—. Tomamos un poco de sangre y la colocamos en un colgante. Algo que nos recuerda... a aquellos que no han llegado tan lejos—. Dijo dándole un pequeño colgante.

—Tomate tu tiempo—. Le dijo Duncan—. Cuando estés preparada, quiero que me acompañes a ver al rey.

—Aún estoy un poco afectada...—. Exhaló la chica.

—La muerte nunca es algo fácil de aceptar, sobre todo cuando llega de tan brutal manera. Honra a tus camaradas si lo deseas, pero no olvides que el tiempo apremia. Debemos seguir adelante, siempre debemos seguir adelante. Nos reuniremos al oeste, escaleras abajo. Ve en cuanto te sea posible, por favor.

Con esto Duncan y Alistair salieron del lugar.

Elsa se sentó en el frío firmamento, pensando en lo que el guarda comandante le había dicho: " _Siempre debemos seguir adelante"_

Se levantó y se dirigió al lugar indicado, aun había una batalla por librar y lamentarse para siempre no la ganaría.

Con el colgante en su cuello alzó la cabeza, intentando mantener su compostura.

 


	12. En muerte, sacrificio

La chica recorrió las ruinas de la fortaleza de Ostagar, sintiéndose diminuta ante las enormes paredes y pilares que alzaban orgullosas el poco techo que el viejo templo sostenía. Descendió las escaleras y camino de frente, delante en una gran mesa rectangular se encontraban Duncan junto al Rey y el Teyrn Loghain. Una reverenda madre a la derecha y un mago a la izquierda.

El señor feudal de Gwaren vestía una gran armadura pesada similar a la de Cailan, pero de un color gris como el acero, no relucía ni brillaba como la del Rey, pero imponía el suficiente respeto para alguien de su nivel. Incluso Elsa pensó que el Teyrn era más atemorizante que el mismo Rey. Su cabello era de color café muy oscuro casi negro y en su rostro se marcaban distintas arrugas, sobre todo en los ojos además de varias cicatrices de guerra.

—Loghain, mi decisión es definitiva—. Dijo obstinadamente el monarca—. Estaré con los guardas grises durante el asalto.

—¡Arriesgas demasiado, Cailan!—. Desafió el Teyrn—. La horda de los engendros tenebrosos es demasiado peligrosa como para jugar a los héroes en primera línea.

—En tal caso, quizá debamos esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos de Orlais—. Replicó Cailan.

—¡Debo protestar una vez más ante la estúpida idea de que necesitamos a los orlesianos para defendernos!—. Expresó disgustado. Sin duda el Teyrn aún tenía muy marcada la usurpación del trono fereldeano por parte del imperio.

—No es ninguna "estúpida idea"—. Aseguró el rubio—. Nuestra rivalidad con los orlesianos es cosa del pasado... Y no olvides  _quién_  es el Rey.

—¡Me alegro de que Maric no viva para ver cómo su hijo entrega Ferelden a quienes nos esclavizaron durante casi un siglo!—. Exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Entonces tendrá que bastar con nuestras fuerzas, ¿no?—. Comentó intentando persuadir al hombre, cosa que no funcionó. Cailan dirigió su mirada al guarda comandante quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio— Duncan, ¿tus hombres están preparados para la batalla?

—Lo están, su majestad—. Contestó el pelinegro.

—¿Y esta es la recluta a la que conocí en el camino?—. El rey miró a Elsa quien ahora estaba al lado de su comandante—. Creo que se merece una felicitación.

—Gracias, majestad—. La maga hizo una leve reverencia.

—Ahora todos los guardas grises son necesarios. Debes sentirte honrada de ser una de ellos—. El joven Rey sonrió.

—Tu fascinación por la gloria y las leyendas te llevarán a la ruina, Cailan—. Insinuó el señor de Gwaren—. Debemos estar atentos a la realidad, con los pies en la tierra.

—Muy bien. Cuéntame tu plan entonces—. Respondió el hijo de Maric inclinándose para ver un mapa de la zona—. Los guardas grises y yo atraeremos a los engendros tenebrosos. ¿Y luego?

—Ordenas a los hombres de la torre que enciendan la almenara—. Loghain se inclinó ante el mapa—. Al ver la señal, mis hombres cargaran desde su escondite, flanqueando a los engendros tenebrosos en su propio terreno.

—Sí, flanquearán a los engendros tenebrosos. Esa es la torre de Ishal, en las ruinas, ¿verdad?—. Preguntó señalando un punto en el mapa a lo que el Teyrn asintió—. ¿Quién encenderá la almenara?

—Tengo algunos hombres estacionados allí—. Dijo imparcial—. No es una misión peligrosa, pero sí de vital importancia.

—Entonces la encomendaremos a los mejores—. Sugirió el monarca pensativo—. Envía a Alistair junto a la nueva guarda gris.

—Haremos lo mejor que podamos, su majestad—. asintió la hechicera del Circulo. La maga se sintió algo desanimada por el hecho de no participar directamente en la batalla, aunque también aliviada.

—Confías demasiado en esos guardas grises, Cailan. ¿Crees que es prudente?—. Lord Loghain hizo una mueca, después de todo no confiaba en los guardas sobre todo porque su sede se encontraba en la nación enemiga.

—Basta de sospechas, Loghain—. Reprendió el Rey—. Los guardas grises luchan contra la Ruina, vengan de donde vengan.

—Su Majestad—. Intervino el guarda comandante—. Debéis considerar la posibilidad de que aparezca un Archidemonio.

—No se han visto dragones en la espesura—. Habló el Teyrn mirando expectante al monarca quien a su vez miraba a Duncan.

—Para eso están tus hombres aquí, ¿no, Duncan?—. Le cuestionó el rey al guarda.

—Así... así es su majestad—. Confirmó Duncan.

—Su majestad—. Interrumpió el mago de nombre Uldred, que estaba junto a la reverenda madre—. La torre y la almenara no son necesarios. El Circulo de los hechiceros...

—¡No vamos a confiar nuestras vidas a vuestros hechizos, mago!—. Le gritó la reverenda madre—. ¡Guárdalos para los engendros tenebrosos!

—¡Basta!—. Ordenó el señor de Gwaren—. El plan ya está trazado. Los guardas grises encenderán la almenara.

—Gracias, Loghain—. Sonrió Cailan mientras el nombrado le daba la espalda—. ¡No puedo esperar tal momento de gloria! ¡Los guardas grises lucharán junto al Rey de Ferelden para detener la marea negra!—. Su voz era excitación pura.

—Sí, Cailan—. El Teyrn estuvo de acuerdo mientras se alejaba—. Será un momento de gloria para todos.

**—** **X** **—**

Anna y su grupo continuarían su camino al día siguiente, una vez que el sol comenzase a salir.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía cómo su piel se ponía pálida y su corazón latía con una fuerza inhumana. Era como si algo malo fuese a pasar o estuviese pasando. Un temor distinto a todo lo antes visto le recorrió la espalda. Por alguna extraña razón sabía que algo grande se avecinaba en alguna parte de Thedas.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

Necesitaba concentrarse en el papel que tenía en sus manos. Simplemente era imposible, sacado de un viejo cuento, una leyenda. No había dudas, ella estaba en una pesadilla.

Pero el suave pelaje de su sabueso le indicó lo contrario, ya no sabía que creer. En quien creer.

Si esa carta era real entonces significaba que tenía una hermana. ¡Una hermana! Y ella ni enterada estaba.

¿Acaso era esa supuesta hermana quien le pidió su madre buscase?

¿Acaso su padre tuvo algún amorío con alguien? ¿Por eso la mala relación entre sus padres?

¿Podría ser su hermana la niña extraña del dibujo?

¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Estaba viva? ¿Cómo era ella?

Ciertamente no lograba comprender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Aunque llorar le ayudó un poco a despejar su mente, ahora estaba segura de que nunca se había sentido tan confundida con ella misma. Nada de lo que se le ocurría tenía sentido.

La cabeza le comenzó a doler, así que decidió mejor guardar todas esas preguntas para después. Tal vez por la mañana podría interrogar a sus acompañantes, tal vez ellos sabían algo del tema.

Pero por el momento solo debía centrar su atención en una sola cosa, y esa era planear su venganza contra los Howe.

Cualquier cosa aparte tendría que esperar.

Incluso ese misterio tan entrañable y seductor tendría que esperar.

" _Nunca esperé tener una hermana bastarda"_

**—** **X** **—**

Elsa caminaba junto a Duncan por las ruinas, necesitaban encontrar a Kristoff para informarle de la misión que el Rey les había encomendado. El camino ahora estaba completamente deshabitado, si hace uno momento el lugar se veía solo, ahora parecía que todos se esfumaron con el viento. Ningún soldado se encontraba en esa parte de las ruinas.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada por no poder participar directamente en la batalla, pues desde pequeña siempre había querido ser parte de algo así y que su nombre fuese recordado en leyendas y canciones, y no por libros de política. Pero, por otro lado, también se sentía aliviada puesto que significaba que no tendría que enfrentar a la enorme horda, lo cual le llenaba de terror la mente.

Simplemente con recordar lo que vivió en la Espesura de Korcari era suficiente para que sus vellos se erizasen.

Siguió pensando en cómo fue conocer a uno de sus héroes favoritos: el Teyrn de Gwaren, Loghain Mc Tir. Pues siempre le fascinó la historia de como un simple campesino se alió junto al fugitivo príncipe Maric y juntos lograron restaurar el trono y expulsar al imperio de Orlais. El hombre no era como esperaba, pero aun así pensó que el Teyrn era alguien enormemente respetable y sin duda bastante obstinado y desconfiado, además de nacionalista. Cualidades que se obtienen tras pasar toda una vida bajo el yugo imperial.

Finalmente encontraron al rubio y los tres fueron a la enorme fogata situada delante de la tienda de los guardas grises. Duncan procedió a contarles todo lo necesario.

—Ya has oído el plan. Alistair y tú iréis a la torre de Ishal para aseguraros de que se encienda la almenara a su debido tiempo—. Duncan expuso.

—¿Qué? ¿No voy a participar en la batalla?—. Preguntó indignado el ex templario.

—Es una orden directa del rey, Alistair—. Le respondió el comandante—. Si la almenara no se enciende, los hombres del Teyrn Loghain junto al Teyrn Agdar no sabrán cuando deben cargar.

—Y necesitan que haya dos guardas grises ahí arriba para sujetar la antorcha—. Kris se burló con sarcasmo—. Por si acaso, ¿no?

—¿En dónde está la torre de Ishal?—. La maga preguntó ignorando a su compañero.

—Al otro lado del barranco. Por donde vinimos al llegar—. Manifestó—. Debéis cruzar el puente, flanquear el portón exterior y llegareis a la puerta. En el último piso se encuentra la almenara.

—¿Cuándo debemos encender la señal?—. Formuló otra pregunta.

—Os haremos una señal llegado el momento. Alistari sabe cuál—. Duncan miró a su discípulo.

—¿Cuándo debemos comenzar?—. Preguntó resignado el chico.

—La batalla está por empezar así que, cuando me marche, tendréis que daros prisa. Solo os quedara una hora.

—¿Y si aparece el Archidemonio?—. Elsa se estremeció al pensar en aquella bestia.

—Pues entonces nos cagaremos en los calzones—. Bromeó el rubio.

—Si sucede, dejádnoslo a nosotros—. Contestó severamente Duncan ignorando la broma de Kristoff—. No quiero heroicidades por vuestra parte.

—No jugaremos al héroe, Duncan—. Afirmó la maga—. Esa almenara estará encendida lo más pronto posible.

—En tal caso me iré con los demás. Os quedáis solos. Recordad que sois guardas grises. Espero que os mostréis dignos del título—. El comandante los miró con aprecio.

—Duncan... Que el Hacedor te proteja-—. Expresó Kristoff.

—Que nos proteja a todos—. Suspiró el guarda. Y con esto se marchó.

Alistair exhaló un gemido dramático. —Que lastima el no poder unirnos a la batalla, pero en fin. Tenemos una misión y dependen de nosotros, vamos Elsa que el Teyrn Loghain espera la señal.

Ambos guardas grises emprendieron su recorrido hacia la torre de Ishal, debían cruzar todo el campamento y era preferible apresurarse. La chica comprendió que era la misma torre que vio al llegar a Ostagar, enorme como ninguna otra.

**—** **X** **—**

Cuando la Cuarta Ruina terminó hace cuatro siglos, todos creyeron que la corrupción y enfermedad de engendros tenebrosos había sido erradicada por completo. Se volvieron confiados, incrédulos y tontos. Vivieron una vida en paz durante tanto tiempo, pero la paz es solo duradera, no permanente.

Pasaron cuatrocientos años y no había indicios de una quinta Ruina.

Así fue en Ferelden, todos se conformaron con su vida y, cuando los guardas grises fueron expulsados del país, todos se olvidaron de su enorme sacrificio. Arland Theirin "el tirano" expulsó sin misericordia alguna a la orden en el 7:5 de la de la Tormenta.

Se les permitió regresar dos siglos después en el 9:10 del Dragón, cuando Maric Theirin "el salvador" recuperó el trono de las manos orlesianas. No obstante, el daño estaba hecho y los guardas fueron tratados como extraños, intrusos. La mayoría procedentes de Orlais, donde está la sede de la orden, lo que rasgó más su reputación.

" _Los salvarás, cuidarás, protegerás y ellos te odiarán. Cuando no haya una Ruina arrastrándose por la superficie, la humanidad hará su mejor esfuerzo para olvidar lo mucho que te necesitan."_ Fueron las palabras del guarda comandante de Orlais durante la Edad Bendita, hace medio siglo.

Y así, nadie se preocupó, nadie hizo caso a las advertencias de los guardas grises. Durante años intentaron reclutar miembros, intentaron hacer que fuesen tomados en serio, pero nadie respondió al llamado de los que antes aclamaban como héroes.

Por supuesto que los guardas nunca olvidaron, nunca descansaron. Pues la paz significa vigilancia.

Y ahora solo treinta y nueve guardas grises protegen Ferelden, los refuerzos de Orlais no han llegado y la esperanza disminuye, depositando toda su fe y confianza en la estrategia del Teyrn Loghain. La cual consiste en la confiable formación  _"martillo y yunque"_  , avanzando desde un frente apretado para que después el resto del ejército de Ferelden cerrara la trampa, atacando desde atrás.

Después de siglos de paz, la gruesa horda de engendros tenebrosos avanzaba por los fríos árboles y duros pantanos, y esta vez comienzan a preocuparse, comienzan a escuchar el llamado. Acuden nuevamente a sus héroes. Ya es demasiado tarde.

Ahora en el 9:30 del Dragón.  **La Ruina está aquí**.

Y los guardas se preparan pues la guerra ya ha comenzado, y la guerra significa victoria.

El guarda comandante de Ferelden: Duncan se prepara junto a sus hombres para la batalla. Se preparan para la victoria, pues el tiempo de vigilancia ha terminado y un sacrificio aun mayor que los anteriores es exigido.

Duncan afila su espada, es roja hecha de hueso de dragón al igual que su daga. Una cota de malla le cubre debajo de la túnica como una camisa. En su pecho lleva una armadura ligera de  _Argentita_ , decorada con hermosos grabados y un grifo en el centro; brilla como la plata y es dura como la coraza de un dragón. No lleva yelmo alguno, no es necesario por lo que su largo cabello negro desciende hasta sus hombros.

El Rey se encuentra a su lado. Con su hermosa armadura dorada, resplandeciente sin comparación. Fue fabricada con acero rojo, extraído de las minas más profunda de los enanos. Y su gran espada plateada reluce ante la vista de cualquier curioso.

El guarda le recomienda que se ponga su yelmo: un típico casco completo de caballero con ocho aberturas para la vista y un poco de terciopelo violeta adorna la parte trasera. Cailan se niega, dice que si sus hombres le ven el rostro sabrán que es uno más de ellos.

Loghain le dijo que no combatiera al frente, que no fuera un idiota. Pero Loghain no entiende. No entiende que Cailan está dispuesto a entregarlo todo por su país, no es un niño tonto que espera bañarse en gloria y ser recordado como una leyenda. No, es un hombre que está dispuesto a morir junto a sus hombres, para inspirarles confianza, para darles esperanza.

Es un hombre que quiere cambiar a su país y por eso intenta hacer las paces y mejorar las relaciones con Orlais. Para avanzar, para expiar, para perdonar.

Pero Loghain no entiende.

Y le dice que él no vivió bajo el yugo de un imperio tiránico que doblego a su nación, que esclavizo a su gente. Le dice que no tiene lo necesario para compararse con Maric, su padre.

Si bien es cierto que, si no fueran por las estrategias que el Teyrn empleaba para combatir a los engendros tenebrosos, estarían perdidos. Y Cailan entiende eso y lo respeta. Por ello siente la obligación de animar a sus hombres, de que sientan que es uno de ellos.

Pero Loghain no entiende.

Llegan al frente de batalla. Debajo de la fortaleza, en un acantilado cubierto por colinas y montañas. Detrás el puente de la fortaleza impide el paso por lo que solo hay una salida: hacia enfrente. De donde llegarán los engendros tenebrosos.

Hay puertas, claro pero solo servirán para que algunos mensajeros lleven recados a los hombres situados en la parte de arriba. No servirán para una retirada masiva, la victoria es la única opción. La única salida.

Al rededor diversas tijas y palos afilados fueron colocados como protección extra para mantener a raya a los monstruos. Hay una estructura de madera, construida especialmente para el Rey para que pueda ver con claridad el campo de batalla y de ánimos a sus hombres.

Arriba, en las ruinas de la fortaleza se alza el largo puente, donde fueron colocadas distintas catapultas y balistas para detener el paso a los engendros e intentar reducir sus números antes de que llegasen con las tropas. Además, diversos arqueros las manipulan y llevaban sus arcos listos para cubrir a sus camaradas.

Alrededor de novecientos hombres y mujeres se encuentran en el acantilado, situados detrás de los largos picos de madera; son guerreros, picaros y magos unidos por un bien mayor. Una manada de cuarenta y siete mabaris los acompaña, perros de guerra entrenados especialmente para la batalla.

Diez soldados de la guardia real custodian al Rey sobre la estructura de madera. Y los treinta y nueve guardas grises más su comandante, faltan dos quienes se encuentran en una misión distinta.

Arriba se localizan alrededor de quince hombres y mujeres, junto a las máquinas y artefactos de guerra. Están dispersos a lo largo del puente y de una colina a su izquierda para defender a los hombres de abajo.

Al este, aguardando sobre una gran montaña, se encuentra el resto del ejército liderado por el Teyrn Loghain. Alrededor de tres mil quinientos hombres esperando la señal para flanquear a los engendros y terminar de una vez por todas con la Ruina. El Teyrn Agdar se encuentra allí, aguardando órdenes, aunque la mayor parte de sus topas están en el abismo y solo treinta hombres lo acompañan.

El Rey decide hacer una última ronda de inspección a sus tropas antes de subir a la estructura donde ya se encuentran sus guardias personales denominados como "El escudo de Maric" y Duncan el guarda comandante.

Al caminar entre las filas de sus hombres, inspira confianza y valor, moral. Todos están correctamente armados y cubiertos, las filas de arqueros se encuentran detrás de los guerreros y detrás de estos, los pocos magos que el Círculo envió, hasta el frente los mabari son guiados por sus amos.

El monarca decide que un discurso de motivación les vendrá bien a los soldados, así que se pone al frente y mira directo a sus tropas.

—¡Escuchad mis fieles soldados, caballeros, magos y todo aquel que se unió al ejercito!—. Comenzó llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes—. ¡Sé que tienen miedo, miedo de lo que enfrentaremos hoy! ¡Pero les digo, no temáis pues aquí no será el lugar en el que seamos derrotados y vuestras familias sean acalladas! ¡Aquí vamos a ganar! ¡Aquí nos bañaremos en gloria eterna e inmortalizada! ¡Junto a los valerosos Guardas Grises sacrificaremos y daremos todo! ¡Y venceremos! ¡Adelante, Ferelden!

Rápidamente los gritos de las tropas siguieron al rey, en todo el lugar se oía el cantico que repetía:  _"¡FERELDEN, FERELDEN, FERELDEN!"_ unidos en una sola voz todos se pusieron a cantar.

Y el canto llenó de valor y dicha sus corazones. Pues no estaban solos, tenían a su Rey junto a ellos, quien combatiría y se sacrificaría como ellos y con ellos.

Y junto a los guardas grises se llenarían de gloria eterna, serian recordados en canciones y leyendas como los héroes que salvaron al mundo de la Ruina.

Junto a los Guardas Grises se expiarían de sus pecados.

Y con los Guardas Grises morirían, pero su sacrificio no sería en vano.

Pues sus muertes y sacrificios serían recordados.

**—** **X** **—**

En la colina, el Teyrn Loghain Mc Tir escucha el canto de los soldados proveniente de abajo, de la brecha en la que se encontraban el Rey y las tropas. Sin duda Cailan era un hombre que sabía cómo motivar a sus hombres.

Pero él muy bien sabe que eso no era todo lo que se necesitaba, pues un Rey no se mide a base de palabras y cantos. Un Rey se mide por sus acciones y las de Cailan estaban muy claras.

Quería aliarse con los orlesianos, él mismo vio las cartas en las que el monarca y la emperatriz de Orlais se decían cosas, algunas indecorosas y otras preocupantes. Por su puesto que Cailan no entendía, era joven y manipulable por lo que necesitaba la guía y los consejos de gente más sabia y justa que él.

Después de todo solo era un niño jugando a ser el héroe.

Ni siquiera se encargaba de gobernar, todo lo hacia su esposa, Anora Mc Tir Theirin. Así era, Cailan se casó con la hija del Teyrn de Gwaren. Su preciosa Anora era quien llevaba la corona de la reina y la responsable de llevar a flote a su amada Ferelden.

Cailan solo era un niño.

El Rey, sentado en su trono leyendo historias de héroes y dragones, no era un verdadero Rey. Cailan era un tonto por confiar su vida en los guardas grises, una orden que no es lo que fue de antaño y con pocos miembros en Ferelden, dos de los cuales no participarían en la batalla. Una orden cuya principal influencia es la de los bastardos orlesianos. Eso lo reafirmó.

Cailan solo era un niño.

El señor feudal suspiró, tal vez el rey era un tonto, pero era el hijo de su mejor amigo y esposo de su hija. Tal vez era un niño, y por eso él era quien debía encargarse de guiarlo y moldearlo para que fuese un digno sucesor de Maric y de Rowan. Ahora que ninguno de sus padres estaba, era su tarea y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

Tan solo esperaba que Cailan no muriese aquella noche. Después de todo solo era un niño jugando y deseando ser el héroe.

**—** **X** **—**

Todos los soldados estaban listos para la batalla, listos para entregarlo todo y ganar. Las oscuras nubes que se juntaron en el cielo ahora cubrían la luna y la única luz de aquella noche era la de las antorchas y el coraje de los combatientes.

El canto se había dejado de escuchar desde hacía tiempo y ahora todo lo que resonaban eran los susurros y oraciones de los hombres y mujeres.

El Rey ya se encontraba en la estructura elevada, junto al guarda comandante y el "Escudo de Maric" además de los guardas grises quienes habían bajado de la torre y se dispersaron a lo largo de las filas. Cailan caminaba inspeccionando a sus soldados desde arriba.

Los mabaris gruñían y ladraban. Los magos preparaban sus hechizos. Los arqueros tenían listas sus flechas, encendidas por el fuego intenso de las llamas. Y los guerreros intentaban reclamar todo el coraje posible pues serían ellos quienes enfrentasen de frente a los monstruos.

La reverenda madre paso a lo largo de las filas, con un pequeño quinqué en su mano mientras recitaba el cantico de la luz. Oraba al Hacedor por todos los hombres y mujeres. Y los soldados le rogaban al Hacedor que tuviese misericordia de su destino.

Los truenos y rayos comenzaron a resonar por el abismo. La lluvia empapó sus armaduras y heló sus huesos. Algunos querían retroceder, pero los más veteranos les inspiraron el suficiente valor para quedarse. Además, la figura resplandeciente de su Rey les hizo mantener sus puestos.

—El plan funcionará, su majestad—. Expresó Duncan.

—Por supuesto que sí—. Afirmó Cailan con confianza—. La Ruina termina aquí.

De pronto, de entre los densos arboles comenzaron a escucharse susurros infernales los cuales solo eran acallados por el rugir de los truenos. Miles de antorchas se visualizaban desde el bosque hasta una gran montaña. Miles de pies arrastrados resonaban en el resbaloso lodo.

Un rayo cayó cerca del lugar e iluminó todo, fue ahí cuando las primeras filas de engendros tenebrosos saliendo de entre los árboles se visualizaron ante el terror de los defensores.

Rugían y chillaban. Atemorizantes gritos de guerra salían de entre las gargantas de esas criaturas. No tenían orden alguno, todos estaban dispersos y aguardaban la señal para atacar.

Más altos que los demás, unas enormes criaturas sobresalían de entre la horda. Tan grandes como un gran árbol y tan sanguinarios como los demonios. Enormes cuernos se erguían sobre sus cabezas. Y sus mandíbulas estaban listas para destrozar junto a sus enormes manos. Su piel grisácea y orejas como cuchillos. Y sus rugidos eran equiparables a los de un dragón.

Un Hurlock alfa subió a una gran roca, movió el cuello y, con su espadón, rugió dando la señal a los demás para iniciar la masacre.

Las filas interminables de engendros tenebrosos se lanzaron al ataque, cargando hacia Ostagar dispuestos a arrancarles la cabeza a todo aquel que se interpusiese en su camino.

Todos los engendros tenebrosos se movían como una gran masa. Sin organización alguna, solo su hambre por matar los impulsaba. No intentaron disminuir el número de enemigos desde la distancia como un ejército normal lo haría. No, ellos atacaron en uno solo con completo salvajismo y sed de sangre. Corrieron y rugieron, llenando de temor el corazón de las tropas. Pero todos se mantuvieron firmes.

—¡Arqueros!—. Rugió Cailan a sus hombres una vez que los monstruos se encontraban al alcance de los proyectiles.

Un general en la parte de abajo dio la señal y las flechas volaron hacia el cielo cuando fueron liberadas de sus arcos. Encantadas con fuego por los magos para que se mantuviesen vivas a través del aguacero.

Las flechas llameantes navegaban en dirección experta, formando hermosos arcos antes de golpear contra las cabezas y cuerpos de sus enemigos, algunas cayeron sobre el firmamento mientras otras se perdieron en la travesía. Pero la mayoría logró su objetivo.

Los primeros engendros tenebrosos caían muertos o heridos y estos fueron masacrados por sus propios hermanos cuando les pasaron por encima triturando sus cuerpos.

Una segunda oleada de flechas cayó sobre la hora. Y una tercera, cuarta... las flechas no se detenían.

Uno de los gigantes que acompañaban a los engendros agarró una gran roca llameante y la arrojó contra la fortaleza con tal fuerza que traspasó el abismo y chocó contra el puente, destruyendo dos balistas y matando a tres hombres con su impacto.

**—** **X** **—**

Elsa y Kristoff fueron arrojados al piso cuando una enorme roca golpeó el puente. Con dificultad se levantaron y miraron con horror cómo tres defensores habían sido triturados por el impacto y, junto a ellos, dos máquinas de guerra.

Ayudaron a una mujer a levantarse, quien rápidamente se acercó a una de las maquinas rotas para intentar repárala.

Los dos guardas grises prosiguieron su camino, debían atravesar el puente y llegar hasta la gran torre de Ishal, pues el destino del país y de todo Thedas dependía de ello.

Detrás de ambos, una torre de vigilancia se destruyó cuando otra gran bola de fuego impacto contra esta. No sabían de donde salían dichas armas, pero estaba claro que eran mortales y los engendros llevaban una gran ventaja al tener lo que fuese que las arrojase.

—¡No desistáis defensores!—. Motivó Alistair—. ¡Quédense firmes! ¡Firmes! ¡Por los guardas grises!

Con ese grito ambos guardas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para intentar cruzar el puente. Antes de que otro proyectil impactase contra la estructura.

El trabajo de los arqueros y máquinas de asedio continuó, disparando contra la horda infernal de engendros tenebrosos, muchos de los cuales caían muertos por las grandes lanzas de las balistas, o las pequeñas flecha de los arcos, o las grandes rocas de las catapultas. Lloviendo destrucción en las filas de los engendros, con la esperanza de reducirlos a un número que los combatientes pudiesen enfrentar.

**—** **X** **—**

—¡Sabuesos!—. Ordenó el Rey, de alguna forma su grito se alzó entre los truenos y gruñidos de la horda que se avecinaba.

El jefe de las perreras dio la señal a los perros para que se lanzasen a la carga.

Y una legión entera de perros de guerra se arrojó directo a la muerte, ladrando contra los monstruos que tenían enfrente. Su coraje y determinación para la batalla motivaron a los guerreros de las filas delanteras.

Algunos de los sabuesos eran más grandes que otros, pero incluso el más pequeño llegaba a la cintura de un hombre humano y también eran fuertes, incluso el más débil era capaz de derribar a un caballero con armadura de su caballo y mutilarlo a él y al caballo. Incluso la legión de guerreros más poderosa se llenaría de miedo si se enfrentasen a una manada entera de mabaris cargando y gruñendo.

La horda de engendros tenebrosos chocó contra la manada de mabaris, siendo separados y mutilados por los animales. Algunos perros se abalanzaron directo a la cara de los engendros, otros mordieron las patas de los monstruos y algunos trituraron sus brazos.

Los mabaris se arrojaron contra los alfas, derribándolos al piso y haciéndolos pedazos.

Este proceso se repitió varias veces antes de que fuesen superados y asesinados. Mabaris siendo empalados con espadas y lanzas, pero usando sus últimas fuerzas y agonías para terminar con la vida de sus agresores.

Cailan, Duncan y todos los demás presentes se encogieron al oír a sus amados perros llorar mientras eran masacrados.

El Rey desenvainó su gran espada con un solo movimiento antes de alzarla hacia el cielo en dirección a la horda y gritar:

—POR FERELDEN!—. Rugió vertiendo todo su orgullo y honor en esas palabras.

El grito resonó en los oídos de los guerreros y, con otro rugido repitieron las palabras de su Rey, con sus esperanzas y corajes recobrados los guerreros se lanzaron contra la horda que se acercaba, cargando con sus espadas en mano y sus escudos al frente.

Cada hombre y mujer gritaba con euforia mientras avanzaban por el fango, formado por la gran tormenta que caía sobre ellos.

Por un momento, todo estuvo en silencio.

De pronto los dos ejércitos se encontraron, el sonido del acero martilleando, las espadas se blandieron y las armaduras se rasgaron cuando los Fereldeanos y Engendros Tenebrosos chocaron, con un estruendo que estremecía la tierra, con el crujir de los cuerpos y huesos rompiéndose mientras ambos bandos se masacraban.

Golpeando con sus escudos en el frente y atacando con espadas desde atrás. Cada guerrero impidió el paso a los monstruos, aunque algunos lograban colarse por los extremos.

Luego vino el rugido de la carne podrida, los gruñidos de cientos de engendros que habían traspasado el frente, sedientos por matanza. Sin embargo, fueron los monstruos quienes experimentaron la muerte y el dolor en aquella carga, cuando el rey Cailan se abrió paso junto al "escudo de Maric" y los guardas grises a los costados masacrando a todo engendro que se pusiese en su camino.

Los soldados plateados protegían a su rey de cualquier amenaza mientras los guardas grises se abrían paso a lo largo del camino, avanzando por el centro.

Cada guerrero estocaba sus espadas y blandía sus mazas. Superando con creces en habilidad a los monstruos, los soldados hacían retroceder cada intento de las criaturas para traspasar. Los de la primera fila lentamente caían, pero eran rápidamente remplazados por los guerreros de las filas traseras que, con gran pesar, aplastaban los cuerpos de sus camaradas.

En el centro, Arling, una elfa guerrera quien fue reclutada por Duncan dos años atrás combatía con fervor y furia. Pateo el cráneo de un genlock y atravesó a un Hurlock con su espada, apuñalando en el acto a otro genlock con su daga.

Sabía muy bien cuál era su misión y objetivo aquella noche. Combatir a los engendros tenebrosos y honrar a su pueblo, esclavizado por los humanos (o  _shelm_  como los llamaba su pueblo) durante siglos. Era una guarda gris y como tal estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo para templar la oscuridad.

Una maza casi le golpea la pierna, pero con un ágil movimiento fue capaz de esquivar el arma y con su daga apuñalo directo en el hígado al engendro. Otros más intentaron matarla pero Arling era una guerrera experimentada y con gracia acabo con sus enemigos.

—¡Vamos bastardos!—. Gritó la guarda gris—. ¿¡Esto es todo lo que tienen!? ¡Incluso los _shelm_  son más hábiles que todos ustedes juntos!

No estaba segura de que los monstruos entendiesen sus palabras, pero aceptaron su desafío pues diez hurlocks arremetieron contra ella. Ninguno de ellos era un rival digno y con enorme experiencia terminó con todos, esquivando fácilmente sus ataques o haciendo que ellos mismos se atacaran. Al final solo le quedaba uno, al cual asesinó enterrando su espada en la garganta del hurlock.

De repente, susurros demoníacos se escucharon de entre las filas de monstruos, y Arling entendió, habían llegado los  _emisarios_.

No eran engendros tenebrosos normales pues para combatir usaban la magia como arma e iban equipados con un extraño bastón curvo. Una vestimenta que era una burla a las túnicas de los magos del Círculo: con cuero cubriendo su torso y plumas negras cayendo de su cintura. En la cabeza varios huesos eran adornados como una corona en la nuca y sus ojos eran cubiertos por una venda negra en "X".

Arling sabía que necesitaba terminar de una vez con cualquier emisario en el lugar, pero no poseía habilidades templarías y el único guarda gris con esas características no estaba en el campo de batalla. Cuando alzo la mirada lo vio, estaba siendo protegido por dos hurlocks y un alfa. El emisario acababa con magia oscura a sus oponentes, llenándolos de un extraño veneno el cual era arrojado desde su bastón.

La elfa tomo sus armas con fuerza y se lanza directo al emisario. Acabó con facilidad con los que se interpusieron en su camino. Cuando llego hasta el alfa, este intento empalarla con su hacha, pero la mujer fue más rápida y con la daga atravesó la garganta del hurlock.

Pero cuando giró para encarar al emisario, su cabeza comenzó a doler y terribles imágenes le llenaron el cerebro. No podía escapar, no podía salir de esa pesadilla. El emisario la había maldecido con algún conjuro. De repente un fuerte golpe la despertó y al darse cuenta estaba en el piso con un alfa ante ella, con un gran mazo el alfa estaba a punto de matarla.

En eso, un mago del Círculo intervino. Con su magia lanzó un hechizo que derribó al alfa, dándole la oportunidad a Arling para recuperarse y acabar con él. El emisario estuvo a punto de hechizarla nuevamente pero el mago la protegió creando un hechizo en ella.

El emisario y el mago se batieron en un duelo a distancia de artes mágicas. Mientras el engendro utilizaba magia espiritual, el mago usaba magia elemental. En un movimiento rápido el mago logró quemar al emisario, terminando con su vida.

Era un espectáculo digno de contemplar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo los magos no fueron vistos diferentes, no fueron tratados como abominaciones, como monstruos. Todo lo contrario, luchaban lado a lado junto a guerreros y picaros por un bien mayor. Esta noche, los magos conjuraron hechizos, salvaron vidas y arrasaron con los engendros.

En cambio, los elfos, durante siglos fueron esclavizados por el extinto imperio de Tevinter y aunque Andraste, profetisa del Hacedor, los libero del tiránico imperio siguieron siendo tratados como basura y perdieron toda su cultura y tradiciones. Pero este día combatían como en los días de antaño, este día no había diferencia entre elfos y shelms.

Los pocos elfos en el campo de batalla lucharon sin igual y se ganaron el respeto de sus compañeros humanos aquella noche. El pensamiento de que serían vistos como iguales le lleno de esperanza a Arling, esperanza por el futuro, esperanza de que su pueblo finalmente viviera en paz otra vez.

Arling tan solo rezaba a sus dioses creadores que sobrevivieran para ver un nuevo amanecer. Volteó a ver la torre de Ishal y el fuego aún no estaba encendido. Maldijo a sus compañeros guardas por tardar demasiado pero no pudo continuar pues más engendros tenebrosos llegaban.

A sus pies la cabeza del mago rodó, cerró los ojos en señal de respeto y cargo contra los asesinos del mago.

Para aquellos que salieron delante del ejército, su mundo se redujo por los interminables números de monstruos que seguían llegando, ahora luchaban desesperadamente por la supervivencia pues pronto serían superados y masacrados, pero al menos intentarían llevarse al mayor número de engendros tenebrosos posible.

En el centro, compañías de soldados luchaban por mantener una barreara que mantuviese a raya a los monstruos, con un muro de escudos intentaban mantenerse firmes ante la presión que los engendros ejercían sobre ellos.

La tierra se volvía peligrosa y traicionera, ahora con sangre y cuerpos esparcidos por todo el firmamento más el resbaloso lodo creado por la lluvia que solo dificultaba más el avance de los atacantes y los defensores. Muchos tropezaron con los cuerpos de sus hermanos y compatriotas caídos, llorando al ver sus rostros desfigurados y sus cuerpos rotos.

Todos los combatientes tenían algo en común: esperanza. Ya fueran los guerreros por regresar a sus familias y poder abrazar a sus hijos. O los magos y su deseo de ser aceptados en la sociedad. O los elfos y sus sueños de liberar a su pueblo del yugo de los humanos. Incluso había quienes esperaban la gloria y regresar convertidos en héroes con riquezas y fama.

Esperanza para todos, esperanza para el futuro. Y esa esperanza les dio fuerzas para continuar su lucha contra los engendros.

Al menos hasta que los refuerzos llegasen y acabasen con la horda.

**—** **X** **—**

Elsa y Kristoff corrieron a toda velocidad, atravesaron el largo puente sin problemas, pero mientras recorrían las ruinas de la fortaleza se encontraron con unos pocos defensores de la torre combatiendo un número considerable de engendros tenebrosos. No entendían como habían llegado hasta allí pero no les importo y fueron en ayuda de los hombres.

Entre los dos guardas lograron aniquilar a todos los monstruos que se les ponían enfrente. Alistair con su espada y Elsa con su magia. Eran un equipo imparable y les dieron motivación a los guardias de la torre, pues no estaban solos, los guardas grises les respaldaban.

Continuaron abriéndose paso entre los engendros y a su paso los hombres que rescataban se les unían en la labor. Hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la torre de Ishall, donde les indicaron a los hombres que fuesen a apoyar a los arqueros del puente pues lo necesitarían más que ellos. Los hombres obedecieron y corrieron al puente.

Estaban dispuestos a entrar en la torre cuando tres soldados salieron de entre las pesadas puertas de esta, agitados y sudorosos. Se veía que no les había ido bien. Los tres llevaban el emblema del Bannorn de Río Blanco estampado en sus escudos.

—¡Los engendros tenebrosos invadieron la torre!—. Gritó uno.

—¡Están por todas partes!—. Exclamó otro.

—¡Ayudadnos guardas grises!—. Suplicó el ultimo.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que entraran en la torre?!—. Preguntó la platinada.

—¡No lo sabemos, de pronto salieron de los pisos inferiores y nos tomaron por sorpresa, masacraron a todos!

—Genial—. Resopló Alistair—. Tenemos que llegar a la cima y con esos engendros se complicara más nuestra labor.

—Escuchadme hombres, necesitamos que nos ayuden a llegar hasta arriba. El Rey y los Guardas Grises dependen de ello. ¡Adelante!—. Determinó Elsa y con su compañero guarda caminaron a las grandes puertas de hierro. Los tres soldados los siguieron, tal vez porque no querían que una mujer demostrase tener más coraje que ellos, o tal vez su orgullo no les permitía huir de su puesto designado, o tal vez la presencia de los Guardas los inspiraba. Cualquiera que fuese la razón no importaba porque los hombres siguieron a los dos guardas.

Los cinco se adentraron en la enrome estructura. Era bastante grande por dentro, con paredes tan grandes como las de la Torre del Círculo y hermosos grabados en ellas, Elsa no pudo seguir contemplando la estructura porque gruñidos y estruendos la alertaron.

Se abrieron un par de puertas y los engendros tenebrosos se lanzaron al ataque.

Con un gran grito, Kristoff y los tres soldados se lanzaron contra los monstruos y desde la distancia Elsa los aniquilaba incluso antes de que los guerreros pudieran siquiera tocarlos. El ex templario mataba con una habilidad impresionante digna de un campeón. Los soldados vieron impresionados como él solo se abría paso entre los merodeadores de la torre mientras su compañera lo cubría de quienes intentasen atacarlo por la espalda.

No cabía duda, los Guardas Grises eran héroes puros.

Mientras recorrían los fríos y oscuros pasillos de la torre vieron cabezas empaladas y columnas esparcidas. Algunas estatuas estaban decoradas con huesos humanos y de animales o bestias y debajo de estas, algún extraño altar que simulaba las alas de un dragón formado con vertebras de todo tipo.

Continuaron avanzando a lo largo de la torre hasta que llegaron a un extraño hoyo en el piso.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabemos por dónde entraron—. Comentó Kristoff—. Que desconsiderado de su parte por no haber tocado. ¡Pudieron haberles preparado un té!—. Intentó bromear, pero los otros ni siquiera esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Parece ser que entraron por unos viejos túneles—. Señaló Elsa.

—No hemos explorado por completo la estructura de la Torre—. Reconoció uno—. Ni siquiera sabíamos que existan esos subterráneos.

—Eso ya no importa, debemos seguir avanzando—. Murmuró la chica a lo que todos se pusieron en marcha.

Durante el camino se toparon con más engendros tenebrosos, pero no fuero mayor problema pues los tres defensores. Inspirados por la habilidad de sus héroes, demostraron su gran habilidad acabando con la mayoría antes de que los guardas pudieran siquiera reaccionar.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras y las subieron sin chistar. En la segunda planta se encontraron con una escena aterradora: decenas de cuerpos decapitados yacían incinerados a lo largo de otro altar que también simulaba las alas de un gran dragón e incluso había un cráneo de reptil en el centro de esas "alas". Al menos ya habían encontrado todos los cuerpos de las cabezas del piso anterior.

**—** **X** **—**

Aparentemente, la horda de engendros tenebrosos era infinita pues a pesar del gran esfuerzo de todos los combatientes, no lograban hacer que el número de monstruos disminuyese. Por el contrario los engendros aniquilaban con fervor al ejército de Ostagar, y el número de defensores cada vez se hizo más pequeño.

Los guerreros habían conseguido formar una gran muralla con sus escudos desde el frente de todo y con fuerza empujaron a los engendros tenebrosos haciéndolos retroceder lentamente, cosa que fue aprovechada por el resto del ejército para terminar con los monstruos que se encontrasen dentro de la muralla de guerreros. Poco a poco los engendros comenzaron a caer cubriendo el suelo como una enorme manta. Cuando los últimos engendros fueron acabados, un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos.

Una nueva oleada de engendros tenebrosos se avecinaba, todos exigían muerte. Algunos derribaban y aplastaban a sus compañeros por sus ansias de matar, cuando aplastaron a los que quedaron de la oleada anterior, los guerreros de la muralla se prepararon para el impacto poniendo todas sus fuerzas restantes en piernas y brazos, apuntando sus armas fuera de sus escudos para intentar matar a los primeros.

Cuando la horda se encontró con la muralla humana, otro gran estruendo azotó el abismo; las lanzas chocaron con escudos y las lanzas encontraron armaduras. Los dos bandos sufrieron bajas cuando chocaron, algunos guerreros cayeron ante el primer impacto mientras otros se mantenían firmes.

Los engendros fueron empalados por espadas y lanzas de los defensores, pero otros lograron penetrar la muralla y derribar a los guerreros. Mientras otros engendros fueron directo a las puntas de las vigas y palos, muriendo al instante.

La oleada no pudo avanzar más debido a la muralla de valientes escudos y gracias a esto los ballesteros y arqueros pudieron tenerlos a un rango perfecto, disparando flechas para intentar reducir su número. Las balistas en lo alto del puente también masacraban engendros mientras las catapultas los aplastaban.

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para frenar el avance de la horda.

El resto del ejército real vio con horror como los valientes guerreros eran superados por la gran oleada de monstruos, algunos fueron destrozados por el avance de las pisadas y los que resistieron hasta el final fueron atravesados con espadas y hachas. Y los engendros tenebrosos se abrieron paso nuevamente al corazón del campo de batalla.

Pero nadie desistió, pues en el centro de todos se encontraba la razón de su coraje. La resplandeciente armadura del Rey brillaba como el sol entre las tinieblas brindando confianza y esperanza a los hombres y mujeres. Además, ningún guarda gris había perecido hasta el momento, lo que elevo más su moral y valor. Así que, con un grito de guerra, se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque.

Chocaron con la oleada que avanzaba, pero ninguno cayó al instante pues sus deseos de venganza los impulsaban a pesar de tener el cuerpo magullado. Cada uno se abrió paso por su lado, estrategia que no sirvió pues fueron fácilmente superados.

**—** **X** **—**

Ahora solo cuatro recorrían los pasillos. En el camino tuvieron que enfrentar más engendros tenebrosos, además de perder a un compañero. Habían sido emboscados por un gran grupo de genlocks y uno de ellos controlaba una balista la cual disparaba enormes lanzas mortales; apenas y lograban esquivar los proyectiles, pero un defensor fue detenido por un genlock y ambos fueron atravesados por la lanza. Los cuatro lucharon con más fervor y lograron destruir la balista.

—¡Maldición, ese estúpido túnel solo complicó más nuestro trabajo!—. Se quejó abiertamente Kristoff una vez que llegaron al tercer piso.

—¿No eras tú el que estaba deseoso por luchar?—. Cuestionó Elsa con una pizca de diversión en su voz, toda la que podía reunir en ese momento.

—Sí, es verdad. Supongo que debo pensar mejor lo que deseo... En cualquier caso, debemos apresurarnos, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y el Rey necesita al Teyrn, apresurémonos que ya solo quedan este piso y llegaremos a la planta alta.

Los cuatro continuaron su recorrido por las habitaciones de la torre, topándose con algunos engendros tenebrosos en el camino, aunque se hacían menos numerosos conforme avanzaba.

Hasta que llegaron a una extensa habitación, donde hallaron más engendros tenebrosos que en todo su recorrido por la tercera planta. En jaulas, seis mabaris ladraban a los monstruos deseosos de poder combatir. Así que Alistair corrió todo lo que su armadura le permitía y alcanzó una palanca la cual activó, todas las jaulas se abrieron.

Los perros atacaron sin piedad a los engendros tenebrosos, destrozando sus cuellos y despedazando sus extremidades. Mientras que los cuatro humanos combatían con sus propias armas, con la ayuda de los perros fueron acabando con los hurlocks y genlocks que se arrastraban para salvarse.

Cuando todos los monstruos fueron exterminados del lugar, los perros se formaron en una línea delante de la maga.

—Creo que quieren que les ordenes algo—. Murmuró Kristoff consternado—. Diles que vallan y defiendan el agujero del primer piso, seguramente vendrán más engendros tenebrosos—. La chica lo miró con completa incredulidad—. ¿Qué? Es cierto, dicen que los mabaris son tan listos que tan solo no saben cómo se llaman.

No muy convencida de las palabras de su compañero, decidió intentarlo. No tenía nada que perder, más que su dignidad.

—Muy bien, uh, escúchenme perros—. Elsa dijo—. En la primera planta hay un agujero de engendros tenebrosos, quiero que vallan y defiendan esa posición.

Los perros solo se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada y por un momento la platinada se sintió increíblemente tonta, pero de repente los seis perros dieron un ladrido sincronizado y corrieron directo a las escaleras.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, esos perros son tan listos que hasta dan miedo. Deben tener al menos la inteligencia de un recaudador de impuestos promedio—. El rubio se rio entre dientes. La chica no estaba muy segura de que si los perros fueron e hicieron lo que ella les ordenó, pero no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a atravesar la habitación y llegaron hasta las escaleras que conducían a la cima de la torre. Aunque vieron que una pared estaba completamente destrozada al lado. Por lo que sabían que arriba probablemente habría algo, algo grande.

**—** **X** **—**

Ser Velendran nunca fue el mejor hijo, escapo de su casa cuando tuvo la oportunidad y dejó a su suerte a sus enfermos padres. Tampoco fue el mejor esposo, apenas dándole atención a su esposa. Mucho menos era un buen padre, visitando a sus hijos de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera era el mejor caballero, obteniendo su título por mera coincidencia y un accidente.

Pero esa noche demostró ser un guerrero y estratega formidable a la hora de combatir. Su señor había caído, el Arl Urien Kendells de Denerim, y la compañía estaba desorganizada y dividida. Así que en un acto desconsiderado tomo el mando y comenzó a hacer retroceder a los engendros tenebrosos.

La compañía era de arqueros así que el caballero necesitaba un buen rango de visión para dar las indicaciones correctas a los hombres y mujeres. Además de un lugar en el cual cubrirse. Por lo que subió sobre montículo de cuerpos, algunos humanos otros engendros, y desde ahí montó una trinchera para frenar a los monstruos.

Se encontraban casi al principio de las defensas, por lo que lo único que los protegía era una pequeña hilera de estacas, situados a la derecha del desfiladero, todos se atrincheraron en los montones de cuerpos inertes. Del otro lado, del lado izquierdo, la compañía de arqueros que se encontraba ya no era visible y estaba más que claro que habían sido aniquilados

Los guerreros del frente habían sido casi masacrados y ahora solo ellos se interponían entre esos desgraciados y el Rey. La mayoría de guardas grises se mantenían en pie, pero estaba claro que no tenían el mismo número con el que empezaron la batalla y seguiría disminuyendo si los engendros tenebrosos continuaban avanzando con un ritmo tan demoledor.

Necesitaban mantenerlos a raya, al menos hasta que los hombres del teyrn llegasen.

Ser Velendran cogió su espada y aniquiló a los que intentasen acercarse mientras los arqueros disparaban flecha tras flecha sin descanso alguno, no importaba que el dolor en sus hombros y brazos fuese insoportable, ellos continuaron el ritmo sin parar.

Con una orden ladrada, Ser Velendran hizo llover una andada de flechas que fulminó a una fila entera de engendros tenebrosos que había logrado traspasar y ahora avanzaban por el traicionero terreno directo al Rey. Sin embargo, otra gran fila le sucedió en cuestión de segundos por lo que tuvieron que apresurarse a cargar sus arcos.

Pero una gran roca se deslumbró en el cielo y apenas tuvieron tiempo para moverse cuando el enorme proyectil impactó contra el montículo de cadáveres. De pronto, uno de los enormes engendros corrió desde el bosque detrás de sus compañeros, triturando a cualquiera que estuviese en su camino.

Ser Velendran apenas tuvo tiempo para escuchar al Rey gritar algo antes de sentir una enorme cornamenta incrustarse en su tórax y la humedad de su sangre recorrer todo su cuerpo.

**—** **X** **—**

—¡Manden las reservas! ¡Manden las reservas!—. Bramó Cailan a sus hombres, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la última oleada de guerreros saliese a la carga, dispuestos a parar a la horda el tiempo suficiente para que lo refuerzos llegasen.

El gran engendro tenebroso, identificado como  _Ogro_  por los guardas grises, también cargó contra los guerreros, pero una enorme lanza de balista le clavó el hombro para después ser blanco de una andada de flechas las cuales lo derribaron. El ogro cayó bocabajo, muerto por los proyectiles.

Los guerreros chocaron con los engendros tenebrosos y una nueva lucha comenzó.

Cailan respiraba agitado, la mayoría de las tropas habían sido aniquiladas y tan solo quedaban él, la mitad de miembros de "el escudo de Maric" y diecisiete guardas grises. Además de algunos soldados que aún se mantenían disparando flechas desde un poco más lejos y algunos que se quedaron atrás para defender a su Rey. Aún quedaba un mago, pero era solo uno y era un curandero por lo que debía mantenerse lejos del frente. La última oleada de guerreros constaba solamente de veinticinco, tanto hombres como mujeres.

El monarca vio como la horda era fuertemente detenida por las filas de guerreros que habían salido a su encuentro y hasta ahora no habían sufrido bajas propias. Pero bien sabía que no iban a durar por tanto tiempo.

—¡Su majestad!—. Uno de sus caballeros lo gritó—. ¡Debe salir de aquí, cuanto antes! ¡No sabemos hasta qué punto podamos resistir y las fuerzas del Teyrn no se ven por ninguna parte!

—¡No! ¡Mis hombres aún están ahí afuera! ¡Esperaré el tiempo necesario para que esto termine!

—En ese caso ordenaré a los arqueros que vallan preparando sus cuchillas, el Hacedor sabe que las vamos a necesitar.

—Su majestad, es hora—. Duncan habló agitado—. Debemos mandar la señal ahora. Los engendros están situados en un punto sin retorno, aun podemos triunfar esta noche, pero Loghain debe atacar.

—¡Manden la señal, entonces! ¡Dejad que la torre se encienda!

**—** **X** **—**

Ascendiendo los últimos escalones, los cansados guerreros solo podían quedarse boquiabiertos de horror cuando vieron lo que acechaba en el último piso. El terrible sonido de carne desgarrándose y huesos crujiendo salió de entre las fauces de esa criatura, haciendo eco por toda la cámara.

La criatura era inmensa, de al menos tres metros de alto y estaba llena de músculos contorsionados que se cicatrizaban en la gruesa y pálida piel. Llevaba poca armadura, simplemente un taparrabos y distintas partes de cuero y hierro protegían su cuerpo; en el hombro derecho un gran trozo de metal se alzaba hasta el codo.

Al oírlos, la monstruosa criatura se giró y sus pasos hicieron crujir el suelo y retumbar las paredes. Desde su cabeza un par de largos cuernos negros se alzaban haciéndolo lucir más grande y temible. Un rugido ensordecedor estremeció el lugar y Elsa sintió a los dos defensores detrás de ella retroceder, mientras ella misma temblaba con las manos en su bastón.

—¡Ogro!—. Gritó Kristoff, corriendo para flanquear a la criatura—. ¡Todos usen ballestas, arcos! ¡Apunten a los ojos y con las espadas corten en las piernas!

Cualquier otra advertencia y consejo del guarda gris se perdió cuando el ogro cargó lenta pero mortalmente contra los tres, quienes por poco son golpeados por los largos cuernos.

Desde el suelo, Elsa invocó el hechizo de rayo más fuerte como nunca antes y, cuando la electricidad fue disparada de sus manos, esperó que el cuerpo del ogro se entumiese como el resto de engendros tenebrosos, pero no fue así y el gigante lanzó otro gran rugido y con sus fuertes manos sujetó a un defensor quien inútilmente intentó alcanzarlo con su espada.

El defensor fue arrojado hasta el otro lado de la cámara y golpeó con dureza una pared.

El ogro se giró en dirección a la hechicera quien apenas tuvo tiempo para grabar un glifo en el piso, el cual lo mantuvo a raya por unos, dándole el tiempo suficiente para alejarse.

Alistair corrió con su espada en mano y logró atravesar el musculo su pata derecha, pero el ogro simplemente le dio una patada y el guarda gris fue arrojado lejos.

El tercer hombre se armó de valor y arrojó su espada al rostro del monstruo, por fortuna el arma consiguió encajarse en su ojo izquierdo. El ogro rugió de dolor y se abalanzó contra el soldado, pero una flecha explosiva le golpeó la espalda.

Era el cuarto hombre, quien había logrado sentarse, agitado, cansado y con varios huesos rotos. Con su ballesta asestó un tiro y preparó otro con toda la velocidad que su adolorido cuerpo le permitía. Había terminado de cargar el arma y ahora apuntaba desesperado al ogro, en lugar de la criatura, una gran roca fue lo que vio.

Elsa había logrado paralizar los pies del ogro, pero este había arrancado una roca del piso y la arrojó al hombre moribundo. Un sonoro y hueco golpe fue todo lo que se escuchó cuando la roca trituró al arquero.

Kristoff miró con horror la sangre que salpicaba y oyó los huesos que se aplastaban. Lleno de furia, cargó directo al ogro quien todavía seguía inmovilizado. Con un salto se subió a su espalda e intentó clavarle su espada en la nuca. Pero una gran mano lo tomó y arrojó contra el hombre desarmado que estaba enfrente.

El ogro se liberó del hechizo y se abalanzó contra la maga. Elsa se aventó a la derecha esquivando los cuernos nuevamente. Pero el ogro no iba a detenerse y con un rápido giro intentó otro ataque, levantando una pica del suelo, arrojándosela directamente.

Elsa recibió el golpe directo en la cabeza y si no hubiese sido por una pequeña barrera espiritual que recibió la mayor parte del impacto, estaría muerta. El ogro arremetió nuevamente contra ella.

Aturdida y en el suelo por el impacto, la chica alzó su bastón y lanzó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente. Por fortuna fue uno de hielo, pero la explosión que salió del bastón fue similar a la que sintió horas antes en el pantano, solo que mucho más poderosa al estar potenciada por el bastón.

Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro y soltó el bastón, cayendo con un leve sonido al piso. Estaba cansada y su respiración era agitada, su vista era borrosa y apenas lograba ver unas gotas de sangre escurriendo por su rostro. La cabeza le dolía enormemente, además de otras partes del cuerpo.

El otro guarda gris veía sorprendido a su compañera, pues de su cabeza manaba una enorme cantidad de sangre. Rápidamente se acercó socorrer a la maga. Con una cataplasma curativa su herida fue sanada y posteriormente cubierta por vendas. El rubio la ayudó a levantarse y juntos observaron la escena, quedando maravillados.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por hielo al igual que el piso, hielo blanquecino y azul cristalino. En toda la habitación caían hermosos copos de nieve, sorprendentemente no se sentía ni una pizca de frío.

La parte más asombrosa fue el ogro completamente congelado a mitad de carga y con la espada en su ojo.

Kristoff negó con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se deslizaba por sus labios, rodeando silenciosamente al ogro mientras observaba el panorama. Un hombre había muerto y el otro apenas se mantenía en pie siendo ayudado por su compañera. Usando su entrenamiento como templario, calmo su mente y se apresuró a ir al brasero, agradeció al Hacedor que el hielo y la nieve se habían desvanecido en esta área.

Mientras Alistair terminaba de hacer lo que vinieron a hacer, Elsa se tomó suavemente la cabeza y junto al defensor se acercó hasta el brasero, donde el fuego ya comenzaba a arder.

**—** **X** **—**

Ser Cauthrien, una caballeriza y teniente del Teyrn Loghain de Gwaren observaba desde lejos la batalla. Cuando era joven trabajaba junto su padre en una granja y un día ayudo a un hombre que era perseguido por bandidos, cuando los acabaron se dio cuenta de que era el héroe del Río Dane. Le ofreció sus servicios uniéndose al ejército y tras años de duro trabajo y determinación, logrando enormes hazañas y reconocimientos, se convirtió en su lugarteniente un puesto del que se enorgullecía.

Era una mujer joven, de veintisiete años y su cabello era negro y atado por una pequeña coleta hacia atrás. Una armadura roja le cubría el cuerpo, hermosa y dura como ella. Con orgullo su escudo llevaba el blasón de Gwaren: un wyvern dorado.

Había dado un discurso motivacional a las tropas y ahora se encontraba a lado de su señor. Esperando pacientemente para atacar. Viendo la enorme torre cubierta por la oscuridad.

De pronto sucede, la torre se enciende.

El fuego ilumina la gran torre, disipando las tinieblas a su alrededor. El fuego se extendió por todo Ostagar llenando de una sensación indescriptible a los soldados, era reconfortante y esperanzador. Ahora se preparaban para atacar. Ser Cauthrien esperaba ansiosa la señal de su señor para dirigir a las tropas y acabar con el mar de oscuridad que amenazaba la vida del Rey.

—Haz sonar... la retirada—. Ordenó Loghain.

—¿Qué?—. Preguntó incrédula y pasmada—. Pe...pero el Rey... ¿No deberíamos...?

Loghain la sujetó con firmeza del brazo. La mirada que le dio era aterradora era la misma mirada que tenía cada vez que maldecía a los orlesianos.

—Tú haz lo que yo te ordeno—. Siseó amenazante—. El Rey escogió su lugar. Ahora yo escojo el mío. No pienso arriesgar a mis hombres por la vanidad de Cailan. ¡ _Haz sonar la_ _retirada_!

Loghain soltó su brazo y parte de Cauthrien luchaba por combatir el temor que crecía dentro de ella, al pensar en lo que su señor feudal pretendía. Por un momento pensó en ignorar esa orden, pero rápidamente desistió pues le debía todo a su señor, y su celosa lealtad a él anuló sus dudas sobre el plan del héroe. Así que la teniente se puso al frente de las tropas.

—¡Muy bien todos ustedes muévanse!—. Y con una señal de su brazo, todos emprendieron la retirada.

Ningún hombre o mujer protestó, confiaban plenamente en su Teyrn, le tenían fe. Así que todos marcharon directo a Denerim pues seguramente un plan así debería ser por un bien mayor ¿Cierto?

Loghain vio por última vez la gran Torre de Ishal para después marchar junto a sus tropas.

Y así mientras sus demás compatriotas luchaban y morían por detener el mar de oscuridad, tres mil quinientos soldados los abandonaron solos a su suerte dentro del desfiladero...

**—** **X** **—**

Agdar Cousland no comprendía lo que sucedía, en un momento estaba preparándose junto a sus treinta hombres, y al otro, todo el ejército marchaba hacia el lado contrario del que se suponía debían atacar. Así que se aceró con el otro Teyrn para averiguar su estrategia.

—Teyrn Loghain, ¿en el nombre del Hacedor qué está haciendo?—. Exigió el Teyrn de Pináculo al Teyrn de Gwaren.

—Creí que era bastante claro, lord Cousland—. Frunció el ceño—. Estoy salvando a mis hombres de la estupidez de Cailan. Nos retiramos directo a la capital, directo a Denerim.

—¡No puede hacer esto!—. Objetó apretando los dientes—. ¡Es traición! ¡Está traicionando a su nación!

—¡NO, Lord Cousland! ¡Es Cailan quien ha traicionado a Ferelden al tratar de unirse con los bastardos orlesianos!

—¡No permitiré tal arbitrariedad! ¡Como regente del teyrnir más poderoso de ambos y líder de la casa Cousland, la más poderosa después del Rey, ordeno que detenga esta locura!

—Lo siento, Teyrn Agdar, pero usted ya no es Teyrn de Pináculo—. Con sus ojos le hace una señal a su teniente y esta acepta a regañadientes la orden—. En nombre de mi hija, la reina Anora, queda bajo arresto.

—¡¿Pero qué tonterías dice!? ¡Ordenaré a mis hombres y al resto de soldados que...!

Un fuerte y contundente golpe en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente. Era Ser Cauthrien lo golpeó fuertemente con el mango de su espada. Agdar cayó de cara al piso y Loghain ordeno a algunos de sus hombres que los llevasen a rastras.

Los treinta soldados de Pináculo fieles a su señor rápidamente intentaron intervenir, pero fueron superados por los soldados fieles al regente de Gwaren. Algunos fueron asesinados esa misma noche mientras otros fueron arrestados y condenados a juicio por alta traición y deserción.

**—** **X** **—**

Dentro del desfiladero la situación era cada vez más desesperada. La luz de esperanza que se había encontrado en el Rey moría lenta y cruelmente. Todos cansados, todos destrozados y todos sin esperanza, esa esperanza que al principio ardía al igual que el fuego en lo alto de la torre.

 

Cailan y Duncan se encontraban en la vanguardia, junto a los tres últimos miembros del escudo de Maric. Algunos guardas grises aún continuaban en pie y los últimos soldados ya no combatían por gloria o sueños, lo hacían por su vida.

Arriba, sobre el puente, las máquinas de guerra disparaban sin parar y los arqueros se estaban quedando sin munición. De repente un gran grupo de engendros tenebrosos les llegó por detrás y los mataron sin piedad alguna.

—No... por la bendición de Andraste—. Susurró Cailan al ver como los engendros masacraban a los hombres de arriba, arrojando sus cuerpos al desfiladero y comenzaban a manipular las máquinas de guerra.

Estaban contra la espada y la pared.

—¡¿Dónde está Loghain?!—. Gruñó Cailan—. ¡Habríamos sabido si fue atacado! ¿¡Por qué no está aquí!?—. Se negaba a creer que su yerno lo hubiese traicionado. Loghain no era un traidor, además fue el mejor amigo de su padre y de su madre.

—Su majestad, ¿Qué hacemos?—. Suplicó un caballero desesperado.

—¡Ordena la retirada, que salgan por la puerta trasera! Cualquier miembro sobreviviente del escudo de Maric guiará a los hombres. Deberán abrirse paso y matar a cualquier engendro tenebroso que se interponga y abrir el camino para nuestra retirada. El resto del ejército deberá seguirlos afuera, pero cualquier voluntario debe quedarse y retrasar el avance de los engendros tenebrosos lo más que puedan ¡Corre la voz y hazlo ahora!

—¡Su majestad debe retirarse junto a sus hombre!—. Insistió Duncan agotado—. ¡Nuestra posición se está volviendo insostenible!

—¡No, Duncan! ¡No dejaré a mis hombres solos a su suerte para que pueda vivir otro día!—. Replicó tercamente—. ¡Todos a mí! ¡A mí!—. Gritó alzando su espada empapada de sangre negra como un último faro de esperanza.

Todos los hombres y mujeres que decidieron quedarse para defender a sus compañeros luchaban con sus últimas fuerzas, pero con un gran fervor. Mantuvieron a sus enemigos a raya lo suficiente como para que un pequeño grupo saliese por una puerta situada hasta atrás del acantilado.

Los guerreros dieron una lucha formidable pero luego los emisarios conjuraron su hechicería y con un movimiento lanzaron un enjambre de insectos carnívoros que se coló por la armadura de los soldados. Aun así, no desistieron y continuaron defendiendo su línea. Un alfa intento romper su fila, pero gracias al esfuerzo de los combatientes pudieron matarlo antes de que hiriese a alguno de ellos.

Duncan luchaba frente al rey, bloqueando y pateado a un Hurlock en el acto lo atravesó con su espada. Solo estaba armado con su fiel espada pues su daga seguía enfundada, lista para cuando decidiese matar. El guarda comandante comenzó a escuchar los susurros en su cabeza: algo grande se acercaba. Detrás de él escucho a los guerreros y guardas ser derribados y destrozados.

Cuando estaba a punto de voltear, un enorme brazo lo arrojó lejos golpeando a otro guarda gris. Al alzar la mirada vio que era un gigantesco ogro que había conseguido tomar a Cailan con su mano derecha.

Los pocos soldados que estaban alrededor intentaron ir en ayuda de su Rey, pero los engendros tenebrosos les cortaron el paso y nadie fue en ayuda del joven monarca.

Los guerreros y guardas grises que antes defendían la línea, ahora yacían en el suelo derribados por el gran ogro y estaban siendo masacrados por los engendros que llegaban.

El ogro lanzó un rugido ensordecedor delante del rostro del Rey, quien intentaba liberarse inútilmente. Aplicando presión en la mano, el ogro rompió el cuerpo del Rey. Se escuchó el crujir de los huesos y el rozamiento de la armadura, la sangre salió de la boca de Cailan y dejó de moverse; la dorada armadura se manchó de rojo. El ogro aventó el cuerpo inerte lejos, golpeado y derribando a un hurlock y un soldado.

Duncan vio con horror el cuerpo del rey.

Cailan I Theirin estaba muerto.

Los soldados y caballeros lloraban por la muerte de su Rey, los últimos miembros del escudo de Maric intentaban acercarse al cuerpo real, pero eran detenidos por grupos de monstruos. Y los guardas grises restantes luchaban inútilmente para defender el cuerpo de su majestad.

Duncan respiraba agitado, vio al ogro quien rugió victoriosamente mientras un rayo caía detrás de él. Cegado por la ira, el guarda comandante cogió su espada, desenfundó su daga y corrió directamente al cuerpo del ogro. Saltó y enterró ambas armas en el pecho del monstruo, sacando una y enterrando otra, repitió este proceso hasta que el cuerpo del ogro comenzó a tambalear y cayó bocarriba.

El comandante de los grises se levantó sin sus armas y se acercó cojeado al cuerpo destrozado del Rey. Se hincó al llegar y se sujetó el abdomen, algo dentro de él estaba roto y probablemente sangraba. Miró a su alrededor y vio con tristeza como los últimos soldados, caballeros y guardas grises eran empalados por lanzas, atravesados con espadas y destrozados por mazas.

Al alzar la mirada vio el fuego de la Torre de Ishal encendido, despejando las tinieblas, pero nadie fue en su ayuda, nadie respondió al llamado.

Regresó la mirada al frente, de donde los engendros tenebrosos llegaban, el ultimo guarda gris fue atravesado por un largo sable y su cuerpo cayo sangrante.

Un Hurlock Alfa cargaba en su dirección, empuñando una enorme hacha y detrás diez engendros más.

Duncan ni siquiera intento defenderse, aceptó su destino al cerrar los ojos.

Esa noche la muerte cubrió Ostagar y con ella vinieron los sacrificios. Pues la muerte significa sacrificio...

Pero nadie recordaría el sacrificio. Los mártires de aquella desastrosa noche serian olvidados.

Aquella noche no sería recordada y el sacrificio habría sido en vano, pues quienes decían ser sus compatriotas, quienes decían ser sus amigos, quienes decían ser sus camaradas, quienes antes los aclamaban como héroes, los abandonaron a su suerte.

**—** **X** **—**

Elsa y Kristoff se encontraban delante del fuego, estaban cansados y sudorosos, pero ya habían logrado pasar la antorcha, el fuego de la almenara ardía fervientemente y de seguro los hombres del Teyrn Loghain ya se encontraban flanqueando y encerrando a los monstruos en el estrecho desfiladero. Ahora se estaban preparando para salir y unirse a la batalla.

Pero un gruñido proveniente de las escaleras los alerto. El soldado fue atravesado por una gran lanza.

Elsa giró y lo último que sintió fue una flecha hundirse en su hombro izquierdo antes de que todo se volviese oscuro.

—¡Engendros!—. Oyó la voz de su compañero guarda mientras cerraba los ojos.


	13. Últimos guardas grises

Después de cinco días de intensa caminata, finalmente se acercaban al pequeño pero acogedor pueblo de Lothering, lograron avanzar tan rápido gracias a que habían desviado su camino cuando llegaron a mitad del Rio Dane entrando a la zona del Bannorn y como la mayoría de soldados, habían partido a la guerra, fue muy fácil burlar a los pocos guardias que custodiaban las tierras de los Osiwn, los Rester y los Veith .

En el camino tanto Anna como ser Kai les enseñaron a los hermanos elfos a como empuñar una espada y algunos movimientos, por surte los elfos aprendían rápido por lo que lograron dominar lo básico para el combate con espadas largas, aunque si se enfrentasen a un guerrero más experimentado seguro que perderían, además solo tenían las espadas de Anna y ser Kai.

Entraron por un arco de madera oscura y traspasaron los cultivos del pueblo, al entrar al pueblo vieron a un enorme hombre enjaulado quien aparentemente dormitaba de pie. Mientras seguían caminando notaban que las personas del lugar estaban aterrorizadas y muchos empacaban maletas para irse del pueblo. Susurros como " _¡La Ruina nos consumirá a todos!", "¡Este es el fin! "Los engendros vendrán" "¡Hay que huir!"_ , podían escucharse de los lugareños.

Una vez allí decidieron que sería buena idea reabastecerse por lo que fueron a una taberna en la cual vendieron sus mercancías, ganando en total sesenta y cinco monedas de plata y dos de cobre, aunque Anna pensó que el anillo de oro debía valer mucho más, por lo que ahora tenían en total 1 soberano, 17 monedas de plata y 22 de cobre, juntaron todo en una bolsa que Anna guardó. También decidieron que sería buena idea buscar algo de información.

Pero antes pidieron algo de comer pues durante el camino sólo habían logrado capturar un pez en el Río Dane y cazar un pequeño cervatillo con un arco rudimentario que fabricaron usando palos y una cuerda de caña. Cuando terminaron su alimento, se acercaron hasta la barra.

—Disculpe, señor—. Comenzó Gerda a un hombre sentado en un rincón—. ¿Sería tan amable de decirnos que está pasando en el pueblo?

—Oh ¿no lo saben? Es terrible...—. Su rostro reflejaba terror puro—...las fuerzas del Rey fueron derrotadas... ¡Ahora la Ruina nos consumirá a todos! ¡Este es el fin!

—¿Cómo que las fuerzas del Rey fueron derrotadas?—. Preguntó Anna con escepticismo.

—Así es, señorita—. Respondió un soldado que estaba al lado—. El Rey fue traicionado, por nada menos que los supuestos héroes: "los guardas grises". Pero gracias al esfuerzo de nuestro verdadero héroe, el Teyrn Loghain, muchos logramos salvarnos. Yo mismo estuve ahí y soy miembro de la élite del Teyrn. Estuve allí, los guardas grises engañaron a nuestro rey para hacerle creer que obtendría la victoria, de no ser por el Teyrn... todo estaría perdido.

La chica no sabía que contestar, si bien todo lo que sabía acerca de los guardas grises eran los viejos cuentos, resultaba difícil de creer que una orden la cual se dedica a combatir la Ruina traicionase al Rey, además algo en ese hombre resultaba extraño.

—¿Y... sabe si el Teyrn de Pináculo... también... cayó?—. Habló cautelosamente, ocultando su expresión.

—Lamentablemente sí—. Contestó el soldado—. Se encontraba junto al resto de las tropas donde los engendros tenebrosos los masacraron. Como ya le dije, de no ser por nuestro verdadero héroe, todos habríamos muerto esa noche. Estamos aquí para difundir las terribles noticias y, en caso de que haya guardas supervivientes, capturarlos o matarlos por alta traición.

Anna estaba pasmada. No era posible, simplemente era una locura. Su padre también estaba muerto. No sabía qué hacer, ni decir cuando sintió que era arrastrada por sus compañeros fuera de la taberna hasta que llegaron cerca de un corral.

—¿Anna estas bien?—. Escuchó una voz, pero su cabeza se negaba a escuchar.

—Lo que dijo ese hombre puede no ser cierto—. Nuevamente alguien le habló, pero incluso sus oídos se negaban a dejar pasar el mínimo ruido.

Una única cosa le martilleaba los pensamientos y esa era venganza. Había perdido todo y ahora lo único que podría impulsarla a seguir sería la venganza, contra Howe y contra los asesinos de su padre los guardas grises si lograba encontrar alguno. Otra voz le preguntó si estaba bien.

—Sí, estoy bien—. Respondió con una calma anormal y aterradora—. Escuchen debemos de ir por comida y armas, además de algunas armaduras para los elfos. Ahora más que nunca debemos estar preparados y reunir a los miembros posibles para nuestra cruzada. Si vamos a vengarnos, lo haremos de la mejor forma posible—. Cogió su dinero y, sin preguntar, comenzó a caminar en dirección a un mercader.

Gerda miró con tristeza y empatía a la chica, lo había perdido todo, ya no tenía a nadie en el mundo y todo lo que le quedaba era seguir un camino lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Pero ella no lo permitiría, ahora más que nunca debía estar al lado de la niña y los demás miembros del pequeño equipo también, pues estaba claro que ahora ellos eran su única familia, y como tal le darían el cariño que tanto merecía y necesitaba. Esa tranquilidad solo era una fachada, estaba regresando a la primera fase del "duelo" cuando apenas lo estaba superando.

Los cuatro siguieron a su "líder" y, cuando llegaron vieron, que ya había comparado 3 camisas de cota de malla, 2 pares de botas de hierro y 2 pares de guanteletes de cuero. Además de dos espadas de hierro. Ahora tenían 50 monedas de plata y 22 de cobre.

—Muy bien tomen esto y repártanselo, mientras yo debo buscar más miembros para el equipo—. Dijo comenzando a caminar nuevamente—. Ser Kai usted viene conmigo, Gerda tu quédate en la taberna y ustedes dos busquen información acerca de esta Ruina y esos Guardas Grises. Nos reuniremos en 3 horas en la taberna para descansar y posteriormente veremos a donde ir.

**—** **X** **—**

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, revelando un techo de paja y madera. Su cabeza dolía enormemente y todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, aparentemente estaba en una especie de cama pues era algo cómoda y unas pieles de animales le cubrían el cuerpo como sabanas. Sintió que no tenía ropa por lo que entro en pánico, donde fuese que estuviese necesitaba estar alerta. Lo último que recordaba era la voz de Kristoff y después nada, según ella aun debía de seguir en la Torre, pero no era así. ¿Acaso había muerto y ahora su alma se encontraba con el Hacedor o en alguna parte del Velo?

—Ahh, por fin abres los ojos. Madre estará complacida—. Escuchó una voz extrañamente familiar a su derecha—. Comenzaba a sospechar que no lo conseguirías—. La dueña de la voz era una mujer y aparentemente era la misma que había encontrado en la espesura.

—Yo...—. Sintió su voz quebrarse por la falta de agua—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En la Espesura, claro. Soy Morrigan, por si lo has olvidado. Acabo de vendarte las heridas—. La mujer asintió—. De nada, por cierto. ¿Cómo anda tu memoria? ¿Recuerdas el rescate de mi madre?

—Espera... ¿Qué ha pasado con el ejército? ¿Con los engendros? ¿Con el Rey?

—El hombre que debía actuar a vuestra señal abandono el campo de batalla. Los engendros tenebrosos han vencido—. Explicó indiferente—. Todos los demás fueron masacrados. Tu amigo... no se lo ha tomado bien.

Esa noticia terminó por destrozar la poca esperanza que la platinada tuviese

¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué el Teyrn Loghain traicionaría al rey Cailan? Eso no tenía sentido, el Teyrn era un héroe consumado además del mejor amigo del padre de Cailan: Maric quien ahora estaba muerto, y también era el padre de la Reina Anora. No podía ser él, no podía ser el héroe del Río Dane que Elsa tanto admiraba, el hombre que expulsó a los orlesianos de Ferelden junto a Maric.

—¡Yo tampoco! ¡Esto es horrible!—. Exclamó lo más que pudo por su seca garganta.

—Sin duda. Tu amigo ha estado llorando desde que madre le dio la noticia. Esta afuera, junto al fuego. Madre ha dicho que quería verte en cuanto despertases.

Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al caer en cuenta de que Kristoff estaba bien.

—Yo... tengo algunas preguntas si no tienes problema alguno—.Elsa intentó incorporarse en la cama y recobrar su compostura aunque aún estaba sin habla.

—Ninguno en absoluto.

—¿Por qué nos salvó tu madre?

—Yo misma me lo he preguntado, pero ella nunca me cuenta nada. Tal vez solo pudo alcanzaros a ustedes. Yo habría rescatado a vuestro rey. Un rey valdría un rescate mucho mayor.

—Pero... ¿Cómo ha conseguido rescatarnos, exactamente?

—Se convirtió en un pájaro gigante y remontó el vuelo desde lo alto de la torre, con uno de ustedes en cada garra—. Expresó aburrida.

La maga la miró algo incrédula pues eso era bastante fantasioso.

—¿Un pájaro?—. Cuestionó.

—Si no das crédito a mis palabras, te recomiendo que se lo preguntes tu misma a madre. Hasta puede que te lo cuente.

—¿Ha habido alguno otro superviviente?—. Cuestionó mientras comenzaba a ponerse nuevamente su ropa que aparentemente estaba en una mesita, limpia y doblada.

—Solo algunos rezagados que se marcharon hace tiempo. No creo que quieran ver que está pasando en el valle ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Segura que quieres que te lo cuente?—. La mirada decidida de Elsa le dio la respuesta—. Pude asistir a la batalla desde una posición muy privilegiada. Es una escena atroz, Hay cadáveres por todas partes y los engendros tenebrosos se amontonan a su alrededor... devorándolos, creo... Además, buscan sobrevivientes y, cuando los encuentran, se los llevan a rastras bajo tierra, no sé para qué.

—Creo que ya he hecho demasiadas preguntas—. Comentó una vez que estaba vestida—. Gracias, por todo, Morrigan.

—Por... por nada—. Se movió incomoda—. Debes marcharte, madre está esperando afuera.

Elsa siguió las indicaciones de la pelinegra y se dirigió a la puerta, aunque aún con algo de dolor en su cuerpo abrió la puerta y salió al encuentro de la extraña mujer. Cerca del pequeño lago estaba tanto su compañero guarda como la anciana.

—¿Ves?—. Le cuestionó la mujer al joven quien estaba de espaldas—. Ahí está la otra guarda gris. Te preocupas demasiado, jovencito—.

Kristoff se volteó y vio a Elsa. —¡Estas viva! Pensaba que... habías muerto—. Dijo casi susurrando la última parte, aunque en su rostro se veía felicidad y alivio reflejados.

—Pues no, gracias a la madre de Morrigan. Pero gracias por preocuparte—. Le respondió la hechicera con una leve sonrisa.

—Parece una pesadilla. De no ser por la madre de Morrigan, estaríamos muertos en lo alto de esa torre—. Expresó agitado.

—No hables de mí como si no estuviera presente, joven—. Se unió la anciana a la conversación.

—No pretendía...—. Tartamudeó apenado—. ¿Pero cómo quieres que te llamemos? Aun no nos has dicho tu nombre.

—Los nombres son cosas bonitas, pero inútiles—. Se encogió de hombros—. El pueblo chasind me llama Flemeth. Supongo que con eso bastara.

A Elsa se le hizo conocido ese nombre, aunque no podía recordar con exactitud de donde pues su cabeza aún estaba algo adormilada.

—¿ _La_ Flemeth de las leyendas?—. Kris habló asombrado—. Deveth tenía razón... Eres la bruja de la espesura, ¿verdad?

Ahí estaba, ahora lo recordaba: Flemeth era una leyenda, que normalmente se usaba para asustar a los niños antes de dormir. Según cuentan los bardos y juglares, era una mujer increíblemente hermosa que por azares del destino se corrompió por demonios hace siglos y ahora es una de las más poderosas brujas que hayan existido o existen. Según los cuentos, la Capilla no perseguía un melificar o apostata, sino de una verdadera abominación que vendió su alma a los demonios.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir? Poseo nociones de magia y esa magia os ha ayudado, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué más da quien sea?— Cuestionó la chica platinada, pues por más que sus ansias por saber sobre la Flemeth de las leyendas era más importante centrarse en los engendros y el Teyrn—. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—¡Hay que llevar a Loghain ante la justicia!—. Propuso el otro guarda—. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Se supone que es un héroe, todo Ferelden lo admira.

—Esa sí que es una buena pregunta—. Sonrió Flemeth misteriosamente—. Los corazones de los hombres albergan sombras más negras que cualquier criatura de la oscuridad. Quizás pensó que hacia lo correcto. Quizás cree que la Ruina es un ejército al que puede derrotar con una estrategia. Quizá no comprende que la verdadera amenaza es el mal que se oculta detrás de ella.

—¡El Archidemonio!—. Comprendió Kristoff.

—¿Qué es exactamente un Archidemonio?—. Preguntó Elsa una vez que su curiosidad gano, pues desde niña había escuchado esa palabra, pero aún no encontraba su significado.

—Se dice que, hace mucho tiempo—. Comenzó a narrar la bruja—. El Hacedor encarcelo a los dioses primigenios del imperio de Tevinter en prisiones subterráneas, donde dormitan desde entonces. Un Archidemonio es uno de estos dioses, despertado y pervertido por los engendros tenebrosos _._ Lo creas o no, la historia dice que es una criatura terrible e inmortal. Y solo los necios desoyen la historia.

—Entonces tenemos que encontrar a ese Archidemonio—. Planteó la ex maga del Círculo, aunque no sabía cómo lo derrotaría pues si sus teorías eran correctas, el dragón que vio después de su Iniciación era el Archidemonio.

—¿Solos?—. Exclamó Kristoff desanimado—. Ningún guarda gris ha vencido jamás a una Ruina sin un ejército formado por media docena de naciones. Por no decir que no sé cómo íbamos a hacerlo—. Bajó la cabeza, decepcionado.

—¿Cómo matar al Archidemonio, o cómo conseguir ese ejercito?—. Cuestionó la madre de Morrigan—. A mi modo de ver son dos preguntas diferentes, ¿No? ¿Es que los guardas no tienen aliados en esta época?

—Yo...yo no lo sé—. Murmuró el rubio—. Duncan dijo que había convocado a los guardas grises de Orlais. Y no creo que el Arl Eamon se quede de brazos cruzados.

—¿El Arl Eamon? ¿El Arl de Risco Rojo?—. Habló la platinada.

—Sí, él... No estaba en Ostagar cuando todo ocurrió; aun cuenta con todos sus hombres—. La emoción en su voz se elevaba—. Y Cailan era su sobrino. Lo conozco. Es un buen hombre, muy respetado en la gran asamblea. ¡Claro! ¡Podríamos ir a Risco Rojo y pedirle ayuda!

—Me parece una idea excelente—. Sonrió Elsa mientras su esperanza florecía nuevamente.

-Pero... aún no sé si bastara con la ayuda del Arl Eamon—. Dijo Kristoff mientras sus ánimos morían nuevamente—. ¡No podrá derrotar solo a la horda de los engendros tenebrosos!

—Necesitamos al resto de los guardas grises—. Espusó Elsa—. Tengo entendido que hay más sedes en otras naciones como Orlais, Antiva, Nevarra, Jader, Las Marcas Libres e incluso lo que queda del imperio Tevinter.

—No sé cómo encontrarlos—. Respondió Alistair desesperado—. Es más, ni siquiera sé si están en camino. ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo ya!

—Cuentan con más recursos de lo que ambos creen—. Irrumpió la bruja.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Están los tratados!—. Exclamó emocionado—. ¡Podemos pedir ayuda a los enanos, a los elfos, los magos y otros! ¡Están obligados a ayudarnos en tiempos de Ruina! ¡Y los documentos me los entregó Duncan antes de la batalla!

—Puede que solo sea una vieja, pero entre los enanos, los elfos, ese Arl Eamn, y quien sabe que más... Eso sí que es un verdadero ejército—. La bruja sonrió astutamente.

—¿Crees que podemos hacerlo?—. Cuestionó Alistair a Elsa con duda en su voz—. ¿Ir a Risco Rojo y a los demás lugares y... reclutar  _todo_  un ejército?

—Dudo mucho que sea tan fácil pero... ¿Por qué no? ¿No es lo que hacen los guardas grises?—. Respondió Elsa, ambos guardas asintieron complacidos por su plan, al menos ya no navegaban a la deriva pues ya tenían un plan.

—¿Entonces están preparados?—. La vieja bruja los miró con dureza—. ¿Preparados para ser guardas grises?

—Sí. Gracias por todo, Flemeth—. Agradecieron ambos guardas.

—No, no, gracias a  _ustedes_. Sois los guardas grises, no yo. Ahora, antes de que os vayáis, aun puedo ofrecerles otra cosa—. La anciana los miró divertida. En ese momento Morrigan salió de la choza y se acercó hasta ellos.

—La comida ya está preparada, querida madre—. Habló sin emoción—. ¿Tenemos dos invitados a cenar o ninguno?

—Los guardas grises partirán en breve, chica—. Contestó la mujer—. Y tú iras con ellos.

—Qué pena...—. Dijo sarcásticamente antes de comprender lo que dijo su madre—. ¡¿Cómo?!

—Ya me has oído, chica. ¡La última vez que te mire tenías orejas!

—Gracias, pero si Morrigan no quiere venir con nosotros...—. Esla comenzó.

—Su magia sería útil—. Interrumpió Flemeth—. Y lo que es mejor, conoce la espesura y sabe cómo burlar a la horda.

—¿Mi opinión no importa?—. La susodicha frunció el ceño.

—Llevas años muriéndote por salir de la espesura—. Contratacó su madre—. Esta es tu oportunidad. Y en cuanto a ustedes, guardas, considerad que esto es el pago por salvarles la vida.

—Muy bien, la llevaremos con nosotros—. Murmuró la hechicera, después de todo tendieran mucho por hacer y entre más, mejor.

—No es por... mirarle el diente al caballo—. El otro guarda se rascó la nuca—. Pero ¿no será otro problema más? Fuera de la espesura, es una apostata—. Dijo con desconfianza.

—Si no desea ayuda de nosotros, los magos ilegales, jovencito, quizás debería haberte dejado en esa torre—. Reprendió Flemeth con dureza.

—Entendido—. Refunfuñó resignado.

—Madre... Esto no es lo que yo quería. Ni siquiera estoy preparada...

—Debes estarlo. Estos dos,  _solos_ , deben unir Ferelden contra los engendros tenebrosos y necesitarán toda la ayuda posible. Te necesitan, Morrigan. Sin ti, seguramente no lo conseguirán y todos pereceremos bajo la Ruina. Incluso yo— Flemeth la miró con una ojeada extraña.

—Ya... entiendo

—¿Y ustedes, guardas?—. La bruja los miró con franqueza—. ¿Lo entienden? Les doy lo que más aprecio en este mundo. Y lo hago porque  _debéis_  conseguirlo.

—Lo entendemos—. Respondieron ambos.

Morrigan, a regañadientes, entró nuevamente a la choza y cuando salió llevaba consigo una pequeña mochila cocida con cuero de animales.

—Estoy a tu disposición, guarda gris—. Morrigan le dijo a Elsa—. Sugiero como primer destino un pueblo que hay al norte de la Espesura. No estará lejos y allí encontrarás muchas cosas que puedes necesitar. No es un pueblo grande, de hecho, es muy pequeño y sin relevancia alguna, solo una parada del camino imperial para que los viajeros puedan descansar, su nombre es Lothering.

—En ese caso deberíamos partir ahora mismo—. Sugirió la maga.

Y con eso, los tres se marcharon por un oscuro sendero siendo guiados por Morrigan.

Así, una exmaga del Círculo, un ex templario y una apostata viajando juntos, cosas más raras se han visto en el mundo.

Pero de momento, todo lo que ocupaba los pensamientos de la joven hechicera era la Ruina. Pues una tarea monumental les aguardaba: reunir un ejército completo, unificar Ferelden contra la Ruina además de llevar a Loghain hacia la justicia y no olvidemos al Archidemonio.

Elsa se preguntó si en verdad podría conseguirlo, pero desistió rápidamente de sus dudas pues ahora eran los dos últimos guardas grises de Ferelden y como tal debían entregarse por completo a la orden si quieren salvar su país lo que significaba comprometerse con el lema.

" _En paz, vigilancia. En guerra, victoria. En la muerte, sacrificio"_

**—** **X** **—**

**Denerim**

Mientras tanto al noreste de Ferelden, dentro de la hermosa ciudad de Denerim, se encuentran todos los nobles reunidos en la gran asamblea dentro del castillo real. La gran asamblea, un concilio anual en el que se reúnen la mayoría de señores y damas para discutir los asuntos políticos de todo Ferelden. El asunto principal de este año: la Ruina.

El Teyrn Loghain se encuentra al frente de todos, sobre un balcón junto a su hija, la reina Anora.

—... y espero que todos vosotros aportéis vuestros hombres—. El Teyrn de Gwaren terminó de dar su discurso—. Debemos reconstruir lo perdido en Ostagar cuanto antes. Algunos querrán aprovecharse de nuestro estado de debilidad. ¡Debemos derrotar esta incursión de los engendros tenebrosos, actuando con prudencia y determinación!

—Su señoría—. Interrumpió Teagan Guerrin, Bann de Rainesfere, un hombre joven de veintiocho años, cabello rubio oscuro y vestido con una armadura de acero rojo—. ¿Me dais permiso para hablar?

El Teyrn le dio una señal con su mano que indicaba afirmación.

—Os habéis declarado regente de la reina Anora y afirmáis que debemos unirnos bajo vuestro estandarte por nuestro bien—. Habló el Bann—. Pero ¿y el ejercito que se perdió en Ostagar? Vuestra retirada fue... muy casual.

Gracias a esas palabras, jadeos y sonidos de indignación comenzaron a escucharse entre los nobles además de susurros.

—Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por la independencia de Ferelden—. Se defendió el señor de Gwaren y ahora regente del reino—. ¡Jamás he escatimado esfuerzos por su bien y no permitiré que vosotros lo hagáis!

—¡El Bannorn no se inclinará ante vos simplemente porque lo exijáis!—. Declinó Teagan.

Algunos nobles asintieron de acuerdo con Teagan.

—Ten esto por seguro—. Amenazó el regente—. No toleraré amenazas contra este reino... ¡tuyas ni de nadie!—. Exclamó, para después salir junto a su terrateniente.

—¡Bann Teagan, por favor!—. La reina Anora llamó al Bann quien ya comenzaba a retirarse junto a la demás nobleza. Teagan dio media vuelta, encarándola.

—Su majestad, vuestro padre nos coloca al borde de la guerra civil—. Expresó Teagan consternado—. Si Eamon estuviera aquí...

—¡Bann Teagan, mi padre está haciendo lo que debe, lo mejor para este reino!—. Expuso la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados.

—¿Cómo hizo lo que debía por vuestro marido, su majestad?—. Replicó el señor de Rainesfere, para después retirarse del lugar.

La Reina no supo que responder así que solamente se alejó del lugar con la cabeza en alto pero una mirada perdida.

**—** **X** **—**

Anna y Ser Kai se dirigieron con varios hombres y mujeres que parecían saber algo en combates, pero ninguno aceptó su oferta para embarcarse en una aventura en busca de fortuna, argumento que usaron para cubrir el verdadero propósito. Estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, pero cuando llegaron a las afueras del pueblo, justo por donde llegaron, vieron nuevamente al gran hombre enjaulado y decidieron acercarse.

Era un hombre extremadamente grande con pies y medio de altura. Su piel era oscura, pero su cráneo era bastante extraño pues no se veía humano, al igual que algunos de sus rasgos faciales, tenía el cabello blanco y rizado. Aparentemente estaba durmiendo mientras susurraba algo.

— _"Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun"_

—Hola—. Anna saludó con simpleza

—No eres uno de mis captores—. El prisionero abrió los ojos y habló con voz grave—. No estoy aquí para ser víctima de sus humillaciones, humanos. Déjenme en paz.

—¿Qué eres?—. Preguntó abiertamente la chica.

—Un prisionero—. Se encogió de hombros.

—Es un qunari—. Aseguró Ser Kai—. Los qunari son una raza de hombres y mujeres distinguidos por su gran tamaño corporal, pelo blanco y sus cuernos.

—Este no tiene cuernos—. Señaló con descaro.

—No todos los tenemos—. Gruñó el qunari irritado.

—¿Por qué estas encerrado?—. Curioseó Anna.

—La capilla me ha puesto aquí—. Murmuró.

—¿Por qué?

—Me han condenado por asesinato—. Respondió sin culpa—. Llevo aquí veinte días. No durare mucho más, una semana a lo mucho.

Anna y ser Kai se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Por asesinato?—. El caballero inquirió con desconfianza.

—Maté a un grupo de granjeros, niños y mujeres incluidos—. El qunari enarcó las cejas con seriedad.

—¿Por... qué motivo lo hiciste?—. La pelirroja formuló.

–Qué más da el motivo—. Se encogió de hombros nuevamente—. He perdido el derecho a vivir y la sentencia ya está dictada.

Anna se acercó más a la cerradura, la cual estaba vieja y oxidada seguramente por la lluvia y el viento, podría romperse con un buen golpe del mango de su espada. No sabía la razón, pero sentía que en los ojos rojos del hombre no había maldad alguna, además necesitaba gente para su equipo y se notaba que este era un guerrero notable. Asimismo, incluso estaba dispuesta a contratar mercenarios. Puede que este qunari le saliera gratis.

—¿Qué te parece acompañarnos en nuestro viaje?—. Dijo Cousland con perspicacia.

—Mi señora—. Ser Kai se atragantó—. Con todo respeto, pero eso es una locura. Este hombre es un asesino.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí para que los monstruos se lo coman ¿verdad?—. Sonrió astutamente—. No sería mejor a lo que él hizo, ni mejor que Howe... Además, necesitamos reclutas para nuestra "aventura".

—Humana, he aceptado mi destino y no tienes derecho a decidir por mí—. Gruñó el qunari.

—Pero puedo darte otras opciones—. Anna levantó una ceja—. ¿No prefieres expiar tus pecados uniéndote a mí en contra de una de las mayores ratas del reino?

—¿Y eso de que me serviría?

—Pues lograrías recuperar tu honor y además expiar tus crímenes al ayudarme en mi cruzada.

—En tus ojos veo el espíritu de venganza—. El qunari frunció el ceño—. No hay honor alguno en la venganza.  _Persharak_. Lárgate.

Anna pensó rápidamente y, finalmente, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Me has entendido mal, buen hombre—. La pecosa tenía una mirada de zorro—. Esa rata de la que te he hablado es nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Archidemonio. Verás, mi aldea fue masacrada por los engendros tenebrosos, así que he jurado luchar contra la Ruina.

—Hmh—. Murmuró desconfiado—. Pero no sois guardas grises.

Cousland frunció el ceño ante la mención de los traicioneros guardas.

—¡En absoluto!—. Exclamó pasando los dedos por el pomo de  _Idun_ —. Pero aún así tengo planeado acabar con esos malditos monstruos. Entonces, ¿te unes?

—Está bien—. Accedió el hombre monótonamente—. De cualquier forma no tengo otra cosa que esperar.

—¡Muy bien! En ese caso...—. Dijo tomando su espada del filo y asestando un buen golpe al candado el cual no cedió ni un poco, por lo que continúo intentando hasta que finalmente la cerradura comenzó a aflojarse pero al parecer no era suficiente.

En ese momento llegaron los hermanos Eärendil y Amarïe quienes habían terminado de recolectar algunos relatos y explicaciones de las personas; cosa que no fue nada fácil por su condición de elfos y a menudo se encontraron con comentarios como "orejas de cuchilla" o burlas de los niños. Los elfos lograron abrir la cerradura gracias a un pequeño alambre, según ellos lo aprendieron hace mucho tiempo.

Anna se sintió satisfecha, pues ya tenía un miembro más a su equipo lo que le facilitaría su misión vengativa. Solo era cuestión de encontrar a Howe... y a los guardas grises.

**—** **X** **—**

Luego de seis largas horas de una caminata silenciosa y algo incomoda, los tres viajeros finalmente llegaron al pueblo de Lothering, gracias a que Morrigan les guio por una especie de atajo hacia el camino imperial y ahora estaban a punto de entrar al poblado. No obstante, un grupo de nueve hombres estaban justo en la entrada y desviación del camino imperial hacia Lothering.

Eran un grupo de bandidos que aparentemente cobraban peaje a los incautos que llegaban para refugiarse, así que los tres los echaron de ahí. Pero no sin antes hacer unas cuantas preguntas como por ejemplo que sucedía y algunos rumores.

Lo que pasaba era que la mayoría de las personas de los alrededores llegaban a refugiarse, además no había nadie al mando del pueblo pues la Bannesa se había ido junto a sus hombres al norte, con el Teyrn Loghain y nadie estaba a cargo, excepto unos pocos templarios de la capilla local.

Pero eso no era lo peor pues, aparentemente, todos decían que los guardas grises traicionaron al rey durante el combate contra los engendros. Lo tomaron y lo mataron ellos mismos. El Teyrn Loghain escapó justo a tiempo. Lo primero que hizo como regente fue ofrecer recompensas por los guardas grises.

—Maldición—. Gimió Kristoff al enterarse—. Ahora tendremos más problemas de los que preocuparnos.

—Al menos ya sabemos lo que Loghain ha estado haciendo—. Murmuró Elsa—. Aunque tendremos que mantener los ojos bien abiertos en nuestros viajes.

—Nadie nos va a creer—. Se quejó el rubio—. Loghain es un héroe consumado de guerra, tiene el apoyo de casi todos los nobles de Ferelden.

—No todos—. Murmuró Elsa al recordar a su antigua familia.

—¡Tienes razón!—. Exclamó—. Seguramente el Arl Eamon se opondrá a él ¡Y también el hermano de Eamon, Teagan!

—Si ya terminaron de parlotear—. Morrigan farfulló molesta—. ¿Por qué no revisamos lo que nos han dejado esos estúpidos bandidos?

Al lado de los objetos robados por los bandidos, el cuerpo de un templario muerto fue hallado por los tres viajeros. En la mano tenía una nota y un medallón, Elsa guardó la nota y el medallón en su mochila y continuaron su camino. Llegando a las puestas de la ciudad de Lothering, un pueblo por el cual corría un río y era rodeado por una gran pared de piedra. Varios corrales de animales se veían anexados a casas de madera y roca.

—Bueno aquí esta. Lothering. Bonita estampa—. Comentó Alistair con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, por fin has regresado—. Dijo Morrigan con sarcasmo—. ¿Acaso te has hartado de lloriquear? O es que arrojarte a tu propia espada era tan complicado, ¿no?

—¿Y qué harías tú, si alguien querido para ti muriese? ¿Qué tal tu madre, mh?—. Se defendió el templario.

—Antes o después de reírme.

—Oh... me das miedo, ¿sabes?... olvida lo que pregunté—. Alistair se estremeció apartando los ojos de la bruja—. Solo pensaba en algo...

—Ve directo al punto—. Intervino Elsa.

—Bueno... pensé que deberíamos hablar de nuestro próximo destino—. Dijo sin sonreír.

—Yo creo que debemos ir a Denerim y matar a ese hombre, Loghain—. Propuso la bruja—. Y así encargarnos de buscar al Arl con tranquilidad.

—¡¿Estás loca?!—. Cuestionó Kristoff—. No podemos derrotarlo solos. Y él tiene todo un ejército en Denerim.

Morrigan frunció el ceño. —Solo expresé mi opinión, templario de pacotilla...

—¡Basta!—. Elsa enmarcó—. Deberíamos usar los tratados. Ya los he leído—. Afirmó. Se trataban de antiguos tratados en tiempos de la primera Ruina donde se dictaba que todo aquel residente de Ferelden debía ayudar en una nueva Ruina.

—Existen tres grupos principales con los que tenemos tratados—. Explicó el otro guarda gris—. Los elfos dalishanos, los enanos de Orzammar y el Círculo de los hechiceros. Pero creo que deberíamos ir primero con el Arl Eamon.

—¿Por qué dejas la decisión en mis manos?—. Elsa cuestionó—. Tú eres el guarda con más experiencia de los dos.

—Bueno yo no sé a dónde debamos ir, por lo que dejo la decisión en tus manos—. Se encogió de hombros—. Así que iré donde tu decidas. Además, prefiero recibir órdenes que darlas, ¿sabes? Puedo darte indicaciones de dónde encontrar a cada uno.

—Está bien—. Murmuró Elsa—. El Arl Eamon debe estar en el castillo de Risco Rojo y los magos en la Torre del lago Calenhad, ambos al oeste del reino. Pero... ¿y los enanos y elfos dalishanos?

—Para los elfos, debemos tomar el camino del este en dirección al bosque de Brecilia, tal vez encontremos el rastro de uno de los clanes, que suele recorrer esa zona—. Indicó—. Y para los enanos, debemos hablar con su rey, en Orzammar lo que significa viajar al oeste hacia las montañas de la Espalda Helada, lo que no será fácil.

—Podríamos ir primero con el Arl Eamon—. Expuso confundida—. Pero no estoy segura, creo que deberíamos pensarlo en el camino.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que se lo pensarían mejor pues tenían cuatro posibles rutas: la fortaleza de Risco Rojo, el bosque de Brecilia, las montañas de la Espalda Helada o el lago Calenhad. Y para esas cuatro rutas, aliados diferentes les esperaban.

—Deberíamos comprar suministros.

—Y tiendas de lona, a donde nos dirijamos seguramente será un largo viaje.

Los tres se acercaron hasta un mercader donde compraron cuatro tiendas de lona, una extra por si acaso, y algunas mantas. También decidieron vender algunos objetos innecesarios y un poco de comida. Una vez que tuvieron todo se encaminaron a la capilla del pueblo para buscar más información. Era una edificación grande y espaciosa, rodeada de templarios y refugiados que recitaban el "cántico de la luz"; se decía que era tan largo que para terminarlo se debía tomar una semana entera.

Una vez dentro hablaron con un templario quien les dio una recompensa por haber expulsado a los bandidos y les explico que el Teyrn Loghain había propuesto una recompensa por cualquier guarda gris, y que ahora era el regente del reino. Una vez que se separaron del templario, Kristoff visualizó a alguien.

—¡No es posible!—. Exclamó el joven—. ¿Ese es...?—. El guarda gris se separó de sus compañeras y se acercó a un soldado que se encontraba de espaldas, llevaba una lujosa armadura de acero rojo y un escudo que Elsa no pudo reconocer: era una torre sobre una colina roja.

—¡Ser Donall!—. Gritó con jubilo.

—¿Alistair, eres tú?—. El caballero sonrió al ver al muchacho—. ¡Por el Hacedor! Te daba por muerto.

—Aun no. Aunque no es gracias al Teyrn Loghain—. Gruñó resentido.

—Ese maldito—. Cuchicheó Ser Donall—. He oído que va a coronarse rey. Y el cadáver de Cailan aún no se ha enfriado, si hubiera uno, claro está.

—¿Rey?—. Elsa cuestionó, pues según los rumores solo era un regente temporal—. Loghain no tiene derecho legítimo al trono ¿El rey Cailan no tuvo descendencia?

—Ninguna que conozcamos—. Respondió ser Donall—. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Soy Elsa. Una guarda gris y compañera de Kristoff—. Dijo al ver que el caballero no era hostil.

—Me alegro de que no hayan desaparecido todos los guardas grises—. Suspiró con alivio—. Si el Arl Eamon estuviese bien, no tardaría en poner a Loghain en su lugar.

—¿Si estuviese bien?—. Kris habló con temor—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

La cara de ser Donell cayó. —El Arl padece de una enfermedad mortal de la cual no hemos encontrado cura alguna. Nuestra única esperanza es un milagro. Todos los caballeros de Risco Rojo han partido en busca de la  _Urna de las cenizas sagradas_.

—Pero si no es más que una leyenda—. Replicó la platinada.

Era cierto, pues según los cuentos que juglares y bardos cantan y los libros narraban además de que la Capilla también recitaba: la profetisa Andraste, novia del Hacedor, fue incinerada frente a los maeses o magísteres (viejos magos del imperio Tevinter quienes eran sus líderes) y las cenizas de su cuerpo fueron recolectadas en una urna; según la leyenda esas cenizas pueden curar cualquier enfermedad.

—Sí, exacto—. Reconoció el caballero—. Pero hasta ahora no hemos recibido ningún tipo de información que corrobore la existencia de esas cenizas. Temo que no sean más que invenciones... Debo volver a Risco Rojo en cuanto ser Henric llegue a informar a la Arlesa.

—¿Ser Henric? Ese es el nombre del templario que firmaba la carta—. Susurró Elsa sacando la carta y el medallón, el caballero abrió los ojos y casi de un manotazo le arrebató el colgante.

—¡Este es el medallón de ser Henric! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Lo entramos en el cuerpo de tu amigo a la entrada del pueblo, cerca del camino imperial—. Explicó Kristoff con pésame—. Lo habían matado unos bandidos.

—Oh, Hacedor... Bueno, gracias de no ser por vosotros nunca lo había sabido. Por favor aceptad estas monedas como agradecimiento. He de volver a Risco Rojo cuanto antes, gracias mi  _lady_.

Elsa se estremeció ligeramente ante la partida del caballero. Nadie la había llamado "mi lady" en mucho tiempo. El caballero se alejó rápidamente.

—¿De dónde lo conoces?—. Preguntó Elsa a su compañero guarda.

—Emmmm, bueno, ejem—. Tartamudeó—. Como sabes, fui criado en los establos de Risco Rojo, ahí conocí a ser Donall. Pero no perdamos el tiempo, tal vez podamos ganar algo de dinero en las misiones que la capilla ofrece afuera en el  _tablón del cantor—._ Propuso el chico cambiando de tema y los tres salieron de la capilla.


	14. Lothering

Gerda había estado conversando con el hombre de la cantina, Danal era su nombre. En poco tiempo se llevaron bien y el dueño del lugar le contó algunas noticias y rumores. Como que no hay muchos hombres de los que se pueda prescindir en todo el reino, pues el Teyrn Loghain había estado reclutando a cualquiera que pudiese.

—...según he escuchado—. Hablaba en cuchicheos—. Las fuerzas del Bann Lynus de Pico del Dragón se han movilizado a la capital. Al parecer, lord Loghain ha hecho un llamamiento para que Ferelden se levante en armas contra la Ruina.

—¿Por qué?—. Preguntó la mujer intrigada—. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió en Ostagar?

—Seguramente ya sabe que los guardas grises traicionaron al rey, señora—. Dijo el cantinero mientras limpiaba un vaso—. Así que el Teyrn ha ofrecido una gran recompensa por alguno. Aunque, aquí entre nos, no tengo problema alguno con los guardas. Mi abuelo fue un guarda gris y no me creo esos cuentos que nos dicen los soldados.

Gerda tampoco creía en los rumores.

—¡Ah, casi me olvido de hablarle sobre Orzammar!—. Exclamó el cantinero—. El rey enano murió recientemente, algunos afirman que fue envenenado, ¡por su propio hijo! No cabe duda que las intrigas de los enanos son peligrosas—. El hombre murmuró con un escalofrío—. Y en el Bosque de Brecilia también han estado pasando cosas interesantes. Hace una semana, tres viajeros pasaron por aquí con relatos sobre hombres lobos. ¿Puede creerlo? ¡Hombres lobo!—. Se carcajeó.

Luego de la gran charla, el cantinero le ofreció una mesa para ella y sus compañeros. También le dijo que buscaría una habitación para que descansaran pero que era casi imposible pues el lugar estaba atascado. La mesa estaba en la parte de arriba, sobre unas escaleras de madera no muy altas, como de dos metros a lo mucho y había bardos cantando canciones y tocando instrumentos, una pequeña muralla de madera la separaba de caer y así podía ver el resto de la taberna.

Estaba disfrutando de las canciones y los cuentos que los bardos cantaban cuando de pronto un grupo de tres personas irrumpió en el lugar. Al ver a la líder, se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Elsa...?

**—** **X** **—**

Elsa entró junto a sus dos compañeros a una taberna, que según Morrigan servía como un buen lugar para descansar antes de iniciar su viaje y de paso discutirían que dirección tomar primero. "El refugio de Dane" se nombraba.

Acababan de hacer algunas misiones del tablón del cantor que estaba fuera de la capilla y al lado un extraño hermano lo custodiaba. Acabaron con algunos bandidos a las afueras del pueblo y entregaron la nota de una mujer, cuyo cuerpo había sido encontrado por los viajeros, muerto a las orillas de un lago aparentemente un oso la había matado, además de que acabaron con los osos que habían matado a la mujer. Gracias a esto sumaron más monedas a sus bolsillos.

Al entrar en la taberna lo primero que visualizaron fue a un grupo de soldados con el wyvern de Gwaren en sus escudos acercarse a ellos.

—Bueno, chicos—. Bufó un soldado acercándose a ellos junto a cinco hombres más—. Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Creo que por fin ha llegado nuestro día de suerte.

—Oh no, hombres de Loghain—. Susurró Kristoff—. Esto no puede ser nada bueno.

—Qué curioso—. Dijo uno de los hombres—. Llevamos toda la mañana preguntando por una mujer igualita a ella y todo el mundo ha dicho que no había visto nada.

—Seguro que nos han mentido—. Aseguró el líder—. Pero de esta no se salvan.

En ese momento una hermana de la capilla se acercó. Su cabello era corto, llegando a sus hombros y era de un color rojo profundo. Vestía la típica túnica de la capilla: una túnica rosa y amarilla con un ojo en el centro. Además, era bastante hermosa y puede que tuviese la misma edad que Elsa, tal vez más. Sus ojos eran pequeños y azules, contrastando con el pálido amarillezco de su piel.

—Caballeros, seguro que no hay necesidad de crear problemas—. Habló tranquilamente al haberse acercado lo suficiente, su acento era distinto al fereldeano, pues era más delicado y pronunciaba las "s" con lentitud—. Probablemente no son más que otros pobres refugiados.

—Ni mucho menos—. Escupió el líder—. ¡Apártate de mi camino, hermana! Si proteges a estos traidores compartirás su destino.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que somos traidores?—. Preguntó Elsa con perspicacia, intentando mantener una fachada inocente e ignorante, cosa nada fácil por el hecho de que ella llevaba una túnica del Circulo, Kristoff su armadura y armas, y Morrigan una extraña vestimenta de la Espesura.

—El Teyrn Loghain afirma que los guardas grises han traicionado al rey, ¿o es que no te has enterado?—. Le contó la pelirroja.

—Pero no somos...

—¡Basta de charla!—. Expresó el líder de los soldados—. Capturen a los guardas y maten a la hermana y a todos los demás que se interpongan en nuestro camino.

Los soldados comenzaron a atacarlos, además varios arqueros salieron de atrás y disparaban flechas sin parar. La hermana sacó una daga larga que escondía en quién sabe dónde, Kristoff bloqueó el avance de las flechas con su escudo mientras atacaba con su espada, Morrigan lanzó hechizos a todo hombre armado que viera y Elsa, bueno Elsa se encontraba en el piso al haber sido derribada por el comandante quien estaba a punto de matarla con su gran espada.

Pero Elsa fue más rápida y conjuró un hechizo sobre ella misma, el cual consistía en hacer que su piel se endureciese como una roca, así que cuando el acero golpeó su brazo, se blandió hacia atrás en un sonoro crujido. Entonces la maga cogió una botella que encontró en el piso y la estrelló contra la cabeza del soldado. Pero, a pesar de su sangrado, el comandante siguió en pie por lo que la maga empleó su bastón para grabar un glifo en el suelo que paralizó al hombre.

Todos los clientes y refugiados del lugar ahora estaban arrinconados en una esquina viendo el combate. Algunas mesas estaban tiradas mientras unas sillas eran usadas por los guerreros para entorpecer los movimientos de los viajeros.

Los arqueros estaban siendo superados por la magia de Morrigan y Alistair ya estaba terminando con los guerreros de espadas y mazas, estocando y esquivando con gran facilidad y usando su temple para concentrarse en cada movimiento, aunque algunos intentaban arrojarle sillas. La monja había estado luchando con un soldado que llevaba una espada, pero con gran habilidad bloqueó todos sus movimientos y logró hacer que el hombre tropezase con una mesa.

La pelirroja observó al comandante con detenimiento y vio una abertura en su gruesa aradura de placas, por lo que lo apuñaló justo en ese lugar y el hombre soltó un quejido de dolor pues no se podía mover. Transcurridos unos segundos, todos los soldados habían sido derrotados, ahora ya solo quedaba el comandante quien había sido liberado del glifo y yacía en el suelo

—¡Muy bien! ¡Me rindo! ¡Ganaste!—. Suplicó el comandante en el suelo.

—Bien—. Expresó la hermana quien no se mostraba para nada cansada—. Han aprendido la lección, ya podemos dejar de pelear.

—Los guardas grises no traicionaron al rey Cailan—. Aseguró Elsa al comandante—. Fue Loghain quien lo hizo.

—¡Yo estaba allí!—. Protestó- ¡El Teyrn nos sacó de una trampa! ¡Los guardas condujeron al rey hasta su muerte! ¡El Teyrn no pudo hacer nada!

—Lárgate y no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí—. dijo Elsa con los ojos entrecerrados causando que el hombre se encogiese.

—S-sí—. Masculló mientras se reincorporaba mal herido.

—Dile a todo el mundo que los guardas grises saben lo que sucedió en realidad—. Alistair gruño—. Y que vamos por Loghain.

Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada pues lo que dijo era muy impetuoso y peligroso, sobre todo si el Teyrn lo llegase a saber. De por sí ya tenían suficientes problemas al tener una recompensa sobre sus cabezas.

—Lo haré. ¡Gracias! —. El soldado se alejó cojeando hasta salir por la puerta de madera.

—Discúlpame por interferir, pero no podía quedarme sentada sin hacer nada—. Comentó la sacerdotisa una vez que el hombre se había ido.

—Te agradezco lo que has intentado hacer—. Sonrió la platinada—. ¿Quién eres, por cierto?

—Permíteme que me presente—. Dijo con ese elegante acento—. Soy Leliana, una de las hermanas seglares de la capilla de Lothering. O, al menos, antes lo era.

—Soy Elsa Arendelle. Es un placer.

—Esos hombres dijeron que eres una guarda gris—. Leliana sonrió astutamente—. Vas a luchar contra los engendros tenebrosos, ¿no? Es lo que hacen los guardas grises, ¿verdad? Sé que después de lo ocurrido, necesitarás toda la ayuda posible que puedas encontrar. Por eso voy a ir contigo.

—Voy a necesitar ayuda eso es cierto—. Dijo Elsa mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

Leliana sonrió. —Y, además, el Hacedor quiere que vaya contigo—. Aseguró confiada.

—¿El... Hacedor?—. La platinada cuestionó confundida, gracias a esa pregunta la hermana bajó la mirada sonrojada.

—S...sé que parece una... completa locura—. Tartamudeó levantando el mentón—. ¡Pero es cierto! Tuve un sueño... ¡una visión!

—¿Mas dementes?—. Alistair susurró—. Pensaba que ya teníamos el cupo lleno.

—Mira a esta gente—. Señaló Leliana—. Están perdidos en su desesperación. Y este caos, esta oscuridad... se propagarán. El hacedor no quiere esto. Lo que haces, lo que  _debes_  hacer, es la obra del Hacedor. ¡Deja que te ayude!—. Suplicó.

Elsa pensó por un momento.  _"Necesitaré toda la ayuda posible, y parece que esta hermana puede cuidarse por sí sola"._

—De acuerdo—. Aceptó no muy convencida—. No rechazaré la ayuda que se me ofrece.

Morrigan resopló. —Parece que el golpe que recibiste era más grande de lo que madre pensaba.

—¡Gracias! Te agradezco esta oportunidad—. Agradeció sonriente la pelirroja—. No te decepcionaré. Por cierto, pensaba tomar un té antes de que llegases, ¿gustan acompañarme? Yo invito.

Los tres aceptaron, aunque la bruja hizo una mueca, y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda justo al centro de todos, aguardando por sus pedidos y esperando que no fuesen mirados raro por el pequeño "espectáculo" de hace unos momentos.

Comieron en respectivo silencio. Ninguno de los cuatro estaba completamente cómodo aún, pues apenas se conocían. Elsa decidió hablar para poner a Leliana al tanto de su misión, y también para discutir los planes futuros.

Entre los cuatro discutían el próximo destino con un mapa que Kristoff llevaba consigo.

—...Ya les dije que lo mejor es ir con el Arl Eamon—. Insistió Kristoff señalando con su dedo el punto donde se localiza Risco Rojo.

—Y dale... ¿acaso no entiendes que lo mejor es atacar cuanto antes? Templario mediocre, o tal vez debo agregar guarda gris incompetente—. Discutió la bruja a lo que el chico solo frunció visiblemente el ceño—. Denerim es la mejor opción y, de paso, entrar en el Bosque de Brecilia para buscar a esos elfos.

—Pues yo creo que podríamos ir con los enanos—. Sugirió la pelirroja con ojos soñadores señalando las Montañas de la Espalda Helada—. Visitar Orzammar debe ser una experiencia increíble.

—Y yo que creía que eras una monjita bien arraigada—. Comento sarcásticamente la pelinegra.

—¿Eh?—. Leliana atinó a decir, confundida.

—¿O es que acaso quieres ir a predicar tu adorado culto al Hacedor en una sociedad libre de esas estupideces?—. Siseó.

—¡Suficiente!—. Exclamó Elsa agobiada.

—Sí, tienes razón—. Dijo la bruja, indiferente—. Lo mejor es dejar la decisión en tus manos, después de todo eres la más lista en este grupo a parte de mí, claro. Y estos dos te seguirán sin chistar.

La rubia no supo cómo responder a eso, de hecho, no sabía en qué momento sus compañeros la convirtieron en la líder del equipo, pero poco importaba ya, pues debían actuar cuanto antes.

—Nos dirigiremos a Risco Rojo una vez que el Sol haya salido—. Expuso señalando en el mapa—. Una vez solucionados los problemas y arreglos con el Arl Eamon podremos ir al siguiente punto más cercano. En tal caso ese sería la Torre del Círculo. De ahí podríamos dirigirnos a Orzammar que es el lugar más cercano y al final viajar al Bosque de Brecilia. Una vez reunida toda la ayuda posible podremos ir a Denerim, antes no.

Sus demás compañeros no pusieron peros, en especial el otro guarda gris quien parecía bastante complacido por el plan, caso contrario a Morrigan quien parecía arder por dentro. Leliana asintió con una gran y extraña sonrisa.

—Entonces vamos a pasar la noche en este pueblo ¿no?—. Cuestionó el rubio—. Creo que debemos buscar un lugar para dormir.

—Pues lo mejor es usar las tiendas de lona y mantas que compramos—. Propuso la platinada—. Después de todo es mejor guardar el dinero para el viaje y no creo que queden cuartos en esta posada, o en alguna otra... y menos en la capilla. Lo bueno es que compramos cuatro carpas, y varias mantas, por lo que no será problema alguno.

Estaban a punto de levantarse de sus asientos para posteriormente salir de la taberna y buscar un sitio donde acampar, cuando una mujer mayor se les acerco.

—D...disculpen—. Farfulló la mujer con los nervios palpables en el rostro—. Pe-pero me preguntaba si lo que dijeron esos hombres era cierto.

—¿Qué?—. Preguntó cortante la bruja.

Leliana frunció el ceño. —Lamento el comportamiento de mi compañera es algo... indecorosa—. Se disculpó la monja ganando un bufido molesto de la pelinegra—. Adelante pregunte cualquier cosa con confianza—. La sonrisa cálida y acogedora de la chica le dio el valor necesario a la mujer.

—¿S...Si acaso... ustedes son guardas grises?—. Habló sin apartar la mirada de la chica rubia quien también mantenía los ojos en ella, pensativa.

—Así es amable señora—. Respondió Kristoff—. Aquí mi compañera Elsa y yo somos los guardas grises, a su servicio. Aunque espero no sea enviada de Loghain o algo así—. Dijo con una risita nerviosa.

—¿Elsa?—. Repitió la mujer mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos—. ¿Es usted, mi señora?

Los ojos de la hechicera se abrieron como platos al caer en cuenta quien era la mujer frente a ella.

—¿G...Gerda?—. Susurró Elsa mientras su vista se nublaba. La mujer asintió levemente y la chica se levantó torpemente de su silla, ambas quedando enfrente sin saber que decir o hacer.

—¿Pu...puedo abrazarla, mi... señora?—. Murmuró, sintiéndose más extraña en toda su vida y la última palabra fue soltada casi como si mil pájaros revoloteasen a la vez mientras un gran peso se hundía en el pecho de ambas, después de catorce largos años.

La muchacha asintió levemente aun sin poder creer aun en lo que su vista le ofrecía. Sin embargo, la mujer mayor estaba aún más maravillada y estupefacta pues se suponía que la niña Elsa había muerto aquella noche a mano de maleficars. Gerda se acercó cuidadosamente hasta envolver en un tierno abrazo a Elsa, quien correspondió luego de unos segundos. Un sabor salado se posó sobre su boca y supo que eran lágrimas.

Los otros no entendían para nada que estaba pasando y miraban la extraña escena. Alistair solo se rascó la cabeza esperando una explicación, Leliana sonrió abiertamente y Morrigan gruñó apartando la vista molesta, acto que fue reprochado por la monja quien le lanzo una mirada la cual contratacó con un gran ceño fruncido obligando a la pelirroja a apartar la vista.

—¿C...cómo es posible?—. Balbuceó la mujer de cabellos grises aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No lo sé...—. Susurró la maga—. Pensé que nunca volvería a verte, nana.

—Hmrrrp arhmp—. El ruido sonoro de Kristoff aclarándose la garganta irrumpió el momento—. Lamento interrumpir pero creo que sería bueno una explicación.

—¡Ay ya arruinaste todo!—. Regañó Leliana—. Que no ves que era una hermosa reunión de madre e hija... o bueno nana y...

—Tienen razón—. Suspiró Elsa, apartándose de Gerda—. Creo que hay muchas cosas que tal vez deba explicarles, pero necesito hablar con Gerda... a solas—. Las miradas enojadas de sus compañeros le dijeron que no estaban contentos—. Por favor chicos, es que... hay tanto que quiero decirle y bueno, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez.

Los tres aceptaron a regañadientes, aunque Morrigan estaba feliz de no haberse quedado al "meloso" momento. Salieron de la taberna y se dirigieron a buscar un buen lugar para poner su campamento, el cual fue casi a la entrada del pueblo cera del camino Imperial por donde llegaron.

Ambas se quedaron solas dentro de la taberna en un incómodo silencio, por lo que Elsa tomó la iniciativa e invitó a sentarse a su antigua nana.

—Bueno... supongo que ha pasado un tiempo—. Comenzó Elsa con torpeza al no saber qué decir, tanto que quería contarle, pero nada llegaba a su lengua.

—Eso parece—. Murmuró la mujer mayor—. ¿Cómo es posible que... éste aquí?

Elsa le regaló una triste sonrisa mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

—Les dijo que morí ¿cierto? Les mintió a todos para cubrir sus actos.

—¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto confundida Gerda.

—Mi padre—. Exhaló la rubia con desaliento—. Te mintió, engañó a todo el reino, incluso al rey Maric—. Antes de que la mujer pudiese preguntar algo, Elsa comenzó con su explicación—. Aquella noche, la de mi octavo cumpleaños, no fui atacada por maleficars como les hizo creer. No, esa noche fui entregada a los templarios por él...

Y así Elsa comenzó con su relato de lo que ocurrió esa trágica noche y los antecedentes por lo que también le contó sobre sus habilidades mágicas, sobre Hans y el accidente con Anna.

—...fue mi culpa, nana—. Repetía entre sollozos—. Yo la lastimé... yo causé todo, ella pudo morir. Por años me convencí de que había sido culpa de él... pero solo...

—No mi niña, no se culpe. Sabe muy bien que no fue su culpa—. Consoló su antigua nana extendiendo sus manos hasta tocar la de la chica—. Usted solo era una niña.

—Sí, pero yo... era la mayor. Nunca debí haber actuado así con ella... solo tenía cinco años, Gerda,  _cinco_ años, no fue su culpa. Ni de él. Yo fui la causante de todo...

—No diga esas cosas. Usted también era una niña, acababa de cumplir siete años. Era el día de su cumpleaños, su padre debió entenderla y ayudarla. Ninguna de ustedes tuvo la culpa, solo eran niñas. Mi señora...

—No...

—¿Eh?

—No me hables de usted, por favor—. Dijo sonriendo amargamente—. Ya no soy tu señora ni de nadie. Pero... puede que tengas razón, tal vez no me fue del todo mi culpa, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme culpable—.  _"Como con Jowan"_ pensó suspirando la última parte.

—Me alegra ver que se ha... que te has convertido en una chica bastante responsable y capaz. Estoy segura de que a  _ella_  también le alegrará.

—¿A quién?—. Se quedó sin aliento—. Dime ¿acaso... ella está aquí?—. Preguntó mientras la emoción se formaba en su estómago, la sonrisa de Gerda respondió su pregunta. Rápidamente una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro, pero fue cayendo al recordar algo muy importante.

—Pe...pero ella no... me recuerda, ¿cierto? Seguramente ni siquiera sabe que existo—. Bajó la mirada y suspiró audiblemente—...Yo estuve ahí cuando le borraron la memoria.

—Así es, pero puede que recuerde algo. Aunque sea algo muy pequeño podría florecer nuevamente. Además, ambas se necesitan más que nunca... son todo lo que tienen—. Murmuró con pesadumbre.

—¿A... que te refieres?—. Preguntó confundida levantando nuevamente la mirada, Gerda le regló una triste sonrisa.

A continuación, Gerda procedió a contarle lo sucedido en Pináculo hace unos días. Elsa escucho con horror el relato mientras sentía un sentimiento de ira encenderse en desde lo más profundo de su corazón, preguntándose porqué el mejor amigo del Teyrn cometería tal tracción, de hecho aún recordaba lo bien que se llevaban. Pero cuando Gerda le habló sobre la muerte de su madre...

—Mi... madre ella está...—. Masculló con la vista perdida, una sensación de hundimiento la aplastó.

—Lo lamento tanto, querida—. Consoló su antigua nana.

Elsa no estaba del todo segura de llorar o gritar, escogió lo primero. Aunque su llanto no fue tan grande como esperaba, pues al haber pasado catorce años separada de su madre los lazos más fuertes se van aflojando, aun así no pudo evitar el dolor que oscurecía su pecho.

—¿Y... como esta... Anna?–. Preguntó una vez que pudo tranquilizarse—. ¿E...está bien?

—No lo creo, mi niña—. Gerda bajó la mirada—. Desde aquel día no ha sido la misma y... me preocupa que no vuelva en sí. Además, apenas estaba asimilándolo cuando nos enteramos de Ostagar y que... vuestro padre también pereció.

Elsa frunció levemente el ceño, confundida.

—Pero mi pad...el teyrn Agdar—se corrigió—no murió en la batalla. De hecho, él estaba con el Teyrn Loghain junto a sus mejores hombres, la mayor parte de sus tropas acompañaban al rey sí, pero él no estaba allí...

Ninguna de las dos supo que pensar.

—Tal vez... intentó intervenir y Lord Loghain lo arresto—. Planteó Gerda.

Elsa gimió internamente. —No lo sé, pero debemos llegar al fondo de esto...

—Al menos ya sé que mi señor Agdar no ha muerto, esto será un gran alivio para Anna—. Expresó con una sonrisa—. También para usted... para ti—. Se corrigió.

—No—. Contestó la maga—. C-creo que lo mejor es que...—. Cerró los ojos conteniendo el dolor que esas palabras le causaban— No sepa sobre mí.

—P...pero mi señ... Elsa. No creo que eso sea lo correcto, deberíamos decirle. Tú también la necesitas.

—Tal vez, pero al menos démosle algo de tiempo... para poder asimilar correctamente  _todo_. Por ahora dejémoslo así. Además, no creo que por ahora tenga tiempo para esto... quiero decir, ahora soy una guarda gris y mi deber combatir a los engendros tenebrosos e impedir el avance de una nueva Ruina.

—Cierto—. Suspiró—. Ahora usted, tu, eres una guarda gris... Aun así, me parece que lo mejor es que te acompañemos.

—¿Quiénes?—. Preguntó sin pensar la rubia.

—Anna y los demás que la seguimos—respondió—la pobre Anna necesita un propósito que seguir, una familia de la cual depender... Todo lo que le importa ahora es la venganza, y ese camino no lleva a nada bueno. Déjanos seguirte, así podrás pasar tiempo con ella antes de decirle, podrás recuperar a tu hermana y les servirá a ambas.

—No... no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo—. Murmuró Elsa, una parte de ella quería aceptar, pero otra estaba indecisa y asustada de herirla nuevamente además de que la embarcaría en un viaje peligroso, aunque era preferible a que buscase a Howe por su cuenta.

—Está bien, sé que no es algo fácil de decidir—. Dijo Gerda comprensiva—. ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos mañana con más calma? El Sol se ha puesto y la Luna ocupa su lugar. Ahora debes ir con tus amigos y descansar. No te preocupes que yo haré que Anna se mantenga aquí sana y salva. También hay muchas cosas para hablar y ponernos al corriente.

—Gracias Gerda yo... supongo que tomaré tu consejo y tampoco te preocupes que prometo tener una respuesta para mañana—. Con esto Elsa se levantó y acercó hasta la mujer para abrazarle nuevamente.

—Una cosa más—. Dijo Gerda—. Anna no es la misma de hace catorce años, pronto lo descubrirás. Ahora ve y descansa.

Elsa salió de la taberna con una leve mueca similar a una sonrisa, aunque con múltiples emociones encontradas.

**—** **X** **—**

Anna caminaba junto a sus compañeros por todo el pueblo. Sten, el qunari, resultó ser bastante callado. No habían logrado encontrar alguien que vendiese una armadura de su tamaño, pero se conformaron con que el hombre llevase una gran cota de malla que le cubría hasta las rodillas, pero no tenía forma alguna, solo parecía una gran manta de metal.

Ella por su parte aun llevaba puesta su armadura de escamas de hierro, pero comenzaba a molestarle, por fortuna llevaba ropa debajo así que podría quitársela con confianza. Los elfos se habían puesto sus camisas de cota de malla por debajo de su ropa así que solo se veía en sus brazos y parte del pecho. Ser Kai también tenía su armadura de cota de malla fabricada con hierro, pero la suya sí estaba completa: una camisa de cota de malla por abajo y arriba un peto junto a grebas y guanteletes del mismo material. Y Olaf no necesitaba armas o armadura alguna.

En cuanto a las armas, Anna llevaba consigo a " _Idun_ " y el escudo de acero triangular de Pináculo. El caballero llevaba su espada y escudo. Sten no llevaba armas, pero les aseguró que, por el momento, se bastaba con sus puños. Amarïe portaba una de las espadas largas al igual que su hermano, pero seguían sin saber manejarlas correctamente.

La noche ya había tomado lugar y ahora se debía caminar con cuidado para no tropezar pues las antorchas eran escasas a pesar del gran número de refugiados en el pueblo.

Estaban buscando algo de información sobre los guardas grises, aunque Sten no estaba del todo convencido con esa búsqueda. Cuando Anna visualizó al soldado quien les informo sobre lo ocurrido en Ostagar caminar torpemente con una mano en su abdomen, así que se acercó.

—Saludos de nuevo, buen soldado—. Dijo la chica—. Puedo preguntar quién ha hecho esta barbarie.

—¡Fueron los guardas grises!—. Exclamó aterrado.

Anna entornó las cejas. —¿Los guardas grises están aquí?

—¡Sí! ¡Son terribles! ¡Llevan dos brujas consigo! ¡Y un formidable guerrero!

—¿Podría describir cómo son? ¿Y dónde estaban?

—Uno es rubio y lleva una armadura de cota de malla. Otra, la bruja, tiene el cabello negro como cuervo y apenas tiene ropa ¡Y la líder... es la peor! Su cabello es blanco como la nieve al igual que su pálida piel ¡Y sus brujerías no tienen nombre! ¡No vallas joven aventurera! ¡Te harán pedazos! ¡Yo y mis hombres los enfrentamos, pero no fuimos rivales! ¡Están en el Refugio de Dane! Evítalos a toda costa.

Con esa afirmación el soldado salió caminando, perdiéndose entre la gente. Anna rápidamente comenzó a caminar a la taberna.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué haces?—. Cuestionó el qunari con su gruesa voz.

—Me dirijo a la taberna—. Respondió Anna cortante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque allí están los guardas grises... y son ellos a quienes nos enfrentaremos hoy.

—No lo entiendo—. Murmuró Sten—. He escuchado historias de mi gente sobre los guardas grises y se dice que son héroes. ¿Por qué habrías de atacarlos?

—¿Por qué mataste a esos campesinos?—. Preguntó la chica sin esperar respuesta- Todos somos asesinos, Sten. La cuestión está en decidir a quién asesinamos... y traicionamos.

Anna caminó más rápido, hasta que visualizó la figura solitaria de una mujer con la misma descripción que el soldado le dio. Cousland se permitió una sonrisa depredadora.

**—** **X** **—**

Elsa había estado buscando a sus compañeros, hasta ahora había buscado por las cercanías de la taberna y se disponía a ir al otro extremo del pueblo, por donde había llegado. Sin embargo, sus pies dejaron de moverse cuando vio a la persona que se dirigía hacia ella. Elsa sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.  _"Anna"_  su susurro se perdió en la lejana brisa.

—¡Oye tú!—. Escuchó la melodiosa voz de esa chica, estaba segura de que era ella, podían pasar mil años, pero nunca olvidaría su rostro ni confundiría sus facciones—. ¡¿Eres un guarda gris?!

Elsa no sabía cómo responder, ni siquiera sabía si su mente estaba funcionando en ese momento lo único que comprendía era que enfrente de ella estaba su  **hermana**.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más—. Insistió la pelirroja—. ¿Eres una guarda gris? ¿Sí o no?

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad impresionante, haciendo conjeturas por lo que inmediatamente entendió que esa chica estaría buscando venganza contra quienes creía habían traicionado a su padre, en este caso los guardas grises.

—N-no—. Atinó a decir, apenas audible para los presentes.

—¡No mientas!—. Espetó la pelirroja con rencor—. ¡Sé muy bien que eres una de ellos! ¡De los que traicionaron a mi padre! ¡Lo mataste!

—No fue así—. Habló Elsa con un poco más de claridad—. Los guardas grises no hicieron tal cosa... fue el Teyrn Loghain quien traicionó al Rey, no...

—¡Mientes!—. Gruñó la chica junto a su perro que se acercaba amenazante. La rubia retrocedió torpemente—. Tal vez si me hubieses dicho la verdad, hubiese tenido algo de misericordia y te habría matado rápidamente. Pero eso ya no será posible...—. Amenazó desenfundando su espada y escudo en cada mano, mientras el sabueso ladraba y sus compañeros también se preparaban para pelear.

—Por favor, escúchame—. Suplicó la maga, sujetando su bastón—. Tan solo déjame explicarte... el Teyrn Agdar ni si quiera estaba con el Rey...

—¡Esa es la prueba!—. Señaló acusante con su espada—. ¡No te había dado la identidad de mi padre, pero tú misma lo mencionaste! Traicionaste a tu Reino. ¡Y eso se paga con la muerte!

Antes de que Elsa pudiese apelar, el gran mabari se arrojó contra ella por lo que alcanzó a conjurar un escudo espiritual para contener al perro. No obstante, fue golpeada por un escudo de metal. Era Anna quien le había flanqueado la defensa y casi la derriba. Con un gruñido, la rubia grabó un glifo, el cual inmovilizó tanto a la chica como al animal e intentó huir del lugar.

Sin embargo, su camino fue bloqueado por un hombre y dos elfos, el hombre la atacó con su espada así que se protegió con su bastón, pero retrocedieron dos pasos. Al verlo mejor se dio cuenta de que era Ser Kai, el caballero jurado de la familia Cousland, aunque él no pareció reconocerla. Los elfos intentaron atacarla, pero eran novatos en combate así que pudo esquivar ambas espadas.

Esta vez usó un hechizo para aturdir la mente de sus enemigos y así pudo alejarse lo suficiente. Pero fue detenida por el gran hombre quien la sujetó con sus enormes brazos y arrojó al suelo, directo a la dirección de la pelirroja quien ya se había zafado del hechizo. Anna junto a sus demás compañeros la rodearon en un círculo.

—Estas acabada,  _bruja—._ Escupió con odio la pelirroja—. ¡Ríndete!

Elsa no sabía qué hacer, percibía en su interior esa extraña magia la cual gritaba ser liberada, pero sabía muy bien que, si hacía esa explosión, su hermana saldría herida. Así que concentró toda su voluntad en mantener a raya esa magia por lo que sus reservas de  _maná_ comenzaban a agotarse hasta que solo le quedo un poco para algunos hechizos. Así que lanzó sobre sí misma un escudo protector que le protegía de cualquier daño, pero le impedía hacer algún movimiento.

Tanto Anna como los otros tres intentaban traspasar la barrera, pero les era imposible y sus armas solo rebotaban en el escudo. Elsa rezaba al Hacedor para que le diera una escapatoria celestial pues la barrera no sería eterna.

**—** **X** **—**

Anna había estado forcejeando para liberarse de esa extraña fuerza que paralizaba sus músculos. Sería una mentira decir que no estaba asombrada por las habilidades de la gurda gris porque lo estaba, de hecho, todo lo referente a la magia le gustaba desde niña, pero este no era el momento para halagar a la hechicera. Una vez que se liberó de la trampa se dirigió a la hechicera e intentó atacarla con  _Idun_  pero todos sus golpes rebotaban.

Entonces su mente comenzó a llenarse de horribles imágenes y sintió como todas sus extremidades dejaban de responderle, pero el agarre de sus armas aún se mantenía firme. Estaba en una especie de pesadilla, pero conscientemente pues sus ojos transmitían todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

A lo lejos vio la figura de tres personas armadas acercarse rápida y peligrosamente. A pesar de la poca luz pudo visualizarlos perfectamente, uno llevaba armadura de cota de malla, otra una túnica de la capilla y la ultima una extraña vestimenta que apenas y cubría de la cintura para arriba. Eran los otros guardas grises.

El de espada y escudo comenzó a combatir contra Ser Kai y la monja llevaba dos dagas largas y estaba combatiendo contra Amarïe y Eärendil, mientras que la última era bruja e intentaba mantener a raya a Sten quien avanzaba a paso lento por algún conjuro de la bruja.

Cuando giró los ojos se dio cuenta de que la hechicera ya no estaba en ese extraño escudo y ahora se alejaba unos cuantos pasos, pero fue derribada por Olaf. Luego de unos segundos su mente volvió a la normalidad y recobró todos sus sentidos.

Mientras tanto, el resto de sus compañeros estaban teniendo una difícil contienda. Los hermanos elfos pensaron que al enfrentarse a una hermana de la capilla su victoria sería segura, pero fue todo lo contrario pues esa pelirroja se movía como una autentica profesional bloqueando todos sus ataques y dando estocadas casi mortales, además de usar técnica de batalla no muy "limpias" pues en ocasiones les arrojó tierra a los ojos o lanzó golpes bajos.

Ser Kai no creyó volver a tener un rival tan difícil desde que se enfrentó a Anna, pero estaba equivocado, pues ese joven se movía con total experiencia y tranquilidad como si todos sus sentidos los tuviese finamente controlados, no importaba que técnicas usase, el chico bloqueaba todo y ni siquiera parecía cansado o agitado, solo había visto ese tipo de combatientes en el mundo: templarios.

El qunari, Sten, intentaba forzar a sus pies para que se moviesen, pero era inútil pues la bruja era poderosa, por eso los qunari despreciaban la magia y mataban a cualquiera con signos de ella. Pero cuando sus fuertes piernas respondieron, ya no vio a la mujer sino a una araña gigante del tamaño de un gran mabari frente a él. La araña se abalanzó contra él, derribándole e intentando morderlo con sus fauces, pero la gran fuerza física del qunari se lo impedía, tomándola de sus patas para frenar su avance.

**—** **X** **—**

Elsa suspiró aliviada cuando vio a sus compañeros acercarse para apoyarla, pero su miedo creció nuevamente al darse cuenta de que esta batalla podría ser mortal para cualquiera de los implicados en ella.

Leliana ya había dejado de luchar contra los elfos y, definitivamente, ella había obtenido la victoria, aunque solo desarmó a ambos y se quedó vigilándolos. Kristoff estaba a punto de derrotar al viejo caballero y Morrigan, o lo que fuese esa cosa, tenía a raya al gran hombre por lo que decidió era hora de terminar esta absurda batalla.

No obstante, el mabari la derribó e intentó atacar directo a su rostro, soltó su bastón y utilizó su mana restante para conjurar sobre sí misma un modo que le permitía tener la piel tan dura como una roca. Puso sus brazos protegiendo su rostro y el mabari los mordió, aunque su "armadura" era fuerte el perro también lo era, así que, al cabo de un rato, esos filosos colmillos comenzaron a doler. Con su mano derecha sujetó la pata del perro y se concentró, el animal comenzó a retroceder levemente para después simplemente sentarse.

No comprendía porque el perro había dejado de atacarla y ahora movía la cola frente a ella.

—¡Olaf!—. Vociferó Anna—. ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Atácala!

El perro no hizo caso a su ama y se quedó allí, sentado, observando a la maga directo a los ojos.  _"Olaf"_  pensó la rubia y un  _deja vu_  le vino a la mente, pero se alejó cuando Anna cargó directo a ella con una mirada amenazante.

Elsa se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, solo para ser atacada por la espada de su hermana, pero gracias a su hechizo el golpe no fue mortal, pero sin duda dolió, los ataques de la chica continuaron a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido y apenas podía esquivarlos. Lentamente sentía como su "armadura" era destrozada por los fuertes golpes de la chica, por lo que volvió a conjurar un hechizo sobre ella, el cual le permitía esquivar más fácilmente los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo además de desviarlos.

La hechicera pudo esquivar la mayoría de los ataques de la pelirroja hasta que su compañero guarda fue en su ayuda y derribó a la chica con un barrido de su escudo.

Elsa suspiró agotada y miró el campo de batalla. Leliana mantenía cautivos a los elfos, Ser Kai yacía en el suelo sin armas, el gran hombre estaba envuelto en una telaraña con Morrigan a su lado, el mabari seguía sentado y Anna estaba en el firmamento mientras Kristoff confiscaba su espada.

—¡Devuélvela cara de cebo!—. Gruñó Anna amenazante. Elsa pensó que al menos seguía igual de obstinada, mientras una leve sonrisa adornaba su boca—. ¡¿Y tú de que te ríes?!—. Exigió a la maga quien de inmediato dejó de sonreír.

—¿Qué hiciste para que nos quiera matar?—. Le susurró Alistair, aunque no fue muy discreto pues Anna lo escuchó.

—¡Son guardas grises!—. Resopló resentida—. ¡Asesinaron al Rey! ¡Y a mi padre!

—Los guardas grises no hicimos tal cosa—. Aseguró Elsa con calma—. Fue Loghain quien abandonó al Rey a su suerte... Y tu padre no estaba junto a él...

—¡MIENTES!—. Rugió la chica.

—No, no es así, créeme por favor—. Elsa la miró compasiva—. En la taberna hablé con una de tus acompañantes, Gerda es su nombre—. Explicó Elsa para intentar persuadir a la pelirroja—. Ella me contó quién eres y quien es tu padre, por eso lo sé. Y te aseguro que el Teyrn Cousland no estaba junto al Rey en el abismo. Lord Cousland estaba con el Teyrn Loghain aguardando la señal para atacar... pero una vez que la señal fue encendida, Loghain abandonó el campo de batalla, aunque no sé qué sucedió con nue... con  _tu_  padre—. Terminó nerviosa pues casi se le escapa algo muy importante.

Anna se quedó allí, pensativa sin saber si lo que esa mujer afirmaba era cierto. Si decía la verdad entonces significaba que su padre estaba posiblemente vivo y que ese tal Loghain ocultaba algo, y tal vez podría rescatarlo yendo a Denerim. Después de todo no se había puesto a meditar las palabras del soldado, aun había esperanza.

—¿Y por qué habría de creerte?—. Cuestionó desconfiada mientras se levantaba.

—Piénsalo, ¿Qué ganarían los guardas grises traicionado al rey Cailan?—. Entonó Elsa persuasivamente—. Los guardas grises se dedican a combatir la Ruina y para ello necesitan al Rey. Pero... ¿Qué gana Loghain traicionando al Rey? Pues ya se ha titulado como regente del reino y su hija, la reina, ha sido destituida de su cargo. Entonces dime, ¿Quién traicionaría al rey? ¿Los guardas quienes combaten a la Ruina? ¿O un hombre que ahora está en el poder?

Anna no supo que contestar, esa chica tenía razón pues los guardas grises seguían siendo héroes y aunque el Teyrn también lo era, tal vez su hambre de poder le nublo el juicio. Cuanto odiaba la política. Pero antes de que pudiese responder los compañeros de la guarda se acercaron con sus propios compañeros apresados.

—Piénsalo bien, chica—. Dijo Leliana con astucia—. Los guardas grises solo desean seguir el camino del Hacedor y purificar Thedas de la Ruina.

—Otra vez con tu dichoso Hacedor...—. Refunfuñó la pelinegra rodando los ojos, pero la sacerdotisa solo la ignoró.

Mientras tanto, Elsa luchaba internamente para decidir si lo mejor era alejarse de su hermana o acercarla y llevarla consigo. Y la intensa mirada que la pelirroja le daba no ayudaba en lo absoluto, teniendo que apartar los ojos, sonrojada.

Anna había estado pensado en lo que la rubia le dijo manteniendo su mirada en ella, aunque lentamente sus pensamientos cambiaron y recordó el extraño dibujo de la niña rubia junto a su familia, aunque, mientras la observaba, se perdió en esos ojos azules y serenos como el hielo.

—Mira—. Dijo la rubia—. Te propongo algo: únete a mí en contra de la Ruina y te prometo que al final llegaremos al fondo del asunto con tu padre y Loghain... Además de que podrás hacer justicia por lo que le hicieron a tu familia—. Le prometió con una sonrisa que Anna no pudo descifrar, pero le daba una sensación cálida y reconfortante.

—¿Cómo sabes...?—. Preguntó a medias aun perdida en los ojos de la maga quien siguió sonriéndole.

—Te dije que había hablado con tu compañera y me puso al tanto de lo que el Arl Howe hizo. Te juro por el Hacedor y por mi vida que se lo haré pagar... conocí a tu familia y sé que no se merecían ese destino...

—¡¿Qué?!—. El otro guarda gris expresó incrédulo—. ¡Ellos intentaron matarte! ¡¿Y tú les ofreces que se unan a nosotros?!

—Ponte en su lugar, Kristoff—. Respondió Elsa con un tono de voz increíblemente roto—. Lo único que debes saber es que esta chica frente a ti es Anna Cousland, hija del Teyrn de Pináculo. Y su familia le fue arrebatada en una cruel traición por parte del Arl de Amaranthine. Pensó que nosotros habíamos traicionado a su padre... el único miembro de su familia que le queda...

Kristoff no respondió y solo frunció el ceño.

—Así es—. Anna resopló molesta—. Y te agradecería que me devolvieses  _mi_  espada—. Alistair miro a Elsa y la mirada que le dio fue positiva por lo que obedeció a regañadientes—. Creo que necesitas mejorar tus modales, tengo sangre noble y como tal debes mostrarme respeto,  _plebeyo_.

—Pues  _yo_  soy un  _guarda gris_ —. Replicó el chico—. Y no nos inclinamos ante nadie—. Ambos se miraron con una mirada asesina, pero la otra guarda gris ignoró esto.

—¿Y qué dices?—. Le preguntó Elsa a Anna—. ¿Se unirán a nosotros en nuestro juramento para defender Ferelden de la Ruina?

—Yo...

No pudo responder porque el qunari habló primero.

—Me uniré a ti, guarda gris—. Dijo con franqueza.

—¿Qué?—. Peguntó la pelirroja—. Pero si estás conmigo.

— _Estaba_ —. Murmuró el qunari secamente—. Tu cometido es vengarte de quienes mataron a tu familia, y esa misión egoísta no recobrara mi honor. Por eso te serviré, guarda gris.

—Mmh—. Inhaló la hija de Flemeth—. Una criatura cuyo único propósito es recobrar su honor, tal vez nos sea útil.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan grosera—. Regañó Leliana ya la pelinegra solo bufó—. Serás bienvenido en nuestro grupo y te redimirás de tus pecados ante los ojos del Hacedor, se lo que hiciste, pero creo que todos merecemos la redención, ¿verdad Elsa?

Elsa asintió levemente para después mirar al resto de los que acompañaban a su hermana.

—Nosotros estaremos donde nuestra señora se dirija—. Dijo Amarïe hablando por ambos hermanos—. No tenemos otro lugar a donde ir, toda nuestra vida hemos servido a nuestra señora.

Ser Kai había estado mirando a Elsa, hasta que abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendió y la rubia trago¿ó saliva audiblemente: la había reconocido, sin embargo no mencionó nada.

—Mi deber es cuidar a los Cousland y seguiré a mi señora hasta el final...—. Aseguró.

—En ese caso creo que...—. Suspiró Anna bajando la mirada y meditando sus opciones—. Me uniré a ti, guarda gris...


	15. El príncipe bastardo

" _Estaba dentro de un extraño abismo en el subsuelo, la lava iluminaba todos los oscuros lugares y daba calor al frío lugar. Una enorme masa de engendros tenebrosos desfilaba por los angostos caminos de las profundidades, normalmente se movían sin orden ni organización alguna pero esta vez era diferente pues_ _ **él**_ _los lideraba. Todos los monstruos lo seguían ciegamente, no tenían otro objetivo, ninguna razón para existir más que la de aniquilar al mundo._

_Una gigantesca criatura extendió sus alas desde lo alto de una estructura y rugió dando órdenes a los engendros tenebrosos. Levantó el vuelo y planeo sobre las cabezas de sus súbditos hasta posarse sobre una gran roca cubierta por llamas. Abrió sus mandíbulas y un extraño fuego morado salió de entre sus fauces."_

Elsa abrió los ojos jadeando entre escalofríos y sudores. Había sido una pesadilla, pero se sentía tan real...

Se encontraba dentro de su tienda de lona, cubierta por las mantas que compraron en Lothering, su túnica aun cubría todo su cuerpo, pero aun así el frío se colaba por sus huesos, pero no era un frío normal pues a ella el frío nunca le molestó. La maga se sentó y bostezó, aún era de noche y las estrellas cubrían el cielo mientras la luz de la fogata traspasaba levemente por su tienda. La chica se estiró y salió de la tienda.

El campamento que armaron aún se mantenía en profundo silencio, solo los leves ronquidos de algunos de sus compañeros eran apaciguados por el chisporroteo de las llamas. Elsa se acercó hasta el fuego y colocó sus manos cerca de este, calentándolas para después sentarse en un tronco caído.

—Una pesadilla, ¿eh?—. Escuchó la voz de su compañero guarda hablar.

Efectivamente era Kristoff quien estaba al otro lado del campamento y ahora se sentaba frente a ella, del otro lado de las llamas.

—Parecía tan real...—. Susurró la chica.

—Bueno, es que lo era. Más o menos—. Murmuró el rubio—. Veras, una de las cosas que conlleva ser guarda gris es oír a los engendros tenebrosos. Eso es lo que ha pasado durante tus sueños. Los oías—. Explicó con voz cansada—. El Archidemonio le... "habla" a la horda y nosotros lo percibimos, igual que ellos. Por eso sabemos que se trata de una Ruina.

—¿El Archidemonio? ¿Te refieres al dragón?—. Elsa arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

—No sé si es un dragón de verdad, aunque desde luego lo parece. Pero sí, ese es el Archidemonio—. Aseguró mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda a ambos—. Acabarás por aprender a bloquearlos, aunque te llevara tiempo. Algunos de los gurdas de más edad dicen que hasta pueden entender algo de lo que dice el Archidemonio, pero yo no—. Se rio entre dientes nervioso—. En cualquier caso, cuando te oí debatirte en sueños, pensé que también debía decírtelo. Al principio, también yo me asusté mucho.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho antes—. Reclamó Elsa más relajada—. Aunque te agradezco que me informaras.

—Lo sé. Lo que pasa es que he estado tan distraído con el asunto de la... ya sabes—. Exhaló mientras sus facciones se entristecían—. La masacre de todos mis amigos y la guerra... Lo siento. Y... por nada, para eso estoy aquí para dar malas noticias y hacer chistes ingeniosos. Bueno, creo que debería volver a mi tienda.

Entonces el otro guarda gris se levantó, abatido, y caminó directo a su tienda. La chica se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

Habían salido de Lothering una vez que el sol salió y no dejaron de caminar hasta que la luna usurpó el trono del cielo por lo que, al cabo de un rato, buscaron un lugar el cual usar como campamento. Todos iban en el camino a Risco Rojo así que debían apurarse. Todos estaban en la compañía, hasta Gerda había decidido unirse a ellos. Exactamente diez tiendas se localizaban en el campamento, alrededor de la fogata, excepto una que estaba hasta el fondo de todos con su propia fogata.

En el camino conversó un poco con sus compañeros, Sten no dijo mucho y menos dio respuestas a sus crímenes. Kristoff seguía con sus chistes, aunque esta vez se le veía más triste, además de pelear constantemente con Morrigan. Leliana fue con quien se llevó mejor, de hecho, se parecía más a como recordaba a su hermana que a como era ahora; la monja era orlesiana, pero no dijo mucho más. Mientras que con su "hermana" apenas y habló.

Leliana le platicó con poco de su "visión" y de su vida en un claustro; le contó que era tranquila y eso era lo que más le gustaba, además de que algunas hermanas la despreciaban por su "comunicación con el Hacedor". Además, le dijo que era trovadora errante en Orlais, actuaba y le pagaban con aplausos y dinero; fue en esa vida donde aprendió todas sus habilidades en combate.

Se quedó mirando las llamas en completo silencio. Cuando giró su cabeza a la derecha vio a dos enanos parados a unos metros de distancia junto a un gran carro jalado por un caballo. Se dio cuenta de que eran dos enanos que ellos habían rescatado una vez que dejaron Lothering: mientras salían del pueblo se encontraron con un grupo de engendros tenebrosos que atacaban a dos enanos comerciantes, padre e hijo, así que los mataron y ambos enanos les agradecieron pagándoles cien monedas de plata.

Se acercó hasta ellos con una mirada interrogante.

—¡Ah me alegra veros de nuevo, mi oportunista salvadora!—. Exclamó el enano más viejo—. Bodahn Feddic a vuestro servicio una vez más. Vi vuestro campamento y pensé: "Que lugar de descanso puede haber más seguro que el campamento de una guarda gris..." Estoy dispuesto a ofreceros un buen descuento a cambio de la molestia de nuestra presencia. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Bien?

—Está bien—. Asintió la chica—. Pero mantente alejado de los problemas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué vendes?

—De todo, cualquier cosa... pero todas de la  _máxima_  calidad. Nada de baratijas. Y mi muchacho, Sandal, tiene muy buena mano con los encantamientos. Desgraciadamente, eso también nos convierte en objetivos de bandidos y similares. Si hubiera algún guardaespaldas a quien contratar, ya estaría a mi servicio hace mucho tiempo.

—Déjame ver tus mercancías—. Pidió la chica y el enano abrió su carreta. En total, juntando el dinero que todos llevaban consigo, juntaba once soberanos, veinte monedas de plata y setentaicinco de cobre así que podían comprar varias cosas. Al final solo termino comprando algunas cataplasmas curativas y pociones de lirio, además de un gran espadón a dos manos para el qunari; y una armadura ligera de placas para Leliana. Llevó las cosas hasta un tronco cerca de la fogata y las colocó simplemente.

A lo lejos vio otra fogata, en la esquina de una laguna. Era Morrigan quien puso su propio campamento lejos de los demás. Elsa decidió que tal vez era buena idea socializar con los miembros de la compañía, después de todo viajarían juntos por un largo tiempo.

—Buenas noches—. Saludó la rubia cortésmente a lo que la bruja frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?—. Gruñó cortante.

–Solo quería pasar y saludar.

—Bueno ya lo hiciste, ahora vete—. Bufó la bruja, sentada en pieles de animales.

—En realidad... me estaba preguntando si tu...—. Dudó por un momento—. ¿Estás bien viajando con nosotros?

La pelinegra suspiró hastiada—. Mira, madre me obligo a venir... sin embargo, he de admitir que no me desagrada del todo tu compañía y la del resto... excepto ese templario inútil y esa monja, pero por lo demás estoy bien.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—. Respondió Elsa sinceramente—. ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

La bruja asintió.

—¿Co...cómo haces eso? Me refiero a convertirte en animales—. Cuestionó torpemente la platinada.

Morrigan sonrió. —Se le llama meta metamorfosis. Y no nací así. Es una habilidad que Flemeth me enseño durante muchos años, en la espesura. Los chasind tienen historias de nosotras, las brujas, en las que dicen que adoptamos formas de criaturas para vigilarlos sin que nos vean; cuando un niño está solo y separado de la tribu, es cuando atacamos y nos llevamos al niño, gritando y pataleando, hasta nuestro cubil para devorarlo. Es una historia muy divertida—. Su sonrisa se volvió sardónica.

—Me parece que es algo que te gustaría hacer—. Comentó Elsa sentándose frente a la bruja.

—¿Sí? La verdad, dudo que los niños valgan la pena el esfuerzo—. Frunció las cejas—. Son cosas sucias y apestosas, cargadas de lágrimas, mocos y problemas. Aun así, no puedo hablar por madre, lleva mucho más tiempo en la espesura y ha hecho cosas que desconozco. Pero, porqué preguntas ¿hay algo que quieras saber en específico?

—Nunca había oído de una magia así—. Dijo con franqueza.

—¿No? Pues no es desconocida en los confines del mundo. Hay más tradiciones de magia a parte de las del Círculo, ¿sabías?, pese a lo que estos te puedan haber hecho creer.

Elsa se sintió como una niña nuevamente, sin saber absolutamente nada sobre el mundo que le rodea y ansiosa por descubrir más y más.

—Pero... la Capilla solo quiere protegernos del peligro—. Apeló Elsa.

—No todos los apostatas utilizan las prohibidas artes de la sangre. Sí que lo hacen los maleficaum, pero condenarnos a todos por no someterse al Circulo me parece una idiotez. Hay que considerar la palabra "apostata" como un sinónimo de libertad.

—Puede que tengas razón...—. Reconoció la platinada, al fin y al cabo, no  _todos_  los magos son maleficarium—. ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en forma de animal?

—Había noches en que la espesura me llamaba, cierto—. Dijo nostálgica—. Miras al mundo que te rodea y crees que lo conoces bien. Lo he olido como una loba, o como una gata, rondando por sombras cuya existencia ni has llegado a soñar.

—¿Y qué piensan los demás animales de ti cuando te transformas?—. Elsa curveó los labios con diversión.

Morrigan se encogió de hombros. —No se esconden de mí. Creo que me perciben como uno más de su especie... ¿Y bien? ¿Así pues, tienes una opinión de mis habilidades? ¿Soy una abominación antinatural que ha de consumirse en la hoguera?—. Sentenció con la mirada.

—Creo... que tus habilidades me parecen muy útiles—. Dijo tímida de hacer enojar a la bruja.

—Una opinión muy pragmática, he de decir. Es mucho más de lo que puede decirse de todos los hombres con los que he hablado. Pero basta de charla, estoy cansada y te agradecería que me dejases descansar.

—Por su puesto. Buenas noches, Morrigan.

Y con esto Elsa se alejó, sumida en sus pensamientos.

**—** **X** **—**

Anna no podía conciliar el sueño, además de que en su mente se sentía muy culpable. ¿La razón? Pues casi había matado a alguien inocente sin darle la oportunidad de explicar su propia versión de los hechos. Sabía muy bien que debía mejorar su actitud y tolerancia con las personas pero era bastante difícil.

Además, las figuras de los engendros tenebrosos le hacían estragos en la mente y distorsionaban sus ideas. Cuando los vio por primera vez a las afueras del pueblo su sangre se heló y su nariz vomitó; eran espantosas esas criaturas además de increíblemente resistentes, pero gracias al Hacedor que los mataron sin sufrir daños mayores.

Durante el combate la mujer nombrada Elsa le salvó la vida congelando a uno de ellos, acto que le hizo sentir aún más culpable.

Anna mentiría si dijera que no estaba maravillada con la guarda gris, la manera en que se movía y realizaba sus hechizos los cuales eran increíbles, su cabello blanco platinado moverse al ritmo del viento, su piel pálida contrastante con el azul de su túnica, esos enigmáticos ojos azules... Anna se sacudió la cabeza sonrojada intentando sacar de su mente a la hermosa maga.

Desde el momento en que la vio su mente empezó a jugar con ella y hacía que fuese más torpe, de hecho, estuvo tentada a soltarla solo por ver esos ojos, pero su fuego de ira prevaleció.

Se asomó ligeramente y la vio sentada frente a la fogata, recorriéndola con su mirada, se sonrojó nuevamente mientras el sentimiento de culpa crecía. Decidió que lo mejor era disculparse con ella por su actitud anterior, pero vio la figura de Leliana acercarse hasta la guarda, por lo que frunció el ceño levemente y volvió a dormir, o al menos eso intentó.

**—** **X** **—**

Elsa estaba sentada frente a la fogata, inmersa en la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Meditaba acerca de su hermana y como acercarse a ella, pues estaba decidida a recuperar ese lazo inseparable que les unía sin importar lo que haría y que consecuencias traería.

Definitivamente Anna ya no era la misma niña que recordaba, su actitud más madura, aunque seguía siendo obstinada y rebelde (cosas que amaba de su hermana). Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era que Anna ya no tenía ese brillo soñador en sus ojos, esa inocencia que tanto le caracterizaba cuando niña y estaba decidida a hacer que la recuperase.

Pero no solo había cambiado psicológicamente, pues su cuerpo había tenido más que un par de cambios; su cabello había crecido considerablemente y aún era atado por ese par de coletas encantadoras, las mejillas regordetas de niña se habían transformado en hermosos pómulos, las piernas y pechos crecieron haciéndola parecer una verdadera mujer... Elsa rápidamente eliminó estos pensamientos de su cabeza sonrojándose furiosamente, pues era su hermana de quien pensaba así, ¡su hermana!

—¿Haciendo guardia?—. Escuchó una voz melodiosa y delicada con acento orlesiano detrás de ella.

—¿Leliana? ¿Qué haces despierta?—. Peguntó mientras hacía un espacio para que la chica se sentase en el tronco.

—Lo mismo pregunto yo—. Replicó la monja sentándose a su lado—. Simplemente no podía dormir... veo que tú tampoco

—Es solo... pesadillas y todo este asunto de ser guarda gris... Es difícil saber que tienes el destino del mundo sobre tus hombros, ¿sabes?

—Te entiendo—. Expresó simpáticamente—. Pero supongo que todos los grandes héroes de las historias se sintieron así, alguna vez.

—Sí, eso solía pensar de niña, cuando leía historias sin parar. Oyes tú eras trovadora errante, ¿no? ¿Conoces alguna historia?

—Jeje—. Se rio entre dientes—. Por supuesto, ¿de qué te gustaría escuchar?

—No lo sé, ¿tal vez conoces alguna leyenda de Orlais?

—Pues claro. A los orlesianos les encantan. Te contaré mi cuento favorito, el de Aveline, el caballero de Orlais.

—Adelante—. Dijo Elsa, curiosa.

Leliana se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a narrar con un tono serio.

— _Hace mucho tiempo, la esposa de un granjero dio a luz a una niña. Él había deseado un hijo, así que le dijo a su esposa que la abandonara en el bosque. Antes de que el frío acabara con ella, la encontró un grupo de elfos dalishanos, que, compadeciéndose de la pequeña criatura, decidieron criarla como suya. Aveline, pues así es como la llaman, creció y se hizo fuerte y rápida bajo el cuidado de los elfos. Aprendió a empuñas la espada tan bien como cualquier hombre. Era capaz d matar a un ciervo de un flechazo a cien pasos de distancia y era tan grácil a lomos de un caballo como a pie._

_Los guardianes dalishanos de Aveline, convencidos de que la muchacha podía batir en duelo al mejor de los chevalier orlesianos, quisieron mostrarles a los crueles humanos la niña que habían dejado abandonada. Le regalaron una magnifica montura, una armadura y la enviaron al gran torneo._

_En aquellos tiempos, a las mujeres no se les permitía tomar las armas, y mucho menos competir en el gran torneo, pero Aveline no se quitó el yelmo en ningún momento y así impido que le descubrieran._

—¿Gano el torneo?—. Preguntó Elsa en un bostezo.

— _Ganó muchos combates y logró granjearse el favor de la admirada multitud. Hasta que, al fin, en la gran refriega central, se encontró cara a cara con el caballero Kaleva. Aveline ya lo había vencido en la justa y Kaleva estaba decidido a que no se repitiera. Desesperado por recuperar su honor, Kaleva arrojó al suelo a Aveline, quien, al caer, perdió el yelmo._

_El silencio se hizo en el campo de batalla al revelarse el secreto de Aveline. Kaleva declaró anuladas las justas anteriores. Pues una mujer había tomado parte en ellas y eso era imperdonable. Pero el público empezó a vitorear a Aveline. Kaleva estaba furioso porque había perdido ante una mujer y encima lo estaban abucheando. Cegado por la rabia, obligó a Aveline a ponerse de rodillas. "¡Aprende cuál es tu lugar, mujer!" exclamó. Y, acto seguido, le rebanó el pescuezo._

—Me esperaba un final feliz—. Suspiró Elsa decepcionada.

— _El_   _príncipe Freyan, hijo del rey, estaba presente. Admirado por la valentía y la destreza de Aveline, decidió luchar contra la injusta situación de las mujeres en su reino. Cuando subió al trono, cambió las leyes de Orlais para que las mujeres pudieran ascender también a la categoría de los chevalier. Y en señal de admiración hacia Aveline, la nombró caballero a título póstumo._

_Desde entonces, cuando arman caballero a una mujer, se acoge la protección de Aveline la Valiente, patona de las chevalier... mujeres._

—Es una historia hermosa—. Comentó Elsa incorporándose, cansada—. Pero creo que debería ir a dormir, nos espera un largo camino.

—Ve, yo me quedaré haciendo guardia.

Y con esto la rubia ingresó nuevamente en su tienda, soñando con Aveline la Valiente.

**—** **X** **—**

Por la mañana todos levantaron el campamento y se pusieron en marcha. Bodahn ofreció llevar en su carro las tiendas de lona y mantas para aligerar la carga, además Gerda también subió a la carreta.

Durante el camino todos se mantuvieron en su actitud normal: Morrigan y Kristoff con sus interminables discusiones hasta que alguien más interviniese, Leliana intentando socializar con todos, Sten caminaba en silencio, los elfos jugueteaban entre sí, Ser Kai se mantenía rígido y alerta, Gerda intentaba sacarle platica a Anna quien solo respondía con un bufido, además que durante todo el trayecto mantuvo su mirada en la platinada y la otra pelirroja, pero con un gran ceño fruncido.

Gracias a que cuando salieron de Lothering avanzaron un gran tramo, ahora el camino era mucho más corto y las rojas colinas de Risco Rojo comenzaban a asomarse entre los arboles mientras el humo irradiaba de estas. Era el Arlingo más poderoso del reino, rivalizando con un teyrnir, donde se sitúa el legendario castillo residente entre las colinas, una fortaleza que ha existido más tiempo que el mismo pueblo, incluso antes de que Calenhad Theirin " _el caballero de plata"_ unificase Ferelden convirtiéndolo en el reino que hoy es.

Los tonos rojizos de los acantilados que se elevan orgullosos provocan que la piel de Elsa se erice y sus pelos se paren. Risco Rojo era uno de los lugares más imponentes que hubiese visto en su joven vida. Ferelden nunca ha caído en ningún asalto que no haya acabado antes con Risco Rojo primero, es la primera y única línea de defensa para el paso terrestre hacia Denerim.

—Oye... Elsa—. Kristoff dijo inquieto—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Yo... supongo que tarde o temprano lo sabrán así que... aquí va. Bueno, vamos a ver... ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Casi estamos en Risco Rojo, ¿Te he contado como conocí al Arl Eamon, exactamente?

—Dijiste que te había criado—. Respondió Elsa recordando su conversación en la espesura, con Flemeth—. Mientras crecías en los establos de la finca.

Alistair inhaló audiblemente—Soy un bastardo—. Dijo y Morrigan parecía reír—...pero antes de que la bruja diga algo, soy bastardo de padres. Mi madre era sirvienta del castillo de Risco Rojo y murió al nacer yo. El Arl Eamon me acogió y me crio antes de que me enviarán a la Capilla.

Leliana, Gerda y Elsa lo miraron con cariño y simpatía.

—...El motivo por lo cual lo hizo es bueno mi padre era...

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y todos pusieron sus ojos en él, como si fuese a decir alguna clase de sacrilegio.

—Mi padre era el rey Maric...—. Nadie respondió y todos quedaron atónitos—. Lo cual convierte a Cailan en mí... medio hermano, supongo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, un incómodo y mortal silencio mientras observaban al nervioso guarda gris, todos ya se habían detenido y ahora estaban en medio del camino.

–Entonces... no eres un simple bastardo, eres un  _real_  bastardo—. Comentó Morrigan indiferente.

—¡¿Qué?!—. Gritó Anna—. ¡¿No crees que pudiste haberlo dicho antes?!

Kris frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se puede decir algo así? "Oh, por cierto, el rey Maric se acostó con una sirvienta y tuvo un hijo bastardo. Es decir, a mí"—. Suspiró—. Miren, se los hubiera dicho, pero... para mí nunca ha significado nada. Yo era un inconveniente en el reinado de Cailan, así que me mantuvieron en secreto. Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie.

Elsa lo miró asombrada. —Eso te convierte en el heredero al trono.

—¡Hacedor, espero que no!—. Exclamó con horror el ex templario—. Soy el hijo de una plebeya, además de ser guarda gris. Ya desde el principio me dejaron bien en claro que no pensara en rebeliones ni en otra tontería. Y a mí me parece bien. Si hay algún heredero, ese debería ser el Arl Eamon. No tiene sangre real, pero es el tío de Cailan... Y es más popular.

—Al menos podrías explicarnos más—. Murmuró Elsa.

—Yo... solía vivir en el castillo de Risco Rojo, pero a la Arlesa no le agradaba mi presencia, ni los rumores que me colocaban a mí como bastardo del Arl. No eran ciertos, pero existían, al Arl no le importaban, pero a la Arlesa sí, y me enviaron al claustro cuando tenía diez años. Recuerdo que tenía un amuleto con el símbolo sagrado de Andraste grabado, fue el único recuerdo que quedaba de mi madre. Estaba furioso de que me enviaran fuera y lo arranqué, lo tiré contra una pared y lo rompí.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Crees que con esa triste historia nos vas a conmover?—. Farfulló Anna, indignada—. ¡Eres el heredero al trono! ¡Es tu deber!

Tanto Elsa como Ser Kai, Gerda y los elfos se sorprendieron por esas pablaras, esa no era la Anna que conocían y querían, esa era otra Anna, forjada por la crueldad del destino.

—¿Mi deber?—. Cuestionó enfadado—. Yo no tengo ningún deber más que el de ser guarda gris. Aunque aceptase ser el heredero, cosa que nunca pasará, soy un guarda gris y como tal debo olvidar mi vida pasada.

—¡Eres un irresponsable!—. Reprochó la pelirroja—. ¡Ferelden está en caos y tu paseándote por la vida como si nada!

—Es suficiente—. Interrumpió Elsa.

—¿Por qué los detienes?—. Morrigan sonrió divertida—. Es divertido verlos pelear.

—¡Tu!—. Señaló Anna a Elsa—. ¡Dile que es su deber! ¡No se trata de que quiera o no!

—Discutiremos esto más tarde—. Dijo la rubia en un suspiro.

—¡¿Qué, vas a huir de los problemas?!—. Encaró Anna—. ¡Ya me lo imaginaba! ¡Eres el tipo de persona que solo huye de los problemas!

—¡Dije que era suficiente!—. Bramó Elsa más autoritaria y amenazante que nunca, haciendo que hasta Sten y Olaf se encogiesen—. ¡Discutiré este asunto con Kristoff más tarde! ¡Les recuerdo que estamos al borde de una Ruina y lo más importante en este momento es reunir el ejército! Sigamos...—. Murmuró comenzando a caminar nuevamente, pensando en lo que debería hacer su compañero guarda.

Anna refunfuñó y también comenzó a caminar pero manteniendo la distancia de la líder. Rápidamente todos los demás les siguieron el paso.

**—** **X** **—**

Descendieron por una colina hasta un pequeño puente de piedra por el cual pasaba la corriente de una cascada por debajo, que los conduciría directo al castillo de Risco Rojo y a la derecha había un pasaje para ingresar al pueblo, situado en el acantilado de las colinas con la costa al lago Calenhad en el norte.

Un hombre armado con un arco se acercó hasta ellos agitado.

—Me... me pareció ver a unos viajeros acercándose por el camino, aunque no podía dar crédito a mis ojos. ¿Has venido a ayudarnos?

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hay algún problema?—. Preguntó la guarda gris.

—Entonces... ¿no os habéis enterado?—. Dijo preocupado—. ¿No se ha enterado nadie fuera?

—Ya sé que el Arl Eamon está enfermo, si a eso te refieres.

—¡Por lo que sabemos podría estar muerto!—. Profirió aterrado—. No ha llegado noticia alguna del castillo desde hace días. Nos están atacando. Todas las noches, salen unos monstruos del castillo y nos atacan hasta la salida del sol. Todo el mundo está luchando, hasta algunos niños... y mueren.

—Según parece, todo el mundo cree que la llegada de una Ruine es el momento perfecto para empezar a matarse—. Escupió la bruja—. Maravilloso, en serio.

—No tenemos ejército para defendernos, ni Arl, ni rey que pudiera enviarnos ayuda—. Continuó el campesino—. Han muerto muchísimos y los pocos que quedan temen ser los próximos.

—Espera—. Interrumpió Alistair—. ¿Qué mal es ese que os esta atacado?

—La... la verdad es que no lo sé, lo siento. Nadie lo sabe. Debería llevarlos a ver al Bann Teagan. Si resistimos ahora mismo, es solo gracias a él. Creo que querrá verlos.

—¿Bann Teagan?—. Preguntó Kristoff—. ¿El hermano del Arl Eamon, está aquí?

—Sí. Y no muy lejos. Venid conmigo.

El hombre los condujo a través del pasadizo al pueblo. Todos los pueblerinos afilaban espadas o practicaban con arcos, pero absolutamente todos en el pueblo hacían algo. Las casas se veían silenciosas mientras que los campos de cultivo estaban abandonados. El hombre los llevó hasta la capilla del pueblo, situada en el sureste. Entraron y los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, pues ahí se refugiaban niños, mujeres, ancianos y heridos incapaces de luchar. Llegaron hasta un hombre rubio oscuro con ropa lujosa, quien los recibió amablemente.

—Eres Tomás, ¿verdad?—. Le dijo al hombre—. ¿Y quiénes son las personas que te acompañan? Salta a la vista que no son unos vulgares viajeros.

—No, mi lord. Acaban de llegar y pensé que querríais hablar con ellos.

—Bien hecho, Tomás. Saludos, amigos. Soy Teagan, Bann de Rainesfere y hermano del Arl Eamon.

—Te recuerdo, Bann Teagan—. Kris lo miró con afecto—. Aunque la última vez que nos vimos yo era mucho más joven y estaba mucho más... cubierto de barro.

—¿Cubierto de barro?—. El Bann se quedó sin aliento—. ¿Alistair? Eres tú, ¿no? ¡Estas vivo! ¡Que noticia más extraordinaria!

—Sigo vivo, só, aunque no por mucho tiempo si el Teyrn Loghain puede impedirlo.

Las cejas de Teagan se fruncieron. —En efecto. Loghain ha intentado hacernos creer que todos los guardas grises murieron junto a mi sobrino, entre otras cosas.

—No, no todos hemos muerto—. Habló Elsa.

—Así que... ¿tú también eres una guarda gris? Es un placer conocerte, aunque ojalá hubiera sido en mejores circunstancias—. Expresó el Bann—. Supongo que estas aquí para ver a mi hermano, ¿no? Por desgracia, no será posible. Eamon está gravemente enfermo. Lo peor es que hace días que nadie sabe nada acerca del castillo. Ningún guardia patrulla por sus murallas y nadie responde a mis gritos. Hace unas noches comenzaron los ataques. Unas...  _criaturas_  malvadas salieron del castillo. Conseguimos repelerlas, pero con grandes bajas.

—Puedo ayudarles a combatirlas—. Propuso la platinada—. Necesitamos la ayuda de Risco Rojo y, si los dejamos a vuestra suerte, no lograremos nuestro cometido.

—¡Gracias! Gracias—. Agradeció sinceramente el Bann—. Significa mucho más de lo que imaginas. Tomás, por favor, informa a Murdock de lo sucedido. Luego vuelve a tu puesto.

—Sí, mi lord—. Respondió Tomás saliendo del lugar.

—Y ahora—. Comenzó el hermano del Arl—. Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de la caída de la noche. He encontrado a dos hombres: la defensa del exterior. Murdock, el alcalde de la ciudad, está junto a la capilla. Ser Perth, uno de los caballeros de Eamon, se encuentra en lo alto del acantilado, en el molino, vigilando el castillo. Puedes discutir con ellos los preparativos de la batalla.

—De acuerdo, me marcho—. Dijo Elsa y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida seguida por todos sus compañeros, excepto Gerda y los elfos quienes decidieron quedarse y ayudar a los heridos.

A la salida se encontraron con una joven quien lloraba por lo que se acercaron hasta ella y le preguntaron sobre su situación, la chica les dijo que su hermanito estaba desparecido por lo que Elsa le prometió buscarlo. Una vez fuera Elsa decidió que lo mejor era dividirse el trabajo.

—Muy bien, nos dividiremos en dos grupos—. Indicó Elsa a sus compañeros—. Kristoff tu dirigete con ser Perth en el molino y lleva contigo a Leliana, Morrigan, Sten y ser Kai. Anna, Olaf y yo iremos con Murdock. Nos reuniremos en la taberna que vimos al bajar la colina—. Señaló la colina por donde Tomás les guio.

Anna parecía querer apelar, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Elsa sofocó una sonrisa pues había decidido hacer es separación para poder pasar tiempo con su hermana y solucionar la discusión anterior.

Alistair junto al resto de sus compañeros subieron la colina mientras Elsa se dirigía con Murdock quien estaba junto a los soldados entrando, frente a la capilla.

—¿Eres la guarda gris, verdad?—. Preguntó el alcalde con voz rasposa—. No pensaba que hubiera mujeres entre vosotros.

—No he venido a charlar. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Necesitamos que reparen las pocas armas y armaduras que tenemos, y que lo hagan cuanto antes, o la mitad de nosotros estará luchando sin ellas dentro de poco, pero el herrero, Owen, se ha encerrado en su casa y no quiere salir, necesitamos la ayuda de ese maldito terco. También hay un veterano, Dwyn se nombra, pero se niega a ayudarnos, es un comerciante enano vive cerca del lago. Te agradecería toda la ayuda que puedas ofrecernos.

Así, Elsa se dirigió a la casa del herrero.

Ahora Elsa, Anna y Olaf se encontraban en una casa abandonada, donde había unos barriles de aceite. Ya habían hablado con el herrero quien aparentemente se había encerrado porque su hija había ido al castillo hace algunas semanas y no había regresado por lo que Elsa prometió buscarla y encontrarla una vez que esto haya terminado. Gracias a eso, Owen aceptó ayudar a Murdock y así completaron esa misión. También encontraron al hermano de la joven e hicieron que fuese a la capilla con ella.

Aún seguían buscando la casa del enano, pero en su lugar encontraron esa vieja casa, Anna abrió un cofre cerrado. Entonces Elsa eligió ese momento para hablar.

—Oye...—. Carraspeó la rubia mientras cerraba un cofre.

—¿Qué?—. Contestó secamente la pelirroja con su perro a la derecha.

—Yo, solo quería decir que lamento lo sucedido hace rato—. Dijo sinceramente—. No quería ser tan ruda...

Anna sintió un pinchazo de culpa incrustarse en su corazón.

—No, discúlpame a mí—. Expresó Cousland rascándose el cuello—. Es solo que a veces soy muy impulsiva, demasiado impulsiva.

—Lo sé...—. Murmuró Elsa con nostalgia—. Pero tienes razón, no quise decidir qué hacer en ese momento, temo que mi decisión no sea la mejor, para todos.

Anna asintió. —Sé que no es algo  _muy_  fácil de decidir, o de aceptar—. Dijo sentándose sobre un bote mientras la guarda se sentaba en un cofre cerrado—. Mi cabeza casi explota cuando me enteré que Kristoff era hijo del rey Maric—. Sonrió con ironía.

Elsa suspiró. —Lo sé, creo que nadie se lo esperaba. No es como si todos los días te encontrases con el hijo bastardo del antiguo rey y héroe salvador, ha sido de las cosas más al azar y raras que he vivido.

Anna estalló en carcajadas. El ambiente entre ambas comenzaba a hacerse más liviano y sencillo y a las dos les gustaba.

—Creo que comenzamos mal—. Dijo Anna una vez que se tranquilizó—. Y en verdad lamento haberte atacado antes, como te dije, soy muy impulsiva.

—No te preocupes—. Sonrió Elsa sutilmente—. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando y si necesitas algo... yo te apoyaré.

Nuevamente el silencio calló entre ambas, pero esta vez no era esa clase de silencio incómodo y pesado.

—Te... te lo agradezco—. La pelirroja susurró cabizbaja—. Tal vez cuando acabemos con esto de proteger al pueblo de extrañas criaturas, podamos hablar mejor. En verdad quiero empezar de nuevo—. Sonrió levantando su cabeza a la rubia.

—Me encantaría—. Sonrió de vuelta la platinada.

Olaf ladró feliz y satisfecho.

—Le agradas—. Señaló Anna acariciando a su perro.

—No parecía así cuando nos conocimos—. Bufó Elsa con tono burlón de manera que su compañera no se sintió culpable—. Pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de atacarme, no lo hizo.

—Probablemente supo que no eras culpable—. Razonó la pelirroja pensativa—. Ya sabes lo que dice el refrán,  _El mabari es lo bastante listo como para hablar y lo bastante sabio como para saber que no debe hacerlo._

El sabueso respondió con un ladrido meneando la cola.

—Me alegra que nos hayamos entendido—. Expresó Elsa levantándose del cofre—. Después de todo viajaremos juntas por un largo, largo tiempo y lo mejor es llevarnos bien, o al menos al punto de no querer matarnos entre sí—. Ambas rieron levemente.

—Bueno mejor hay que apurarnos porque si no, nos pasaremos hablando y nunca saldremos de aquí—. Comentó Anna levantándose—...Pero no es que no quiera estar aquí, contigo, ¡porque quiero! Me gusta estar contigo, ¿a quién no le gustaría? Eres linda, amable... ¡Ay, ya comencé a divagar!—. Exclamó avergonzada cubriéndose graciosamente su rostro con ambas manos.

Elsa soltó una leve risita divertida y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. Ahora debían buscar la casa del enano Dwyn.

Se sentía feliz de que todo fuese según lo planeado y Anna volvía a ser la misma que recordaba y amaba. Aunque se preguntó si recuperar la relación perdida con su hermana sería tan fácil como lo fue hace unos momentos.


	16. Noche en Risco Rojo

Tal como acordaron, se reunieron en la taberna situada en una pequeña colina, era bastante acogedora y rustica con madera de abeto sobre sus paredes y roca sólida en el piso. Se sentaron en una mesa rectangular discutiendo lo que habían hecho.

Kristoff y su grupo habían hablado con Ser Perth y él les solicitó que le pidiesen a la reverenda madre algunos amuletos del Hacedor para que los soldados tuvieran fe en que triunfarían esta noche, tras varios intentos de negociación lograron convencer a la sacerdotisa. Anna, Elsa y Olaf encontraron al enano Dwin y, tras un gran trabajo para persuadirle, lograron que aceptara luchara junto a Ser Perth en unas cuantas horas pues el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse tras las rojas colinas del Arlingo.

Elsa les mencionó sobre los barriles de aceite y acordaron decirle a Ser Perth. Ahora charlaban un poco sobre la batalla que se libraría en unas horas, sus ideas de lo que podría estar atacando el pueblo y si el Arl Eamon todavía estaba vivo. Hasta que Elsa notó a un elfo armado y equipado con armadura de hierro mirarlos de reojo, sospechosamente, por lo que decidió acercarse a él.

—No busco compañía—. Escupió secamente el elfo de cabellos negros y puntiagudas orejas.

—¿No deberías estar con la milicia?—. Preguntó Elsa mientras Anna se posicionaba a su derecha y Kristoff a su izquierda.

—No soy de aquí—. Respondió el elfo astuto—. Soy un viajero errante.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces en la ciudad?—

—Esperar hasta que pueda marcharme, nada más—. El elfo se encogió de hombros.

—Es raro ver a un elfo aquí—. Comentó el otro guarda gris.

—¿Es que a los elfos no se les permite viajar?—. Cuestionó el arquero nervioso.

—Es mera curiosidad—. Habló Elsa esta vez.

—No estoy aquí para hablar—. El elfo frunció ceño.

Leliana se acercó susurrante. —Hay algo en el comportamiento de ese elfo... No sé—. La orlesiana lo miró suspicaz.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando— Aseguró el elfo.

—Pues yo creo que sí—. Contradijo Leliana—. ¡Reconozco a un espía en cuanto lo veo!

—Mira, sé que eres muy bonita y tal, pero me han dicho que...—. Comenzaba a sudar—eh... ¡Dejadme tranquilo!

—No pensamos movernos—. Gruñó Anna amenazante con Olaf a su lado—. Empieza a cantar.

—¿Sobre qué?—. Espetó el elfo—. ¡El hecho de que sean guardas grises no quiere decir que puedan andar intimidando a la gente!

—¿Y cómo sabes que somos gurdas grises?—. Cuestionó Elsa con perspicacia.

—Solo... lo he oído por ahí. Nada más—. Contestó tartamudeando—. Si me disculpas... Quiero estar en la capilla antes de que se ponga el sol-dijo intentando levantarse, pero Anna lo sentó de un solo movimiento.

—Esto será mucho más sencillo si me dices que estas ocultando—. La platinada lo miró persuasiva.

—Pero si yo no...—. Comenzó a balbucear hasta que suspiró derrotado— Oh, de acuerdo, te lo contaré. Pero... pero no me hagas nada. Ahh, no me pagan para esto. Mira, solo estaba aquí para vigilar el castillo y ver si cambiaba algo. ¡Pero nunca me dijeron sobre los monstruos! ¡No he podido informar desde que empezó todo! ¡Estoy aquí atrapado como el que más, lo juro!

—¿Quiénes son tus jefes?—. Exigió la rubia—. ¿Quiénes te contrataron para hacerlo?

—Un tipo alto, cuyo nombre he olvidado—. Respondió el espía—. Decía... eh... que trabajaba para Howe. El Arl Rendon Howe...

La mención de ese nombre hizo que tanto a Elsa como a Anna se les helara la sangre para después arder en furia, pero Elsa se controló a sí misma para mantenerse calmada, sin embargo, no se puede decir lo mismo de su hermana.

—¡Es un hombre importante, la mano derecha del Teyrn Loghain!—. Argumentó—. ¡Y nuevo Arl de Denerim! Así que no he hecho nada malo, ¿cierto? Yo solo creía que estaba ganándome un dinerillo al mismo tiempo que servía al rey—. Suplicó desesperado el elfo—. ¡Tienen que creerme!

Anna desenvainó a  _'Idun'_  y la azotó fuertemente contra la mesa de madera, tirando algunos tarros y derramando la cerveza al piso, haciéndole una gran grieta a la madera. Estaba a punto de atacar al elfo, quien lucía aterrado, pero la mano de su líder la detuvo y esta negó con la cabeza lentamente. Elsa tomó de las manos a la pelirroja con una mirada consolante e hizo que bajara su espada.

—Deberías ayudar a defender Risco Rojo esta noche—. Le dijo Elsa al elfo, sin mirarlo—...si no quieres que la deje actuar.

El elfo asintió rápidamente y salió echando humo de la cantina, directo con la milicia. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de todos en la cantina, Anna se volvió furiosa a Elsa.

—¡Por qué hiciste eso!—. Reclamó alzando la voz.

—Era preferible a que lo matases—. La platinada se encogió de hombros, aun reprimiendo sus impulsos—. Recuerda que la venganza no servirá de nada... menos contra un inocente. Y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para la batalla.

Anna bajó la mirada, con sentimientos encontrados e intentando mantener su cordura pues al recordar a Howe todo lo que quería hacer era matar, aunque sabía que esa sed de sangre era mejor reservarla para las criaturas que atacarían al caer el ocaso.

Su mirada viajó hasta sus manos las cuales aún estaban siendo sujetadas por las de la platinada, todo su odio y deseos de matar se disolvieron como arena en el mar, siendo reemplazados por un gran rubor, tan rojo como las colinas del Arlingo. Elsa se dio cuenta y también se puso roja, soltando de inmediato las manos de la pelirroja y volteando rápidamente a otro lado.

—De...deberíamos volver con ser Perth para decirle del aceite—. Ordenó Elsa torpemente—. La noche está cada vez más cerca y no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta ante la mirada confundida de sus compañeros. Morrigan resopló, Alistair se rascó la cabeza, Sten gruño, Leliana se rio entre dientes, Ser Kai asintió, Olaf aulló y Anna intentó ocultar su vergüenza. Pero todos siguieron a su líder.

Debían prepararse pues una larga y cruel noche les esperaba.

**—** **X** **—**

Se encontraban dentro de la capilla aguardando órdenes, ya habían avisado a Ser Perth sobre los barriles de aceite y él fue por ellos para utilizarlos durante la batalla.

La luna ya había besado los suelos de Ferelden, y Risco Rojo no se quedó atrás por lo que las antorchas que iluminaban y daban calor, resplandecían afuera y brindaban esperanza a los aterrorizados aldeanos.

Anna afilaba a 'Idun' mientras Kristoff pulía un yelmo sencillo de hierro gris. Leliana ahora llevaba un arco y un carcaj de flechas, aparentemente resultó ser mucho más mortal con estas armas teniendo un pulso sobrehumano y una vista capaz de rivalizar con la de un elfo dalishano. Morrigan se negó a entrar en la capilla por lo que estaba afuera haciendo quien sabe qué. Sten solo miraba con desaprobación e irritación su gran espadón mientras gruñía. Ser Kai entrenaba a los elfos y Gerda ayudaba a algunos aldeanos. Elsa leía un viejo libro sobre hechizos que casualmente encontró empolvado en la biblioteca de la capilla.

Ahora todos los aldeanos se encontraban dentro de la capilla, por lo que estaba atascada incluso más que la de Lothering. Además, el ambiente era más tenso y pesado pues algunos niños temblaban aferrándose a sus madres mientras ellas rezaban incontrolablemente. El Bann Teagan se había negado a tener un guardaespaldas dentro de la capilla, diciendo que era preferible que todos los hombres luchasen afuera pues él no tendría la oportunidad de unirse a la batalla.

Elsa estaba tan sumergida en su lectura que no se dio cuenta cuando Gerda se le acerco.

—¿Cómo estas, querida?—. Preguntó con suavidad, sentándose frente a la rubia.

Elsa dejó a un lado el libro y se centró en su antigua nana.

—Exhausta—. Suspiró la maga—. Hoy ha sido un día muy movido y con muchas sorpresitas—. Comentó mirando a Alistair.

—Sí, supongo que así ha sido—. Asintió la mujer mayor—. Sobre todo, por lo que estas personas han estado viviendo. Me alegra que estemos ayudando.

Elsa estaba a punto de responder, pero entonces Ser Perth y el alcalde Murdock entraron por el par de puertas de madera callando el bullicio que se escuchaban por las paredes, dejando solo el cantar del viento.

—Llegó la hora, guarda gris—. Murdock murmuró con seriedad.

—Es en esta hora cuando los monstruos salen de las profundidades del castillo y atacan la ciudad, siempre llegan por la entrada del molino—. Explicó Ser Perth—. Mis hombres y yo defenderemos el molino y la entrada al rublo por las colinas.

—Mientras el resto de la Milicia nos encargaremos de defender el pueblo—. Agregó Murdock—. Las trincheras fuera de la capilla ya están colocadas por lo que solo esperamos la llegada de esos  _bastardos_.

Elsa se levantó seguida por todos sus compañeros capaces de pelear y salieron junto a los dos hombres. Pero la rubia detuvo en seco a los dos jóvenes elfos.

—Ustedes se quedarán dentro de la capilla—. Ordenó autoritaria la hechicera a los hermanos.

—¿Por qué?—. Protestaron ambos.

—Su habilidad con las armas aun no es muy buena—. Dijo suavemente para no ofenderles, pues sabía que incluso los elfos de ciudad eran muy temperamentales—. Lo que enfrentaremos no serán simples prácticas. Mejor quédense dentro... pero estén preparados, no sabemos si algún monstruo logre traspasar las barricadas y entre a la capilla. Entonces ustedes dos serán la última línea de defensa entre esos monstruos y estas personas

Eso pareció agradarles más, pero aun así miraron a su "señora" y esta asintió de acuerdo con la guarda gris por lo que regresaron dentro de la capilla cerrando las grandes puertas tras de sí y bloqueándolas desde dentro.

Sus demás compañeros fueron con la milicia, aguardando sus órdenes, pero Anna la sujetó del brazo levemente para susurrarle algo.

—Lo mejor es dividirnos en dos grupos—. Propuso la chica pelirroja—. Uno que valla al molino y el otro se quedará aquí.

—Ti...tienes razón—. Respondió torpemente.

—Tu ve al molino, yo me quedo aquí—. Sugirió con rapidez.

Elsa sintió un pinchazo de dolor, aunque lo ignoro pues a pesar de sus deseos para proteger a su hermana, sabía que este plan era lo mejor para triunfar la batalla.

—De acuerdo—. Asintió la rubia—. ¿Puedes encargarte de dirigirlos?

—No, lo mejor es que lo haga alguien más—. Contestó la pelirroja—. Y con alguien más me refiero a Kristoff...—. Las facciones de Elsa fruncieron inconscientemente el ceño—. Mira sé que no quieres tomar aun la decisión, pero lo mejor es que lo vayas preparando para ser un buen líder... no sabes que puede pasar en el futuro.

—Tienes razón...—. Murmuró la platinada, seguía sorprendiéndose de lo astuta que era su hermana—. Muy bien, ese es el plan... pero ¿podrías soltar mi brazo?—. Preguntó mirando el agarre de la pelirroja quien tenía un brillo rojo resaltante ante la luna sobre sus mejillas, soltándola de inmediato, para después moverse con los otros.

Elsa suspiró y miró la hermosa Luna que se erguía sobre el cielo en "u" siendo rodeada por centenares de estrellas luminosas. Apretó su bastón y se dirigió con sus compañeros.

**—** **X** **—**

Se dividieron en dos grupos, tal y como lo acordaron, el grupo de Kristoff conformado por Anna, Morrigan y Olaf se mantuvo cerca de la capilla. Mientras que Elsa se fue al molino junto a Sten, Leliana y Ser Kai, de esta forma ambos grupos estarían equilibrados en cuanto al tipo de combatientes.

El molino estaba situado en un barranco sobre una colina arriba del pueblo, por lo que el gran castillo de Risco Rojo era visible desde ahí, además del legendario Lago Calenhad donde apenas había unos cuantos barcos.

La vista era magnifica, incluso por la noche y el gran puente de piedra que atraviesa el lago por arriba desde las colinas hasta el castillo se sentía lúgubre y aterrador.

Lucharían al lado de los valientes caballeros del Arl Eamon, aunque solo fuesen cuatro de ellos, tres guerreros y un arquero. Pero también se encontraba con ellos el enano Dwin junto con dos de sus matones, sin duda la presencia del enano motivaba a los soldados sobre todo a los militantes. También se encontraban otros dos arqueros de la milicia.

Los barriles de aceite fueron derramados sobre un pequeño risco que llevaba directo a las colinas para acceder al gigantesco puente del castillo. Por lo que solo se espera algo de fuego para que estos comiencen a arder e impedir el paso a los monstruos, que Elsa estaba ansiosa por conocer pues su conocimiento sobre estos era nulo.

Aunque su mente también se preocupaba por su hermana, quería quedarse con ella todo el tiempo posible y esta noche no era la excepción pues su corazón le dictaba que debía protegerla todo de cualquier cosa que la quisiese atacar. Pero se reprendió a si misma pues estaba a punto de arriesgar su vida una vez más y seguramente su hermana estaría bien, o al menos eso se hizo creer.

De repente, unos enormes golpeteos a madera gruesa se escucharon al otro lado del risco, hasta que, de un solo estruendo, la gran puerta del castillo se abrió y una gruesa neblina color verde, similar al Velo, salió de entre las puertas del castillo. El hedor a muerte intoxicó el aire.

Las campanas vibrantes de la capilla dieron la señal a todos los defensores para ponerse en sus puestos.

—¡No mostréis piedad, caballeros!—. Demandó Ser Perth golpeando su espada al escudo decorado con una gran torre sobre una colina roja, la heráldica de Risco Rojo, causando un sonido chirriante—. ¡Esas cosas ya no son nuestras familias, ni vuestros amigos! ¡No mostréis piedad pues vosotros no la recibiréis! ¡Demostradles el filo del acero fereldeano! ¡Haced que conozcan a los mejores caballeros de Ferelden! ¡Por Risco Rojo!... ¡Por el Arl!—. Rugió levantando su espada.

—¡Por el Arl!—. Repitieron los caballeros levantando sus armas, incluidos Elsa, Leliana y Ser Kai.

—¡Encended el fuego!

Y el arquero lanzó una flecha llameante al aceite esparcido por el rojo firmamento de las colinas. Las llamas crearon una barrera que detendría a cualquier bestia y humano, incluso un engendro tenebroso lo pensaría dos veces antes de cruzar.

Elsa no comprendía lo que dijo con respecto a "amigos y familiares" pero no le tomó importancia y preparó su bastón.

Entonces el chillido aterrador de docenas y docenas de criaturas se escuhó de entre la espesa niebla verde, hasta que se visualizaron las primeras criaturas descendiendo por la colinas. Un enorme escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Elsa mientras sus manos temblaban y su corazón aumentaba el ritmo; eran muertos vivientes.

El hedor podrido, los huesos expuestos y la carne en trozos se hicieron presentes. Algunos llevaban armadura y pocas armas, pero otros... otros tenían puestos ropas de campesinos, vestidos y pantalones; pero lo peor, lo peor fueron los niños... pues detrás de los grandes, los cuerpos muertos de niños corrían mostrando muecas horripilantes, vio a uno ser aplastado por los grandes exponiendo una profunda herida en la garganta, seguramente la forma en cómo murió.

Ahora entendía el temor de todos los pueblerinos y las palabras del caballero.

Elsa tragó saliva y suspiró apuntando su bastón al primer cadáver que descendía por el acantilado pues parecía que, a pesar del fuego, no pararían.

Trató de no pensar en el destino de esas almas malditas. Nadie se merece tal destino, nadie.

Ella respiró hondo, intentando calmar sus nervios y mantener una mente fría. Fijó su mirada cerca de los barriles mientras rayos azules comenzaban a formarse desde sus manos hasta la punta del bastón, hundió su miedo tal y como le enseñaron en la torre.

—Que el Hacedor guíe su camino...

Y del bastón fluyo la electricidad, viajando con extremada precisión hasta golpear al primer muerto, de ese rayo fluyeron diez más, golpeando al resto de la horda de cadáveres. Si aún sentían dolor, incluso después de la muerte, no lo demostraron y solo chillaron furiosos.

Elsa vio varias flechas incrustarse en los muertos vivientes, pero solo tenía ojos para las mejores: las que se quedaban incrustadas en la cabeza con precisión monstruosa, sabía que era Leliana, pero esas flechas solo caían sobre los cadáveres con armadura los que parecían soldados, no civiles ni mucho menos niños.

Algunos cadáveres caían antes de llegar hasta las flamas, pero los que seguían en pie cargaron incluso cruzando el fuego. Los podridos cadáveres traspasaron el muro de fuego cubiertos en llamas, pero seguían corriendo, creando una imagen espelúznate.

Elsa sabía que, si lanzaba algún hechizo de hielo, el muro de fuego podría deshacerse y los monstruos pasarían mucho más fácilmente, por lo que tendría que arreglárselas sin su magia helada.

Visualizó a Sten cargando contra los cadáveres sin el menor rastro de miedo con Ser Kai a su lado y tres caballeros más, uno de ellos era Ser Perth, también el enano Dwin y sus dos matones se unieron al combate. Los guerreros combatieron con experiencia y agresividad contra los monstruos los cuales eran torpes pero resistentes, además los cadáveres al estar envueltos en llamas, los humanos debían tener extremo cuidado; por fortuna Ser Perth les había dado ungüentos para ayudarles a que su piel resistiese el fuego.

Elsa seguía lanzando hechizos sin parar, con Leliana a su lado disparando flechas a todo cadáver que intentase herir a sus aliados, al igual que los otros dos caballeros. Sin embargo, cada vez que un muerto caía, se levantaba sin inmutarse, después de todo ya estaban muertos. Pero Elsa notó que cuando algún guerrero decapitaba a cualquier cadáver, este se quedaba en el suelo.

—¡Tienen que decapitarlos!—. Reveló Elsa.

Inmediatamente todos atacaron con sus filosas espadas y duras mazas directo a las cabezas y, como estas estaban casi desprendidas de sus cuerpos, fue muy fácil cercenarlas de una sola barrida. A los caballeros que portaban mazas, les bastaba con un buen golpe para decapitar a las criaturas.

Aunque ninguno se atrevía a tocar a los niños, ni siquiera los matones, excepto Sten quien decapitaba a cualquier cadáver viviente que se le pusiera enfrente.

Elsa continuaba lanzando sus hechizos, pero ahora apuntaba a las cabezas de los monstruos. Vio que un cadáver pudo rodear a los guerreros y se dirigía directo a ella. Intentó lanzarle un rayo, pero su  _maná_ se había agotado, por lo que el bastón solo arrojaba pequeños rayos blancos que enfurecían más a la criatura.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el cadáver estaba sobre ella. La derribó, perdió su bastón, e intentaba arañarle el rostro e incluso morderla. Estaba a punto de ceder ante la presión del muerto, pero de pronto este dejó de moverse. Luego de quitárselo de encima, se dio cuenta de que tenía dos flechas incrustadas en el cuello, de tal forma que su cabeza quedo inutilizable. Miró a Leliana y asintió.

Una vez de pie y con su bastón recuperado, vio a su alrededor percatándose de que todos los cadáveres ya habían sido casi aniquilados y ahora solo se escuchaban los sonidos de batalla debajo de la colina, en el pueblo.

De repente, por el acantilado que baja al pueblo, un soldado llego corriendo agitado.

—¡Los monstruos atacan desde el lago!—. Gritó el militante—. ¡Van hacia las barricadas! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

—¡Caballeros!—. Elsa alzó la voz en una orden—. ¡Quédense aquí y proteged el paso!

—¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!—. El soldado salió corriendo por donde vino.

Elsa lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces y sin siquiera esperar al resto de sus compañeros, debía llegar con Anna lo más pronto posible.

**—** **X** **—**

Anna se encontraba combatiendo con tres cadáveres a la vez, los cuales tenían espadas y uno llevaba una maza; habían logrado traspasar las barricadas y ahora luchaban en el centro. No es que fueran mucho problema para ella, pues sus torpes y lentos movimientos le facilitaban el trabajo. Sin embargo algunos de los muertos eran más hábiles y rápidos, y juntos resultaban una verdadera molestia.

Desde que los monstruos aparecieron por el lago no tuvo descanso alguno. A pesar de que tenían algunas barricadas y un buen número de militantes a su lado, conformando una sólida defensa, la situación parecía cada vez más desesperada pues los números de cadáveres no disminuían; sin importar a cuantos derribasen, siempre aparecían más.

Además de que era sumamente difícil matarlos pues ya estaban muertos, para su suerte descubrieron que la única forma de acabarlos era decapitándolos pero fue muy tarde, y los números de cadáveres ya eran exorbitantes.

Con un barrido de  _Idun_ cerceno la cabeza de un cadáver mientras golpeaba al otro con su escudo, derribándolo. El tercer muerto viviente intento golpearla con una maza pero ella, al ser más ágil, pudo esquivarla causando que esta solo raspase su armadura. Sin embargo, las molestas escamas de acero se volvían incomodas con cada movimiento que realizaba y se incrustaban en su piel con cada golpe, limitando su velocidad y haciendo que gruñese de dolor.

Entonces vio al cadáver perder equilibrio inexplicablemente y uso esa oportunidad. Enterró a  _Idun_  en el cuello del monstruo al tiempo que, con el escudo, aplicaba presión al lado contrario hasta que la cabeza, desprendiéndose del cuerpo, cayó inerte al pasto manchado con sangre seca. Ladeando el filo de  _Idun_ , cerceno la cabeza del tercer cadáver que se encontraba en el suelo.

Escuchó varios golpes ásperos detrás de ella, al voltearse vio que dos cadáveres intentaban derribar la puerta de la capilla, sin pensarlo se lanzó contra ellos. El golpe de su escudo tiro a uno mientras el otro ya estaba siendo aniquilado por  _Idun_ , para después terminar con el primero.

Cuando observó el campo de batalla, vio que muchos militantes habían caído durante la batalla, la mayoría eran arqueros sin mucha armadura. Murdock aún se encontraba en pie, pero en su espalda baja se veía una horrible herida, además de que tambaleaba al moverse, Anna supo que no duraría mucho. El elfo espía de la cantina también seguía combatiendo, manteniendo una distancia segura con su arco y flechas, pero los proyectiles no eran muy efectivos para cortar cabezas.

Kristoff combatía unos metros delante de ella, Olaf estaba a sus espaldas mordiendo y destrozando cadáveres pero siempre manteniéndose cerca de ella, no veía a Morrigan pero pudo visualizar un extraño rayo verde caer sobre un grupo de cadáveres. Cuando dirigió su vista al norte, otro grupo de cadáveres llegaba desde el lago. Recupero la espiración y se preparó para seguir combatiendo.

Si esto continuaba así, tendrían que luchar toda la noche y no sabía si podrían resistir.

Anna bloqueó el avance de una daga con su hoja y golpeó al monstruo con el escudo, estaba cansada y los cadáveres no dejaban de aparecer. Sin embargo, ningún combatiente desistió y lograron mantener a raya a los monstruos, pero la pelirroja sabía muy bien que necesitaban refuerzos. Para empeorar la situación, los cadáveres ya no eran campesinos ni civiles y ahora solo muertos armados aparecían de la verde oscuridad que cubría el lago.

Tras de sí, dentro de la capilla, escuchó los llantos de niños y las plegarias de sus madres mientras intentaban calmarlos. Al oír esto, Anna recuperó parte de su vigor. No dejaría que más inocentes muriesen.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ¿diez minutos? ¿una hora? ¿dos? Todo lo que le importaba eran los difuntos reanimados que continuaban atacando.

Continuó decapitando cadáveres con la ayuda de  _Idun_  y con su escudo cubría todos los ataques enemigos. Pero a pesar de que su mente y corazón estaban completamente entregados a ganar, su cuerpo cedía por cada minuto que pasaba; las escamas de acero se encajaban en su piel cada vez que recibían un golpe y eso le entorpecía sus movimientos además de causarle dolor. Nunca había estado en una lucha de esta magnitud y ahora comprendió lo que en verdad se siente estar en el frente de batalla.

Escuchó el gruñir de un cadáver detrás de ella, pero no giraría a tiempo, entonces oyó como el muerto era derribado y destrozado, al voltear vio que fue Olaf quien le salvó.

Mientras recuperaba la respiración observó el terreno.

El guarda gris luchaba protegiendo al alcalde quien apenas podía moverse, los arqueros ahora peleaban con dagas y los guerreros militantes hacían todo lo que estuviese en sus manos, el elfo espía ya no era visible... Al ver a la bruja, al otro lado cerca de las casas, estaba siendo rodeada por tras cadáveres. Aunque Morrigan no le caía nada bien, sabía que no debía dejarla morir.

—¡Olaf!—. Ordenó a su sabueso seguirla mientras corría en ayuda de la bruja. El perro le siguió enseguida rebasándola en unos cuantos segundos hasta que se abalanzo sobre los cadáveres, rompiendo su formación y dándole a la bruja la oportunidad de escapar. Anna llego con su perro y juntos acabaron con los muertos vivientes.

Vio a Morrigan y esta le lanzó una mirada fruncida pero agradecida para después continuar lanzando hechizos y maldiciones. Anna siguió peleando contra los que llegasen, a pesar de sus deseos de salir directo al encuentro de los monstruos, se obligó a si misma a quedarse detrás de las barricadas pues sabía que sería un suicidio.

Los combatientes que quedaban no tenían heridas muy preocupantes, pero sí que estaban muy cansados. Anna no había recibido ataques mortales, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de tener rasguños y rozamientos por la armadura, además de varios moretones. Pero eso cambio de un momento a otro...

Pues mientras blandía aceros con un cadáver, sintió un dolor palpitante y muy duro en su pierna derecha, cuando se dio cuenta, ya había sido derribada por el golpe de una maza, un grito de dolor se escapó de sus labios. Nadie estaba cerca para ayudarla por lo que ella debía arreglárselas sola.

Con el escudo se protegió de un nuevo ataque de la maza, provocando que su brazo se encogiese al impacto, pero la espada del otro cadáver le arrebato su escudo. Con su pierna sana, pateo al primer muerto que vio al tiempo en que trataba de alcanzar a  _Idun_ , pero lo único que su mano encontró fue una gran roca así que, sin dudar, golpeo al monstruo con la roca directo en la cabeza y el impacto fue tan fuerte que su cabeza quedo colgando.

Pero vio a otros dos cadáveres muy cera de ella y esta vez no podría hacer nada más que aguardar su muerte. Cerró los ojos y espero, orando al Hacedor para que la llevase con su familia y que Howe pagase por sus crímenes, no pudo evitar sentirse enojada y frustrada por fallar en su misión. Pero cualquier impacto nunca llegó.

Al abrir los ojos contempló maravillada a ambos cadáveres congelados en un hielo azul y blanquecino. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

**—** **X** **—**

Elsa descendió por la colina lo más rápido que pudo incluso rebaso al militante en su carrera, nunca fue buena velocista, pero esta vez tenía que serlo, no le importó quien le siguiera detrás o si un demonio estuviera esperándola bajo la roja colina, lo único que tenía en mente era ayudar a su hermana.

En su descenso alcanzó a visualizar algunos cuerpos de militantes junto a varios monstruos decapitados. El sonido del acero chirriante al blandirse se hacía cada vez más claro, mientras sollozos de niños apenas eran audibles.

Finalmente terminó de bajar por el risco y llegar hasta una pequeña colina sobresaliente del suelo, desde ahí pudo observar todo lo que la luz de la luna le ofrecía apoyada por unas cuantas antorchas y faros, su respiración se detuvo, Anna estaba a punto de ser atacada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, elevó su bastón y de un solo movimiento congeló en seco a los dos cadáveres, aunque el hechizo también alcanzo a otros tres que estaban más al norte. Aun sin sentirse aliviada, Elsa continúo congelando a todo aquel que estuviese cerca de Anna. Sintió que Leliana se posicionaba a su derecha mientras veía a Sten, Ser Kai y el militante pasar de largo hasta encontrar a los cadáveres y ayudar al resto de combatientes.

Una vez que Elsa congeló a cualquier cadáver que viera, bajo su mirada hasta su hermana y, preocupada, se dio cuenta de que no podía levantarse así que sin perder tiempo, dio un salto bajando de la colina y corrió hasta ella.

—¡Anna!—. Exclamó sin ocultar su preocupación mientras se agachaba a la altura de su hermana—. ¡¿Estas bien?!

—Por supuesto—. Respondió la pelirroja riéndose entre dientes, aunque sin poder ocultar una mueca de dolor—. ¿Creíste que unos cuantos muertos podrían conmigo?

La rubia no contestó y solo la abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Oh! ¡Está bien! Está bien...—. Susurró la pelirroja confundida—. No sabía que te importara tanto una noble malcriada-bromeo con una sonrisa, pero Elsa la ignoró.

—¿Dónde estás herida? ¿Puedes caminar?—. Preguntó una vez que se separaron.

—Creo que sí—. Intentó reincorporarse, pero se tambaleo una vez que su pierna derecha piso firme, un gemido de dolor se hizo audible, pero Elsa la agarró impidiendo que se cayera.

—¡Tienes que ir a la capilla ahora mismo!—. Ordenó la guarda gris.

Anna frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?—. Preguntó indignada y algo ofendida—. ¿Crees que una pequeña herida me detendrá? ¡Pues claro que no! Esto es solo un pequeño detalle que no me parará. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero puedo cuidarme sola.

Elsa sabía muy bien que Anna no cedería pues era demasiado terca y orgullosa como para rendirse, pero no podía permitir que se lastimase o peor aún, muriera. Vio algunas flechas volar sobre sus cabezas y a Sten delante enfrentando tres cadáveres, pero poco le importó.

—Solo necesito un respiro—. Expresó Anna al ver la preocupación en su cara—. Estaré bien lo prometo.

Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo y la rubia asintió levemente.

—¡Vamos, que no podemos detenernos en plena batalla!—. Exclamó Anna mientras se separaba de la platinada para recuperar a  _Idun_ y su preciado escudo.

—Primero déjame curar esa herida—. Exigió la guarda gris, a lo que la pelirroja suspiró, derrotada y se sentó otra vez sobre el firmamento. Elsa puso sus manos en la pierna de su hermana y concentró todo su  _maná,_  intentando que el hechizo funcionase; ella no era una curandera y lo único que sabía sobre magia de curación era lo que leyó en viejos libros, aun así, no perdió la fe.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería lastimar a su hermana por lo que tensó su cuerpo, impidiendo poder hacer su hechizo. Sabía que para ese tipo de magia necesitaba relajarse y dejar que todo fluyera, necesitaba liberarse, soltarse. Era lo contrario a lo que siempre hacía, y a como la educaron por sus "habilidades especiales", pero si era para ayudar a Anna, lo haría. Así que se dijo a sí misma algo que nunca imaginó decir:

" _Suéltalo, suéltalo, sé libre, sé libre"_

—Relájate...

La voz susurrante de su hermana le ayudó y lentamente sintió como de sus manos fluía un leve hormigueo. Y de un momento a otro Anna se levantó como nueva y la miro agradecida.

—Ahora, tenemos cadáveres por aniquilar y un pueblo que defender—. Animó Anna mientras Elsa asentía y ambas continuaron con la batalla pues los monstruos no dejaron de aparecer.

**—** **X** **—**

El Sol finalmente salió detrás de las rojas colinas y con él llegó la victoria, bañando en una bella luz al pueblo de Risco Rojo. Sin embargo, la escena que iluminó fue todo menos hermosa: cuerpos decapitados de monstruos con militantes al lado, el rojo cubría al verde forraje, pero no fue por las colinas.

Arriba, en el molino, los caballeros lograron contener a los muertos y solo los matones del enano Dwin perecieron, o eso creía Elsa hasta que los soldados bajaron el cuerpo del valiente caballero Ser Perth en una camilla: tenía múltiples flechas incrustadas en el cuerpo con varios cortes de espadas más algunos moretones de mazas y sangre seca por toda su armadura, sin duda el caballero dio una gran y honorable lucha antes de caer, cuando pasaron a su lado Elsa bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Abajo, en el pueblo, la situación tampoco fue tan beneficiosa pues más de la mitad de militantes perecieron durante la noche, afortunadamente el alcalde Murdock logró pasar la noche a pesar de sus heridas para posteriormente ser curado por la maga, además todos los compañeros de Elsa estaban sanos y salvos, solo con heridas menores.

Ahora todos limpiaban el lugar antes de que los civiles saliesen de la capilla, ellos no necesitaban ver esa horrenda escena. Aunque, a pesar del número de bajas, todos los soldados estaban felices y satisfechos de haber defendido a sus familias. Pusieron a todos los cadáveres detrás de la capilla para después incinerarlos con gran pesar y dolor en sus corazones.

Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, Murdock fue directo a la capilla para pedir que las puertas se abriesen desde dentro. El Sol ya cubría todo Risco Rojo y las sombras finalmente habían sido apaciguadas.

El Bann Teagan reunió a todos fuera de la capilla, poniéndose al frente de todos con el alcalde a su derecha y Elsa con su grupo a la izquierda.

—Llega el alba y hemos sobrevivido la noche—. Suspiró el Bann, aliviado—. ¡Hemos vencido!

Todos los pueblerinos gritaron en alegría y jubilo con algunos soldados apoyando.

—Y aunque la victoria nos ha salido muy cara,—continuó el hermano del Arl—debemos recordar que ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí si no fuera por el heroísmo de las buenas personas que tengo a mi lado—. Se giró directo a la maga—. Te doy las gracias, mi querida amiga. En verdad, el Hacedor nos sonrió cuando decidió enviarte aquí en nuestra hora de necesidad.

—Me alegra haber participado en la defensa de la ciudad—. Respondió Elsa con sinceridad, aunque algo apenada por la atención—. Aunque aún hay mucho que hacer, Bann Teagan.

—Esta gente se merece una pequeña celebración, ¿no te parece?—. Comentó el noble con una triste sonrisa—. Aún hay tiempo.

En ese momento la reverenda madre comenzó a orar por todos los caídos.

—Inclinemos la cabeza en reconocimiento a aquellos que han dado su vida en la defensa de Risco Rojo—. Y todos guardaron un momento de silencio, incluso los bebes y niños inquietos.

—Ser Perth...—. Murmuró Teagan rompiendo el silencio, pero con voz solemne—. Valiente caballero al servicio del Arl Eamon Guerrin de Risco Rojo, te saludamos, que el Hacedor guíe vuestro camino.

—Tú, y todos los que, como tu han caído aquí—. Prosiguió la reverenda madre—. Acudid al encuentro de vuestro Hacedor. Que Él os tenga en su santo lecho para siempre.

—Que así sea...—. Susurró Elsa y el Bann volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Con la ayuda del Hacedor, el golpe asestado hoy me permitirá entrar en el castillo y encontrar a vuestro Arl. Tened cautela y manteneos vigilantes. Volveremos con noticias tan pronto como sea posible.

Y todos los pueblerinos se retiraron a sus hogares, con nuevas esperanzas y dolores en sus corazones, pero sobre todo con el deseo de que su Arl estuviese bien.

—No podemos perder más tiempo—. Le dijo Teagan a Elsa—. Vayamos al molino ahí seguiremos hablando—. Y el noble salió directo al molino, solo.

Elsa soltó un largo y cansado suspiro para posteriormente seguir al hermano del único hombre en Ferelden que podría oponer una verdadera resistencia contra el Teyrn Loghain y contra los engendros tenebrosos. Aunque su cuerpo estuviese completamente cansado, debía continuar.

Esperaba poder tener un tiempo de descanso y congeniar con sus compañeros, pero el Bann tenía razón, debían apresurarse para obtener noticias del Arl, si no es que ya estuviese muerto.


End file.
